Lonely angels : Le temps des aventures
by choup37
Summary: SUITE DE LONELY ANGELS, Tome 2. Jack est peut-être devenu officiellement un compagnon du Docteur, mais il lui reste encore beaucoup à apprendre sur tout ce que cela signifie, et ce alors que le groupe doit découvrir ce que veut dire être un trio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde.**

**Yep, je l'ai réécrit.**

**C'est la première fois (et la dernière) que cela m'arrive, et cela n'a pas été de gaieté de cœur, honnêtement. Mais j'étais bloquée sur mon tome 4 du coup, parce que beaucoup de choses écrites à l'époque dans le tome 2.. hé bien ne correspondaient plus à ma vision de l'histoire, et rien à faire, je ne m'en sortais pas. Ajoutons que le tome 2 m'a laissé un goût âcre dans la bouche, et j'ai fini par craquer. Cela m'a pris un temps fou, et je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendent (potentiellement) le dernier tome, mais je vais leur faire un long détour.. de 48 chapitres. Ouais, j'aime bien faire les choses à fond.**

**Du coup, ceux qui découvrent cette histoire, rien ne change pour vous, le tome 3 est même prêt, hé! Pour les autres, bienvenue dans une version alternative et bien mieux écrire qu'avant, garantie sans Jack creepy inconsciemment.**

* * *

**Lonely angels : D'amour et d'aventure**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Jack cligna des yeux en poussant la porte: là, devant lui, en face du couloir où il se tenait, s'étendait une plage tropicale à perte d'horizon. Le soleil magenta qui brillait dans le ciel rose réchauffait la pièce, le poussant à retirer sa veste sous peine de mourir de canicule. Les vagues dorées s'abattaient paresseusement à quelques mètres de lui sur un sable bleu pale, allant et venant sans se soucier de la blonde qui nageait au milieu d'elles, ses boucles relevées en une queue de cheval serrée.

Jack sourit en la voyant: Rose s'amusait avec insouciance dans l'eau, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Nager dans une mer créée par le Tardis. Bien sûr. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que c'était en effet quelque chose de tout à fait normal pour elle? Voyager avec le Docteur semblait repousser les limites de la normalité.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête: vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait découvert en explorant le vaisseau. Encouragé par le Docteur, il avait fait le tour de sa nouvelle maison, enfin, autant que c'était possible en sachant que la coquine semblait infinie, créant de nouvelles pièces à peine avait-il tourné le dos, ou bien les déplaçant pour les rapprocher ou éloigner selon leurs besoins.

_-Jack_! s'exclama Rose en souriant, avant de remonter vers lui, nageant avec vigueur au milieu des vagues.

Ce dernier déglutit en la découvrant habillée d'un soutien-gorge deux pièces rose. Il aurait pensé qu'en tant que terrienne du XXIème siècle, elle aurait porté quelque chose de plus sobre, mais clairement, il avait sous-estimé la jeune fille. Un autre point appréciable sur sa liste concernant Rose Tyler.

Celle-ci émergea de l'eau avec grâce, les gouttelettes brillant sur sa peau pale. Elle secoua la tête, retirant les mèches collées sur son front, avant de libérer ses cheveux, les laissant tomber sur ses épaules pour mieux sécher. Jack eut soudain une furieuse envie de se déshabiller, se trouvant bien trop vêtu à son goût. Comment une perle comme elle pouvait-elle s'entendre avec un être aussi fermé que le Docteur?

Il avait passé tant de temps à analyser le duo. Il était simplement impossible de ne pas être fasciné en les regardant. Le Docteur était un véritable puits de sciences qui semblait intarissable, quelque soit le sujet lancé. Plus important encore, il aimait partager ses connaissances, pouvant se transformer en véritable professeur si l'occasion lui était donnée. Jack n'était pas présent depuis bien longtemps, mais il s'était déjà rendu compte que le Docteur ne semblait jamais aussi heureux que lorsqu'il avait un auditoire. Ces sourires cachaient néanmoins une profonde souffrance, et l'humain se demanda une nouvelle fois comment il avait réussi à faire monter Rose à bord du Tardis. Il était parfaitement placé pour savoir à quel point le Seigneur du temps était un piètre élève en matière de communication.

Rose était.. Jack n'arrivait pas à trouver de mots pour la décrire. Chaque instant passé en sa présence était un véritable bonheur. Elle était le soleil face à ses ténèbres. Cette fille était un véritable petit bouton d'or: tout en elle n'était qu'humour, gentillesse et beauté. Il sentait qu'il risquait de tomber amoureux s'il ne prenait pas garde: Rose était drôle, incisive, taquine, n'hésitant jamais à lui répondre ou le remettre à sa place. Son sourire contenait cette fraicheur qu'il pensait avoir perdue, ses rires cette innocence si précieuse. Elle s'émerveillait de tout et rien, s'enthousiasmait pour un détail et semblait de manière générale prendre son pied à explorer l'univers aux côtés du Docteur.

Il aurait fallu être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas voir l'attirance entre ces deux-là. Jack n'était pas dupe de leurs excuses, ce n'était pas qu'une simple affection entre amis. Ce duo d'abrutis s'aimait à la folie, et pourtant ils étaient incapables de se le dire, se regardant dans les yeux comme deux amoureux transis sans oser avancer l'un vers l'autre. Jack allait devenir fou s'il devait continuer à subir leurs échanges emplis de guimauve d'adolescents timides.

_-Une plage, sérieusement? _demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de la jeune beauté, allongée paresseusement sur le sable.

_-Je ne m'étonne même plus.. Pense à quelque chose et le Tardis le créera pour toi. Il y a de tout ici: une bibliothèque, un mini-cinéma, des salles de bowling, des chambres à n'en pas finir, un terrain de golf.._

_-Golf?_

_-Un sport pour riches anglais_, expliqua-t-elle en riant.

Parfois, elle oubliait que Jack n'était pas de son époque. Ce dernier la dévorait des yeux, enregistrant chaque détail du corps parfait qui lui était présenté.

_-Jack, tu baves._

_-Tu me provoques_, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait déjà tenté quelque chose. Mais Rose... Oui, Rose Tyler l'intimidait, et il se retrouvait incapable d'étaler sa gouaille habituelle. Il se mordilla la lèvre, se remémorant leur danse enfiévrée. Jack frissonna en se souvenant du corps chaud abandonné contre le sien. Il aurait pu obtenir n'importe quoi ce soir-là, il le savait: il était heureux de ne pas avoir abusé de sa chance, néanmoins. Rose méritait mieux qu'un coup d'un soir. Non pas qu'il y était opposé. Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui le poussait à vouloir lui offrir davantage.

_-Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu as rencontré le Doc._

Rose explosa de rire.

_-Il a fait exploser mon boulot, _expliqua-t-elle avant de se redresser sur un coude et lui raconter cette histoire dans le détail.

Jack l'écouta sans l'interrompre, un large sourire aux lèvres. Incroyable. Le Doc ne pourrait plus nier qu'il avait une manière bien à lui de rentrer en scène.

_-J'ai toujours été coincée dans mon quartier.. Grâce au Docteur, je peux voir le monde, apprendre, découvrir.. Je ne suis plus seulement une pauvre vendeuse minable dans un grand magasin dont le seul avenir se résume à se lever le matin pour aller plier des vêtements hors de prix. Mickey ne l'a pas compris. Il voulait que je reste, _conclut la blonde en faisant la moue, clairement exaspérée.

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil devant le ton employé. Clairement, la relation entre ces deux-là, quelque qu'en soit la nature, était morte depuis un certain temps. Ce pauvre gars ne voulait visiblement pas l'admettre, mais Rose avait pris le large depuis longtemps, ce que Jack comprenait parfaitement. Il s'était engagé dans l'Agence pour des raisons similaires.

_-Ma mère aussi.. Elle déteste le Doc.. Remarque, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, après m'avoir ramenée un an en retard.._

_-Sérieusement? _rit-il.

_-Je te jure! Je ne te dis pas l'enfer.. Va lui expliquer un an d'absence. Heu bah je voyageais dans le temps et l'espace sur un vaisseau extraterrestre, j'ai rencontré Charles Dickens et on a combattu des fantômes ensemble,_ fit Rose en arborant un air faussement naïf.

Jack explosa de rire.

_-Dickens? Il faut que tu me racontes ça! Et malgré mon manque d'expérience en la matière, je ne pense pas que cette excuse serait bien passée._

_-Nah. Je lui ai dit que j'ai voyagé._

_-Et?_

_-Elle a giflé le Doc._

Jack s'effondra sur le sable en se tenant les côtes. Il n'avait pas ri aussi fort depuis des mois, si ce n'est des années.

_-"900 ans de voyage et c'est la première fois qu'on me gifle",_ fit la blonde en imitant leur ami, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Jack ricana comme un sale gosse. Elle l'imitait bien.

_-Et toi, Jack? Tu as de la famille?_

Rose sut qu'elle avait commis une terrible erreur dès l'instant où le rire de Jack s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et qu'un masque qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître tomba sur son visage sous la forme d'un sourire poli mais fermé.

_-On perd toute attache en rentrant à l'Agence,_ répondit-il simplement.

Sa compagne se mordilla la lèvre, cherchant comment le pousser à se rouvrir. Il était clair que Jack ne voulait pas parler de ce sujet.

_-Tu nous as nous, maintenant,_ répondit-elle doucement.

Le cœur du jeune homme se gonfla à ces mots.

_-Peut-être,_ murmura-t-il.

_-Je te dis que si! Tu n'es plus tout seul!_

Il eut un sourire triste devant son innocence. C'était en des moments comme celui-ci que la naïveté de Rose lui faisait mal, réveillant sa propre amertume.

_-Jack,_ murmura-t-elle en venant prendre sa main,_ il t'a donné une clé. Il ne donne de clé à presque personne. Depuis que je le connais, tu es le seul qui en a reçu une avec moi. Adam n'en a pas eu. Il faut qu'il te fasse terriblement confiance pour cela._

_-Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, _reconnut le capitaine, les yeux rivés sur leurs mains liées. _Il est toujours si.. tellement.._

_-Oui, je connais ce sentiment,_ rit Rose. _Il est vraiment comme Sherlock, hein?_

_-Tout le temps, _grommela Jack._ Il est brillant, c'est un génie, il peut tout résoudre, tout comprendre, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être chiant! Il sait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde, il n'en pige pas une en matière de relation, et ses dons en terme de communication sont quasi nuls._

À sa grande surprise, Rose explosa de rire, un rire si puissant qu'elle tomba en arrière sur le sable, les yeux fermés. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se calmer, et lorsqu'elle le fut, ce fut pour taper Jack sur le torse.

_-Personne ne l'avait jamais résumé ainsi, _hoqueta-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. _Mon Dieu. C'était tellement frais._

_-On ne m'a jamais reproché mon hypocrisie, _répliqua Jack avec un sourire canaille.

Rose lui en rendit un aussi resplendissant. Jack était une véritable bulle d'air à bord du vaisseau. Il était direct, drôle et sans complexe. Le jeune homme ne se posait pas de question, prenant la vie comme elle venait et la dégustant à pleines dents. Rose n'était pas stupide, elle avait bien noté la manière dont son ami regardait le Docteur: il n'était ni le premier, ni le dernier. Elle-même était bien fascinée par leur pilote aux grandes oreilles.

Mais contrairement à d'autres fois où elle avait pu se sentir jalouse en voyant des gens craquer pour son ami, elle ne ressentait pas ce vilain sentiment à l'égard de Jack. 51ème siècle, avait dit le Docteur. Des mœurs qui avaient évolué, une manière de considérer l'amour et les relations très différentes de celle de son époque. Le cœur de Jack était suffisamment grand pour aimer le monde entier, avait-elle fini par comprendre. Et le Docteur, hé bien, c'était impossible de ne pas l'aimer.

_-Je vous ai vus tout à l'heure.. Vous sembliez secoués. Il s'est passé quelque chose?_ osa-t-elle enfin demander.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Jack.

_-Non_, répondit-il, les lèvres serrées.

_-Jack.. Ne me prend pas pour une conne, s'il te plait. Je sais reconnaître une dispute._

_-Je ne veux pas en parler, _marmonna-t-il en jouant avec le tissu de son tee-short, clairement gêné.

_-Je ne vais pas te juger, tu sais.. Même si tu as fait une connerie.. J'en ai fait beaucoup aussi..._

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour la fixer, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice indiquant un mensonge. Il ne vit qu'honnêteté et gentillesse. D'une voix basse, il relata les derniers événements, les yeux rivés sur le sable. Rose poussa un soupir. Quel duo de cons.

_-Je vois_, fit-elle simplement, fidèle à sa promesse de ne pas juger. _Vous vous êtes tous les deux mal compris. Au moins maintenant, les choses sont claires,_ ajouta-t-elle en souriant, mais Jack secoua la tête.

_-Je l'ai mis en danger.._

_-Le nombre de fois où il a dû réparer mes merdes,_ répliqua-t-elle en secouant la main, rejetant l'argument.

_-Il est.. _Jack chercha ses mots un instant. _Ce refus d'être violent.. Comment.. Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-il, posant enfin une des questions qui le taraudait depuis sa rencontre avec le Docteur. _Je peux reconnaître quelqu'un de violent quand j'en vois un, j'en ai fréquenté plein. Mais lui.. Il fait tout pour n'avoir à blesser personne._

Rose hocha la tête, confirmant silencieusement le fait.

_-Je ne l'ai vu violent qu'une seule fois, mais c'était exceptionnel.. Les circonstances étaient.._ Elle soupira, peu désireuse de se souvenir de sa rencontre avec le Dalek. _Non, sinon, il ne l'est jamais. Il trouve toujours un moyen de résoudre le problème autrement._

_-D'où son tournevis.. Il ne veut pas blesser, il veut réparer,_ comprit Jack.

_-C'est un Docteur,_ rétorqua Rose en souriant.

Cette fois, Jack lui en rendit un franc. Son respect pour son hôte venait de monter d'un cran alors qu'il parvenait à une nouvelle compréhension de celui-ci. Un homme de cette force, armé de telles connaissances et d'un vaisseau si puissant, pourrait facilement dominer l'univers. Pourtant, il avait choisi de le défendre et d'en protéger les habitants de toute menace, en particulier ceux que personne d'autre ne viendrait secourir. Au lieu de se laisser envahir par la haine et la rancœur que la Guerre du temps aurait pu faire germer en lui, le Docteur se battait pour améliorer la vie de chacun. N'était-ce pas la preuve qu'il était un homme bien?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

_-Assez de discussion! Viens nager! _s'exclama Rose en se relevant, lui faisant face dans toute sa splendeur un court instant avant de pivoter pour courir vers l'eau.

Jack sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds, son regard dévorant les courbes de la blonde. En quelques instants, ses vêtements tombèrent sur le sol, et c'est nu comme Adam qu'il remonta la plage avant de plonger à son tour dans la mer. Il se lança immédiatement à la poursuite de la jeune femme, qui cria et s'enfuit, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Une vague d'inquiétude la saisit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son camarade avait disparu, et elle fit demi-tour, le cherchant en vain des yeux.

Un cri strident lui échappa lorsqu'une paire de mains la saisit par les jambes, l'entraînant sous l'eau. Elle se débattit férocement, repoussant Jack qui l'agrippa un peu plus fort, les heures passées dans l'eau à Boeshane portant leurs fruits alors qu'il retenait sa respiration.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent finalement tous les deux, essoufflés, sa peau dorée était couverte des griffures infligées par Rose. Pas rancunier pour un sou, il se lança à sa poursuite, pour se faire éclabousser par une blonde vengeresse.

_-Mauvaise fille,_ grogna-t-il en venant saisir ses poignets, alors que de l'autre main il l'attrapait par la taille.

_-Morveux_! siffla-t-elle en souriant, lui décochant des coups de pied sous l'eau.

_-Toujours_, murmura-t-il en la rapprochant de lui, ses prunelles bleues rivées dans les siennes.

La respiration de Rose se coupa en prenant conscience de leur soudaine proximité: elle pouvait sentir très douloureusement leur peau se toucher, les mains brûlantes du jeune homme la maintenant contre son corps, une certaine partie de son anatomie clairement éveillée.

Est-ce que Jack était _nu_ ?

Oh, Seigneur.

Le visage de la blonde vira au rouge pivoine, alors que des dizaines de pensées déplacées et fantasmes faisaient leur apparition dans son esprit.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais fantasmé sur Jack : le jeune homme possédait un corps d'Apollon, et ne s'en cachait pas. Il n'avait jamais cessé de flirter avec elle depuis son arrivée, et elle avait toujours répondu avec enthousiasme, mais cela s'était arrêté à cela, du flirt. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Rose n'était pas une dévergondée.

Elle ne se donnait pas au premier venu, aussi magnifique soit-il.

Jackie avait sans aucun doute beaucoup de défauts, mais elle avait parfaitement éduqué son enfant unique sur ce point.

Et si Rose avait de mauvais goûts en terme d'amour, hé bien, c'était sa faute.

_-Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute rouge._

Jack la fixait, les sourcils froncés.

Rose rougit encore plus.

_-Tu es.. nu ?_

_-Hu ? Oui, pourquoi ?_

Une tomate. Rose Tyler ressemblait à une tomate.

Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, bien qu'incapable de comprendre quoi, Jack la relâcha, reculant.

_-J'ai fait quelque chose ?_ demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

_-Tu .. tu es nu._

_-Oui, et ?_

_-Jack! _siffla-t-elle._ Met quelque chose !_

Le capitaine la fixa comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser. Rose secoua la tête en voyant qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas le problème.

_-Tu ne peux pas .._

_-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas …_ Une lumière s'alluma dans son esprit en la voyant se recouvrir instinctivement de ses bras. _Oh._

Le XXIème siècle et sa pudicité. Exact. Tournant la tête, il aperçut un maillot de bain bleu nuit pendant dans les airs. Incapable de se retenir, il éclata de rire, avant de pointer du doigt le vêtement à Rose qui avait tourné la tête. La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de rire également. Elle se détourna lorsque Jack l'enfila, ne le regardant que lorsque celui-ci déclara :

_-C'est bon. Je suis désolé si je t'ai gênée, _ajouta-t-il gentiment.

Rose rougit de nouveau.

_-Ce n'est pas.. Désolée, je crois qu'on n'a pas été éduqué pareil là-dessus._

_Apparemment, _pensa-t-il, se demandant sur quoi d'autre leur éducation avait divergé. Peut-être devrait-il demander au Docteur. Le Seigneur du temps saurait certainement le renseigner là-dessus : il n'y avait rien que le plus âgé aimait de plus qu'expliquer la culture d'un peuple.

_-Tu sais sur quoi on est pareil? _demanda-t-il, adoptant une expression narquoise.

Rose poussa un cri en le voyant se jeter sur elle. Les deux heures suivantes se passèrent entre courses-poursuites, plongeons et plus généralement une immaturité générale. Finalement, les deux jeunes gens se traînèrent jusqu'à la plage, avant de se laisser tomber épuisés sur le sable. Ils restèrent dans cette position, les membres entremêlés, Rose à moitié affalée sur le capitaine qui enveloppa un bras protecteur autour d'elle.

Jack ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le bruit des vagues. De l'enfer, sa journée s'était transformée en paradis. La déesse qui dormait dans ses bras en était la preuve. Tout était si simple, si tranquille. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi comblé. Il avait une maison et deux êtres extraordinaires qui voulaient être ses amis.

Il n'était plus question de partir. Jack avait bien l'intention de rester aussi longtemps qu'on le lui permettrait et d'apprendre à mieux connaître ce couple hors du commun. À leur contact, il se sentait changer pour le mieux, retrouvant une innocence qu'il pensait avoir perdue à jamais. Le Docteur et Rose étaient deux lumières dans sa vie si noire, et il comptait bien les remercier de l'avoir sauvé en se montrant digne de leurs espoirs à son sujet.

* * *

Jack se réveilla frigorifié: la température auparavant si agréable avait chuté, le forçant à se rouler en boule sous l'effet du froid. Ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte que le soleil avait disparu, remplacé par deux petites lunes argentées qui se tenaient côte à côte, gardiennes silencieuses de leur sommeil. Rose s'était collée contre lui, à la recherche également de chaleur. La jeune fille frissonnait, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle, mais son expression demeurait celle de l'innocence personnifiée. Jack sourit et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras, avant de la soulever et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la salle.

Il ne fut pas surpris en découvrant sa chambre de l'autre côté du battant: le Tardis semblait avoir entendu sa pensée et il l'en remercia silencieusement. Le vaisseau huma un air chaud en réponse, et les couvertures du lit s'ouvrirent seules, faisant rire l'humain qui déposa son précieux chargement sur le matelas, avant de le rejoindre.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla une nouvelle fois quelques heures plus tard, le Soleil s'était levé – artificiellement, ils étaient en plein espace – et Rose le fixait avec une expression impénétrable.

_-Bonjour_, murmura-t-il.

_-Bonjour,_ répondit-elle doucement.

_-Bonjour_, fit-il taquin, la faisant rire.

_-Ne commence pas._

_-Tu étais tellement mignonne._

_-Paumée et ridicule._

_-Sexy._

_-Dragueur._

_-Charmant, _corrigea-t-il.

_-Adorable,_ sourit-elle.

_-Absolument splendide_, roucoula-t-il.

Rose secoua la tête, hésitant entre le frapper ou l'embrasser. Damn. Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée.

_-Jack ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ta chambre ?_

Jack haussa un sourcil en voyant ses joues virer couleur tomate.

_-Je nous y ai emmenés quand je me suis réveillé, _expliqua-t-il. _Il faisait froid, et tu tremblais de partout._

_-Oh,_ murmura-t-elle._ Je .. Merci, _marmonna-t-elle en se frottant le crâne. _Je .. je vais aller m'habiller, du coup.._

Jack cligna des yeux en la voyant se lever précipitamment, ses yeux se posant sur un pantalon et un t-shirt apparus soudainement. Le soulagement évident de la jeune femme ne lui échappa pas, ni la façon dont elle fuit son regard en passant la porte.

Ok, il fallait vraiment qu'il parle au Docteur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

_-Docteur_ ?

Jack sourit en entendant le son d'outils. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander pour savoir que le Docteur était dans la petite pièce sous la console, là où se situait le moteur. La trépidation le saisit au souvenir de leur soirée passée à travailler ensemble. Il n'avait plus remis les mains sur le vaisseau depuis, et il devait l'admettre, cela lui manquait.

Le Tardis ne ressemblait à aucun autre vaisseau qu'il ait connu.

Leur 'belle', comme l'appelait le Docteur, était unique.

Le Docteur, dont la voix grave s'éleva, à moitié cachée par l'épaisseur des cloisons :

_-Par ici !_

Un rire échappa à Jack, qui descendit les marches quatre par quatre, un large sourire aux lèvres. Voir le Docteur travailler était en passe de devenir un de ses plaisirs favoris. Le Seigneur du temps sourit devant la bonne humeur de son nouveau compagnon. Quelle différence avec l'homme bouleversé qu'il était aller sauver la veille.. Un souvenir qu'il espérait ne jamais se voir répéter.

_-Quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous? _articula-t-il, une clé à molette coincée entre les dents.

Jack s'accroupit à sa hauteur, le regardant travailler avec curiosité et si une chaleur bien connue monta dans son ventre à cette vision, hé bien, il n'était qu'un homme.

_-Peut-être bien.. J'avais des questions._

_-Ah _– schang – _oui ?_

_-Mm .. Sur Rose._

Silence.

Un son sourd, suivi d'un corps qui glisse sur le sol. Une paire de pieds apparut, bientôt suivie du reste du corps, et le plus important, les sourcils froncés du Seigneur du temps.

_-Rose ? Elle a un problème ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec elle ?_

Déjà, Jack le voyait saisir son tournevis sonique. Il secoua la tête, à la fois amusé et exaspéré devant l'attitude de père poule du Docteur.

_-Non non, elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste.._ Il haussa les épaules._ Je crois qu'on a eu un choc culturel, ce matin, et je me demandais si vous pourriez m'éclaircir._

_-C'est à dire ? Expliquez._

Jack entreprit donc de lui faire un résumé – absolument neutre – de leur moment de nage ensemble, suivi du passage très étrange ce matin au réveil de la blonde. Le Docteur l'écouta sans mot dire, une expression illisible sur son visage.

_-Je vois._

Le capitaine soupira.

_-Et je sens bien que j'ai fait quelque chose qui l'a gênée, mais je ne comprends pas quoi, et je ne veux pas pourrir notre relation à cause de ça.._

_-Oh, Jack, Jacky-boy.. _Le Docteur secoua la tête. _Que savez-vous des relations amoureuses au XXIème siècle ?_

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Quel rapport ? Le Seigneur du temps fit un geste de la main, lui indiquant de répondre. Jack avait forcément étudié l'évolution des relations humaines à l'Agence. Celui-ci plissa le nez.

_-Qu'elles sont pudibondes au possible ? Quasiment victoriennes ?_

Le Docteur ne put retenir un sourire : bien évidemment, Jack allait confondre ces deux périodes historiques. Le pauvre avait dû apprendre des millénaires entiers de culture, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour en mélanger quelques unes – il n'était qu'humain, après tout. Un humain extrêmement avancé et très agréable à fréquenter, mais un humain.

_-Le XXIème siècle n'est pas le plus ouvert, mais il est bien plus avancé que l'ère victorienne. Croyez-moi, j'y suis allé. Aucune comparaison possible,_ affirma-t-il en contenant une grimace. _Mais c'est là où je veux en venir, _expliqua-t-il : _vous êtes un homme du 51ème siècle, vos valeurs sont celles de cette époque. Rose.. Hé bien, Rose vient du XXIème siècle. Vous avez_ _3000 ans de différence._

_-Je sais_, répondit Jack, perplexe._ Quel rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Le Docteur fit un geste de la main, lui indiquant de ne pas l'interrompre.

_-Elle vient du XXIème siècle_, répéta-t-il. _Et même si les choses commencent à évoluer à ce moment, sur beaucoup de points, les relations demeurent très conservatrices. À son époque,_ expliqua-t-il devant le regard complètement perdu de Jack,_ dormir avec quelqu'un signifie être en relation avec, ou en vouloir une. En particulier si vos sexes sont opposés._

_-Que .. C'est ridicule,_ s'étouffa Jack. _Ce n'est pas..._

Le Docteur releva la main, le coupant de nouveau.

_-Je sais, ce n'était pas votre objectif. Vous craigniez que Rose ne prenne froid, alors vous l'avez emmené dans l'endroit le plus proche, votre chambre. C'est tout à fait logique, et normal. Mais pour Rose,_ ajouta-t-il gentiment, _cela a sous-entendu quelque chose._

_-C'est .. Oh, damn, _soupira le jeune homme. _C'est tellement .. _

_-Puritain ? _Jack plissa le nez. Le Docteur soupira. _Je suis d'accord. Mais c'est l'éducation de Rose, et il est important que vous compreniez que c'est une part d'elle-même. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de méchant, c'est juste la façon dont elle a été éduquée. Le fait que vous soyez un homme n'a fait qu'accentuer sa gêne._

_-Quoi, si j'avais été une femme, mes intentions auraient forcément été innocentes ?_

C'était tellement absurde, mais il commençait à voir où le Docteur voulait en venir. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

_-Pas forcément, mais cela aurait été moins gênant.. C'est ainsi, son siècle demeure très machiste._

_-C'est ridicule,_ énonça Jack. _Mais du coup.. _Il fronça les sourcils. _C'est pour ça qu'elle a paniqué aussi quand on nageait.. Je ne pensais pas.. _Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots, ne voulant pas froisser le Seigneur du temps. _Je la croyais davantage.._

_-Ouverte ? _compléta gentiment celui-ci. _Elle l'est, Jack, sinon, elle ne voyagerait pas avec moi. Elle est fantastique, notre Rose_, sourit-il, ses yeux s'emplissant de cet amour qu'il ne montrait que pour elle. _Extraordinaire, même ! Mais pour toutes ses qualités, elle demeure une homo sapiens du XXIème siècle._

_-Hey ! Ne l'insultez pas !_

_-Je ne l'insulte pas, _répliqua le Docteur en se relevant pour saisir ses outils, les rangeant dans un ordre bien particulier. _Quand je veux vous insulter, je vous traite de singes. Très bien,_ soupira-t-il en voyant que son point ne passait pas. _Voyez les choses ainsi : 3000 ans, c'est la différence de temps entre ce que Rose appellerait l'homme préhistorique _– quelle expression rude, qui ne résumait en rien la complexité de l'évolution humaine – _et elle. Une époque où les premiers hommes vivaient toujours de la chasse et la cueillette, et où les civilisations terriennes commençaient à peine à émerger. Il semble évident que l'on ne peut pas la comparer à la période dans laquelle Rose est née._

Jack hocha la tête c'était logique. Ces deux temps n'avaient de commun que la race les occupant : tout le reste – vêtements, technologie, relations humaines .. - était aux antipodes l'une de l'autre.

Oh.

_-Êtes-vous en train de dire_, demanda-t-il lentement,_ que Rose serait la femme préhistorique de mon époque ?_

_-C'est un brin brutal, mais oui, c'est l'idée. Aussi avancée et extraordinaire est-elle, sa culture n'est pas encore aussi développée que la vôtre. N'avez-vous pas noté combien elle s'amuse de choses évidentes lorsque nous voyageons ? Des éléments qui nous semblent normaux – oh, comme, je ne sais pas, l'apparence des peuples que nous rencontrons – lui sont exotiques. Un simple exemple_, soupira-t-il : _la première fois que je l'ai emmenée dans le futur.._

_-Sur la Station 5,_ se rappela Jack. _Pour voir la mort de la Terre._

_-Tout à fait, _sourit le Docteur. _Des peuples de tout l'univers étaient venus pour rendre hommage à leur planète-mère. La forêt de Cheem_ – ses cœurs se serrèrent au souvenir de Jabe – _le Moxx de Balhoon …. Et vous savez quelle a été la première remarque de Rose ? Passée la stupeur ? «Ils sont si aliens », _répéta-t-il lentement, voyant sans surprise Jack froncer les sourcils devant une expression si irrespectueuse. _Ce n'était pas insultant, vous savez. Rose n'a pas grandi entourée de vaisseaux spatiaux, sur une planète où plusieurs peuples de l'univers co-habitent. À son époque, ce n'est que science-fiction. Pour elle, ce n'est qu'un jeu, _expliqua-t-il, attendri.

_-Alors que nous, c'est notre réalité,_ comprit Jack. _Donc ce que vous dites, c'est que je dois me montrer plus tolérant ? Damn, c'est la première fois qu'on me sort ça !_

_-Sans offense, capitaine_, sourit le Docteur. _Mais oui. Si vous voulez voyager avec Rose, il va falloir vous attendre à beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres incompréhensions culturelles. Beaucoup d'autres moments où vous trouverez ses réactions absurdes, ou pudibondes, et où elle, à l'opposé, vous trouvera étrange et .._

_-Grossier ?_ Soupira Jack.

Le Docteur grimaça. Il n'avait pas voulu l'énoncer ainsi. Mais il était important que Jack comprenne à quel point il devrait se montrer patient avec Rose, et elle avec lui. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'un de ses compagnons se sente blessé ou attaqué dans sa culture, souvent sans même que les autres ne s'en rendent compte.

_-Peut-être, _suggéra-t-il, pensif, _serait-il utile que vous lisiez des encyclopédies sur son époque. Cela vous aiderait à mieux la comprendre. Et elle devrait faire la même chose, sur la vôtre._

Jack hocha la tête, n'osant faire remarquer au Docteur que pour que la lecture de Rose soit efficace, il faudrait qu'elle soit axée sur sa planète. Une planète dont il n'avait jamais parlé, ce qu'il ne comptait jamais faire.

_-La leçon est terminée?_ sourit-il, taquin.

_-Une dernière chose, capitaine, _répliqua le Docteur, amusé. _Contrairement à vous, Rose n'a que très peu d'expérience dans la vie. Dans tous les domaines,_ énonça-t-il lentement, le fixant pour qu'il comprenne auquel il pensait précisément.

Jack hocha la tête, comprenant le message.

_-Le flirt est ok, mais pas le reste. Je ne vais pas dire que je ne suis pas déçu_, admit-il,_ mais ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas capable de me contrôler. Je ne veux pas la blesser, _affirma-t-il, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le Seigneur du temps hocha la tête, approbateur.

_-Je ne vous dis pas ça parce que je ne vous fais pas confiance, Jack, au contraire : je pense que vous possédez l'expérience et la maturité nécessaires pour appréhender un tel fossé culturel, et ce qu'il implique_. Il hésita, avant d'ajouter :_ Vous êtes tous les deux mes compagnons, et c'est mon travail d'assurer que chacun de vous se sente bien à bord._

Jack sourit, entendant le sous-entendu. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul que le souvenir de leur dispute tourmentait. Instinctivement, sa main plongea sous son t-shirt, là où il avait rangé la chaîne sur laquelle pendait la clé du Tardis que le Docteur lui avait donnée.

Son geste n'échappa pas à l'intéressé, qui lui jeta un regard incertain, inquiet. Son compagnon croisa son regard, et sourit, le rassurant silencieusement. _Tout va bien_. Le Seigneur du temps sourit, soulagé.

_-Quoiqu'il en soit, Doc, êtes-vous en train de suggérer que je plairais à Rosie à cause de mes beaux airs?_ sourit soudain ce dernier, son expression canaille.

Le Docteur savait reconnaître une échappatoire quand il en voyait une. Roulant des yeux, il saisit une clé à molette, le frappant avec.

_-Tenteriez-vous de me séduire, capitaine ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il va falloir essayer un peu plus fort !_

_-Intéressé_? ronronna le vaurien.

_-Offrez-moi un verre, d'abord !_

_-Aow, tant de travail,_ fit semblant de se plaindre Jack, en portant la main à son cœur.

_-Mais le résultat en est digne,_ répliqua le Docteur en lui lançant un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se dirigea vers l'escalier, disparaissant en quelques instants. Jack cligna des yeux, avant de jurer, se lançant à sa poursuite. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il ne savait pas répondre à un défi !

* * *

**Vous savez combien c'est dur de se placer du point de vue de Jack, parfois? Ainsi commence une longue étude comportementale et sociétale *tousse***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Rose était plongée dans sa tasse de thé matinal lorsque le Docteur entra dans la cuisine. Elle sourit, et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

_-Bonjour, vous !_

Le Seigneur du temps ne put retenir un sourire : comment Rose faisait pour demeurer ainsi de bonne humeur jour après jour ne cessait de l'impressionner.

_-Quelqu'un s'est réveillé de très bonne humeur?_ la taquina-t-il.

La blonde lui tira la langue.

_-Tout le monde n'est pas un vieux ronchon au réveil !_

Le Docteur tourna un visage vide vers elle.

_-Venez-vous de m'appeler vieux ?_

_-Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez dans votre glorieuse jeunesse_, le taquina Rose. _Après 900 ans, on vous pardonnerait de vous sentir fatigué le matin._

_-Pas comme Jack, vous voulez dire ?_

Le Seigneur du temps se maudit en voyant les joues de la jeune femme virer au rouge pivoine. Bravo, Docteur. En matière de subtilité, tu repasseras.

_-Il n'est pas là ?,_ marmonna la blonde en fixant sa tasse.

_-Dans la bibliothèque_, répondit le Docteur en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. _Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé._

_-Oh, génial,_ soupira Rose._ Il doit me prendre pour une telle cruche._

_-Absolument pas,_ répliqua le plus âgé avant de lui prendre gentiment la main_. Le pauvre garçon était terrifié à l'idée de vous avoir blessée d'une quelconque façon._

_-Blessée ? Il ne m'a pas blessée, _protesta Rose.

_-À la façon dont vous avez quitté sa chambre comme si vous aviez le feu aux trousses, il l'a analysé différemment._

_-Merde .. Oh, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.. C'est juste.._

_-Je sais,_ répondit le Docteur en pressant sa main._ Je sais, Rose_, insista-t-il lorsqu'elle leva un regard misérable vers lui. _Le capitaine et moi sortons d'une très longue conversation sur les différences culturelles entre votre époque et la sienne. Ou comment, basiquement, se réveiller dans le lit d'un homme est interprété au XXIème siècle._

Génial. Magnifique. Maintenant, elle ne se sentait pas ridicule, non, pas du tout. Allaient-ils vraiment parler de _ça_ au petit-déjeuner ?

_-Il a dû me prendre pour une prude_, marmonna-t-elle.

_-Je ne vais pas mentir, il a trouvé votre réaction disproportionnée. Non pas parce qu'il se sent supérieur, mais parce que pour lui, ce n'était qu'un partage de lit. Comme vous auriez fait avec une amie_, expliqua le plus gentiment possible le Seigneur du temps.

_-Je sais,_ soupira Rose_. C'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivée depuis tout à l'heure; je me doute bien qu'il ne voulait pas m'effrayer, et certainement pas m'agresser. C'était juste tellement gênant, parce qu'en plus, j'étais toujours.. _

Elle s'interrompit, rougissant encore plus à ce souvenir.

_-Dans votre maillot de bain._

_-Voilà._

_-Il n'y a pas à avoir honte, Rose, _répondit-il, en continuant à presser sa main. _Pour votre époque, la situation était, disons, plus qu'ambiguë. Mais il faut que vous réalisiez que ce genre de moment .. gênant, à défaut d'un autre mot, risque de se reproduire si Jack et vous n'apprenez pas à vous connaître. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je l'ai envoyé à la bibliothèque?_sourit-il.

La jeune femme sentit la pointe de ses lèvres monter vers le haut.

_-Quoi, vous avez une encyclopédie sur les relations humaines du XXIème siècle ? Non, sérieusement?_s'exclama-t-elle devant son expression orgueilleuse. _Oh, il faut que je vois ça ! Ça risque d'être drôle,_ rit-elle.

_-Vous apprendrez, Rose Tyler, que mes encyclopédies sont toujours composées des plus justes informations_, renifla le Seigneur du temps.

_-Pourquoi se perdre dans des livres poussiéreux quand vous avez un sujet d'époque sous la main ?_

Le Docteur roula des yeux. Parfois, il oubliait à quel point Rose était comme lui : la blonde se sentait bien plus à l'aise en expérimentant d'elle-même, plutôt qu'en apprenant sur le papier.

Parfois, cependant, les livres avaient des avantages.

_-Parce que_, répliqua-t-il,_ les livres ont ce point fort de demeurer neutres, et pouvoir expliquer en détail des sujets qui risqueraient de vous mettre dans des situations embarrassantes._

La blonde cligna des yeux, avant de rosir légèrement en comprenant de quoi le Docteur parlait.

_Oh_.

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre contenance. Damn, elle n'était plus une gamine, parler de ça ne devrait pas la gêner autant !

Et pourtant, voilà qu'elle rougissait comme une collégienne.

Mais comment était-elle sensée agir autour de Jack ? Il était si sûr de lui-même, et si à l'aise sur le sujet, bien plus que n'importe quel gars de son époque !

_-Est-ce qu'ils sont tous comme ça?_demanda-t-elle soudainement. _Au 51ème siècle? _précisa-t-elle en voyant le Docteur hausser un sourcil.

_-Comme quoi ?_

_-Comme .. _Un geste vague de la main. _Vous savez bien !_

_-Je pense, mais j'aimerai vous l'entendre dire, _répliqua le Docteur en se redressant.

Oh, oh. C'était la pose «attention à ce que vous allez dire ». Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

_-Il est juste si.. Sûr de lui-même, tout le temps, et il sait toutes ces choses, vous savez, sur l'espace, et le voyage dans le temps, comme vous, bon, pas autant que vous, évidemment, mais il en sait tellement ! Et il n'a l'air gêné de rien, que ce soit les gens qu'on rencontre, ou leurs coutumes, ou.. tout, en fait_, soupira-t-elle_. Et j'ai juste.. je me sens tellement .. ridicule, à côté? Parce que tout ça semble si normal, pour lui, pour vous deux d'ailleurs_, se corrigea-t-elle, pensive. _Quand moi je bugge sur l'apparence, vous, vous parlez comme si de rien n'était._

_-C'était un sacré 'quoi', _commenta le Docteur, amusé.

_-Docteur ! Oh, laissez tomber, _grommela la blonde.

_-Il n'y a pas d'honte, Rose,_ répliqua son ami en serrant son épaule. _Vous venez d'une époque où les seuls aliens qui existent sont imaginaires. Le voyage dans le temps et l'espace n'est qu'un doux rêve. Vous autres n'êtes allés que sur la Lune pour le moment, alors l'univers.._

_-Mais pas Jack._

_-Non, pas Jack,_ confirma-t-il simplement. _À son époque, cela fait près de 2900 ans que les humains ont commencé à explorer l'espace. Les rencontres interplanétaires sont devenues monnaie courante, au point que plusieurs empires et républiques galactiques ont fini par être établies pour permettre de mieux assurer la communication._

_-Quoi, comme dans Star Wars ?_

_-Star Wars.. Tout de suite,_ renifla le Docteur._ Mais oui, si vous voulez. À force, il a fallu créer un pouvoir commun capable de gérer une politique multiplanétaire. Cela n'a pas toujours marché, évidemment, mais ce n'est pas la question. À l'époque de Jack, _expliqua-t-il, _voyager dans l'espace n'est certes pas offert à tous, mais c'est une réalité. De même que vous avec les avions. Quant au voyage dans le temps, il a déjà près d'un millénaire._

_-J'ai du mal à l'imaginer, _murmura la jeune femme_. Ça semble juste si.. délirant ?_

_-De votre point de vue, absolument. De même que pour un homme du Moyen-Age, concevoir que la Terre est ronde est impossible. Ou qu'on puisse un jour éclairer les maisons avec des morceaux de verre et du fil._

Est-ce qu'il parlait de _l'électricité_ ?

Le Docteur sourit devant son expression, voyant que son message commençait à passer.

_-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.. Mais autant cela, je peux le concevoir, ce n'est que de la technologie, quoique le voyage dans le temps, je ne sais pas trop._._ Non, c'est plutôt.._ Elle se mordilla la lèvre, ne voulant pas se montrer irrespectueuse. _C'est son.. attitude ?_

C'était le cœur du problème, bien sûr. Le Docteur s'en doutait depuis le début de la conversation, mais il fallait que Rose le comprenne d'elle-même.

_-C'est à dire ?_

_-Je vous l'ai dit, il n'est étonné de rien, il semble connaître les coutumes de tous les peuples qu'on rencontre, et il n'en est pas surpris !_

_-Pourquoi le serait-il ? Il a probablement grandi en en rencontrant._

_-Vraiment?_s'étonna-t-elle.

_-Rose, si des vaisseaux peuvent voyager entre des planètes, il y a forcément des échanges,_ rappela-t-il.

_-Oui, je sais, mais je pensais.. Je les voyais plus comme de la diplomatie,_ expliqua-t-elle devant son froncement de sourcils.

Oh. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

_-Des rencontres exceptionnelles ?_

_-C'est ça,_ confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

_-Je vois.. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé au départ, lors des premiers contacts. C'est ce qu'il se passe à chaque premier contact, d'ailleurs,_ murmura-t-il, pensif. _Au bout d'un temps, cependant, le commerce finit par se développer – le cœur de la vie,_ sourit-il. _Et qui dit commerce dit rencontres, et qui dit rencontres dit amitié, discussion.._

_-Amour_? devina-t-elle.

_-Tout à fait,_ confirma-t-il en lui souriant, fier d'elle. Rose se détendit, heureuse de voir qu'elle n'était pas à la ramasse sur tout. _C'est sûrement ce qui a dû se passer pour lui, il a grandi en apercevant des étrangers constamment, peut-être a-t-il joué avec leurs enfants.. Sûrement, même.. Et la plupart devaient être ce que vous appelleriez métisses – _Il plissa le nez en employant ce mot, alors que sa compagne ouvrait de grands yeux - _Et une fois rentré à l'Agence _– il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée – _il a été confronté à toute la réalité du temps et de l'espace._

_-Ça ressemble à un film, _admit Rose. Elle fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiète alors qu'une pensée lui venait à l'esprit : _Est-ce que.. Docteur, est-ce que je l'ai offensé ? En paniquant ?_

À sa grande surprise, le visage du Seigneur du temps laissa naître un immense sourire.

_-Offenser Jack ? Je crois que vous oubliez de qui on parle. Il faudrait se lever tôt pour le blesser ! Non, rassurez-vous, il va s'en remettre, _ajouta-t-il devant son regard. _Mais je pense que tous deux devriez discuter et poser toutes les questions que vous pourriez avoir. Sur tout,_ commenta-t-il, la faisant sourire.

_-Cela sonne comme une excellente idée,_ approuva-t-elle. _Mais ce serait encore mieux si vous veniez aussi,_ le taquina-t-elle.

_-Supporter deux singes en train de comparer leur époque ? Ai-je le courage pour cela_?murmura le Docteur, avant de sourire en recevant une tape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

_-Tu trouves ton bonheur ?_

Jack leva la tête en voyant Rose entrer dans la bibliothèque, suivie de près par le Docteur. Il haussa un sourcil, jetant un coup d'œil au chapitre qu'il était en train de lire._ Les méthodes traditionnelles de séduction dans l'Occident du début du XXIème siècle._

_-Peut-être bien.. Je suis désolé, Rose, _grimaça-t-il,_ je ne voulais pas.._

Elle l'interrompit en levant la main.

_-On est deux, alors. Je ne voulais pas te paraître pudibonde,_ soupira-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, avant de jeter un regard incertain au Docteur, qui se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

_-Tu n'es pas pudibonde, tu n'as juste pas la même éducation, et j'aurai dû le savoir. J'ai étudié les différences culturelles dans le temps, j'aurai dû m'en rappeler, _grommela-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit.

_-Même le grand Jack Harkness a donc des faiblesses ?_

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, _répliqua-t-il, taquin._ Mon corps et mon esprit sont d'une perfection absolue_. Une toux soudaine monta de la porte. _Une remarque à faire, Docteur ?_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas supporter,_ bougonna ce dernier. _Vous autres singes et votre besoin de montrer vos muscles ! _

Ses deux compagnons échangèrent un regard.

_-Parce que ça ne vous arrive jamais, peut-être? _s'amusa Rose. _Vous n'affirmez jamais être le meilleur ? Savoir tout sur tout ?_

_-Ce n'est pas une exagération quand c'est la vérité,_ répliqua le Seigneur du temps en leur lançant un grand sourire. _Peu importe, où voulez-vous aller ? Envie d'une nouvelle planète ? Un siècle précis?_demanda-t-il, enthousiaste.

_-À vrai dire _.. murmura Rose, attirant le regard des deux hommes._ Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai voir._

_-Oui ? Dites-moi tout, _sourit le Docteur.

Jack contient un ricanement. Pour un être supposément si avancé, le Seigneur du temps était très traditionnel dans sa façon de séduire.

_-Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller à l'époque de Jack ?_

Le son d'un livre s'écrasant au sol fit tourner la tête au Docteur et Rose.

_-Désolé, désolé !_ Jack se hâte de ramasser le volume encyclopédique, tentant en vain de contenir le tremblement de ses mains. _Mon .. mon époque ? Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que, c'est évident ! Le Docteur, il m'en a parlé, tu vois, mais rien ne vaut mieux que de voir en vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Et comme ça, je pourrai mieux comprendre d'où tu viens, comment tu as grandi !_

Oh.. C'était.. étrangement attentionné. Mais absolument impossible. Et au regard du Seigneur du temps, celui-ci le savait.

_-N'est-ce pas?_demanda Rose, en se tournant vers ce dernier. _Ça m'aiderait vraiment !_

Jack secoua la tête, suppliant silencieusement le Docteur du regard.

_-Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, Rose,_ murmura ce dernier, son regard passant du jeune homme à elle.

_-Pourquoi ? On voyage partout tout le temps !_

_-Parce que.._

_-Parce que je suis en fuite._

Rose tourna la tête vers Jack, surprise. Le Seigneur du temps jeta un regard désolé à celui-ci. La blonde fronça les sourcils, avant de perdre quelques couleurs.

_-Tu parles de l'Agence ?_

_-Ils me cherchent toujours,_ marmonna l'ancien agent en fixant le sol depuis son fauteuil. _Ils n'ont pas abandonné.. Ils me chercheront toujours, et la première époque qu'ils vont surveiller, c'est la mienne. Mon époque, et ma planète. Je ne peux pas y retourner. Jamais._

_-Mais on.. _Rose se tourna vers le Docteur._ On peut le protéger ! Je ne sais pas, changer d'apparence.._

_-Cela ne changera rien, Rose,_ soupira son ami._ Jack a raison, l'Agence doit avoir les yeux rivés sur tout ce qui lui est lié, et ils ont des technologies suffisantes pour pouvoir passer n'importe quel engin de métamorphose. Et je ne parle même pas des capteurs temporels. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux._

_-Oh, _murmura la jeune femme, ses épaules s'affaissant. _Mais c'est injuste, ne jamais pouvoir rentrer chez toi !_

Jack esquissa un sourire amer.

_-J'ai fait une croix sur tout mon chez moi quand je me suis engagé, Rosie. Tu n'as pas le choix quand tu rentres à l'Agence._

_-Tu veux dire que tu n'y es jamais retourné depuis tout ce temps? _s'exclama la blonde, clairement horrifiée.

Jack haussa les épaules. Le Docteur n'aimait pas la manière dont cela avait été fait automatiquement, comme si le sujet n'avait aucune importance.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul ayant perdu son foyer dans la pièce.

Ses deux cœurs se tordirent à cette pensée.

_-Seigneur, Jack, je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs,_ souffla Rose en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une telle réaction. Sur instinct, il referma les bras autour d'elle, fermant un instant les yeux alors que ses épaules retombaient.

Les cœurs du Docteur se serrèrent un peu plus.

Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris, vraiment. Avec le genre de vie que son compagnon avait mené, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit habitué à des gestes de gentillesse.

Peu importe. Cela faisait mal.

_-Je ne peux pas vous emmener chez vous, mais j'ai le reste de l'univers sous la main,_ commenta-t-il, leur faisant tourner la tête. _Il existe sans aucun doute des endroits dans lesquels vous vous fondez comme un poisson dans l'eau_, sourit-il, tentant de faire disparaître la tristesse naissante.

Jack hocha la tête, enterrant le vague à l'âme qui menaçait de le submerger pour répondre.

_-Des tonnes d'endroits, en fait. C'est ce qui arrive quand on voyage, on finit par connaître des dizaines d'endroits qu'on aime, _murmura-t-il, pensif.

_-Dites-moi tout, _sourit le Docteur.

Les yeux du plus jeune se transformèrent en boules de pétanque.

_-Je peux choisir ?_

_-Bien sûr ! Il est plus que temps, non ?_ répliqua le Seigneur du temps.

Rose se mit à sautiller, surexcitée.

_-Oui ! Dis dis dis !_

Jack les regarda tour à tour, avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à briller. Tout le temps et l'espace à sa disposition, selon son envie.

C'était pour cette exacte raison qu'il s'était engagé autrefois.

Un sourire immense commença à apparaître sur son visage.

_-Je sais exactement où aller,_ énonça-t-il lentement.

Rose laissa s'échapper un petit cri enthousiaste, alors que le sourire du Docteur venait concurrencer le sien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

_-Maxia ! Magnifique contrée ! Centre du continent d'Ostoria ! Capitale, Lanyi'ha'mpro, le centre du développement économique, culturel et social de toute la région depuis bientôt, oh, soixante-dix ans ! Vous ne pourriez pas avoir choisi mieux, capitaine ! Le 64ème siècle maxian marque le début de son âge d'or ! Très bonne idée que vous avez eue là ! Non, fantastique !_

Rose sentit un large sourire étirer son visage : la joie du Docteur faisait plaisir à voir. Le Seigneur du temps pépiait littéralement, agitant les mains à toute vitesse alors qu'il leur décrivait la rue qui les entourait. À côté d'elle, Jack rayonnait, sa fierté évidente.

Il n'avait pas choisi cet endroit au hasard, comprit-elle.

Il avait voulu impressionner le Docteur.

Lui montrer qu'il était digne de sa confiance. Que lui aussi pouvait employer ses connaissances pour des raisons innocentes et sans désir égoïste.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, ne sachant si elle devait se sentir exaspérée ou triste. Probablement les deux. Jack avait toujours ce besoin de montrer qu'il était digne d'être là; beaucoup, beaucoup plus qu'elle, avait-elle fini par réaliser. Le jeune homme avait tout fait pour effacer son passé sombre depuis son arrivée, et il continuait.

_-Vous allez aimer, Rose ! Les Maxiens de cette époque ne sont pas simplement des commerciaux renommés, ce sont des artistes et philosophes d'une profonde finesse. Vous voyez, ils sortent à peine d'une révolution.._. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils._ Nous sommes en 6342, d'un point de vue de votre calendrier cela ne fait que soixante-dix ans que la dictature est tombée.._

_Dictature ?_ Répéta Rose.

_-De Kachpnlk, _expliqua Jack en baissant légèrement la voix. _Un vrai boucher,_ commenta-t-il, clairement écœuré. _Vingt ans de terreur et haine. C'était une période compliquée, _soupira-t-il.

Le Docteur hocha la tête, son expression indiquant clairement ce qu'il pensait de l'intéressé.

_-Il y avait eu des troubles de l'autre côté de la mer Bèf, _expliqua-t-il,_ qui ont résulté en des vagues migratoires conséquentes. Et comme à chaque fois que cela se produit, les gens ont eu peur._

_-Et ils ont fini par le laisser prendre le pouvoir,_ grommela Jack._ Vingt ans de haine._

Rose déglutit, encaissant le récit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la foule multiculturelle les entourant : des familles se promenaient dans le marché, les peaux multicolores formant un magnifique arc-en-ciel. Là, un père tenait ses fils dans deux de ses bras tout en leur faisant goûter un fruit avec les deux autres. Ici, un être à la tête d'éléphant vantait les mérites de ses tissus. Un peu plus loin, une créature elfique embrassait ses compagnes -compagnons ? - en regardant courir leurs enfants, sa corne rayonnant sous le soleil.

Si on lui avait demandé de désigner un natif, elle aurait été bien incapable de répondre.

À moins que 'tous' fonctionne.

Le Docteur sembla deviner le cours de ses pensées, car il sourit.

_-Difficile à imaginer, n'est-ce pas ? Maxia aurait été fière de voir cela_, soupira-t-il, son regard se perdant dans le vague.

_-Maxia ? Comme maxian ?_

_-C'était la chef des révolutionnaires, _expliqua Jack,_ ils ont changé le nom du pays en son honneur. Attendez un instant.. Vous l'avez connue?_demanda-t-il soudainement au Docteur.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire mystérieux.

_-Je n'ai jamais aimé les dictatures, moi. Les cultures qui se mélangent, beaucoup plus. Regardez cela ! _s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste, coupant court à toute question de Jack qui le fixa, la bouche entrouverte. _Le multiculturalisme à l'œuvre ! Cela leur a pris quelques années – une petite décennie – mais ce pays est devenu un exemple d'ouverture. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu tant d'origines différentes côte à côte ! Vous avez vraiment eu une idée fantastique!_ répéta-t-il à Jack, son large sourire faisant miroir à celui du jeune homme.

_-Heureux de savoir que je vous ai fait plaisir, Doc !_

Encore une fois, Rose fut frappée de voir combien les deux hommes pouvaient se ressembler. Tous deux partageaient un amour du voyage, et possédaient des connaissances sur le temps et l'espace suffisantes pour pouvoir souvent se comprendre instinctivement lorsqu'ils discutaient.

Tous deux venaient d'une culture habituée au contact avec d'autres peuples.

Pour Jack et le Docteur, leur promenade n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle. Bien au contraire, elle était tout ce qu'il n'y avait de plus normale.

Alors qu'elle..

Tout était si fascinant, si extraordinaire. Si exotique.

Urg. Ce mot sonnait si raciste soudainement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, alors qu'une question lui venait à l'esprit.

_-Vous dites qu'ils vivent tous ensemble, en paix ?_

_-Absolument_, confirma le Docteur, sa fierté évidente.

_-Est-ce que cela veut dire que tous les préjugés ont disparu ? Je veux dire, il y en a toujours, généralement.._

_-Malheureusement, non.. _Le Seigneur du temps soupira. _Ce genre de problème existera toujours, mais ils ne sont en rien comparables à ce qu'ils étaient à l'époque._

_-On est en Maxia,_ commenta Jack, _mais si on passait les Glourg .._

_-Les quoi ?_

_-Une chaîne de montagne_s, expliqua le Docteur, _qui séparent ce pays avec l'Hyrrm, le royaume frontalier._

_-Là-bas, être blonde t'attirerait de sacrés ennuis,_ grimaça le capitaine.

Rose cligna des yeux.

_-Sérieusement ?_

_-Yep. Pour faire court, c'est une couleur **très** mal vue._

_-Pff.. Ce n'est pas le seul endroit.._grommela Rose._ Le nombre de voyages où je me suis fait courser à cause de mes cheveux, ou mes vêtements, ou ma couleur de peau.._

_-Malheureusement, là où il y a vie, il y a peur,_ soupira le Docteur.

_-Comment est-ce qu'ils se dirigent, du coup? _demanda la jeune femme._ J'imagine qu'ils ont mis en place quelque chose pour empêcher le retour de la dictature._

Face à eux, la rue s'ouvrait sur une large place : à perte des vue, des stands s'étalaient, emplis de toutes les richesses de la région. Nourriture, boissons, vêtements, tissus, poteries, bijoux, se mélangeaient jusqu'à ne plus former qu'un ensemble indistinct, empli de sons, couleurs et odeurs.

C'était le paradis.

La réponse du Docteur fut interrompue par un petit cri de Rose : celle-ci courut vers un stand, dévorant des yeux les foulards chatoyants qui y étaient présentés. Le vendeur lui sourit, la fixant de ses trois yeux verts.

_-Quelque chose qui vous plaît, jeune madame ?_

_-Beaucoup trop de choses_, rit la blonde.

Le Seigneur du temps roula des yeux, attendri, avant de lui faire un geste de la main, lui faisant comprendre de choisir tout ce qu'elle aimait. Il n'y avait rien qu'il n'aimait de plus, Jack avait vite compris, que chouchouter sa jeune compagne. L'innocence et le plaisir enthousiaste de celle-ci devant ce qui n'était pour eux que des breloques ne manquait jamais de le toucher. Ce n'était pas le capitaine qui allait se moquer de lui : les dépenses du Docteur ne concernaient que lui, et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, Jack chouchouterait aussi Rose.

S'il n'était pas complètement fauché.

Il déglutit à cette pensée.

Ce voyage ressemblait soudainement beaucoup trop à leur descente à Azbur.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas que le Seigneur du temps le regardait de côté, notant son expression sombre et la manière dont ses épaules s'étaient soudainement tendues. Il contint un soupir : la dernière chose qu'il voulait était provoquer une nouvelle dispute, mais il allait bien falloir qu'ils résolvent ce problème.

Les choses étaient tellement plus faciles avec Rose : bien que celle-ci pestait souvent sur les sommes qu'il dépensait à son égard, la jeune femme finissait toujours par accepter ses cadeaux, se vengeant en lui en achetant un au passage.

Jack considérait cela comme humiliant : son caractère indépendant, et des années passées à survivre, l'avaient rendu grognon à l'égard de tout ce qu'il considérait comme une forme de condescendance.

Il plissa un instant les lèvres, cherchant ses mots pour ne pas le heurter, mais fut interrompu – une nouvelle fois – par la voix de Rose. Sa compagne appelait Jack, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_-Viens m'aider à choisir !_

Le capitaine sourit, et si le Docteur ne l'avait pas vu broyer du noir quelques secondes auparavant, il n'aurait jamais cru que quelque chose tourmentait Jack.

Le garçon était tout aussi bon que lui pour cacher ses pensées et jouer un rôle.

Il n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'il aurait travaillé dans l'infiltration à l'Agence, tiens. Cette pensée le fit froncer les sourcils, alors qu'il réalisait combien il savait toujours peu de choses sur le passé du jeune homme. Là où Rose était un livre ouvert, le brun demeurait discret et silencieux, lâchant parfois quelques informations mais racontant surtout des anecdotes sans conséquence.

Comme lui.

Rose éclata de rire, avant de poser un autre foulard sur un tas grossissant à toute allure. Au grand amusement du Docteur, elle en saisit un nouveau bleu nuit, avant de l'enrouler autour du cou de Jack qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

_-Rose, qu'est-ce que.._

_-Cadeau !_

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent un peu plus, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Rose l'interrompit en levant le doigt, son expression ressemblant soudainement à celle de Jackie Tyler :

_-Parce que j'ai envie ! On ne discute pas les cadeaux !_

Un sourire finit par apparaître sur les lèvres du brun.

_-Ok,_ sourit-il. _Merci, Rosie,_ ajouta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui et la faisant rire un peu plus.

Peut-être, songea le Docteur en regardant ses compagnons fouiller ravis le stand ensemble, sa compagne venait-elle une nouvelle fois de lui donner la solution à son problème.

* * *

_-Docteur ! Regardez !_

Le Seigneur du temps roula des yeux : Rose s'était arrêtée devant un nouveau stand de vêtements. Jack contint un rire : à ce rythme, la plus jeune allait refaire la garde-robe du Tardis à elle seule. Oh, au Diable : elle était si adorable qu'il pouvait bien supporter un sac de plus.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? _s'étonna la blonde en frottant ses doigts contre le tissu._ Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! C'est tout doux !_

Le vendeur lui jeta un regard surpris : le zarba était un tissu communément utilisé dans toute la région. Jack secoua la tête, avant de mimer avec ses doigts «étranger », son index se pliant en même temps qu'il frappait son doigt de sa paume. Le Docteur sourit, et forma un S de son pouce, faisant rire Jack alors que l'homme hochait la tête, amusé.

Rose cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de raconter ?

Devant elle, les deux hommes formaient une série de gestes compliqués avec leurs mains, les doigts vert pomme bougeant aussi vite que les mains pales du Seigneur du temps.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous vous dites?_ demanda-t-elle, se sentant un brin mise de côté.

_-Le Docteur l'interroge sur l'origine des vêtements,_ expliqua Jack, souriant._ Ils sont créés avec du zarba, c'est un matériau très courant ici, un peu comme la laine chez toi. C'est à la fois très solide et très fin, ce qui permet une excellente qualité. Aucun risque de voir tes achats s'abîmer avant plusieurs années, _commenta-t-il.

_-Tu arrives à traduire tout ça?_ s'étonna Rose, qui fixait la bataille de mains en cours, ahurie.

Jack haussa les épaules.

_-C'est courant de parler plusieurs langues d'où je viens, tu sais. Les vocales, et les silencieuses,_ commenta-t-il, avant de frapper ses deux poings l'un contre l'autre, faisant sourire le vendeur qui lui rendit le geste.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? _murmura Rose.

Diable, elle n'était même pas capable d'épeler son nom en Langue des signes.

_-Je le remercie,_ sourit Jack. _Il vient de t'offrir un vêtement._

_-Vraiment?_ s'exclama-t-elle. _Comment je .. Comment tu as.._

Jack rit, avant de répéter le geste; Rose l'imita, s'attirant un sourire de la part de l'humanoïde et une expression fière du Docteur. La jeune fille sentit un sourire lui monter aux lèvres.

_-Il faut que vous m'appreniez à le parler! _affirma-t-elle._ Vous savez toujours communiquer avec tout le monde, je veux pouvoir le faire aussi !_

Les yeux du Seigneur du temps s'illuminèrent.

_-Quand vous voulez, Rose,_ répondit-il, la joie faisant briller ses pupilles.

Jack contint un reniflement : il ne savait pas s'il allait survivre à l'amour émanant de ces deux-là. Le vendeur l'avait aussi noté, semble-t-il, car il fixa Jack d'un air interrogateur. Ce dernier roula des yeux, avant de former l'équivalent du cœur dans la langue de son interlocuteur.

_-Quelque chose ne va pas, Rose ?_

Jack cligna des yeux : la jeune femme semblait terriblement embarrassée.

_-Il n'y a pas.. de cabine.._

A sa grande surprise, Jack eut un léger rire, alors que le Docteur souriait.

_-Pas besoin de cabine, Rosie_, expliqua-t-il, avant de tendre la main vers le vendeur qui lui tendit un collier composé de ce qui ressemblait à un métal alien._ Enfile ça._

La blonde fixa le bijou, curieuse.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Voyez-le comme un métamorphoseur,_ sourit le Seigneur du temps._ Choisissez le vêtement qui vous plaît, pensez-y fort, et appuyez sur une des pointes._

Les yeux de Rose s'agrandirent jusqu'à former des boules de pétanque. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra et appuya sur le bijou. Un petit cri excité lui échappa lorsqu'un hologramme d'une tunique rose apparut, la recouvrant de la tête aux pieds.

_-Oh ! Oh ! Mais c'est génial ! C'est juste.. wooow !_

Dix minutes plus tard, le trio repartait avec deux sacs de plus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Les reviews aident les auteurs à demeurer motivés ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

_Vous ne m'avez pas expliqué leur fonctionnement, du coup, _commenta Rose.

Assis à une table au fond du bar, le groupe sirotait tranquillement ses boissons. La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiaient les descriptions du menu, aussi ses amis lui avaient traduit.

C'était une des parties qu'elle aimait le plus dans ses voyages : tester la nourriture locale. Chaque planète, chaque ville, chaque époque semblait posséder ses propres saveurs, ses propres odeurs. Mickey aurait sûrement hurlé devant l'apparence violette et fumeuse de son verre, mais pour la jeune femme, la boisson était parfaite.

Le sourire du Docteur s'élargit, pour venir former cette expression propre à ceux qui aiment partager leurs connaissances.

_ Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle tirade_, pensa Jack, amusé. La vérité était qu'il avait pris goût à celles-ci. Le Seigneur du temps était si enthousiaste à chaque fois, si heureux il était impossible de demeurer exaspéré trop longtemps.

_-Absolument ! La II République maxiannesque ! Elle n'en est qu'à son début, vous voyez : tout juste trente ans dans deux ans.. La première n'a pas tenu longtemps, on ne sort pas d'une dictature ainsi, il a fallu un certain temps avant que le pays ne retrouve de la stabilité.. C'est une république participative, _commenta-t-il, avant d'expliquer devant son regard perdu : _Le peuple en est au centre._

_-Ce n'est pas le fonctionnement des Républiques en général ?_

Un reniflement à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. L'expression de Jack était dédaigneuse.

_-Je ne répondrai pas, _grommela celui-ci. _Tout dépend des dirigeants, Rose,_ soupira-t-il lorsque celle-ci l'interrogea du regard._ Il y a autant de types de république que de peuples dans l'univers._

_-Tout à fait vrai, cela, capitaine. Les Maxians ont vite constaté qu'un pouvoir central, aussi bien intentionné était-il, échouait souvent à se montrer efficace dans un pays aussi large que le leur. Alors ils l'ont coupé en parties._

_-Comme les Américains? _s'exclama la jeune femme.

_-Tout à fait,_ sourit le plus âgé._ Ou les Länder de vos amis allemands. Des régions autonomes concernant leur économie, et leur politique sociale, et qui sont dirigées par un conseil mixte. Chaque conseil élit deux chefs pour quatre cycles – quatre ans, si vous voulez, même si ici, un an équivaut à quinze mois, le calendrier est basé sur le cycle des deux lunes d'or.. Et les conseils élisent un autre duo parmi les anciens chefs pour six ans, chargé de s'occuper de la sécurité du pays._

_-Wow.. C'est un sacré fonctionnement_, souffla Rose.

_-Mais efficace, et qui empêchent la concentration des pouvoirs,_ répondit Jack._ C'est le plus important pour les Maxians, que plus jamais personne ne puisse les faire retomber en dictature._

_-J'imagine .. C'est assez fou, quand même, qu'ils aient tout pensé en fonction de cela.._

_-Au moins, ils vivent en paix, _répliqua Jack.

La lueur sombre qui apparut un instant dans son regard n'échappa pas au Docteur; celui-ci rangea l'information avec toutes les autres qu'il possédait sur son mystérieux compagnon, se demandant si ce dernier n'était pas né dans une région en guerre.

_-Il n'y a plus eu de guerre?_ s'étonna Rose.

_-Non,_ répliqua le Docteur. _Pas pendant les 300 ans à venir._

_-La vache... Je me demandais.. S'ils sont si développés –_ elle baissa la voix – _est-ce qu'ils ont déjà.. Est-ce que d'autres planètes.._

_-Pas officiellement, non, _sourit le Seigneur du temps. _Les premières navettes spatiales pour voyager à courtes distances n'apparaîtront pas avant cinquante ans, et celles assez puissantes pour voler entre deux pays, ou par dessus la mer, avant cent ans. Il faudra attendre cent ans de plus avant que les Maxians n'aillent pour la première fois dans l'espace,_ ajouta-t-il, pensif.

_-Basiquement, le premier contact avec une autre planète ne se fera pas avant 250 ans,_ sourit Jack.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, pensive. Cela faisait sens ; cela signifiait aussi que si des aliens étaient venus, ce serait en secret. Comme eux, pensa-t-elle, amusée.

_-C'est génial, en tout cas ! Tu as vraiment eu une super idée ! _S'exclama-t-elle, avant d'embrasser Jack sur la joue, s'attirant un sourire ravi._ C'est vraiment.. Je vois mieux comment tu as grandi, même si j'ai toujours des tonnes de questions,_ expliqua-t-elle.

_-C'est le but, _sourit Jack, clairement aux anges.

_-Je vais nous reprendre à boire ! Si j'arrive à articuler le nom des boissons, _grimaça-t-elle.

_-Ce n'est si dur_, rit le capitaine.

_-Pour toi, tu les connais par cœur, pour moi c'est du charabia_, admit-elle.

_-Tu veux que je vienne ?_

_-Nah, je me lance ! _Répliqua-t-elle en se levant, jetant un coup d'œil à la serveuse – ou était-ce un homme ? Elle n'en savait trop rien.

Entre les quatre bras, les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs, et la peau bleue parsemées de marques dorées, ses repères sexuels avaient disparu. Ses amis l'avaient décrit avec un terme qu'elle n'avait pas compris, mais basiquement, ses critères ne s'appliquaient pas ici.

Un autre point perturbant, dont pour le coup, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

Il faudrait qu'elle interroge le Docteur dessus.

_-Et rappelez-vous..,_ commença ce dernier.

_-Je frappe deux fois des poings et je ne fixe pas ses marques, c'est rude,_ répliqua-t-elle, s'attirant un hochement de tête satisfait.

_-Et si tu rabats tes cheveux en arrière et ouvres tes paumes en même temps, c'est une invitation,_ ajouta Jack, s'attirant un grognement et un regard ébahi, suivi d'un rire.

_-Sérieusement_ ?

_-Tu n'as pas idée, _rit le capitaine, s'attirant une claque.

_-Tu te moques de moi !_

Le Docteur secoua la tête en la regardant s'éloigner, amusé.

_-Encore heureux que vous ne lui ayez pas expliqué leurs rites pré-reproduction_, commenta-t-il, s'attirant une expression salace. _Non non non ! Je ne suis pas prêt à ça! _s'exclama-t-il, adoptant une expression outragée.

_-Dommage_, répliqua le jeune homme._ Je ne vois pas où est le problème._

_-XXIème siècle, capitaine, XXIème siècle.. Pourquoi cette planète, d'ailleurs ? Aussi magnifique et avancée est-elle, je suis certain qu'elle ne représente pas toutes vos coutumes._

_-Certes, _reconnut Jack. _Mais c'est une des plus adaptées à laquelle j'ai pu penser.. Comme vous le dites, Rose n'est pas exactement prête à **tout** découvrir.._

Le Docteur fit la grimace. Non, aussi enthousiaste était-elle, sa jeune compagne était loin d'être prête à découvrir certaines _variantes_ de l'immensité de l'univers.

_-J'ai quelque chose pour vous,_ lâcha-t-il soudain.

Jack le fixa, surpris.

_-Ah bon ?_

Damn, comme cela faisait mal d'entendre cette surprise dans sa voix. Depuis combien de temps personne n'avait rien offert au garçon ?

Il plissa les lèvres, se retrouvant à chercher ses mots – quelque chose d'autant plus inhabituel chez lui.

_-Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez.. Ce n'est pas du tout du mépris, au contraire, c'est.. Oh damn,_ soupira-t-il, avant de poser quelque chose dans sa main.

Les yeux de Jack s'arrondirent.

_-Docteur.._

_-Je sais ce que vous pensez, _l'interrompit-il,_ et ce n'est pas ça; je sais combien vous êtes indépendant, et je ne remets pas ça en cause, c'est le contraire !_ Il soupira._ Je suis un idiot, moi: je n'ai jamais pensé que tout ce que vous possédiez était dans votre vaisseau. Et il a explosé.. Et votre indépendance avec,_ expliqua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

_-Donc, ce que vous essayez de me dire avec tant de panache,_ répondit lentement son compagnon en fixant sa barre monétaire, _c'est que vous voulez me la rendre, avec votre argent ?_

_-Jack .. _Un nouveau soupir. _D'où je viens, l'argent ne vaut rien. La seule raison pour laquelle j'en possède est parce que dans le reste de l'univers, il est indispensable. Et après 900 ans, j'en ai accumulé assez pour pouvoir racheter des galaxies entières. Et puis, de cette manière,_ ajouta-t-il, son ton se faisant taquin_, vous pourrez aussi_ _gâter_ _Rose_.

Le jeune homme le considéra quelques instants, avant d'hocher lentement la tête.

_-Deal_, répliqua-t-il enfin lentement, _mais à une condition._

_-Oui ?_

L'expression du plus jeune se fit grivoise.

_-Je vous achète aussi quelque chose._

Le Docteur roula des yeux.

_-Les singes et leurs cadeaux.._

_-C'est un oui ?_

Le Seigneur du temps sourit, avant d'hocher la tête.

_-Génial! Parce que je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais l'une des spécialités de ce bar est un Spunk à la banane et.._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

_-Est-ce que tu as eu un animal de compagnie ?_

Jack explosa de rire.

_-Sérieusement ? C'est ta première question ?_

Rose haussa les épaules, avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

_-C'est la seule à laquelle je peux penser pour l'instant à laquelle on peut tous répondre._

Un reniflement leur fit tourner la tête : le Docteur les fixait, l'air blasé. Affalés contre la console, un pack de bières devant eux, le trio se prêtait donc à une séance de «Questions pour un voyageur temporel ». Le principe était simple : chacun – enfin, Jack et Rose, le Seigneur du temps leur accordait simplement la bonté de sa présence – posait une question à tour de rôle, à laquelle ils devaient pouvoir tous répondre.

_-De toutes les questions possibles, il faut que vous demandiez celle-là, _la taquina le Docteur.

_-Inquiet que l'on vous découvre fou de chiots? _répliqua Rose en lui tirant la langue.

_-Il n'y a rien de mal à aimer les chiots,_ rétorqua dignement l'intéressé.

Sa compagne pouffa, avant de reporter son regard sur Jack qui secoua la tête.

_-Un animal coûte cher, ma famille n'en avait pas les moyens._

_-C'est souvent cela,_ soupira la blonde. _Avec maman, on nourrissait les chats du quartier. J'aurai aimé en recueillir complètement certains, mais alors il aurait fallu tous les prendre, et je n'aurai jamais pu choisir._

_-Même un ou deux en moins dans la rue aurait été généreux, _commenta le Docteur.

_-Mais il aurait fallu payer le vétérinaire, et ça maman ne pouvait pas se l'offrir,_ expliqua tristement Rose.

_-Tu as une photo? _demanda Jack, avant d'ajouter devant sa surprise :_ Il n'y en avait pas chez moi._

_-Sérieusement ? Tu ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble?_s'exclama la blonde, interloquée. _J'aurai pensé.. je ne sais pas.. Les colons n'ont pas emmené leurs animaux de compagnie quand ils sont partis ?_

_-Encore faut-il qu'ils aient survécu au voyage,_ rappela le Docteur, avant de se lever et tapoter quelques boutons sur la console. _Voilà. Capitaine, je vous présente en avant-première la créature la plus dangereuse de l'univers._

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent en découvrant le petit être couvert de fourrure.

_-Oh ! Mais je sais ce que c'est, il y en avait à Londres, les soldats les nourrissaient tout le temps._

_-Tu vois, impossible de ne pas savoir ce que c'est, _rit Rose. _Il n'y a vraiment aucun animal qui y ressemble chez toi ?_

_-Peut-être les Sha'jp.. Mais ils sont beaucoup plus grands, et féroces, et verts. Un peu comme .. je crois que tu appelles ça tigre, mais sans les rayures ? Et en plus petit ? _

Il mima la taille d'un chien. Rose sourit.

_-Ils sont sauvages ?_

_-Complètement, mais ils chassent les nuisibles, donc personne ne les pourchasse, bien au contraire._

Le Docteur hocha la tête, son esprit tournant à toute allure.

S'il le voulait, il pourrait entrer le nom de l'animal dans la base de données du Tardis, et découvrir d'où il était originaire.

Et Jack avec.

Mais ce serait.. mauvais. Immoral. Il existait une raison pour laquelle le jeune homme ne voulait pas partager cette information particulière. Agir ainsi dans son dos serait trahir sa confiance, déjà fragile.

_-Ils me manquent,_ commenta Rose, inconsciente du tourment qui secouait leur ami.

Le Docteur écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses compagnons se tourner lentement vers lui, le fixant de leurs orbes suppliants.

_-Non ! Certainement pas ! Jamais ! Aucun animal ne montera sur mon Tardis !_

_-Docteur.._

_-J'ai dit non, Rose Tyler ! Cet alcool vous monte déjà à la tête ! Êtes-vous bien certaine d'être anglaise ?_

_-Goujat! _rit la blonde en le frappant au bras, avant de se tourner vers Jack._ À ton tour !_

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, avant qu'une question ne pope dans son esprit. Se tournant vers le Docteur, il haussa un sourcil :

_-900 ans ?_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez dit que vous avez 900 ans. _

_-Et ?_

_-Comment pouvez-vous avoir 900 ans?_ s'exclama-t-il. _C'est juste.. impossible !_

_-Ah ! Merci!_ lâcha Rose_. Je ne suis pas la seule que cela perturbe !_

_-Comment est-ce que vous faites ?_ insista Jack. _Depuis tout le temps que je voyage, je n'ai jamais rencontré de peuple avec une telle durée de vie._

Le Docteur roula des yeux.

_-Seigneur du temps, moi. Mon corps fonctionne différemment du vôtre._

_-Quoi, vous avez sept vies?_ rit Rose. _Comme les chats ?_

Le plus âgé esquissa un fin sourire: elle ne croyait pas si bien dire..

Jack le fixait toujours, attendant clairement davantage. Le Docteur contint un soupir : pour rien au monde il ne pouvait leur parler de régénérations. C'était juste.. beaucoup trop intime, et sans aucun doute terrifiant pour un esprit autre que celui d'un Seigneur du temps.

_-Mon peuple.. a .. avait.. des méthodes pour allonger notre temps de vie,_ commença-t-il, ses cœurs se serrant au souvenir des siens. _Elle n'est pas illimitée, mais elle est beaucoup plus longue que la vôtre._ Il haussa les épaules._ Des milliers d'années d'avance en science sur vous_, ajouta-t-il, et il était clair qu'il n'en dirait pas davantage.

Il pouvait lire la frustration dans les yeux de Jack, mais ce dernier était assez intelligent pour savoir quand ne pas insister. Il fut sauvé par Rose, qui se tourna soudainement vers le jeune homme.

_-Quel âge as-**tu **?_

Jack sourit, son expression se faisant orgueilleuse alors qu'il se penchait en arrière, s'exposant sans complexe.

_-Quel âge me donnes-tu ?_

Le Docteur renifla.

_-Comme s'il avait besoin qu'on booste son ego._

_-Aow, vous me blessez, Doc ! Comme si cette perfection pouvait être sous-estimée!_ Il lui lança un clin d'œil._ Mais n'ayez pas peur, pour un ancêtre, vous êtes parfaitement conservé !_

_-Couché, capitaine, _répliqua le Seigneur du temps, avant de rouler des yeux lorsque le jeune homme le prit au mot, se laissant tomber sur ses coudes, tout son corps criant son invitation.

_-Prudent, Doc, on pourrait croire que vous êtes intéressé_, commenta-t-il en jouant de ses sourcils.

Seul un reniflement lui répondit.

_-Alors, Rosie de mon cœur ? J'attends !_

La blonde secoua la tête, riant.

_-Je ne sais pas.. 35?_

_-Pas mal,_ murmura-t-il en se frottant le menton. _J'ai entendu pire._

L'estimation était plutôt flatteuse.

_-Alors_? s'exclama la blonde, impatiente.

Jack haussa les épaules.

_-Ton avis est aussi bon que le mien._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien,_ soupira-t-il._ Je peux avoir une idée de l'âge officiel que je devrais avoir, mais à force de voyager dans le temps, les choses sont devenues floues. _Rose cligna des yeux, aussi expliqua-t-il : _Est-ce que je dois me baser sur mon année de naissance, ou le temps passé sur chaque mission ? Certaines, je n'ai aucune idée de leur durée.. Je ne me souviens pas de toutes.. Et les calendriers diffèrent de partout. 35 ans me plaît, _sourit-il. _Quel âge as-__**tu**__? _interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_-Hey ! Assez âgée pour être ici !_

_-Seule avec deux hommes en pleine force de l'âge.. J'espère pour toi que tu l'es_, la taquina-t-il, s'attirant une tape.

_-J'ai 19 ans, papi !_

_-Hum … Définitivement assez âgée_, sourit-il.

_-Harkness_! pesta le Docteur en voyant Rose virer au rouge.

Que dirait sa mère si elle savait qu'elle voyageait maintenant avec deux hommes ?

_-À mon tour,_ déclara l'intéressé, son expression grivoise._ Hum .. Vos couleurs favorites! Non, attendez,_ ajouta-t-il au milieu des rires,_ je sais! Rose,_ affirma-t-il en pointant du doigt la blonde, _et bleu_, sourit-il en fixant le Docteur.

Il fut récompensé par deux hochements de tête satisfaits.

_-Très dur à deviner,_ le taquina la jeune femme.

_-Oy, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu en portes tout le temps ! Même aux ongles !_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes ongles ?_

_-Ils sont parfaits, _rétorqua-t-il en saisissant sa main pour y déposer un baisemain, faisant rire Rose en même temps que le Seigneur du temps grognait. _Jaloux, Doc ? Il ne faut pas me laisser avec une telle beauté !_

_-Tu n'arrêtes vraiment jamais, hein? _rit Rose, alors qu'il recouvrait son poignet de baisers légers.

_-Tu veux que j'arrête? _Demanda-t-il, souriant, en la fixant de ses yeux trop bleus pour être vrais.

_-Non,_ admit-elle, rougissante.

Seigneur, voilà qu'elle réagissait comme une adolescente. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son esprit fit un bond dans le temps, la ramenant sur une tour illuminée en plein Blitz. Rose déglutit, son ventre se tordant à ce souvenir. Ils avaient flirté comme deux papillons attirés sauvagement par l'autre, les sourires ravageurs et les mots roulant si aisément dans leur bouche. Rose ne pouvait nier le désir qu'elle avait ressenti cette nuit-là, le désir qu'elle ressentait toujours parfois, plus souvent qu'elle n'aurait aimé l'admettre.

Si les choses avaient été différentes, peut-être..

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit ainsi attirée par Jack ?

Seigneur, voilà qu'elle se transformait en sa mère.

_-Vous n'avez pas répondu, capitaine._

Étrange, comme ce qui était autrefois prononcé avec mépris était maintenant dit avec amusement, presque affection.

Oui, les choses avaient définitivement évolué pour la team Tardis.

_-Parce qu'elles me vont toutes ! Regardez ce corps parfait !_

Mais certaines semblaient ne pas bouger.

Et peut-être était-ce bien ainsi.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Sous-entendu compliqué sur le passé de Jack, développé dans le chapitre suivant.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

_-A quel âge as-tu eu ton premier baiser ?_

Le Docteur grogna, fermant les yeux. Bien sûr, cette question allait être posée. Par Rassilon, était-il tombé dans une soirée pyjama sans le savoir? Il avait espéré apprendre des informations intéressantes sur Jack en acceptant de venir, et voilà qu'il vivait une soirée à l'eau de rose.

Jack, au contraire, ne semblait pas gêné, évidemment, bien au contraire. L'expression du gamin s'était faite malicieuse. Le Seigneur du temps roula des yeux : il sentait pointer une autre anecdote, racontée à grands coups de bras qui s'agitent et d'exagérations tellement grotesques qu'on se demandait qui pouvait y croire.

Le Docteur sentit un sourire étirer le bout de ses lèvres : il devait l'admettre, le jeune homme possédait un don en narration. L'écouter parler était toujours un réel plaisir, même s'il ne croyait pas la moitié de ses histoires. Chaque mot était prononcé avec tant d'enthousiasme, de chaleur, que son auditoire se retrouvait transporté avec lui dans ses souvenirs.

_-Lequel ?_

_-Comment ça, lequel ? Ton premier !_

_-Mon premier tout innocent ou mon premier premier ?_

_-Tu as été innocent, toi ? Les deux !_

Le regard de Jack se fit nostalgique: cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repensé à ses premières expériences.

_-6 ans. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi les adultes le faisaient toujours. _Un sourire grivois apparut sur ses lèvres. _J'ai beaucoup aimé._

_-C'est ce jour-là que tu as décidé que tout serait lié au sexe?_ le taquina Rose, s'attirant une œillade.

_-Tout est lié au sexe, Rosie. Et pour le vrai premier, 12 ans._

_-Coquin ! Garçon ou fille ?_

Jack cligna des yeux.

_-J'imagine .. hum.._ Il jeta un regard vers le Docteur, perdu. _Golth_ ?

Le Seigneur du temps sourit.

_-Antennes roses ou noires ?_

_-Noires._

_-Femelle._

Ce fut au tour de Rose de cligner des yeux.

_-Je crois qu'une partie de la conversation vient de m'échapper,_ admit-elle.

_-Les Golth sont une espèce androgyne, _expliqua le Docteur. _Leur apparence ne permet pas de définir clairement leur sexe. Il faut regarder la couleur de leurs antennes pour le savoir._

_-Oh, _murmura-t-elle. _Ok._

Et voilà une autre différence culturelle entre eux. Rose n'avait même pas envisagé que le jeune Jack ait pu embrasser un alien. Pourtant, il lui avait déjà expliqué qu'il avait grandi entouré de tout type d'espèces. Est-ce que le terme d'alien était correct, cependant ? S'il était originaire de la planète, il était tout autant un local que Jack.

Son expression perdue ne fut pas manquée par les deux hommes, qui échangèrent un regard, avant que Jack ne demande :

_-Rose ? Un souci ?_

_-Non.. Non, c'est juste._. Elle secoua la tête. _Dans ma tête, je pensais que ça aurait été un humain._

_-C'était un humain_, répondit Jack, surpris.

Elle secoua la tête.

_-Non, les humains n'ont pas d'antennes.._

_-Bien s.._

_-Pas à votre époque, Rose_, intervint le Docteur, en voyant naître une autre incompréhension. _Mais à celle de Jack, vous autres avez évolué. À force de voyager dans l'univers, et vous mélanger aux autres peuples, vos ADN ont muté. L'humain «originel »_ \- il grimaça en employant ce terme –_ n'existe plus._

Rose fronça les sourcils.

_-La dernière vraie humaine.._

_-Pardon ?_

_-C'est ce que disait Cassandra, sur la Station 5. Elle disait qu'elle était la dernière humaine pure _– son dégoût était évident en employant ce mot – _et que tout le reste, les autres, les Nouveaux humains, proto-humains, hu, digi-humains, elle les appelait des bâtards !_ Rose semblait insultée maintenant. _Elle disait qu'elle était la dernière, mais elle ne ressemblait à rien ! C'était un monstre !_ Elle secoua la tête._ Berk, je parlais comme elle._

_-Pas comme elle, Rose,_ contra le Docteur, mais il semblait heureux de son discours. _Vous comparez par rapport à ce que vous connaissez. Elle n'était emplie que de rancœur. Si cela rend les choses plus simples, pensez-y en terme d'humanoïdes._

Rose hocha la tête.

_-Je suis désolée, Jack, _s'excusa-t-elle,_ je dois te sembler tellement limitée._

_-Nah, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Cela me semble tellement évident, mais pour toi tout est nouveau. C'est mignon, _sourit-il, s'attirant un regard outragé._ À quel âge, alors?_rit-il.

Rose lui tira la langue.

_-7, et 14._

_-Aow, sérieusement ? Avec qui ?_

_-Mickey, _sourit-elle.

_-Mickey, plus-ou-moins-petit-ami-Mickey?_ répliqua Jack, son sourire se faisant grivois et moqueur alors que Rose virait au rouge.

_Oh, vous avez plus ou moins un petit ami, appelé Mickey Smith, mais vous vous considérez sans attache et libre comme l'air._

_En fait, le mot que vous utilisez est disponible._

_Et un autre, «très »._

Le Docteur tourna la tête, les regardant à tour de rôle. Clairement, Jack venait de faire référence à quelque chose que seuls eux deux pouvaient comprendre. Quelque chose qui incluait Mickey, et la tension sexuelle constante entre eux deux.

Les humains et leur désir.

_-Pourquoi l'Agence?_ lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir, la seule question qui l'intéressait vraiment depuis le début lui échappant.

Le temps sembla se geler sur place alors que la bouteille de bière de Jack s'écrasait au sol.

_-Docteur_! s'exclama Rose, furieuse.

Moins discret, tu meurs. Bien sûr qu'elle aussi voulait savoir, mais jamais elle n'aurait posé la question si brutalement ! Le sujet était clairement sensible pour le capitaine, qui commençait tout juste à s'ouvrir à eux, ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour demander _ça_ !

Un grognement s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque Jack releva la tête et qu'elle vit que le masque était retombé. Bien joué, Docteur, oh, bravo !

_-Pourquoi quitter Gallifrey? _répliqua l'ancien agent.

Le Docteur tressaillit. Il n'avait pas voulu que cela sorte ainsi. Comme d'habitude, les mots avaient jailli de sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le laissant démuni.

Cette régénération manquait tellement de qualités sociales.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, faire amende, mais les seuls mots qui quittèrent sa bouche furent un froid :

_-Je voulais voir l'univers._

La bouche de Jack se tordit en une version amère de son si beau sourire.

_-Moi aussi._

C'était un mensonge. Tous deux le savaient. Mais c'était la seule réponse qu'ils donneraient. Les regards se faisaient face, s'étudiant, se confrontant. Lisant la peine et la douleur cachées derrière l'expression froide.

Deux soldats brisés, communiquant silencieusement comme seuls savent le faire ceux qui ont trop vécu.

Rose retint son souffle, attendant l'explosion.

Elle cligna des yeux lorsque le Docteur hocha lentement la tête, avant de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil, son expression neutre laissant transparaître quelques instants sa lassitude. Le sourire de Jack était réapparu, celui qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître comme celui qu'il employait pour détourner l'attention.

_-Ton premier, c'était aussi Mickey ?_

Rose s'étouffa dans sa bière.

_-Jack !_

_-Mon tour, Rosie !_

Elle secoua la tête, exaspérée. Les hommes et leur capacité hallucinante à dénier tout sentiment.

_-Oui,_ lâcha-t-elle, plus irritée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. _Et toi ?_

Jack tressaillit: apparemment, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il devrait répondre lui aussi. Sa question était sortie impulsivement, comme une manière de détourner l'attention, mais elle lui retombait dessus à présent.

Sa première fois.

Hu.

Quelque chose devait avoir transpiré sur son visage, car le Docteur déclara, son ton faussement bourru :

_-Pas besoin de connaître votre vie sexuelle en détail, Harkness, merci._

Rose haussa un sourcil, avant de regarder Jack, dont le sourire avait augmenté.

Jack ne voulait pas répondre, mais il le ferait quand même, parce que c'était la règle.

Son jeu sensé être innocent échappait soudain à tout contrôle.

_-Je vais chercher à manger, _lâcha-t-elle en se levant._ Quelqu'un a envie de brioche ? Je vais aller voir s'il nous en reste._

Avant qu'un des deux hommes n'ait pu répondre, elle était sortie, le besoin soudain de faire une pause lui faisant pousser des ailes. Elle s'immobilisa quelques mètres après la porte, et inspira une grande gorgée d'air. Comment avait-elle pu être si stupide ? Il était évident qu'avec un passé comme celui des deux hommes, le jeu allait faire remonter des questions non désirées.

Prise d'un instinct soudain, elle pivota sur elle-même, avant de revenir sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte. Là, dans l'ombre de celle-ci, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

Avant de se figer.

Le Docteur, son Docteur, l'être le plus réticent au contact physique qu'elle connaissait, le Docteur tenait entre ses mains le visage de Jack, ses pouces caressant gentiment ses tempes alors qu'il murmurait :

_-Je suis désolé._

Les mains de Jack vinrent se poser sur les siennes, les recouvrant presque complètement, en même temps qu'il leva la tête vers lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, deux camaieus de bleu se faisant face et plongeant l'un dans l'autre.

Une nouvelle fois, une communication silencieuse s'établit entre eux.

Une communication dont elle ne faisait pas partie, dont elle ne pouvait pas faire partie. Une communication entre deux êtres bien plus proches que les apparences ne l'affirmaient.

Deux voyageurs du temps expérimentés. Deux soldats. Deux êtres qui avaient tout sacrifié, tout perdu, plusieurs fois.

Une nouvelle fois, Rose se demanda si Jack ne constituerait pas un meilleur compagnon pour le Seigneur du temps.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: une Rose qui déprime, des câlins, du flirt, mais aussi des éléments sombres sur le passé de Jack. Sans aucun doute perturbants, potentiellement choquants.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

_-Rose_ ?

La blonde sursauta, tirée de ses pensées : le Docteur et Jack la fixaient depuis la porte de la cuisine. Elle contint un juron : combien de temps s'était-il écoulé pour qu'ils partent à sa recherche ? Était-elle restée absente si longtemps ?

Le temps avait semblé s'arrêter autour d'elle alors qu'elle ruminait dans la cuisine, à la recherche d'une brioche qu'elle ne trouva jamais, se rabattant à la place sur tout ce qui contenait du chocolat.

_-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es partie depuis un bon quart d'heure_, expliqua Jack.

_-Dix-sept minutes et trente secondes, _amenda le Docteur.

_-La ferme, Doc._

_-Oy !_

Un nouveau cri indigné lui échappa lorsque le capitaine le frappa au bras : il fronça les sourcils, prêt à répliquer, mais Jack secoua la tête, avant de faire un geste vers Rose. Celle-ci les fixait, son visage trahissant ses émotions mouvementées.

L'irritation du Seigneur du temps retomba immédiatement, remplacée de nouveau par l'inquiétude: est-ce que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Rose ? La jeune femme semblait tourmentée.

_-Rose_ ?

Celle-ci secoua la tête.

_-Désolée.. Je ne trouvais pas ce que je voulais,_ marmonna-t-elle, avant de repiocher dans le pot devant elle.

Fantastique. À présent, il n'existait plus aucun doute dans son esprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Était-en en rapport avec la tension précédente entre lui et Jack ? Avait-elle peur d'un nouveau conflit ?

_-Rose_? La voix du capitaine s'était faite gentille, comme celle qu'on emploie avec un enfant. _Parle-moi._

La gorge de la jeune femme se serra.

_-Ce n'est rien.. Je vais dormir, je vous vois demain_, murmura-t-elle avant de commencer à se lever.

La main de Jack vint saisir son bras, l'immobilisant sur place.

_-Rose. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Il devait le reconnaître, son compagnon était bien plus doué que lui pour gérer ce genre de situation. Peut-être était-ce dû à son entraînement à l'Agence. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement sa personnalité : Jack possédait un tempérament naturellement empathique, et une capacité hors du commun à faire s'ouvrir les gens autour de lui.

Une qualité, il devait le reconnaître, qu'il ne possédait pas dans cette vie.

Le regard de la jeune femme fit la navette entre eux deux.

_-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là?_ lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

Le Docteur cligna des yeux.

_-Excusez-moi ?_

_-À quoi je vous sers? Je ne connais rien au voyage dans le temps, ni aux aliens, je ne sais pas me battre, je ne sais quasi rien en informatique, ni conduire de vaisseau spatial, vous devez toujours tout m'expliquer, et me sauver tout le temps ! _Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle ajouta, en montrant Jack : _Il sait tout ça ! Et encore plus ! Vous .. Vous vous comprenez parfaitement, vous avez cette façon privée de vous parler, et c'est normal, vous êtes pareils, mais moi.._

Sa voix se brisa. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à maintenant à quel point cela la tourmentait. Elle était heureuse que Jack soit avec eux, ce n'était pas le problème : elle adorait le jeune homme, à qui elle avait donné immédiatement sa confiance, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Cela avait juste semblé.. naturel.

C'est certainement ce qui arrivait quand on vous sauvait la vie d'une chute dans le ciel, en plein Blitz.

Et puis Rose avait commencé à prendre conscience de leurs différences.

Le poids des 3000 ans les séparant devenait trop lourd, effaçant les sourires partagés et ne laissant que le fossé les séparant.

Était-ce également ce que ressentait le Docteur à son égard? Le Seigneur du temps possédait un savoir intarissable sur l'univers et ses peuples il connaissait chaque culture, chaque technologie environnante. Rose devait lui apparaître si stupide.

Elle n'était qu'une petite vendeuse de Londres, après tout.

_-Rose, oh je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que vous.._

Le Docteur fut interrompu par le son de Jack explosant de rire. Il se figea, avant de tourner lentement la tête vers lui, outré. Rose souffrait et Jack _riait_ ?

_Clac._

Apparemment, l'intéressée ne le prenait pas bien non plus.

_-Enflure _!

Au grand effarement du Seigneur du temps, le rire de Jack augmenta, alors même qu'il se frottait la joue.

_-Ça,_ répliqua-t-il, ses yeux pétillants. _Voilà exactement pourquoi on a besoin de toi ici. Passons sur le fait que vouloir nous comparer est absurde, parce que ce n'est pas une compétition, mais si tu veux absolument savoir quelle chose tu as qui nous est indispensable, c'est ça._ Il sourit. _Cette rage, cette fureur, cette joie de vivre. Ce naturel,_ commenta-t-il.

Le Docteur comprit soudain où Jack voulait en venir.

_-Il a raison, Rose,_ ajouta-t-il._ C'est précisément parce que vous êtes si débutante_ – il roula des yeux, faisant comprendre ce qu'il pensait de ce mot – _que vous êtes si fantastique_. Il sourit, de ce sourire tendre et fou à la fois qu'il ne donnait qu'à elle. _Vous voyez tout d'une manière si pure, si innocente. Tout vous est nouveau, et extraordinaire. Le capitaine et moi.._ Il soupira. _Deux vieux de loup de mer esseulés, c'est ce que nous sommes._

Son compagnon hocha la tête.

_-On ne voit plus les choses comme toi,_ expliqua-t-il gentiment._ Trop de batailles, trop de choses qui nous pèsent sur la conscience,_ ajouta-t-il, sa voix se faisant sobre. _On a besoin de personnes comme toi pour continuer à avancer._

_-Mais je.. _Le regard de Rose fit la navette entre eux. _Vous savez tellement de choses.. Tous les deux.. Je me sens stupide,_ marmonna-t-elle.

_-Vous n'êtes pas stupide_, s'insurgea le Docteur.

_-Rose, le Doc et moi, on a passé des années à apprendre, et on est loin de tout savoir,_ répliqua Jack. _Tu n'en es qu'au tout début, c'est normal que beaucoup de choses t'échappent. Mais si tu veux, on t'apprendra,_ sourit-il, sa proposition complètement dénuée cette fois de sous-entendus alors qu'il la fixait, sincère.

_-Absolument ! Je ne pensais.. J'aurai cru que vous préféreriez découvrir directement, mais j'imagine que quelques passages dans la bibliothèque ne peuvent pas faire de mal, _commenta le Docteur, et il semblait excité à cette idée.

_-J'aime découvrir directement ! Mais je pense que parfois, si j'en savais un peu plus en arrivant, ce serait plus simple_, admit la blonde_. Vous savez, moins de gaffes, de problèmes.._

_-De prison,_ ajouta Jack, malicieux.

_-Aussi,_ sourit-elle. _Et puis, je pourrai discuter directement avec vous, _soupira-t-elle.

Le capitaine vint la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui.

_-Je suis désolé si on t'a fait te sentir inutile.. Depuis combien de temps ?_

Rose enfouit son visage dans son épaule, souriant lorsque le Docteur posa sa main sur son bras, le pressant.

Si différents chacun dans leur manière de montrer leur affection.

Si complémentaires.

Si parfaits.

_-Je ne sais pas.. Je n'y pensais pas avant, pas avant qu'on .. La piscine,_ admit-elle.

_-Bonne chose que tu ais suggéré ce jeu, alors_, commenta Jack.

_-Apparemment_ … _Merci,_ sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser timidement sur la joue.

_-Toujours à ton service, ô ma princesse !_

Le Docteur roula des yeux. Incurable. Mais au sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de Rose, peut-être pas si mauvais que cela.

_-Tu as sorti tout le chocolat juste pour toi? _commenta Jack, en louchant sur la table. _Égoïste_ !

_-Je déprimais,_ répliqua Rose en tentant de l'empêcher de dévorer le tout.

Le capitaine secoua la main, son expression insolente alors qu'il attaquait une tablette.

_-Oy ! Laisses-en nous !_

_-Viens-le chercher !_

La pointe des lèvres du Docteur se releva alors qu'il regardait ses compagnons se chamailler. Les humains. D'éternels enfants.

_-Égoïste !_

_-Admet-le, tu cherches juste une excuse pour me tripoter !_

_-Jack !_

_-Gentils, les enfants,_ commenta le Seigneur du temps en venant s'asseoir à table, avant de saisir une boite de pralinés.

Presque immédiatement, deux paires de mains agrippèrent son bras.

_-On garde tout pour soit, Doc?_ se moqua Jack, une lueur joueuse dans ses yeux alors qu'il le fixait de bas en haut, indiquant à quoi il pensait précisément.

Le Seigneur du temps ne put se retenir. Il répliqua, son sourire se faisant soudainement brillant alors qu'il haussait un sourcil :

_-Oh, croyez-moi, capitaine, je suis parfaitement capable de partager.. si le jeu en vaut la chandelle._

Satisfait de voir les yeux du jeune homme rouler dans ses orbites, il se détourna, et mordit allègrement dans sa tablette. Rose secoua la tête, se demandant à quel point les deux hommes étaient sérieux dans leur flirt. Jack était une chose, mais le Docteur.. Le Docteur flirtait comme il respirait, dut-elle admettre. Oh, c'était fait de façon discrète, pas du tout de manière aussi insolente que Jack, mais c'était bien présent.

_-Nous n'avons pas terminé notre jeu, _commenta le Seigneur du temps._ Des questions qui vous restent ?_

Jack secoua la tête.

_-Pas pour le moment._

_-J'en ai une_, admit Rose.

_-Oh ?_

_-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, c'est un brin privé.. Mais je me demandais.. Tu es télépathe ?_

_-Ce n'est pas privé, et c'est une question logique,_ sourit Jack, alors que le Docteur se redressait, son expression se faisant intéressée. _J'ai quelques capacités, oui. Pourquoi ?_

_-Quand on était.. Enfin, tu.._ Elle soupira._ Les catios,_ rappela-t-elle, et ils tressaillirent tous au souvenir de cette aventure précise._ Ils sont télépathes._

_-Absolument, _confirma le Docteur.

_-Et je me demandais si tu avais communiqué avec elles de cette manière, _expliqua Rose, en se frottant le crâne.

Jack hocha la tête.

_-Un peu, oui. _

_-Tu peux parler dans les esprits ? C'est génial !_

Le capitaine sourit devant la formulation si innocente.

_-C'est une manière de le dire, oui._

_-Est-ce que... Vous êtes tous télépathes dans le futur ? Ça a l'air tellement.. banal._

_-Par Rassilon, non, _s'exclama le Docteur._ Tout dépend des peuples, de leur évolution, et de vos capacités mêmes. Tout le monde ne possédera pas les mêmes dans une famille, et le degré de puissance varie d'une personne à l'autre. _Il haussa un sourcil, fixant Jack. _À quel point êtes-vous puissant ?_

Jack haussa les épaules.

_-Je peux communiquer basiquement avec d'autres télépathes, les sentir et protéger mon esprit._

_-Intéressant.. Puis-je? _demanda le Docteur, et sa voix semblait soudainement étrangement hésitante aux oreilles de Rose.

Jack le dévisagea un instant, avant de finalement hocher la tête, mais son corps s'était raidi instinctivement.

_-Vous n'êtes pas obligé_, commenta le Docteur.

Jack haussa les épaules.

_-Vous demandez._

Le Seigneur du temps fronça les sourcils.

_-Vous avez le choix ! Ce n'est pas l'Agence, Jack !_

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, mais son regard s'était fait un peu plus perçant alors qu'il le fixait. Rose fronça les sourcils, l'impression désagréable qu'il lui manquait des informations se réveillant une nouvelle fois. Jack releva le menton, défiant silencieusement le Docteur du regard alors qu'il hochait la tête.

Le Seigneur du temps le traduisit par ce que c'était – une tentative de confiance. _Montrez-moi que j'ai raison de vous croire._ Lentement, très gentiment, il tendit les mains vers lui, lui laissant le temps de reculer, avant de les poser sur ses tempes. Il le dévisagea, attendant une nouvelle fois son autorisation. Jack se mordilla la lèvre, avant d'hocher imperceptiblement la tête, sa tension intérieure prête à exploser à toute seconde. Les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux, le Docteur utilisant toute son expérience pour effleurer le plus doucement possible l'esprit du jeune homme, les barrières de celui-ci se relevant automatiquement pour le rejeter brutalement.

_-Pas mal du tout,_ murmura-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. _Basique, mais très solide. L'Agence ?_

Rose lança un regard noir au Docteur – après ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure, cela ne semblait vraiment pas la meilleure question à poser – mais l'ancien agent ne sembla pas blessé. Il haussa simplement de nouveau les épaules.

_-Entraînement obligatoire. Pas mon favori, je dois dire._

_-Pourquoi?_ s'étonna Rose._ C'est super !_

Jack lança un regard au Docteur, qui soupira.

_-Je ne pense pas que l'Agence voulait simplement qu'ils sachent discuter, Rose._

Il contint un juron devant le regard confus de celle-ci. Si innocente. Alors qu'il cherchait comment le formuler le plus délicatement possible, Jack intervint, lâchant sans douceur :

_-C'était aussi une méthode d'interrogatoire._

Les yeux de Rose s'agrandirent.

_-Quoi ? Mais c'est horrible !_

Jack haussa les épaules. Il semblait beaucoup faire cela ces dernières minutes. Qu'était-il sensé répondre ? Le Docteur lui avait lancé un regard noir, furieux qu'il détruise sa tentative d'épargner la plus jeune. Celle-ci le dévisageait, son expression partagée entre choc et peur. Contrairement au Seigneur du temps, elle ne connaissait rien de l'Agence, à part ce qu'ils lui en avaient dit, et était donc inconsciente d'à quel point ses membres étaient dangereux.

Si jeune, si généreuse. Rose ne pouvait même pas concevoir qu'on tente de rentrer de force dans un esprit. Encore moins que les jeunes cadets s'entraînent les uns sur les autres.

Le Docteur se doutait, bien évidemment. Le Seigneur du temps possédait trop d'expérience pour ne pas savoir ou pressentir ce genre de choses. Jack fut surpris qu'il ne commente pas, cependant. Il s'était attendu à une pique acerbe, mais apparemment, le plus âgé semblait réellement décidé à ne plus le juger sur son passé.

Jack ne savait pas quoi faire de ce nouveau changement dans leur relation.

Tout à l'heure, dans la bibliothèque, alors que Rose s'enfuyait, les deux hommes s'étaient défiés du regard, l'expression neutre du Docteur faisant face à la froideur du capitaine.

Que tous les dieux de l'univers sauve le Seigneur du temps si celui-ci avait osé montrer de la pitié.

Parfois, le Seigneur du temps maudissait son intelligence surdéveloppée.

Là où Rose n'avait vu qu'une question immature, lui avait pressenti quelque chose d'autre.

Peut-être était-ce l'attitude de Jack. Ou sa propre capacité à lire à travers les masques. Peu importait, finalement. Il avait compris.

_-Mon tour, capitaine._ Celui-ci avait serré les dents, clairement prêt à attaquer. _À quel âge vous êtes-vous engagé ?_

Jack avait tressailli. Clairement, ce n'était pas la question à laquelle il s'était attendu. Lorsqu'il répondit, ce fut le menton haut et le regard fier.

_-14 ans._

Seul son contrôle extrême de lui-même avait permis au Docteur de ne pas tressaillir.

14 ans. Damn. Si jeune. Il avait dû être une telle proie pour les cadets plus âgés. Une oie blanche au visage d'ange. À supposé qu'il ne se soit pas retrouvé dans quelque chose beaucoup trop mature pour lui, le jeune Jack avait certainement dû se retrouver obligé de se trouver un protecteur, au sens très large du terme.

Sans un mot, il s'était penché, avant de poser le plus gentiment possible ses mains autour du beau visage lui faisant face. Instinctivement, ses pouces vinrent caresser gentiment ses tempes alors qu'il murmurait :

_-Je suis désolé._

Les mains de Jack s'étaient posées sur les siennes, en même temps qu'il levait la tête vers lui. Le Docteur avait dégluti en découvrant l'intensité de son regard.

Jack n'était pas brisé.

Jack avait survécu. Jack avait appris. Jack s'était battu.

Montant dans les rangs avec une efficacité effrayante. Se transformant en ce qui lui était demandé, sans pour autant y trouver un confort particulier. Se fondant dans la foule, devenant l'une des ombres de l'Agence.

Mordant l'univers pour s'y faire sa place.

Avant de s'enfuir, une nouvelle fois. La noirceur de sa vie avait manqué l'engloutir, jusqu'à leur rencontre.

Le Docteur avait souri.

Il était fier d'avoir à bord un être si courageux.

Jack avait haussé un sourcil, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se tramait dans son esprit.

Le sourire du Docteur s'était élargi.

_-Je suis heureux de vous avoir à bord, capitaine._

Les yeux de celui-ci – son compagnon, son _ami_ – s'étaient écarquillés, avant qu'il ne sourisse à son tour.

_-Vous allez devoir vous y faire, parce que je ne compte pas partir._

Ils avaient échangé un autre sourire, tout aussi franc. Une nouvelle compréhension était née en cet instant entre eux, quelque chose d'indéfinissable, mais sans aucun doute propre à demeurer et grandir.

Peut-être était-ce ce que vous ressentiez quand vous réalisiez que vous avez rencontré un ami.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Jack sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres en entendant le son d'un marteau frappé vigoureusement sur une pièce de métal : il avait eu raison de supposer que le Docteur serait déjà dans la salle de contrôle. Clairement, le Seigneur du temps ne mentait pas quand il affirmait avoir besoin de moins de sommeil que ses compagnons.

Cet homme était incompréhensible.

Jack avait la sensation d'en avoir à peine effleuré la surface.

Les légendes de son enfance disaient vrai : les Êtres du temps n'appartenaient pas à la même dimension que les simples humains. Oh, ils possédaient clairement les mêmes besoins d'amour et d'appartenance, mais quelque chose en eux était clairement différent. Peut-être était-ce dû à leur longévité : on ne pouvait pas envisager la vie de la même façon lorsqu'on était présent depuis plusieurs siècles déjà.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop quoi faire de cette information. Tant de données à analyser et reconsidérer après la soirée de la veille.

Peut-être serait-il plus simple de juste accepter et avancer, comme il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Oui, le Docteur était un être complexe multi-centenaire, un homme de bien au passé noir qui revenait constamment le hanter.

Dans un sens, il lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Jack désirait, c'était qu'on laisse son passé là où il se trouvait pour qu'il puisse avancer et se reconstruire. Sans jugement, ni question. Quelque chose que le Docteur -et Rose, malgré sa maladresse – apparaissait prêt à faire, aussi étrange cela lui semblait.

La moindre des choses serait de lui rendre la pareille.

_-Hello, Doc_, sourit-il en se penchant sur la rambarde.

_-Capitaine_, répondit gaiement le Docteur en se redressant, avant d'hausser un sourcil en découvrant son torse nu.

Au moins cette fois, il portait un pantalon. Non pas qu'il se plaignait de la vue – il était un brin pudique, mais pas aveugle.

Il fallait savoir profiter des plaisirs de la vie.

_-Saluuut_, entendirent-ils à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant que n'apparaisse une Rose en jean aux cheveux ébouriffés.

_-Rose_, s'exclama le Docteur, son sourire augmentant soudain en apercevant sa jeune compagne.

_-Hello Rosie ! Tu es magnifique, _commenta Jack.

La blonde secoua la main, ignorant le plus froidement possible le spectacle offert.

_-Arrête ton char, je tombe du lit._

_-Et tu es quand même superbe, _répliqua son ami en haussant les épaules.

Rose ne put contenir son propre sourire. Elle avait fini par réaliser que lorsque Jack faisait un compliment, à qui que ce soit, il le pensait sincèrement. À ses yeux, la beauté était omniprésente.

Vous pouviez vous trouver moche comme un pou, Jack Harkness vous appellerait splendide.

Peu importait son passé, tout ce qui comptait finalement était son grand cœur, décida-t-elle fermement, enfermant les questions nées la veille dans un coin profond de son esprit.

_-Alors, on va où aujourd'hui? _s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant.

_-Je n'en ai aucune idée, _répliqua le Docteur, ses yeux pétillant. _Et si on laissait le Tardis choisir ?_

_-Ça me plaît!_ approuva Jack avant de saisir le rail devant lui, aussitôt imité par Rose.

Le Seigneur du temps leur lança un clin d'œil, avant de pousser sans prévenir le manche devant lui. Le trio s'agrippa à la barrière devant eux alors que le vaisseau se lançait dans le vortex, le son caractéristique du déplacement dans le temps et l'espace les entourant soudainement.

Sans surprise, le Tardis atterrit dans un grand boum, les envoyant voler au sol au milieu des rires.

_-Alors on est où ?_

_-Et quand ?!_

_-Quelle planète ?_

_-Le futur ?_

_-Docteur !_

L'intéressé les fixait, ses deux cœurs lui donnant l'impression d'effectuer une lambada alors qu'il regardait ses deux compagnons trépigner d'impatience.

Certaines choses étaient parfois si justes que vous vous demandiez comment vous aviez pu vivre sans.

Baissant les yeux sur la console, il haussa un sourcil.

_-9 avril 1912 … Southampton._

_-Soyth-quoi ?_

_-Southampton, capitaine_, corrigea-t-il. _Une importante ville côtière anglaise. Pourquoi est-ce que ce nom me parle ?_ se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

_-Anglaise_ ? Répéta Rose. _On est chez moi ?_

_-Pas exactement, Londres est à plus de 79 miles,_ commenta le Seigneur du temps. _Mais on est dans votre pays, si c'est à cela que vous pensiez._

_-Mais pourquoi le Tardis nous aurait emmenés ici?_ s'étonna la jeune femme, avant de secouer la tête. _Peu importe ! Tout est dans la découverte !_ Elle fronça les sourcils, avant de se regarder. _Même sans être une pro de l'Histoire, je suis sure que je n'ai pas la bonne tenue._

_-Vous auriez raison,_ sourit le Docteur, malicieux. _Vous connaissez le chemin ! Vous pouvez l'accompagner, capitaine, vous allez nous provoquer un scandale, _grommela-t-il, faussement bougon.

_-Aow.. Devoir cacher cette beauté.. Une telle perte,_ commenta d'un ton mélodramatique Jack avant de s'éloigner, prenant soin de jouer de ses muscles.

Le Seigneur du temps se mordit la lèvre, retenant à grand-peine son grognement. Le gamin était magnifique et il le savait. Pire, il utilisait ce fait pour le torturer.

Il valait mieux que ça.

Il était un Seigneur du temps.

Il ne s'abaissait pas à ce genre de choses.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

La bouche de Rose forma un rond lorsqu'elle se découvrit dans le miroir.

La longue robe blanche de coton fin vola autour d'elle lorsqu'elle se retourna pour s'admirer, la fine ceinture marron mettant en valeur sa poitrine et le col plié plié par dessus. Ses bras brillaient sous la lumière, le haut de ces derniers recouverts de ce même tissu doux. Un chapeau jaune pale complétait le tout, faisant ressortir ses boucles blondes coiffées méticuleusement à la mode de l'époque.

Un jour, il faudrait que Jack lui explique où il avait appris à coiffer ainsi.

_-Tiens_, commenta celui-ci en lui tendant une paire de gants blancs. _Maintenant, tu as vraiment l'air d'une dame de l'époque !_

La bouche de Rose s'ouvrit un peu plus.

_-Wow_...

Jack sourit, avant de tirer sur ses manches. Son costume noir était simple mais parfaitement efficace pour lui permettre de se fondre dans la foule de l'époque. Si tant est que ce serait possible avec le Docteur et Rose. La discrétion n'était pas exactement leur fort à tous trois.

_-Tout de même ! _s'exclama le Docteur en les voyant arriver, avant de venir tendre en souriant son bras à Rose.

_-Et vous?_ commenta celle-ci, ne désespérant clairement pas de le faire un jour porter une tenue d'époque.

_-J'ai changé de pull, _répliqua l'intéressé en haussant les épaules. _Prêts_ ?

_-Prêt_! répondirent-ils en cœur, avant que Rose ne pousse la porte du vaisseau.

Un petit cri de plaisir échappa à la jeune femme en se retrouvant happée par la foule : tout autour d'eux, une masse surexcitée remontait ce qui ressemblait à une large avenue, se dirigeant vers la mer. Levant les yeux, la blonde siffla en découvrant ce qui était clairement une très ancienne muraille.

_-Docteur, regardez !_

Celui-ci sourit.

_-Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Southampton s'est dotée de murailles au Moyen-Age pour lutter contre les invasions maritimes et autres pillards. Attendez un peu de voir la porte nord ! Bargate ! Construite aux alentours de 1180, flanquée de ses grandes tours vers 1285, quant à la façade, il a fallu attendre le XVème siècle._ Il plissa le nez, avant de lever le doigt, humant le vent. _Attendez un instant .. Oui, c'est ce que je pensais, ce n'est pas le mur nord, mais l'enceinte ouest, il y a la Western Esplanade juste derrière !_

_-La quoi?_ rit Rose, dégustant comme toujours les pitchs de culture de son ami.

_-La Western Esplanade, _répéta le Seigneur du temps, clairement très fier de son effet. Jack roula affectueusement des yeux. _Une énorme plage où les habitants et touristes venaient se prom.._

Ses mots se perdirent dans le vent alors que le trio passait la large porte, découvrant le fameux spectacle dissimulé derrière.

Mais ce n'était pas la magnifique plage qui attira les yeux du groupe. Ce ne fut pas le sable fin, ou les tenues des dames, et encore moins la vue hallucinante sur la mer qui leur était offerte.

Non, leur regard était attiré par tout autre chose.

Un navire.

Un énorme, énorme navire, dépassant tous ceux amarrés dans le port. Certains l'auraient appelé monstrueux. D'autres fantastiques.

Un seul mot vint à l'esprit du Docteur.

Mort.

_-Oh mon Dieu ! Il est énorme !_

_-Tu as vu sa hauteur ? Doc, c'est délirant !_

Le Seigneur du temps ne répondit pas, sa vision se faisant soudainement floue alors que tous ses autres sens se mettaient à rugir.

Point fixe.

Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Le Tardis savait en les envoyant ici sur quoi ils tomberaient. Pourquoi ..

_-Doc !_

_-Docteur !_

Ses amis le fixaient, inquiets.

_-Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ demanda Rose, en frottant ses bras_. On aurait dit que vous alliez faire une crise cardiaque !_

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux pour bloquer une partie de ses sens. Un brouillard de coton sembla tomber autour de lui, lui donnant l'impression d'être en partie coupé du monde.

_-Southampton, _marmonna-t-il.

_-Quoi_? répéta Jack, perdu.

_-Southampton, _répéta-t-il._ Capitaine, le bateau.._

_-Le .._

Jack fronça les sourcils, se retournant pour mieux examiner le paquebot énorme leur faisant face quelques centaines de mètres plus bas.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, un sentiment de malaise l'envahit.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Ses sens temporels se réveillaient.

Que ..

_-Doc_, murmura-t-il, sa gorge se faisant sèche_, comment il s'appelle ?_

_-Quoi ? _Rose les fixa tour à tour, complètement perdue. _De quoi tu parles ?_

Le Seigneur du temps leva un visage grisâtre vers elle.

_-Oh, Rose Tyler.. Moi qui me réjouissais de vous faire découvrir une côte mythique.. Si j'avais su.._

_-Docteur, vous me faites peur. Tous les deux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _

_-9 avril 1912... Demain, ce sera le 10 avril.. Sa traversée inaugurale débutera.. Dans quatre jours, à 23h40, il fera collision avec un iceberg .. Près de 1520 morts.. Rose Tyler, n'avez-vous pas vu vos classiques ?_

La blonde sentit une chape de plomb se refermer sur elle.

Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait ses classiques.

Elle avait vu ce film des milliers de fois.

Lentement, un goût de mort dans la bouche, elle se retourna pour fixer le navire à l'origine d'un des plus grands films d'Hollywood. Un film pendant lequel elle avait pleuré, hurlé, ri et généralement maudit la bêtise humaine.

_Titanic_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

_-Doc ! Doc !_

Le Seigneur du temps cligna des yeux. Avait-il une nouvelle fois tourné de l'œil? Le flux d'informations temporelles l'assaillant en cet instant était si violent qu'il peinait à se concentrer. Ses barrières n'avaient pas tenu, tombant face à la mitraille d'émotions violentes saisissant ses compagnons.

Grognant, il se redressa, avant de vaciller. Deux paires de mains le saisirent, l'une petite mais têtue, l'autre calleuse et ferme. Toutes les deux chaudes et puissantes.

Un point de repère ténu au milieu de l'explosion de ses sens. Fermant les paupières, il réussit à marmonner :

_-Jack_.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, avant de siffler en sentant une onde de détresse mentale venir le frapper de plein fouet.

Hé !

Plissant les yeux, il se concentra, montant toutes ses barrières au maximum et enfermant ainsi du mieux qu'il pouvait ses émotions. Presque aussitôt, le cri mental disparut, en même temps que le Docteur se détendait.

Oh. Bien sûr. Quel abruti il faisait.

_-Désolé.. Je n'avais pas pensé.. Merde, Doc, est-ce que vous voulez qu'on s'éloigne ?_

Ce dernier hocha la tête, maudissant le sentiment de faiblesse qui l'envahit alors que Jack passait son bras sous son épaule, le tirant presque littéralement en direction de l'intérieur de la ville, suivi par une Rose paniquée.

Ce n'était pas sensé se passer ainsi. Il était supposé être celui qui guidait, protégeait. L'épaule sur laquelle s'appuyaient ses amis en cas de difficulté.

Il n'était pas supposé se montrer faible.

_-Rose,_ souffla le Docteur.

_-Elle est là, Doc, elle va bien_, tenta de le rassurer Jack.

_-Besoin .._

_-Je suis là, Docteur, _s'exclama la blonde en venant se placer dans son champ de vue, alors qu'il s'affalait contre un mur dans une petite allée adjacente.

_-Rose,_ souffla-t-il en secouant la tête, les bourdonnements incessants l'entourant se calmant un peu alors qu'il se concentrait sur ses compagnons.

_-Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?_insista la jeune femme, angoissée.

_-Point fixe.. Puissant.._

_-Hein ?_

Jack secoua la tête. Bien sûr, le Docteur serait forcément affecté.

_-Un moment qui est scellé dans le temps, qu'on ne peut pas toucher,_ expliqua-t-il._ Comme les Deux Guerres Mondiales, ou la découverte du feu par l'Homme. Ils sont capitaux pour la ligne du temps de l'humanité, mais cela les rend aussi extrêmement puissants. Le Docteur ressent le temps de manière intrinsèque, cela a dû l'agresser très violemment, _commenta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Bonne explication, capitaine, bien que simplifiée.. _Le Docteur inspira profondément, remontant ses barrières une nouvelle fois. _Dois-je en déduire que vous l'avez aussi senti ?_

_-Pas aussi fort que vous.. C'était simplement une impression de malaise, un mal au cœur qui m'a fait tourner de la tête._

_-De quoi vous parlez?_ demanda Rose, toujours aussi perdue.

Le Seigneur du temps soupira.

_-Le Titanic.. Tous les morts,_ murmura-t-il très bas. _Son destin est ancré à celui de milliers de personnes, et la plupart d'entre elles nous entourent._

Les yeux de Rose s'écarquillèrent.

_-Vous voulez dire que.._ Elle tourna la tête, regardant horrifiée autour d'elle. _Ce sont les passagers ?_

_-Pas tous, bien sûr, mais ils ont traversé la rue, laissant un fragment temporel derrière eux._ Il leva la main, son regard vide alors qu'il attrapait quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir_. Et je les ressens, tous. Ce qu'ils ont vécu, ce qu'ils vont vivre, _murmura-t-il sombrement._ Eux, leurs proches, les habitants de cette ville. C'est ce que je suis, comment je fonctionne. Je vois le temps, et toutes ses possibilités.. Un événement si fort ne peut que me blesser, et elle le savait.._

_-Qui ?_

_-Le Tardis,_ devina Jack. _Doc,_ _pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous a envoyés ici ? Elle sait qu'on ne peut rien faire, _pesta-t-il, bouleversé. _Ces gens, ce qui leur arrive, on ne peut rien changer !_

_-Je ne sais pas, capitaine_, murmura son ami. _Je ne comprends pas non plus. Elle m'emmène toujours là où elle pense que j'ai besoin d'aller.. Pourquoi ici ?_

Rose se laissa tomber contre le mur, trop choquée pour parler. Le Titanic. Le paquebot le plus connu de l'Histoire. Un film au succès planétaire réalisé dessus.

Plus de 1500 morts.

Et voilà qu'elle le vivait en direct.

Était-ce ce que ressentait le Docteur ? Savoir en avance tout ce qui arriverait là où il voyageait et ne rien pouvoir y faire ?

Tous ces gens, la plupart allaient mourir.

Demain, ils embarqueraient sur le paquebot, en pensant réaliser la plus grande aventure de leur vie. Mais tout ce qu'ils trouveraient serait un iceberg.

Et la mort.

Un sanglot lui échappa.

Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ?

_-Ex..Excusez-moi.._

La jeune femme releva la tête en entendant une petite voix s'élever. Face à elle, une adolescente la fixait, son regard vert mixé entre inquiétude et espoir. Elle ne pouvait avoir plus de 17 ans, décida Rose, ses tâches de rousseur accentuant un peu plus sa jeunesse. Elle était vêtue d'une robe grise sobre, accordée à une cape et un bonnet que Rose reconnut comme caractéristique des servantes.

Quelques mèches rousses s'en échappaient, la couleur de feu crachant au milieu du ciel quelque peu gris d'avril.

_-Oui?_ demanda-t-elle en se redressant, attirant l'attention de ses amis.

La roussette se mordilla la lèvre, avant d'expliquer :

_-Je.. je ne veux pas vous importuner.. Je vous ai entendu parler d'un docteur ?_

L'intéressé se métamorphosa en un instant, son expression se faisant perçante alors qu'il répliquait, le dos droit :

_-C'est moi._

Malgré l'atmosphère pesante, Jack sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Le Docteur venait de passer à l'action, et rien ne l'arrêterait.

_-C'est la fille de mes maîtres.. Elle est malade, et rien ne semble la guérir.. Est-ce que.._

_-Il va la soigner,_ répliqua Rose avec certitude, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se tournait vers le plus âgé. _N'est-ce pas ?_

Celui-ci sentit l'ombre d'un sourire apparaître à son tour sur son visage. Comment pourriez-vous dire non à un tel regard?

_-Je peux l'examiner,_ répondit-il, amusé malgré lui.

_-Et la soigner ! On vous suit,_ commenta Rose en se tournant vers la jeune fille, dont l'expression s'était faite soulagée. _Comment vous vous appelez?_ lui demanda-t-elle alors que le groupe lui emboîtait le pas.

_-Mary, miss._

_-Oh, pitié, appelez-moi Rose, je dois avoir votre âge,_ grommela la blonde.

_-Bien, miss Rose,_ sourit Mary, s'attirant un roulement de yeux de celle-ci.

Pourquoi l'appelait-elle miss ? Était-ce à cause de sa tenue ?

Oh.

Mary devait certainement la prendre pour une riche jeune femme de l'époque.

_-Une âme perdue à sauver, Docteur?_ commenta à voix basse Jack, amusé.

_-Oh, taisez-vous,_ bougonna le Seigneur du temps_. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais refuser. Et il faut toujours que je comprenne pourquoi le Tardis nous a envoyés ici, _ajouta-t-il, les sourcils froncés. _Elle ne fait jamais rien par hasard. Peut-être est-ce lié à cette jeune fille._

Jack haussa les épaules, préférant garder un œil sur l'état du plus âgé. La dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu aurait été qu'il leur refasse une nouvelle version de son malaise, mais le Docteur semblait aller mieux: en fait, plus les minutes passaient et plus son état semblait s'améliorer, nota-t-il surpris, avant de réaliser qu'ils remontaient l'avenue dans le sens inverse du Titanic, en direction de la colline surplombant la ville.

Le point fixe temporel s'éloignait, et ses perturbations avec.

Au moins une bonne nouvelle.

Devant eux, les jeunes femmes discutaient.

_-Depuis combien de temps est-elle malade?_

_-Depuis des mois, les médecins ne comprennent pas ce qu'a miss Jane, ils disent que cela ne ressemble à aucune maladie de nos contrées, _soupira Mary. _Maitre Daniels est très inquiet, il se demande si elle n'a pas ramené quelque chose des Indes._

_-Des Indes ?_

Pourquoi est-ce que le nom de Daniels lui parlait ?

_-Oh, oui, c'est un ancien officier, il a servi des années là-bas, dans les colonies, vous voyez?_ Mary s'était soudainement animée, ses yeux brillant à l'évocation de ce qui n'était pour elle qu'un nom_. _Rose aussi, pour qui ses souvenirs de cours d'Histoire commençaient à remonter. Il faudrait qu'elle interroge le Docteur._ C'est là-bas que Miss Jane et Mr Louis sont nés et ont grandi, enfin, jusqu'à peu,_ marmonna-t-elle, se renfermant alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle racontait trop à ce qui n'était basiquement qu'une inconnue.

_-Hey, tout va bien,_ la rassura Rose en posant gentiment sa main sur son bras. _Le Docteur va l'aider, _insista-t-elle_. Quand vous dites Mr Louis, vous parlez de son frère ?_

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manière de parler de quelqu'un qui devait avoir son âge, voire était plus jeune ? La société de cette époque était si conservatrice, Gwyneth avait agi de la même manière avec elle à Cardiff à leur rencontre.

_-Bien sûr, _répliqua Mary, comme si c'était une évidence._ Jane et Louis Daniels, les enfants de Maître Daniels. Ils sont tous sensés partir demain avec Madame sur le Titanic.._.

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un brouillard pour Rose alors que la connexion se faisait enfin.

_ «Les Daniels, une famille de Southampton. Elle a été prise la veille du jour où ils devaient voyager sur le Titanic. Mais pour une raison inconnue, ils ont annulé leur voyage et ont survécu. » _

_La photo montrée par Clive était poussiéreuse, mais on y voyait nettement une famille souriante, et au milieu, un homme aux cheveux très courts, vêtu d'une veste de cuir noire._

Rose sentit sa gorge s'assécher alors qu'elle prenait conscience d'un fait capital.

Elle savait pourquoi ils étaient là.

C'était aujourd'hui. Le Docteur allait sauver les Daniels.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Elle n'avait pas parlé de tout le trajet.

Rose était demeurée silencieuse tout le chemin, perdue dans ses pensées : ses amis lui avaient jeté des regards inquiets, murmurant à voix basse dans la calèche qui les emmenait au manoir des Daniels. Celui-ci surplombait la ville, imposante bâtisse perdue au milieu de la forêt environnante, loin des villas et autres résidences secondaires des gens bien nés de Londres.

Le maître des lieux aimait le calme, et il le faisait savoir.

Rose n'avait que faire des paysages, cependant. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la tempête intérieure qui agitait son esprit.

Que devait-elle dire au Docteur ?

Devait-elle lui révéler qu'elle connaissait son futur ? Lui parler de la photo ? Ou ne rien faire, ne pas se mêler du déroulement des événements, au risque de les changer ?

Excepté qu'elle était déjà une part des événements. Sa simple présence, associée à sa connaissance du futur, ne pouvait être ignorée.

Avait-elle un rôle à jouer ?

Devait-elle influencer le Docteur pour qu'il fasse changer d'avis les Daniels ?

Était-ce pour cette raison que le Tardis les avait envoyés ici ?

Tant de questions pour aucune réponse.

Était-ce ce que ressentait le Docteur au quotidien ?

Soudainement, la jeune femme commença à entrapercevoir le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de son ami.

_-Rose ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Jack la fixait, inquiet. Le Docteur faisait mine de rien, mais elle savait qu'il écoutait. Fichues oreilles aliens. Un de ces jours, elles allaient se décrocher et se développer une vie propre.

Rose se força à sourire.

_-Juste perdue dans mes pensées._

_-Qui sont ?_

Rose roula des yeux, s'attirant un regard taquin, qui se refit vite inquiet. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à Mary, assise dans le coin opposé de la calèche.

Était-il possible que la jeune fille accompagne la famille en voyage ?

La lumière se fit dans son esprit, alors qu'une idée lui venait.

_-Mary_ ? Celle-ci tourna la tête vers elle._ Est-ce que vous accompagneriez Mr Daniels et sa famille? Sur le Titanic ?_

Elle n'aurait même pas eu besoin de regarder pour deviner que le sang avait quitté le visage des deux hommes, mais ne put que noter combien le blanc ne leur seyait pas.

_-Oh oui ! Bien sûr, miss ! Hors de question que je les laisse aux mains des matelots !_ Mary renifla, exprimant clairement ce qu'elle pensait de cette idée. _Et puis, il faut que quelqu'un veille sur miss Jane, _rappela-t-elle, une douceur soudaine envahissant ses jolis yeux verts.

_-Vous partez sur le Titanic ? Demain ? _La coupa le Docteur, sa voix abrupte.

Mary hocha la tête, enthousiaste.

_-En première classe ! Maître Daniels a tenu à avoir le meilleur pour leur première croisière ! Oh, ce sera magnifique ! C'est le plus grand bateau du monde, vous savez? Il a fallu des mois au maître pour obtenir des billets ! Il a dépensé tellement d'argent !_

_-Au risque de paraître rabat-joie, ne serait-il pas mieux de rester ? Pour laisser sa fille guérir? _commenta Jack, avant d'échanger un regard avec le Docteur.

_-Jackpot_, pensa Rose. Maintenant que les deux hommes étaient au courant, nul doute qu'ils feraient tout pour l'aider à empêcher la famille de partir. Et elle n'aurait pas besoin de leur raconter ce qu'elle savait.

Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

Oh, quel bazar.

Le sourire de Mary tomba comme fleur sous le vent.

_-Si.. Mais l'air marin ne peut que lui faire du bien, n'est-ce pas? C'est ce que tout le monde dit, que le grand large vous soigne toujours !_

_-Pas comme ici ?_ devina le Docteur.

Mary secoua la tête.

_-C'est une très belle ville, monsieur, croyez-moi bien quand je le dis, mais l'air.. Hé, rien à voir avec Londres, non plus. On dit que la grande ville est tellement polluée que les gens y tombent comme mouches sous le vent._

_-Ils ont raison, _grommela instinctivement Rose.

Autant elle adorait sa ville d'origine, autant elle ne pouvait qu'admettre combien elle pouvait parfois puer. L'heure de pointe, en particulier. Et l'été. Oh, l'été.. Rien d'étonnant à ce que tout le monde s'enfuit dès juillet, tiens.

Mary lui lança un regard surpris, mais n'insista pas, ne voulant clairement pas se montrer indiscrète avec les étrangers venant soigner sa jeune maîtresse.

Rose lui sourit gentiment.

_-Londonienne,_ confirma-t-elle, ses yeux pétillant alors qu'elle redressait fièrement le menton.

Le Docteur roula des yeux, amusé malgré lui, avant que ses pensées ne se tournent de nouveau vers le sujet pressant.

Les Daniels. Leur fille malade. Le Titanic.

Agir, ou ne rien dire ?

Les sauver, ou laisser leur ligne temporelle se dérouler comme prévu ?

Comment savoir s'il risquait de changer un fait important ?

Il ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'il n'aurait pas rencontré la famille même.

Et s'il décidait de ne pas intervenir, comment le justifier à ses compagnons ? Rose était clairement tourmentée, et Jack avait déjà pris sa décision.

Était-ce pour cette raison que le Tardis les avait envoyés ici ? Pour sauver au moins une famille ?

Pourquoi celle-ci parmi tant d'autres ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Mary, qui s'était tourné vers lui.

_-Monsieur, je vous demande pardon, mais je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom._

_-Le Docteur,_ répondit-il automatiquement.

_-Doctor qui?_ répliqua immédiatement la jeune fille, provoquant des rires étouffés autour d'elle.

_-Pardon,_ sourit Rose devant son expression perdue. _C'est une vieille blague entre nous. Allons, Docteur, vous avez bien un nom_, le taquina-t-elle.

_-Juste le Docteur,_ répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_-Nom, pas titre, on a dit,_ s'ajouta Jack, se jetant dans la plaisanterie face à une Mary de plus en plus désarçonné.

_-Bieeeen, si vous voulez tellement me donner un nom, appelez-moi Smith_, ronchonna-t-il.

_-Docteur Smith, et son épouse Rose,_ se murmura Mary à elle-même, sans réaliser l'expression des intéressés. _Et vous êtes?_ demanda-t-elle poliment à un Jack hilare.

_-Capitaine Jack Harkness, magnifique,_ répliqua ce dernier en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Rose cligna des yeux devant le manque complet de réaction de la jeune fille. En fait, nota-t-elle, celle-ci avait à peine rougi. Cela aurait pu paraître anodin, mais on parlait de Jack. Personne, non, personne, ne lui restait indifférent, pas même le Docteur. Mais la roussette n'avait même pas cligné des yeux, se contentant de vérifier le contenu de son sac. Des médicaments, avait fini par comprendre Rose. Sans aucun doute pour Jane.

Jane, dont elle parlait avec tant de tendresse.

Oh.

Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la vision du Docteur décochant une terrible tape sur le crâne de Jack et le son indigné de celui-ci.

_-OY ! C'était pour quoi, ça ?_

_-Gardez votre langue dans votre poche, jeune impudent !_

_-Quoi ?_

Jack fronça les sourcils devant le regard noir du Seigneur du temps, se frottant la tête. Il allait avoir un bleu, tiens ! Mais c'est qu'il frappait fort, l'animal !

_-Plaisanter entre adultes consentants est tout à fait acceptable, mais ce genre de choses ne sont pas adaptées avec une jeune demoiselle !_

_-Une .._

_-J'ignore son âge exact, mais je doute fort que ce soit assez élevé pour votre séduction, _siffla le Docteur.

Un silence gêné tomba dans la calèche alors que l'expression de Jack se faisait embarrassée. En face de lui, Mary s'était renfoncée dans son siège. Oh diable.

_-Je .. je suis désolé, Jane, je n'avais pas réalisé.. _Il se frotta le crâne. _Cela me vient naturellement, ce n'était en rien mal intentionné,_ soupira-t-il.

_-Je vous crois, monsieur,_ répondit simplement la jeune fille, s'attirant des regards surpris. Elle haussa les épaules._ Je sais faire la différence entre une plaisanterie et de mauvaises intentions. Croyez-moi, vous êtes loin d'être l'homme le plus rustre que j'ai pu rencontrer._

_-J'espère bien.. Je m'excuse malgré tout. Le Docteur a raison, vous êtes bien jeune, et pas exactement dans le genre de position pour me répondre, _commenta Jack.

Une petite servante face à trois inconnus venant soigner sa maîtresse. Comme si elle aurait pu faire quoique ce soit.

_-Mary ? Quel âge vous avez? _demanda soudain Rose, la question lui échappant alors qu'elle la fixait, curieuse.

_-J'ai 17 ans, miss_, répondit celle-ci, faisant ouvrir de grands yeux à la blonde.

_-17 ans ? Et vous travaillez ?_

Ce fut au tour de Mary de lui lancer un regard surpris.

_-Bien sûr, miss ! Depuis des années !_

_-Tout le monde n'a pas votre chance, Rose_, expliqua gentiment le Docteur.

Mary interpréta mal ses mots, ajoutant :

_-Ma sœur aînée a pu se marier à un bon parti, mais en attendant que ce soit mon cas, il faut bien vivre._

Les deux intéressés virèrent rouge pivoine devant l'interprétation une nouvelle fois erronée – n'est-ce pas – de leur relation. La roussette ajouta précipitamment, se tordant les mains alors qu'elle réalisait sa bourde :

_-Je.. je veux dire.. je ne veux pas insinuer.. Vous vous aimez, c'est évident, et vous en êtes très chanceux, mais.._

_-Tout va bien, Mary,_ sourit Jack en posant la main sur son bras gentiment._ Rose et le Docteur s'aiment effectivement plus qu'ils ne veulent bien l'admettre. Et ils ont beaucoup de chance de s'avoir,_ insista-t-il en lançant au duo un regard qui en disait long.

Ces derniers ne répondirent pas, échangeant un regard gêné avant que Rose ne vienne placer timidement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Celui-ci lui sourit, se détendant à son tour et faisant sourire la blonde qui laissa tomber son visage contre son épaule.

_-Voilà_, ironisa Jack en lançant un clin d'œil à Mary. _C'est comme cela tout le temps,_ murmura-t-il d'un ton conspirateur alors que Rose lui tirait la langue.

Cela eut le mérite de relaxer pour de bon la servante, dont l'esprit était empli de questions sur ce bien étrange trio de voyageurs.

Un homme bien plus âgé qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître, marié à une jeune femme qui aurait pu être sa fille et n'était clairement pas née dans les hautes sphères de Londres. Et enfin, un capitaine au charme ravageur, à la tendresse évidente pour ses amis, bien que Mary n'ait pas manqué les regards qu'il avait pu leur lancer inconsciemment.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le son de la calèche s'arrêtant devant un portail.

Ils étaient arrivés.

_-Bienvenue à Eddison House, messieurs, miss !_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

_-Tu nous ramènes des visiteurs, Mary ?_

La femme robuste qui leur faisait face n'aurait pas dépareillé dans un tableau sur l'ancienne Inde, décida Rose. Ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés étaient coiffés de fils de couleur, se mêlant à son chignon pour former un mélange original. Sa peau basanée était celle de quelqu'un ayant passé sa vie au soleil, bien loin, donc, du climat frais de l'Angleterre. À en juger par l'épais châle noir recouvrant sa robe rouge, l'acclimatation était toujours en cours.

L'expression de Mary se fit chagrine.

_-L'un d'eux est un docteur.. Je pensais.._

L'expression de la femme changea instantanément, son regard se posant sur le Docteur et Jack, à la recherche du médecin, avant de s'arrêter sur le Seigneur du temps qui lui sourit.

_-Tu as pensé merveilleusement, ma grande, _murmura-t-elle._ Me les présenterais-tu ?_

La roussette se tourna vers le trio, les pointant du doigt un à un.

_-Docteur John Smith, et son épouse Rose. __Capitaine Jack Harkness. Madame Victoria Daniels, _expliqua-t-elle, s'attirant un roulement de yeux et un geste affectueux de la main.

_-Jane est dans sa chambre, peux-tu lui donner son remède ?_

_-Bien sûr, madame !_

Et en un instant elle avait disparu, le son de ses bottes résonnant dans l'escalier intérieur. Rose contint un sourire, avant que ses yeux ne se reposent sur le manoir en face d'elle.

L'édifice était immense, à l'image de toutes les maisons de campagne possédées par les riches propriétaires des environs. La pierre blanche brillait sous le soleil environnant, contrastant avec le rouge des tuiles et le vert de l'immense parc les entourant. Les bourgeons s'y mêlaient aux fleurs, les premières feuilles y faisant timidement leur apparition.

Rose prit une grande bouffée d'air.

Voilà le genre d'endroit qu'elle ne trouverait jamais au Londres de son époque.

_-Bienvenue, messieurs, madame. Vous me prenez à dépourvu,_ sourit Victoria. _Ma fille a en effet bien besoin de l'aide d'un médecin._ Son expression se fit contrite. _Nous n'avons pas les moyens de payer les meilleurs des traitements, cependant._

Le Docteur secoua la main.

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Sa santé est tout ce qui importe. Mary nous a dit que cela faisait des mois, _expliqua-t-il, sa voix emplie de cette autorité qui lui était si naturelle, _et personne ne semble comprendre ce qui lui arrive ?_

_-Elle a très bien dit,_ soupira la mère en faisant demi-tour pour les entraîner à l'intérieur de la maison, les faisant passer par un grand hall avant de les emmener dans un immense escalier de bois._ Je ne cesse de répéter que les différences de températures en sont la cause, mais aucun de ces soit-disant médecins ne daignent m'écouter. Ils veulent tous lui faire la saignée, bande de barbares,_ siffla-t-elle en montant d'un pas vif les marches, avant d'étouffer une toux sèche.

Jack haussa un sourcil, jetant un regard à Rose qui fit la grimace, avant de lui expliquer à voix basse ce qu'elle avait vu de multiples fois dans les films. L'expression du capitaine se fit horrifiée. Quelle époque barbare !

Le son d'une course dans le couloir supérieur lui fit tirer l'oreille, avant que le groupe ne sourit en voyant apparaître en haut de l'escalier une petite brunette dont la longue cascade de cheveux volait autour de son visage.

_-Lilith_ !

La gamine pila sur place en entendant son prénom, prononcé avec toute l'intonation typique des mères mécontentes.

_-On ne court pas dans le couloir !_

_-Pardon, mama,_ marmonna-t-elle, son pied frottant instinctivement contre le plancher alors qu'elle jetait un regard mi-méfiant, mi-étonné vers les inconnus.

_-Et où te diriges-tu ainsi, jeune fille?_ la réprimanda la dite mère en venant redresser d'office son col et vérifier l'épaisseur de sa petite cape verte.

Les yeux de la petite se mirent à briller, et elle cessa immédiatement de gigoter sous les doigts impérieux, son nez bien humide.

_-Jvais voir Woulf et Gwennie ! Ils sont dans le potager ! J'ai pris ma flûte, _s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de nulle part une petite flûte artisanale,_ pour chanter aux insectes ! Woulf dit qu'ici ils sont tristes, _expliqua-t-elle, son expression s'affaissant_, à cause de la grande ville. Que ça sent trop mauvais pour eux !_

_-Il a bien raison,_ sourit Victoria. _Tu me raconteras tout au goûter, hein ?_

_-Aux missieurs dames aussi ? Ils restent ? On n'a jamais personne ici,_ se plaignit Lilith, _avant à la maison y avait toujours du monde !_

_-Je sais, _**_Morey Piya_**_, _soupira la plus âgée._ Et je ne peux pas encore te répondre, ce sera une surprise._

Lilith hocha la tête, avant de s'enfuir, dévalant littéralement les marches quatre à quatre.

_-Ma fille Lilith, _commenta Victoria en roulant affectueusement des yeux. _Elle apprend toujours.. difficilement.. les bonnes manières._

_-Elle est adorable,_ s'exclama Rose, s'attirant un sourire.

_-Merci, madame Smith. _

La blonde lui jeta un regard perdu, avant de grimacer.

_-Rose. C'est Rose._

Victoria lui lança un regard, avant que l'ombre d'une expression moqueuse n'apparaisse sur son visage quelques secondes, presque immédiatement remplacé par un nouveau sourire, chaleureux.

_-Victoria_.

Le Docteur et Jack échangèrent un regard attendri. Le miracle Rose dans toute sa splendeur.

_-Vous avez une belle famille,_ commenta le Seigneur du temps alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche, s'attirant un reniflement.

_-Cinq. Le Seigneur soit loué, tous en vie et heureux. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance_.

_-Cinq_ ? S'étouffa Rose, la fille unique en elle à la fois émerveillée et terrifiée.

_-Ce n'est pas le pire, vous savez. J'ai connu des familles de dix enfants. Cinq est bien commun. J'en déduis que ce n'était pas votre cas? _interrogea la fière matriarche.

Rose secoua la tête.

_-Je suis fille unique._

Victoria lui lança un regard choqué.

_-Je suis désolée._

_-Oh, non, ce n'était pas .. Honnêtement, cela n'a rien changé._ Rose secoua la tête. _Je ne suis juste pas habituée aux grands repas familiaux._

Au nouveau regard de Victoria, le Docteur soupira. À peine un siècle et déjà une différence culturelle de poids.

_-Ce que Mrs Daniels veut dire, Rose, c'est qu'elle est désolée pour votre mère. Pour ne pas avoir eu la possibilité d'avoir un autre enfant._

_-Oh,_ murmura la jeune femme._ Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela ainsi._

Estimant que la conversation devenait beaucoup trop triste, Jack intervint, étalant un de ses sourires larges pour demander à Victoria :

_-Vous dites cinq. Jane, Lilith.._

_-Wilfred et Gwen, les jumeaux, et mon aîné, Louis. Jane est la seconde, Lilith la dernière,_ commenta aussitôt la mère avant de s'arrêter devant une porte et d'y frapper. _Jane,_ **_Morey Piya _****_? _**_Je peux entrer ?_

_-Bien sûr, maman._

La voix de l'adolescente était clairement fatiguée, ce qui ne surprit guère le groupe en découvrant une fois la porte poussée son jeune visage épuisé. Sa peau basanée peinait à dissimuler les creux sous ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux attachés en une longue tresse. Elle semblait si petite au milieu de son grand lit à baldaquin, son expression jaunâtre faisant tâche au milieu du rouge des couvertures et le vert vif de sa robe. Elle voulut se redresser en découvrant le groupe, mais sa mère et le Docteur levèrent leur main en même temps. Mary ne put retenir un sourire ravi en les voyant apparaître.

_-Est-ce le trio dont tu m'as parlé, Mary ?_

_-Oui, miss, _sourit un peu plus la jeune fille, avant de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'une toux sèche violente saisit la malade. _Couchez-vous,_ pesta-t-elle en la poussant gentiment sur ses oreillers, avant d'essuyer la sueur sur son front à l'aide d'une serviette propre.

_-Je ne suis pas mourante, Mary !_

_-Vous êtes malade ! Vous n'avez pas voix au chapitre, _répliqua la roussette en continuant sa tâche.

_-Je vous conseille d'écouter Mary, jeune demoiselle, elle a tout à fait raison,_ commenta le Docteur en se rapprochant du lit. _Bonjour_, sourit-il_, je suis le Docteur._

Jane haussa un sourcil.

_-Enfin un médecin qui y ressemble.. Vous excuserez mon manque de réaction, monsieur, mais je ne peux guère bouger,_ soupira-t-elle, avant de jeter un regard noir à Mary qui lui répondit.

_-Pas d'excuse à donner, vous êtes la malade,_ rappela le Seigneur du temps en sortant son tournevis.

_-Qu'est-ce ?_ S'exclama Victoria.

_-Il s'en sert pour lire les maladies_, intervint gentiment Rose.

_-Vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais vu personne employer cela._

_-Il est le seul à l'avoir. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, c'est le meilleur,_ insista la blonde, alors que Jack venait se placer derrière le Docteur, sa main gauche glissant discrètement sur sa manche.

_-Cela me rappelle notre première aventure,_ murmura-t-il, avant que les deux hommes n'échangent un sourire, qui disparut vite devant leurs données. _Damn_.

_-Tout à fait, capitaine._

_-Qu'y a-t-il? _demanda Victoria en se rapprochant, mais le Docteur leva aussitôt la main. _Ne m'éloignez pas de ma fille !_

_-Je n'ai guère le choix, madame,_ soupira l'intéressé. _À vrai dire, je ne saurai que vous conseiller de garder vos distances. Vous aussi, Rose. Et vous._.murmura-t-il en scannant Mary. _Fantastique_, souffla-t-il.

_-Docteur_? intervint Rose. _Parlez, vous stressez toute la pièce !_

Ce dernier roula des yeux, avant de scanner Victoria.

_-Vous savez ce qu'a ma fille ? _comprit celle-ci. _Et vous pensez que c'est contagieux ?_

_-Je pense que vous en avez les premiers symptômes vous aussi,_ répliqua le Docteur. _Votre fille a la grippe, tout simplement. Ou malheureusement, question de point de vue.. Oui, n'est-ce pas,_ soupira-t-il lorsque Rose fit un bond en arrière, alors que Mary se redressait brutalement.

_-La grippe?_ répéta la mère, perdue.

_-J'oubliais .. Auriez-vous grandi dans les Indes, madame Daniels ? _

_-En effet.. Mary a encore trop parlé ?_

Celle-ci rougit. Rose vint à son secours, alors que Jack secouait la tête.

_-Elle nous a juste expliqué que vous en reveniez, et que vous y avez vécu longtemps._

_-Pardon, madame, _marmonna la roussette, mais Victoria roula affectueusement des yeux.

_-J'aurai dû m'en douter.. Oui, j'ai grandi aux Indes. C'est là que j'ai rencontré mon mari. Nous sommes rentrés il y a peu._

_-Juste avant l'hiver ? Et Jane est vite tombée malade ?_

_-Absolument, et cela s'est empiré depuis,_ soupira Victoria.

_-Jane, j'ai besoin que vous me décriviez vos symptômes, pour pouvoir retracer les étapes de votre maladie, _expliqua le Docteur. J_e suis désolé, je peux voir votre épuisement._

_-Ce n'est rien, monsieur, c'est normal, _répondit la malade, clairement déterminée à conserver sa dignité.

Rose l'admirait. À sa place, elle aurait étalé sa misère aux yeux du monde entier.

Mais là encore, elle n'avait pas grandi dans une famille bourgeoise du début du siècle. À l'époque de Jane, montrer sa faiblesse, pour une jeune femme de bonne éducation, était impensable.

_-Elle est courageuse,_ murmura-t-elle. _Je n'arriverai pas à tenir ainsi.. Ne rien montrer.._

_-Elle l'est, _répondit Victoria à voix basse, sa fierté se mêlant à son angoisse. _Elle a reçu la meilleure éducation possible. Oh, Seigneur, _marmonna-t-elle quand l'adolescente fut secouée par une vague d'éternuements, suivie de difficultés à respirer.

_-Bien, je me passerai du récit,_ grommela le Docteur. J_e pense pouvoir le restituer : cela a commencé par un rhume. Le nez qui coule, les yeux qui picotent.. Cela a empiré, bientôt la toux a suivi. D'abord sèche, puis grasse, puis une alternance, et soudain respirer est devenu une bataille. Votre front est bouillant,_ continua-t-il en touchant celui-ci pour grimacer,_ vous êtes toujours épuisée.. Mais surtout, surtout, vous avez chaud et froid, des frissons dans le dos, mal partout, tout le temps,_ _et l'impression générale que vous allez mourir_, sourit-il gentiment alors que Jane le dévisageait.

_-Êtes-vous magicien ?_

_-Simplement docteur, _répliqua l'intéressé en étalant un large sourire.

_-Vous avez vomi?_ interrogea Jack en notant la bassine et les serviettes posées sous le grand lit.

_-Diarrhées_.. marmonna le Docteur._ Évidemment. Fantastique, _pesta-t-il._ Vous avez vraiment tout.. Et aucun de ces abrutis n'a su quoi vous dire ? Non, ne répondez pas_, pesta-t-il une nouvelle fois._ Vous avez la grippe, Jane. Pire que tout, vous l'avez pour la première fois, ce qui veut dire que contrairement à Rose ou Mary, qui sont anglaises, vous n'êtes en rien immunisée. Ni vous, ni votre famille. Je ne serai pas surpris que le virus se balade partout dans cette maison._

_-Vous parlez un langage que je ne peux traduire, _marmonna la malade. _Immunisée ? Virus ?_

Damn. Fichue époque barbare.

_-Imaginez-le ainsi, _intervint Jack. _Un tout petit être, que vous ne pouvez pas voir juste avec vos yeux, mais qui transporte votre maladie. C'est le virus. Il y en a partout en hiver en Angleterre. C'est une maladie très courante, mais vous, _expliqua-t-il, _et votre famille, vous n'avez jamais vécu ici. Vous n'avez jamais rencontré ce virus, votre corps n'est pas habitué à l'affronter._

_-Et il est dangereux_, énonça Victoria.

_-Mal traité, il est mortel,_ répliqua le Docteur en fouillant dans ses poches, avant de pester silencieusement, alors que les hauts cris explosaient autour de lui.

_-Mortel?_

_-Cela se soigne très bien avec les bons médicaments,_ entrecoupa Rose en fusillant du regard le Docteur. Faire paniquer une mère, bravo._ Que nous avons, n'est-ce pas, Docteur ?_

_-Pas sur moi, malheureusement.. Il faut que je fasse un aller-retour. J'ai besoin d'une grande quantité._

_-Elles sont touchées? _traduisit Rose, inquiète.

Le Docteur pointa du doigt Victoria.

_-Toux sèche. Fatigue. Vous vous êtes appuyée sur la rambarde une partie du chemin pour venir ici,_ expliqua-t-il devant le regard surpris de la femme. _Et vos doigts étaient crispés, ce qui traduit un immense effort. Vous êtes restée contre le mur pendant tout l'examen.. Les crampes ont commencé, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Depuis quelques jours,_ admit celle-ci.

Le Seigneur du temps se tourna vers la jeune servante.

_-Vos défenses sont meilleures, le virus n'est qu'en stagnation. Il dort encore,_ traduisit-il devant son expression perdue, _mais il peut se réveiller à tout moment._

_-J'ai déjà vu ça.._ murmura Mary, en enroulant les bras autour d'elle._ La grippe... Elle tue... Vous pouvez nous soigner? _interrogea-t-elle, clairement effrayée.

_-Bien sûr qu'il peut,_ répliqua Rose. _C'est le meilleur,_ affirma-t-elle en souriant à l'intéressé qui le lui rendit.

_-Il faudra vous traiter également, en prévention. Vous aussi, Jack. Vos défenses sont plus élevées que la moyenne, mais une grippe est une grippe._

Le capitaine roula des yeux.

_-Je ne suis pas un enfant, Doc._

_-C'est fou, vous pensiez avoir voix au chapitre_, commenta d'un ton léger le plus âgé. _C'est adorable._

Jack lui lança un regard noir, avant de se rétracter lorsque le Docteur haussa un sourcil. Il secoua la tête, clairement irrité, mais ne répondit pas, reconnaissant une bataille perdue.

_-Henri sera furieux.. La croisière commence demain, _murmura Victoria.

Rose et Jack devinèrent la réaction du Docteur avant même que celui-ci ne pivote sur ses pieds, son expression acérée.

_-Prendre le bateau en cet état, avec une famille contaminée, est une folie ! Vous resterez ici,_ asséna-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte, sortant d'un pas vif de la pièce.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

Il semblerait qu'il avait pris sa décision.

C'était de la folie.

Il n'avait aucune idée des conséquences qu'un tel geste pouvait entraîner.

Et si cette famille était sensée mourir ? Si la ligne généalogique devait s'arrêter ici ? Une simple personne pouvait changer tant de choses, alors une famille de sept ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir. Pas à présent qu'il les avait vus. Qu'il avait vu leurs visages.

Qu'il avait vu Lilith.

La simple pensée de l'imaginer se noyer lui faisait perdre l'esprit.

Qu'était-il sensé faire, par Rassilon ?

_-Ils ne partiront pas, n'est-ce pas, Doc ? Vous allez les en empêcher ?_

Jack le fixait, son jeune visage empli d'espoir. Autour d'eux, les paysages défilaient, au gré du mouvement de la calèche. Le conducteur n'était pas encore reparti lorsque le groupe était sorti de la maison, laissant ses cheveux se reposer avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Le Docteur avait immédiatement saisi l'opportunité, montant dans le véhicule en hâte, immédiatement suivi par Jack alors qu'il échangeait un regard avec Rose, un accord silencieux passant entre eux.

Il accompagnerait le Seigneur du temps, elle veillerait sur la famille.

_-Il semble_, murmura ce dernier.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

_-On ne peut pas les laisser mourir, Doc !_

_-Mais doit-on ?_ Le Docteur secoua la tête. _Vous connaissez le fonctionnement comme moi, capitaine._

_-Ne venez pas me parler d'interférence. Je vous ai vu intervenir bien trop de fois quand vous n'auriez pas dû pour croire à cette excuse ! Quoi, c'est parce que c'est le Titanic ? Oui, en soi-même c'est un événement fixe, mais on peut sûrement influer sur les morts mêmes, non ?_

Sa voix était passée d'outragée à suppliante. Le Docteur soupira, ses cœurs se brisant pour son récent compagnon.

_-J'aimerai que cela soit si simple._

_-Doc ! S'il vous plaît ! C'est votre job ! Vous sauvez les gens ! _Jack frappa contre le rebord de la fenêtre, frustré. _Vous êtes sensé.. aider ! Être.. différent ! Je ne suis plus à l'Agence ! Montrez-moi que vous êtes différent de l'Agence !_

Le regard du Docteur s'assombrit, une ombre ancienne et dangereuse envahissant soudain ces yeux âgés.

_-Je ne suis pas l'Agence, capitaine._

_-Mais vous ne voulez rien faire ! Vous hésitez ! C'est une famille ! La gamine a quoi, 7 ans ? Je ne peux pas ne rien faire ! Je ne les laisserai pas mourir ! Rose non plus !_

_-Vous croyez que je m'en moque ? _La voix du Docteur monta dans les octaves. _Que je ne ressens rien ? Je ne suis pas un monstre, Jack !_

_-Non, vous n'en êtes pas un, même si vous passez votre temps à agir comme un ours! Aidez-nous!_

Les épaules du Docteur s'affaissèrent. Comment pouvait-il refuser devant un tel désespoir ? Et pourtant..

_-J'ai besoin de savoir, Jack. Que je ne changerai pas trop de choses. Des faits capitaux. Un mariage qui n'aurait pas dû être, une entreprise sauvée en 1929.. Les conséquences peuvent être tout aussi magnifiques que désastreuses._

_-Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir ? Avec vos sens ? Vous sentez le temps, non ?_

Il ne put contenir un faible sourire devant cette représentation si simplissime et en même temps si proche de la réalité. Parfois, il oubliait que Jack avait entendu toute sorte de mythe et idée reçue sur son peuple à l'Agence.

_-C'est une façon de le décrire, oui. Je peux percevoir les lignes temporelles, et toutes leurs variantes. Mais les regarder.. est si dangereux.. Le risque de vouloir influencer les choses est trop fort, même pour moi. Et malheureusement, je ne suis pas certain que cela fonctionnerait. Avec le Titanic dans les parages, et la force temporelle qui en émane, me concentrer sur des personnes qui y sont liées serait extrêmement compliqué, sans vouloir dire pénible._

Le silence retomba, lourd de sous-entendus.

_-Rose._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Elle a agi étrangement tout l'aller. La façon dont elle agissait, on aurait dit.. Ce n'était pas simplement qu'elle voulait les sauver, c'est.._

_-Je sais, _murmura le Docteur._ Je l'ai ressenti aussi. _

Est-ce que sa compagne de voyage en saurait plus qu'elle ne le disait ? Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

Et si cela était le cas, est-ce que cela signifiait que le destin était déjà scellé ? Était-ce pour cette raison que le Tardis les avait envoyés ici ?

* * *

_-Je ne sais même pas comment vous remercier.. Vous êtes un cadeau du ciel !_

Rose secoua la tête. Installée à la table de la cuisine, un thé traditionnel made in 1913 entre les mains, elle discutait avec Victoria. Toutes deux avaient passé les trente dernières minutes à changer tous les draps et couvertures de la maison, après que le Docteur ait expliqué que le virus se répandait partout.

Victoria avait d'abord protesté en la voyant aider, arguant que ce n'était pas sa place, mais Rose avait coupé court à tout débat en répliquant qu'elle n'était pas née une cuillère en or dans la bouche et avait fait suffisamment le ménage chez elle pour ne pas vouloir rester plantée comme une orque, merci bien.

Apparemment, c'était exactement les mots à prononcer pour convaincre la redoutable matriarche.

Clairement, celle-ci avait reçu une éducation stricte.

_-C'est de la chance, c'est tout._

_-Non, vous êtes des anges_, répliqua la mère._ Vous allez guérir ma fille, et ma famille ! Je ne peux pas commencer à expliquer combien je vous suis reconnaissante._

C'était dans ce genre de moment que Rose réalisait sa chance d'être née à son époque. Chez elle, elle n'avait qu'à prendre le métro pour se rendre chez le médecin. En 1913, il fallait non seulement en trouver un, mais s'assurer de son efficacité et pouvoir le payer, souvent grassement.

Jane s'était rendormie après le départ du Docteur, sa courte matinée déjà bien animée l'ayant un peu épuisée. Celui-ci avait assuré que c'était normal, et avait donné pour consigne à Mary de rester à ses côtés avec une bassine d'eau fraîche. Un ordre que la jeune fille avait été ravie de suivre.

_-C'est le Docteur qu'il faut remercier.. C'est lui qui va la soigner, vous soigner tous,_ marmonna Rose, gênée de tant de ferveur.

_-Un homme extraordinaire sur beaucoup de points.. Pardonnez mon commentaire, mais vous formez un bien étrange couple,_ nota la plus âgée.

Cette fois, Rose sourit. Elle ne démentit pas, le fait déjà établi impossible à nier à présent. Et même si l'idée la gênait quelque peu, une petite zone de son estomac dansait à cette simple suggestion.

_-J'entends souvent cette remarque. Il est étrange, hein ?_

_-Mais empli d'une telle sagesse.. Je ne parviens pas à le cerner._

_-Vous seriez bien la première_, rit Rose.

_-Voyager sur la route avec son époux et un ami, quelle aventure.. Quel scandale … Ce doit être passionnant,_ murmura Victoria. _Henri a voyagé des années avant de s'installer dans ma ville._

_-Il n'est jamais trop tard, _affirma la jeune femme. _Voir le monde, c'est.. _

_-Extraordinaire ? _sourit la plus âgée. _Avec cinq enfants, j'appelle cela cauchemardesque. Rappelez-vous, nous avons pris le bateau pour venir ici.. C'était sensé être plus simple en croisière._

La joie de Rose disparut.

_-Vous ne pouvez pas partir, c'est de la folie ! Votre fille est malade, vous et Mary aussi, et peut-être tout le reste de la famille !_

_-L'air du grand large pourrait aider à notre guérison._

_-Jane est épuisée ! Elle n'arrivera jamais à tenir ! _Rose secoua la tête. _J'imagine tout l'argent que vous avez dépensé, mais votre santé, sa vie, c'est plus important !_

À sa grande surprise, Victoria étouffa un petit rire.

_-Vous feriez une mère merveilleuse._

Rose grimaça.

_-Pas à l'ordre du jour. Je préfère voyager._

_-Vous avez bien raison,_ approuva Victoria, la surprenant de nouveau. _Une fois que vous avez commencé, vous n'êtes plus jamais libre, _expliqua-t-elle avec mélancolie. _Oh, ne vous faites pas de fausses idées, pour rien au monde je ne regrette mes enfants. Ils sont un cadeau du ciel, _affirma-t-elle, mais Rose nota le flash d'une ombre dans ses yeux. _Mais il y a un âge pour tout. Il faut être prêt,_ insista-t-elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps de l'interroger.

_-J'en suis loin, Dieu merci, _grommela Rose, faisant rire son interlocutrice.

_-J'avais votre âge quand j'ai épousé Henri.. Après un an et demi de cour intense et l'assurance pour mes parents qu'il s'était installé pour de bon dans la ville. Ils ne voulaient pas d'une fille veuve.._

_-Ils avaient raison, _approuva Rose, le souvenir de ses propres parents lui remontant dans la gorge. _Alors vous venez de l'Inde ? C'est tellement loin !_

_-N'est-ce pas ? La vie nous réserve bien des surprises.. Mes parents ont émigré des Galles et me voilà de retour au pays._

La blonde nota l'amertume difficilement dissimulée dans sa voix.

_-Cela ne semble pas vous réjouir._

_-C'est .. compliqué. Je suis galloise, mais j'ai vécu toute ma vie là-bas.. _

_-C'est votre maison,_ traduisit Rose. _Vous n'avez jamais vécu ici, juste votre mari, _comprit-elle soudain. _Pourquoi être revenu, alors ? Désolée, c'est privé,_ grimaça-t-elle, sa curiosité prenant le dessus.

Victoria secoua la tête.

_-La carrière d'Henri a pris un tour inattendu. Il était libre de son service, et le mal du pays a commencé à se faire sentir._

_-Il est militaire? _traduisit Rose.

_-Était .. Lieutenant,_ sourit son épouse, sa fierté évidente. _Il a servi vingt ans aux Indes._

_-Wow.. C'est presque mon âge,_ rit la jeune femme.

_-Votre ami Jack me le rappelle .. Il était comme lui à notre rencontre,_ commenta Victoria en lui resservant une part de gâteau aux pommes. _Jeune, insolent.._

_-Orgueilleux.._

_-Sûr de lui.._

_-Charmeur.._

_-Charmant.._

_-Diable, vous êtes aussi tombée sous le sort,_ rit Rose.

_-Il est difficile de ne pas le noter,_ répliqua Victoria. _Un ami de l'armée de votre époux, je présume ? _Rose hocha la tête. C'était l'explication la plus simple et celle qui demandait le moins de mensonges. _Il agit avec comme on le ferait avec un petit frère turbulent,_ ajouta Victoria, quelque peu narquoisement.

Rose explosa de rire.

_-Oui_, hoqueta-t-elle,_ c'est.. On peut dire cela. Jack est.. Disons qu'il a un certain caractère._

_-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.. Leur affection est évidente, _commenta la plus âgée, avant de relever les yeux en entendant un son de course. _Lilith_ ! La course s'arrêta immédiatement. _Ne te cache pas, jeune fille, je sais que tu es là !_

Un bout de frisette apparut derrière la porte, avant que le visage surexcité de la gamine ne le suive.

_-Oh il reste du gâteau !_

_-Lilith._

La petite roula des yeux, avant de noter la présence de Rose. Elle esquissa une révérence maladroite, faisant sourire celle-ci, avant de courir vers la table.

_-Merci, mama ! La dame reste à manger ? Et les messieurs ?_

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, avant que Rose n'hoche la tête.

_-Ce serait le mieux, pour pouvoir veiller sur Jane._

_-Et m'assurer que vous ne partiez pas demain._

_-Je suis d'accord. Lilith, ma chérie, ce soir nous recevons,_ sourit Victoria.

_-Yiiii ! Gwony et Woulf seront contents !_

Le sourire de sa mère se fana légèrement à cette remarque. Rose haussa un sourcil, sentant un non-dit faire son chemin dans les airs. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se retenant de poser la question. Ce n'était pas sa place, et ce n'était pas comme si elle manquerait d'occasion pour étudier davantage la famille le reste de la journée.

_-Tiens, mi amor, pour ton frère et ta sœur,_ commenta Victoria en tendant deux tranches de gâteau dans une serviette à la petite, qui vida sec son verre avant de s'en saisir.

La seconde d'après, elle disparaissait, le son de bottes courant sur les carreaux résonnant au lointain. Victoria secoua la tête.

_-Définitivement pas une future élève attentive.. Elle est bien plus heureuse à l'air libre. Je vais aller préparer vos deux chambres,_ ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Deux .. Ah, oui. Damn.

_-Mon mari et mon fils sont en ville, ils rentreront certainement pour le repas de ce midi,_ ajouta Victoria. _Vous êtes libre de vous promener où vous plaît, _sourit-elle, _mais je ne saurai que vous déconseiller le jardin. Il est quelque peu.. sauvage._

_-Apparemment pas suffisamment pour décourager vos enfants_, sourit à son tour Rose.

La mère secoua la tête, amusée.

_-Mes enfants ont grandi en pleine campagne indienne, entourés de champs et bois. Ce n'est que leur environnement naturel._

_-J'ai vu pas mal de forêts moi aussi.. Mais je préférerai rester avec vous, si possible._

Elle ne put que noter l'intense satisfaction de Victoria à cette réponse. Devenait-elle paranoïaque, ou bien celle-ci cherchait à l'éloigner de ses jumeaux ?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

Victoria était si difficile à cerner.

Fille de commerçants de tapis gallois, troisième d'une fratrie de cinq enfants elle-même, et élevée à la fois pour être capable de reprendre le commerce familial et savoir tenir sa propre maison. Elle parlait couramment hindi et italien en plus de l'anglais, lisait le latin et le sanskrit, et de façon générale explosait tous les préjugés que Rose pouvait avoir sur les femmes de cette époque.

C'était parce qu'elle en était l'incarnation opposée.

Victoria était un exemple, oui, mais une parmi des centaines de milliers de jeunes filles analphabètes. Ce n'était pas comme si la situation était meilleure pour les garçons : comme Victoria le lui avait amèrement expliqué après que Rose se soit émerveillée sur sa culture, l'école était peut-être obligatoire jusqu'à dix ans à cette époque au Royaume-Uni, mais beaucoup d'enfants pauvres commençaient à travailler bien plus tôt.

Rose se sentait soudainement si chanceuse. Et elle avait détesté le collège toute son adolescence, pour sortir du lycée non diplômée.

_-Je sais ma chance.. Mes parents sont des personnes cultivées et intelligentes, qui voyaient d'abord l'intérêt de leur commerce avant de stupides idées, mais ils avaient aussi l'argent pour se permettre de tous nous éduquer.. Je donne la même à mes enfants._

_-Et Mary? _devina Rose.

_-Et Mary,_ sourit Victoria, son expression approbatrice alors qu'elle vérifiait l'état des coussins de la chambre du supposé couple.

_-Vous prenez vraiment soin d'elle.. Vous avez raison, c'est juste que.. Enfin, ce n'est pas l'attitude de la plupart des gens._

_-Certes. C'est une jeune fille courageuse, qui avait besoin d'aide. Je lui donne celle que je peux, _répondit sobrement la plus âgée._ Il me fallait de l'aide pour la maison et mes plus jeunes, et elle était parfaite._

_-Elle s'entend vraiment bien avec Jane_, commenta Rose, ses mains la brûlant alors que Victoria vérifiait l'état général de la chambre.

Diable, elle détestait être servie. Elle n'était pas orgueilleuse à ce point ! Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit, et c'était un symbole d'hospitalité pour son hôtesse.

_-Oui_, sourit Victoria. _J'en suis heureuse. Elles ont sensiblement le même âge, cela permet à Jane d'être moins seule.. Elle a laissé toutes ses amies en Inde._

Rose fit la grimace. Elle n'imaginait pas combien cela devait être douloureux. Ce n'était pas comme si Jane pouvait leur téléphoner ou utiliser internet. Au moins, elle-même pouvait téléphoner à sa mère n'importe quand et où si elle le désirait, espace inclus.

Dieu, merci, Victoria ne réalisait pas que les sentiments de Mary pour sa fille étaient plus poussés que ceux pour une simple amie. La jeune femme ne possédait pas la culture du Docteur, mais même elle était consciente de comment une telle révélation serait accueillie.

L'homophobie était loin d'être morte à sa propre époque, alors en 1913 ? Les préjugés battaient leur plein, la haine se mêlant à la folie et aux insultes. Maladie, folie, aberration, écœurement... Non, Mary ne serait plus jamais en sécurité si la vérité venait à se savoir. Était-elle elle-même consciente de ses propres sentiments, ou considérait-elle Jane comme une potentielle amie ? Leur différence sociale ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.

Et si jamais Mary reconnaissait intérieurement son amour, cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle était condamnée à une vie de silence et misère, voire de honte. Honte de quelque chose qui n'était que naturel et beau, mais qui, en son temps, signifiait rejet et mort.

Mort.

Quelle folie.

Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son amie Shireen. Celle-ci n'avait admis ses préférences sexuelles féminines que lorsque Rose l'avait surprise en train d'embrasser son crush à une soirée au lycée. Penser que sa meilleure amie avait eu peur de son jugement l'avait tellement mise en colère à l'époque. Qu'en avait-elle à faire ? Cela ne la concernait pas. Shireen aimait les filles, et donc ? Elle était toujours Shireen, et rien ne changerait cela.

L'aurait-elle rejetée si toutes deux avaient grandi à l'époque de Mary ? Rose aimait à penser que non, mais la vérité était que cela aurait très sûrement été le cas. Leur éducation aurait été toute autre, emplie de préjugés et bêtises qui peinaient encore à disparaître au XXIème siècle.

Et cela la rendait malade.

Penser que Mary vivait une vie de mensonges également.

Celle-ci était si loyale à sa jeune maîtresse qu'elle l'accompagnait sur le Titanic.

Cette pensée fit frissonner Rose. Sa mission semblait sur la bonne voie, au vu de la colère du Docteur avant son départ, mais rien n'était encore confirmé. Victoria semblait plutôt encline à rester, mais qu'en serait-il de son mari ? Le mystérieux Henri risquait de ne pas très bien accueillir l'avis d'un trio d'étrangers, tout médecin que soit l'un d'eux.

Diable, que le Docteur et Jack lui manquaient.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

Le son lointain du Tardis indiqua à Rose le retour de ses amis. Un large sourire aux lèvres, elle bondit du banc sur lequel elle s'était assise, remontant la large clairière en direction du portail. Là, derrière la masse verte entourant les larges murs de pierres, elle distingua un morceau de bleu bien connu.

_-Docteur ! Jack !_

_-Rosie! _s'exclama le jeune homme en apparaissant derrière un arbre. _On t'a tant manqué ?_

_-Andouille,_ rit-elle en le tapant gentiment sur le bras._ Vous avez ce qu'il faut? _ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement lorsque le Docteur apparut à son tour.

_-Pour toute la famille et vous_, répondit fièrement celui-ci.

_-Et Jack ?_

_-Sa physiologie est différente de la vôtre, je lui ai donné un autre médicament._

L'intéressé roula des yeux à cette pensée. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour s'habituer à être ainsi cajolé. Il avait été seul si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié ce que cela signifiait. Apparemment, ces deux têtes de mule comptaient bien le lui rappeler.

C'était à la fois étrange et agréable, bien qu'un peu étouffant.

_-Comment vous allez expliquer à la famille à quoi il ressemble ? Ils n'ont pas encore de gélule à cette époque_, fit remarquer Rose alors que le trio remontait l'immense jardin vers le manoir.

Le Docteur haussa les épaules.

_-C'est efficace, c'est tout ce qu'ils vont retenir. Les enfants le verront sûrement comme une friandise,_ grimaça-t-il.

_-Tant qu'ils sont soignés, _répliqua Jack, avant d'ajouter plus bas sans cacher sa colère : _Et sauvés._

Le Seigneur du temps le fusilla du regard. Le capitaine le lui rendit, avant de siffler, sa rage évidente :

_-Quel intérêt de les soigner si c'est pour les laisser crever ?! Votre peuple manipulait le temps sans vergogne quand ils le désiraient. Vous le faites tout le temps. Et vous refusez maintenant ? _

_-Je ne refuse pas, Jack ! Par la barbe de Rassilon, vous.._

_-Assez,_ pesta Rose, faisant tomber le silence alors que les deux hommes se tournaient vers elle, surpris. _Oui, vous devez les sauver ! Point ! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce que vous l'avez déjà fait !_

Le silence qui suivit aurait été de circonstance à un enterrement.

_-Rose.._

_-Oh shit ! Je vous déteste ! _

La blonde leur tourna le dos, se passant les mains sur le visage. Et voilà. Elle avait merdé. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir, son irritation devant l'attitude des deux hommes et sa fatigue de devoir se taire depuis le début de la journée prenant le dessus sur son contrôle.

_-Rose._

_-Sssssh_, pesta-t-elle en levant le doigt.

Fermant les yeux, elle prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant à retrouver son calme alors que la panique l'envahissait. Qu'était-elle sensée faire ? En temps ordinaire, le Docteur était son guide temporel, mais le Seigneur du temps était le premier concerné par son problème actuel.

_-Rose,_ insista celui-ci, la faisant craquer.

_-Taisez-vous ! Je ne sais pas quoi ce que je dois faire ! Je ne sais plus ! Je ne devais rien dire! Vous n'étiez pas sensé savoir ! Et maintenant vous savez, et j'ai tout cassé, et je suis perdue,_ gémit-elle en s'arrachant les cheveux. _C'est vous qui connaissez toutes les règles, pas moi !_

_-Rose,_ l'interrompit gentiment Jack en venant prendre ses mains. _Rose, regarde-moi._ La blonde obéit, son expression misérable. _Rose, je vais te poser une question, une seule, et tu devras me répondre par oui ou non. Ok ? _

La jeune femme hocha la tête, se mordillant la lèvre avant de jeter un regard perdu vers le Docteur qui les fixait, la tempête actuelle dans son esprit faisant concurrence à celle vécue par la blonde.

_-Rose. As-tu la preuve que le Docteur, à un moment dans son espace-temps, a sauvé les Daniels du Titanic ?_

_-Oui,_ murmura celle-ci faiblement.

Jack hocha la tête, son expression s'apaisant alors que tous deux se tournaient vers le plus âgé.

_-Je crois que vous avez votre réponse, Doc. Et pas plus que ce dont vous avez besoin._

Rose ouvrit la bouche, mais le Docteur leva brutalement la main.

_-Non. Jack a raison. Je ne dois pas en savoir plus. Je suis un idiot, moi. Si vous me donnez la possibilité de vous poser des questions, je ne saurai pas me retenir. En savoir trop est dangereux et le temps peut toujours être changé. Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous avez su. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas,_ ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin._ Avant cela, nous avons une mission à mener._

Un immense sourire vint éclaircir le visage de sa compagne, alors que Jack explosait de rire.

_-Je l'ai toujours su. Les blondes font craquer tout le monde !_

_-Jack !_

_-Calmes, les enfants, _répliqua le Docteur, dissimulant son amusement derrière un ton bougon. _Nous avons toujours du travail. Rien n'est encore joué. _

_-Mais on va réussir! _s'exclama gaiement Rose en venant prendre son bras, élargissant le sourire du plus âgé qui posa sa main sur la sienne.

Jack secoua la tête, hésitant entre exaspération et attendrissement. Diable, mais ils étaient adorables, ces deux-là, quand ils s'y mettaient. S'il ne prenait pas garde, il allait tomber amoureux des deux.

Et ne serait-ce pas un merveilleux bazar ?

* * *

_-Hop, tout le monde avale ça avec un grand verre d'eau ! Rose, Victoria, Mary, cela va empêcher la maladie de se développer. Jane, cela va commencer le processus de guérison, mais ne soyez pas ravie trop vite, il va vous falloir du temps pour guérir.. Sûrement des semaines, au vu de votre fatigue. Rien de bien anormal, vous me direz, la grippe fait toujours cet effet, et c'est la première fois que vous l'avez, on ne peut pas s'attendre à une guérison éclair ! Du repos, de l'air frais, des bons repas de maman, et surtout, du calme, du calme, du calme, et vous vous sentirez de nouveau fantastique !_

Rose se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire : l'expression des trois femmes était hilarante. À leur décharge, la surexcitation du Docteur y était pour beaucoup : son ami aurait certainement fait des sauts de cabri s'il avait pu.

À présent qu'il avait la preuve que la famille pouvait être sauvée, le Seigneur du temps était en chasse.

Et rien ne l'arrêterait.

Il avait déplacé des montagnes.

Sauvé des galaxies.

Vaincu des monstres inconcevables.

Il sauverait cette famille.

Les enfants.

Cette fois encore, tout le monde vivrait.

Rose n'en avait aucun doute.

Rien ne résistait au Docteur une fois que celui-ci avait décidé de quelque chose.

_-C'est un médicament ? C'est.. étrange_, murmura Jane, épuisée.

_-Il vous guérira, _affirma Rose._ Faites-lui confiance, il sait ce qu'il fait. _

_-Aussi étrange est-il,_ ajouta taquin Jack.

_-Oy ! Faites attention ou vous terminerez au ménage, capitaine !_

_-Vous me laisseriez retoucher le moteur?_s'exclama l'intéressé.

_-Même pas en rêve, _bougonna le Docteur, mais l'idée faisait sérieusement son chemin dans son esprit.

_-Cruel_, soupira dramatiquement Jack avant de secouer la tête, son expression se faisant rêveuse à l'idée de retoucher aux engines du vaisseau.

_-Les hommes et leurs machines,_ entendit Rose murmurer Victoria.

La blonde ne put contenir un sourire moqueur.

_-Vous n'avez pas idée,_ souffla-t-elle. _Vraiment, vous pouvez le prendre,_ insista-t-elle en la voyant fixer son verre_. Cela ne vous empoisonnera pas. D'où je viens, cela guérit la grippe tout le temps._

_-D'où vous venez.. Une question de plus en plus mystérieuse, Rose,_ sourit Victoria avant de boire son verre, imitée par sa fille et Mary. _Vous disiez être de Londres._

_-Je suis de Londres, _répliqua la blonde, indignée. _J'ai vu du pays, c'est tout._

_-Il faudra soigner le reste de votre famille également, _commenta le Docteur, qui n'avait rien écouté.

Rose vit les trois femmes se tendre avant même que Victoria ne parle.

_-Bien évidemment._

La tension dans sa voix n'échappa à personne.

_-Un problème? _demanda le Docteur, en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Non .. Ce n'est pas.. Il y a des choses que vous devez savoir avant de les rencontrer,_ admit finalement Mrs Daniels. _Au sujet de Wilfred._

Mary se mordilla la lèvre, alors que Jane se renfonçait dans ses oreilles frais. Le trio échangea un regard, avant que le Docteur ne demande :

_-Est-il malade ?_

_-Non .. Mais il n'est pas.._

_-Il est muet, _coupa brutalement Jane.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil, alors que l'expression de Jack se faisait confuse. Rose sentit sa gorge se serrer soudainement.

_-Et_ ?

Les trois femmes se tournèrent vers Jack, choquées.

_-Et ? C'est votre seule réaction?_ s'exclama Jane.

_-Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?_

_-Ce n'est pas.._

_-D'habitude.._

Le Docteur secoua la tête, une lassitude née de siècles de voyages le saisissant. Son regard rencontra celui épuisé de Victoria, et il lui adressa un gentil sourire, lui faisant savoir que tout allait bien.

_-Jack. Vous venez d'un endroit où ce genre de.. problème.. n'est important pour personne. Ici, à cette époque,en ce lieu, c'est une raison pour faire de vous un paria._

_-C'est une blague?_ s'insurgea le brun.

_-Tu sais, on en parle à peine chez moi,_ marmonna Rose, s'attirant un autre regard choqué de son ami. Elle haussa les épaules._ Ce n'est pas méchant, c'est juste.. J'imagine que cela fait partie des préjugés stupides qu'on a._

_-Stupides, oui.. Mais bien présent.. Et ici encore plus, _soupira le Docteur. _Vous aviez peur qu'on le juge,_ affirma-t-il en se tournant vers Victoria, qui soupira à son tour.

_\- Évidemment. Si cela était venu d'un accident.. mais de naissance.. Ils voulaient s'en débarrasser, vous savez, à l'époque,_ murmura-t-elle.

Le double cri qui jaillit de Jack et Rose aurait pu exploser une fenêtre.

_-C'est absurde !_

_-Je n'ai jamais entendu une connerie pareille !_

_-C'est malheureusement très courant, _siffla le Docteur, alors que l'injure du capitaine faisait tressaillir à la fois Victoria et Jane_. Tout ce qui ne correspond pas à la perfection céleste.._ Il secoua la tête, écœuré. _Les Indes sont à peine plus développées que la Grande-Bretagne sur ce point._

_-Plus,_ répliqua Jane, sa fatigue disparaissant derrière sa colère._ Au moins, ils le toléraient. Ici, il faut le cacher, pour ne pas qu'il se fasse maltraiter. C'est déjà si dur de communiquer avec,_ soupira-t-elle. _Il n'y a que Gwen qui y arrive.. Et Lilith. _

_-Gwen, sa jumelle?_ interrogea Rose.

Victoria hocha la tête, la réaction si généreuse de ses invités la convaincant de leur ouvrir un peu plus les secrets de sa famille.

_-Ils ont toujours eu.. ce lien, si fort. Comme souvent, avec les jumeaux, mais c'est encore plus poussé pour eux._

_-Elle a développé cette manière de lui parler.. Avec ses mains, et son visage_, expliqua Jane. _Elle nous l'a appris, comme elle a pu, mais il y a une part d'instinct entre eux qu'on ne peut pas imiter. Mais on essaye.. Enfin, nous, _grommela-t-elle, une rancœur évidente dans sa voix.

_-Jane,_ soupira sa mère.

_-Mère ! Cessez de prendre sa défense !_

Le trio échangea un regard, avant que Rose ne demande prudemment :

_-Vous parlez de votre père ?_

_-Mon frère, _lâcha sèchement la jeune malade, avant de tousser.

_-Louis supporte mal ce qui arrive à Wilfred,_ admit sa mère.

_-Mal ? C'est un singe sans culture, _pesta Jane, faisant secouer la tête de Victoria.

_-Quel âge ont-ils?_ interrogea le Docteur.

_-13 ans,_ répondit celle-ci.

_-Extraordinaire.. fantastique.. Voilà un duo que j'aimerai rencontrer,_ sourit le Seigneur du temps.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

Jane était de nouveau tombée dans un profond sommeil lorsqu'ils quittèrent sa chambre, pour la plus grande satisfaction du Docteur et soulagement de sa mère. Apparemment, la jeune fille n'avait pas pu faire de nuit complète depuis des jours, ce qui n'était en rien surprenant au vu de son état.

_-Alors,_ s'exclama le Docteur lorsqu'ils atteignirent le hall, _où sont-ils ? Tout le monde aura été traité d'ici la fin de cette matinée!_s'exclama-t-il en se frottant les mains, enthousiaste.

_-Dans le jardin, sans aucun doute, _sourit Victoria. Elle se frotta le menton, pensive. _Je vais aller les chercher seule, _expliqua-t-elle. _Wilfred est devenu quelque peu.. sauvage,_ soupira-t-elle, _et Gwen ne le quittera pas si elle le pense en danger._

_-Lien des jumeaux.. Fantastique.. On vous attendra ici_, sourit le Seigneur du temps, avant de froncer les sourcils lorsque Rose l'attrapa par le bras, le tirant vers la cuisine. _Quoi_ ?demanda-t-il après que la blonde ait refermé la porte.

_-Sérieusement, Docteur ? Un peu de tact ? Victoria est déjà terrifiée qu'on les juge, attendre dans le hall sonne encore plus effrayant ! C'est toujours dans le hall qu'attendent les méchants dans les histoires, _ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

_-Méchants.. On serait plutôt les sauveurs_, fit remarquer Jack en s'affalant sur une chaise, avant de se débarrasser enfin de sa veste noire et remonter ses manches. _Les héros inconnus tombés de nulle part, apportant la guérison miraculeuse avant de repartir aussi mystérieusement une fois leur tâche accomplie,_ sourit-il, faisant rire Rose et secouer la tête au Docteur amusé.

_-Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas ce que nous serons pour eux, capitaine ?_

_-Encore plus une fois qu'ils apprendront que le Titanic a coulé.. Enfin, il va falloir convaincre le père,_ grommela Jack. _Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, Jane a besoin de repos, mais on ne sait jamais, les abrutis se cachent partout._

_-Hey ! Sois un peu gentil, c'est plus compliqué que cela, _le coupa Rose. _Ils ont clairement d'autres soucis que leur fille malade. Victoria, _expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules devant leur regard interrogateur, _elle regrette les Indes.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont revenus, elle a parlé de l'armée, que son mari a quittée.. J'ai l'impression qu'il a eu un problème avec, mais alors quoi exactement,_ soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

_-Cela ne me surprendrait pas, après y avoir vécu toute sa vie, _commenta son ami. _Et puis Wilfred.. Je ne comprends pas le problème_, admit-il, _mais j'imagine que c'est une énième différence culturelle. C'est juste triste, qu'il soit coupé de tout parce que personne ne sait parler avec._

_-Tu pourrais ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Parler avec lui_, expliqua Rose._ Et vous,_ ajouta-t-elle en regardant le Docteur. _Vous parliez la langue des signes, au marché._

_-On pourrait, _reconnut le Docteur,_ mais cela dépend comment fonctionne le langage qu'il a installé avec sa sœur. Peut-être trouvera-t-on des signes communs, _murmura-t-il, pensif._ Le reste de sa famille semble l'avoir appris, enfin, surtout les femmes.._

_-Ils ont de la chance d'avoir Mary, _fit remarquer Jack. _Elle est discrète, et loyale, et elle adore clairement cette famille. Quoi?_ demanda-t-il devant l'expression de Rose.

Celle-ci secoua la tête, avant de soupirer bruyamment devant l'expression perplexe de ses amis. Se levant de sa chaise, elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant -légèrement pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls, avant de la refermer et se tourner vers eux.

_-Sérieux, tu ne le vois même pas.. J'aurai pensé que toi.. encore, le Docteur, il ne voit jamais rien, _commenta-t-elle, taquine, s'attirant un sourcil levé,_ mais toi, c'est ta spécialité._

_-Quoi? _insista Jack, à présent perplexe.

Qu'avait-il manqué ?

Rose roula des yeux, avant de croiser les bras.

_-Mary. Jane ?_

_-Hein ? Oh_.. murmura Jack, pensif.

_-Elle n'est pas si discrète,_ commenta platement le Docteur. _La seule raison pour laquelle personne n'a rien relevé est la bêtise inhérente à cette époque. _

_-Vous l'avez vu?_s'étonna Rose.

_-J'ai 900 ans, Rose Tyler. Vous pensez bien que je sais relever ce genre de choses. Mais je ne vais pas les énoncer à voix haute, lorsque cela mettrait en danger la vie d'une des personnes concernées, _expliqua-t-il amèrement.

_-La vie.. Oh, c'est vrai ! Oh, je déteste cette période_, pesta Jack._ Non, vraiment,_ s'exclama-t-il en se levant, irrité, quand le Docteur ouvrit la bouche. _Ils se prétendent civilisés, mais ce sont des sauvages ! Leur manière de soigner ? Cacher un enfant prétendument différent pour le protéger ? Devoir cacher qui on aime ? Ce sont des arriérés !_

_-Ils sont civilisés, Jack, à leur manière,_ soupira le Seigneur du temps_. Socialement parlant, ils sont coincés des siècles en arrière, mais pas plus que l'époque de Rose. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, _rappela-t-il à celle-ci lorsqu'elle grimaça.

_-C'est vrai.. Je ne sais pas si on enfermerait un enfant sourd-muet, mais il y a toujours de la gêne, _soupira-t-elle_. Et lesbienne ? Hé, ma meilleure amie avait peur que je la rejette quand on était ado à cause de cela, et on se connaît depuis qu'on est gosse, _pesta-t-elle. _Je ne sais pas, Jack, il y a des préjugés partout.. Ne me dis pas que ton époque n'est pas pareille.. Chez toi, vous êtes plus avancés dans les relations, mais peut-être que tout le monde n'aime pas être envahi de gens d'autres planètes ? Va savoir, _soupira-t-elle. _C'est juste triste, pour Mary._

_-Elle n'en est peut-être même pas consciente, vous savez.. Elle n'est qu'une servante, pour Jane, _commenta tristement le Docteur._ Cela ne veut pas dire que la famille ne tient pas à elle._

_-Mais ils la jetteraient s'ils savaient_, rappela Jack. Il secoua la tête. _Je ne dis pas que mon époque est parfaite, mais j'avoue que ça, ça me dégoûte juste._

Le débat fut interrompu par le son d'une course dans le hall.

_-Ah, Lilith est là,_ sourit Rose.

_-Lilith_ !

La blonde pouffa, imitée par Jack alors que le Docteur sentait la pointe de ses lèvres monter vers le haut. La petite était absolument irrésistible.

Dans ses cœurs, la volonté de les sauver tous s'ancra davantage.

_-Tenez-vous un peu ! Toi aussi, Gwen ! Tu as treize ans, pas huit! Montre l'exemple à ta sœur !_

_-Oui, mère_, entendirent-ils une voix soupirer.

_-Est-ce de l'ironie que j'entends dans ta voix, jeune fille ?_

_-Non, mère._

Sa défiance était évidente, et le trio comprit pourquoi lorsque le lourd battant de bois s'ouvrit, révélant deux adolescents broussailleux en plus de Victoria, impeccable comme à son habitude malgré sa fatigue, et Lilith, les cheveux emplis de feuilles.

Le tableau en aurait été adorable, si cela n'avait pas été pour le regard froid que lança la jeune demoiselle aux yeux verts – Gwen – en direction du groupe. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de noter combien elle s'était placée entre eux et son frère – son portrait craché en version masculine. Mêmes yeux émeraudes, mêmes points de rousseur sur la joue droite, mêmes cheveux frisés.

Dans un bel ensemble, le Docteur et Jack haussèrent un sourcil alors que Rose se tendait.

_-Rose_ ! Lilith avait couru vers elle, complètement inconsciente de la tension dans la pièce_. Tu es toujours là !_

Celle-ci sourit, la poussant sur ses genoux alors que Victoria lui lançait un regard désolé. Elle secoua la tête, indiquant que tout allait bien, faisant sourire Victoria, rassurée.

_-Bien sûr que je suis là, où voulais-tu que j'aille ?_

_-Je sais pas, vous auriez pu être partis, _grimaça la petite_. Elle va bien, Jane, dis? Maman elle dit que le Docteur il l'a fait aller mieux ! Et maman aussi, et Mary aussi! Que la maladie elle va partir !_

_-Elle a raison, _répondit Rose en caressant ses cheveux.

_-Mais il faut que je vous soigne tous les trois aussi, au cas où, _expliqua l'intéressé._ Comme ta maman et Mary. _

_-On va manger le bonbon bleu?_s'exclama la gosse, ravie.

Victoria haussa les épaules quand le trio haussa les sourcils, son expression se faisant un instant machiavélique avant de revenir docte et sévère. Son regard rencontra celui hilare du Docteur.

Méthodes universelles de parents.

_-Avec du jus de fruits, ce serait meilleur, tu ne crois pas? _commenta Jack, provoquant un cri ravi.

_-Je peux en avoir à la poire, maman ? Dis ?_

_-Évidemment, chérie,_ répliqua celle-ci en se dirigeant vers une étagère située à l'ombre. _Gwen, Wilfou, asseyez-vous, on va croire que vous voulez les mordre._

Gwen fronça les sourcils, mais obéit, s'asseyant à l'opposé de la longue table. Son frère l'imita, jetant des regards en biais au groupe. Finalement, Jack n'y tint plus.

_-Gwen_ ? Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui, clairement méfiante._ Comment lui dis-tu bonjour ?_

L'adolescente haussa les sourcils, avant de regarder sa mère qui hocha la tête. La brunette fit un geste de la main, la secouant simplement comme on le faisait pour saluer quelqu'un au loin. Rose se détendit – ça, elle savait faire.

Le regard ravi de Wilf lorsque le groupe répéta le geste valait de l'or.

_-Tu pourrais lui traduire nos prénoms ? Non, attend, encore mieux, montre-nous comment lui dire, _se corrigea Jack, en lui adressant un de ces sourires 40 000 watts dont il avait le secret.

La surprise de Gwen augmenta clairement, son incompréhension évidente devant le manque de réaction du groupe devant son frère. Le Docteur contint un sourire en la voyant examiner Jack, sa méfiance se mêlant à de l'intérêt.

Son compagnon ou ce secret impossible capable de délier toutes les langues.

Gwen secoua la tête, pensive :

_-C'est compliqué.. Ce n'est pas un geste par mot, c'est plus.._

_-Un ensemble ?_ devina le Docteur. _Avec des symboles également ?_

_-Oui.. Vous, _expliqua-t-elle en le désignant, _vous êtes le Docteur._

Elle mima quelqu'un de malade, puis le geste d'avaler quelque chose, avant de sourire. Wilf hocha la tête, mimant à son tour le geste d'avaler avant de regarder interrogateur le Seigneur du temps.

_-Oh, oui, c'est vrai, le médicament!_s'exclama celui-ci en fouillant dans ses poches, avant de leur tendre, à coté de trois verres posés sur la table par Victoria et d'un gâteau aux pommes.

Dans un bel ensemble, les trois membres de sa progéniture se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Rose explosa de rire en voyant le garçon leur jeter des regards de biais alors qu'il dévorait sa part. Wilf lui sourit timidement, la regardant avant de tourner la tête vers le Docteur puis Jack. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire canaille, avant de pointer ses amis et former un cœur de ses doigts. Rose roula des yeux à cela, le menaçant de la main, et Jack plaqua sa main sur son cœur, faisant semblant d'être heurté.

Un reniflement se fit entendre.

Wilf les fixait, ses prunelles vertes pétillantes.

Son regard se fit canaille à son tour, avant qu'il ne se lance dans une série rapide de gestes qui firent rire Gwen et Lilith, alors que Victoria haussait un sourcil.

_-Wilf dit.. hum.._

Clairement, Gwen essayait de respecter son éducation polie en n'offensant pas le groupe.

Lilith, au contraire, n'en avait rien à faire.

_-Il dit que vous agissez comme des amoureux et des frères et sœurs à la fois,_ rit la petite.

_-Hé !_

_-Oy!_

Jack riait aux éclats, sous le regard faussement outragé du Docteur. Un cri lui échappa quand Rose le frappa.

_-Tiens-toi un peu !_

_-Oui, madame Smith, pardon, madame Smith,_ répliqua-t-il, en insistant lourdement sur le _nom de famille._

_-Vous comptez agir comme un gamin toute la journée, capitaine, ou bien dire au pauvre petit vos noms ? À moins qu'il me faille m'en charger? _demanda le Docteur, mais son ton bougon ne leurrait personne.

_-Tiens, oui.. _

Essuyant ses larmes, Jack tendit le doigt vers Rose, avant de froncer les sourcils et mimer une fleur piquante. Gwen y ajouta le geste d'un doigt piqué que l'on suce, avant de porter la fleur silencieuse à son nez et inspirer. Wilf hocha la tête, avant de montrer Lilith puis faire un mouvement du doigt qui fit s'étouffer Gwen et sa mère.

_-Wilf_ !

Celui-ci grimaça, mais haussa les épaules.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?_ demanda Rose, absolument pas soucieuse des feuilles et miettes de gâteau que Lilith faisait tomber sur sa robe blanche.

_-Il a fait un S, _expliqua timidement Gwen. _C'est le geste pour sœur._

_-Oh, _souffla Rose en rougissant, mais elle sourit, répétant le geste avant de serrer un peu plus Lilith.

Wilf fronça les sourcils, avant de pointer le doigt vers Jack, puis deux vers son cœur, et de les frapper sur deux doigts de l'autre main. Cette fois, Gwen sourit.

_-Il vous appelle ami. Vous aussi,_ ajouta-t-elle quand Wilf répéta le geste vers le Docteur et Rose.

Le trio sourit, et répéta le geste.

Gwen se tourna vers eux, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_-Maman ? Eux, je les aime._

Apparemment, ils avaient passé le test.

* * *

_**Langage semi-inventé, semi-inspiré du vrai langage des signes français.. comme la manière de dire bonjour.**_

_**Dans le langage des signes, taper les deux index et majeurs l'un contre l'autre veut dire "je m'appelle" ;)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Suite de la réflexion sociale avec cette fois un aperçu de la super agréable condition féminine de l'époque.. et des enfants en général.**

**J'ai toujours estimé qu'on sous-estime Rose. Elle n'a pas eu droit à la scolarité du siècle, mais si on lui donne l'occasion, elle n'est pas plus bête qu'une autre. Elle est très dirigée par ses émotions, surtout sous l'époque de 9, mais cela n'empêche pas de la faire aussi réfléchir parfois, quelque chose qui manque je trouve parfois dans la s1.. ou dans les fanfics en général.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

_-Toc toc ? Je peux entrer ? _Sourit Rose en passant sa tête par la porte.

_-Rose ! Bien sûr !_ S'exclama Jane en souriant. _Oh, vous avez à manger ! _Ajouta-t-elle ravie en voyant un énorme plateau.

_-Vous ne pouvez pas vous lever, alors votre mère a préparé quelque chose_, expliqua la jeune femme alors que Mary se précipitait pour l'aider.

Ensemble, toutes deux installèrent le repas sur le lit, Mary étalant une large nappe sur la couverture avant d'aider la blonde à poser bols, sandwichs et pichets sur la large table de nuit. Sans faire davantage de manières, le trio se jeta ensuite sur le repas, Jane pestant lorsque Mary voulut l'aider.

_-Sérieusement, Ma', mon père n'est pas là, laisse-moi vivre. C'est gentil, mais je ne suis pas mourante,_ sourit-elle.

La servante fit la moue.

_-Seulement grâce au Docteur. Ceux d'avant étaient des abrutis, _grommela-t-elle.

Rose haussa un sourcil en constatant le changement complet de ton de la jeune fille. À présent que Victoria et ses amis n'étaient plus dans les parages, celle-ci avait complètement abandonné toute étiquette, agissant normalement avec Jane.

Parce que sa maîtresse et les hommes n'étaient plus présents.

Urg.

Quelles coutumes absurdes.

_-Je suis bien d'accord.. Mais je vais guérir maintenant, je sens déjà son médicament faire effet, c'est un vrai miracle,_ affirma ravie son amie.

_-Il en provoque souvent, oui,_ sourit Rose.

_-Vraiment ! Je dors depuis des jours, mais c'était si dur, avec la toux, et là.. Elle s'est calmée, j'arrive mieux à respirer, j'ai moins froid, et j'ai faim,_ commenta Jane en levant son bol de lentilles.

Le sourire de Rose s'agrandit.

_-C'est génial ! Bientôt, vous pourrez de nouveau marcher !_

_-J'ai tellement hâte ! Je n'en peux plus de rester enfermée dans cette chambre ! Vous avez soigné mes frères et sœurs ?_

_-Et votre mère, il ne reste que votre père et Louis._

Jane fit la moue en entendant le nom de son frère aîné.

_-Hum.. Je me demande quand ils vont rentrer.. Ils étaient partis régler les derniers détails pour demain, _soupira-t-elle, sa joie retombant.

Rose sentit une chape de plomb lui tomber dessus.

_-Vous ne partirez pas !_

_-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.._

_-Bien sûr que si ! C'est votre santé qui compte ! Et celle de vos frères et sœurs ! Vos parents ! Ce n'est pas un jeu !_

Elle n'avait pas pu cacher sa colère. Jane secoua la tête, l'air amusée malgré sa fatigue.

_-Vous avez vraiment épousé un docteur.._

Rose roula des yeux à cette remarque. C'était dur de garder les apparences, malgré le nombre de fois où on l'avait cru mariée au Seigneur du temps.

_-C'est plus compliqué que cela._

_-Sans aucun doute.. Vous voyagez avec, et un autre homme._

Rose fronça les sourcils.

_-Et_ ?

Jane haussa un sourcil, alors que Mary grimaçait. Finalement, ce fut la servante qui expliqua, mal à l'aise :

_-C'est assez.. surprenant._

_-Certains diraient inconvenant,_ ajouta la jeune bourgeoise.

_-Vous me pensez délurée? _demanda plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu Rose.

_-Je pense que vous êtes bien plus libre de vivre en paix que la plupart des jeunes filles de mon âge,_ répliqua Jane_. Et je vous envie. Terriblement._

_-Rien ne vous empêche de faire pareil,_ répondit gentiment la blonde.

Jane secoua la tête.

_-Vous voulez être gentille, mais nous savons toutes les deux que c'est faux. Mon destin est déjà tracé.. Mère m'a appris à tenir un commerce, comme on le lui a appris, mais ce sera bien la seule liberté que j'aurai._

Rose fronça les sourcils.

_-Cela ne peut pas être si terrible._

_-J'ai 16 ans, Rose. Il est largement temps de commencer à me trouver des prétendants._

_-Des.. Oh, sérieusement ! Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour cela !_

Jane la fixa, choquée.

_-Et à quel âge pensez-vous que je dois commencer à chercher ? 25 ans ?_

Le blanc qui tomba aurait pu se couper au couteau tellement il était épais.

_-Rose_, expliqua Mary,_ vous avez clairement eu de la chance, vous avez épousé l'homme que vous aimez, et vous voyagez. Mais pour miss Jane, c'est impossible. Elle a un rang à tenir. Une éducation à respecter._

_-C'est ridicule_, asséna la blonde_. La seule chose qui compte est ce que vous voulez faire vous de votre vie._

_Il faut en avoir la possibilité_, répliqua Jane._ J'ai déjà la chance d'avoir un père qui ne m'imposera pas un homme dont je ne veux pas._

L'expression de Rose se fit écœurée. Seigneur. C'était là qu'elle réalisait à quelle point son époque différait de celle-ci. Une telle pensée serait inconcevable dans le Royaume-Uni de chez elle. Ici, c'était une chance.

_-C'est ainsi, Rose, _soupira Jane en haussant les épaules._ Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Avoir eu une reine pendant des décennies n'aura pas fait avancer tant que cela les choses._

Une reine.. Ah, oui, Victoria. Elle était morte ? Rose ne parvenait jamais à retenir les dates de règne.

_-Vous avez plus d'éducation que beaucoup de jeunes dames de votre condition,_ rappela Mary. _Vous êtes plus chanceuses qu'elles, souvent, tout ce qu'elles ont c'est leur argent._

_-L'argent, ils pourront toujours le chercher,_ roula des yeux Jane. _S'ils le trouvent, ils nous le diront._

_-Je croyais que vous étiez riches?_s'étonna Rose.

_-Nous ne sommes pas pauvres, si c'est votre question. Je ne me plains pas, nous avons plus que la plupart des pauvres gens de cette ville. Mais ma dote n'est pas non plus affolante.. Père gagnait très bien sa vie aux Indes, mais beaucoup d'argent est parti dans le voyage du retour. _L'expression de Jane se fit nostalgique à cette pensée._ Cela nous a pris des mois, vous savez ? Nous avons traversé tout l'océan.. C'était magnifique, et terrifiant à la fois. Le moindre accident.. Combien de tempêtes avons-nous passé, _grimaça-t-elle.

_-Et vous voulez recommencer avec le Titanic ?_

_-C'est le plus grand paquebot de tous les temps_, s'enthousiasma Jane, alors que Mary hochait la tête, les yeux brillants.

_-Il est immense ! Et complètement sûr ! Ils ont fait tous les essais ! Il y aura des centaines de passagers !_

Quelle ironie.

Rose n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point voyager dans le temps pouvait être lourd lorsque vous veniez du futur.

Secouant la tête, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne pouvait faire, elle se tourna vers Mary, lui demandant :

_-Et vous, Mary ? On parle de Jane, mais vous ?_

_-Oh, il n'y a rien à dire sur moi, miss._

_-Rose,_ pesta-t-elle._ C'est Rose. Vous parlez normalement à Jane, moi aussi ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une madame ? Désolée,_ grimaça-t-elle à l'égard de Jane, mais celle-ci rit.

_-Aucune offense prise. Et clairement, non._

_-Et c'est très bien comme cela, _bougonna-t-elle, avant de mordre dans un nouveau sandwich en fixant Mary.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

_-Que voulez-vous savoir ?_

_-D'où vous venez ? Depuis combien de temps vous travaillez ici ? Si vous avez des frères et sœurs ?_

Mary sourit, amusée. C'était si simple de parler avec Rose. Son manque complet de respect des convenances était agréable, bien qu'effrayant. Elle ne parvenait pas à la cerner, et cela la perturbait.

_-Bien sûr que j'en ai ! Nous sommes cinq!_

_-Cinq ?_s'étrangla Rose.

_-Je suis la deuxième,_ expliqua Mary. _J'ai deux petits frères et une petite sœur : Tommy a 13 ans, Owen 10, Tess 7. Emmy va sur ses vingt ans, _sourit-elle.

_-Cela me fait penser.. Comment vont Matthieu ? Et Abby ?_

_-Oh, bien, miss, Matthieu court partout,_ rit Mary, _et Abby a commencé à marcher !_

_-Matthieu ? Abby?_ répéta Rose, perdue.

_-Mon neveu et ma nièce, _expliqua Mary, son regard se faisant attendrie.

Rose eut à peine le temps de ravaler son cri de surprise. À peine vingt ans et déjà deux enfants ? Mais c'était 1913, se rappela-t-elle. C'était juste normal pour cette époque. Au moins, sa sœur était encore en vie. Rose ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en accouchement, mais elle savait que l'hygiène était une catastrophe à cette période.

Ravalant sa gêne, elle demanda :

_-Quel âge ont-ils ?_

_-Hum, Matthieu aura bientôt trois ans, et Abby deux. De vrais monstres à venir_, commenta Mary._ Ils font le bonheur des clients, remarquez. Mon beau-frère est poissonnier,_ expliqua-t-elle.

_-Depuis quand Emmy l'a-t-elle épousée? _demanda Rose, en train de faire ses propres calculs internes.

_-Attendez voir.. Elle s'est fiancée il y a trois ans et demi.. Cela fera trois ans en octobre prochain, _répondit la servante, avant de froncer les sourcils en la voyant tousser._ Tout va bien, Rose ?_

_-Oui, oui,_ s'empressa de répondre celle-ci. 16 ans. Emmy avait 16 ans quand elle s'était fiancée, et tout juste 17 au mariage. _Je me demandais juste l'âge de .. je ne sais pas son nom, son mari._

_-Francis ? 28 ! 25 à l'époque. Il a repris la boutique de son père, il avait du courage, parce qu'il était temps.. Le grand-père est adorable, mais il ne voyait plus franchement clair,_ soupira Mary. _C'est un bon gars, travailleur et honnête. Et il prend soin d'elle. C'est bien tout ce qui compte. Il nous aide à payer les factures de notre mère.. En serrant un peu les dents, on arrive à payer l'école pour nos frères et sœurs_, sourit-elle, clairement fière à cette pensée.

_-Tu sais, je pense toujours que mes parents devraient t'augmenter, _commenta Jane.

Mary vira rouge à cette remarque.

_-Jane ! Combien de fois ! Vous me payez plus que vous devez !_

_-Et ce n'est toujours pas assez_, pesta son amie._ Tu fais quasiment tout ici, en plus de t'occuper de la malade que je suis !_

_-Et je n'ai pas besoin de plus, je.. Jane,_ soupira la jeune fille,_ je suis déjà bien plus chanceuse que la plupart des autres, vous savez ? Je ne me plains pas. Je suis bien ici, tranquille,_ énonça-t-elle simplement, mais quelque chose passa dans ses beaux yeux.

L'expression de Jane se rembrunit un instant, avant qu'elle n'hoche la tête.

_-Je sais. Mais tu sais que si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tu le dis, n'est-ce pas ? Papa fait son ours, mais il est honnête. Il t'aidera._

_-Je sais, miss, _répondit simplement Mary avant de se lever pour commencer à ramasser la vaisselle sale.

En à peine un instant, elle avait disparu, laissant une Rose complètement paumée derrière. Que venait-elle exactement de manquer ? Jane nota son regard, et soupira.

_-Vous êtes une personne droite, Rose.. J'imagine que je peux vous faire une confidence._

_-Bien sûr, _s'exclama celle-ci. _C'est à propos de Mary ?_

_-Oui.. Elle n'a pas eu une vie simple, vous savez.. Je ne sais pas combien de temps vous allez rester ici, alors autant vous le dire, pour ne pas vous mettre en porte-à-faux.. Quand on est arrivé ici, il y avait tellement à faire, à installer.. On a vite compris qu'il faudrait de l'aide à Mère pour tenir la maison, je n'étais pas assez. Alors on a commencé à chercher quelqu'un, et le prêtre nous a recommandé Mary. Droite, honnête, travailleuse, enfin, vous connaissez la litanie, _roula-t-elle des yeux. _Mais ce n'est pour cela que Père l'a engagée._

_-Non ?_

_-Non, parce que c'est le profil de toutes les servantes, et vous avez rencontré mon petit frère, il nous fallait quelqu'un de spécial,_ expliqua simplement Jane._ Et Mary.. Disons que son passé a fait tiquer mes parents._

_-Vous dites cela, mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? _Rose fronça les sourcils, inquiète. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?_

_-C'est typique.. Deuxième d'une fratrie de cinq enfants, un quartier pauvre, a appris les bases le dimanche à l'école mais guère éduquée.. Elle a commencé à travailler dès ses douze ans pour aider sa famille, enfin sa mère, _bougonna l'adolescente, et Rose fut une nouvelle fois frappée par sa maturité. _Son père.. C'est un ouvrier, et comme beaucoup de son genre, il n'est pas .. exactement fréquentable._

_-Quoi, parce qu'il est pauvre?_répliqua Rose, ses poils se hérissant devant le mépris de Jane.

_-Non,_ répliqua cette dernière. _Parce que comme beaucoup, il va oublier la dureté de son métier dans les bars._

Oh.

Elle avait entendu parler de cela, au lycée.

Là encore, cela n'avait été que des mots, à l'époque.

_-Il n'est pas méchant, mais.. Enfin, les bars,_ haussa les épaules Jane. _Emmy et Mary étaient toujours celles qui devaient aller le chercher. Vous imaginez l'effet provoqué sur des enfants d'à peine dix ans, puis de très jeunes filles, _grimaça-t-elle.

Oui, Rose imaginait bien.

_-C'est.. pour cela qu'Emmy s'est mariée ? Pour partir?_comprit-elle.

_-En partie, oui.. C'était la seule solution pour elle.. Surtout en tant qu'aînée.. Les filles coûtent cher, _énonça amèrement Jane. _Mais Francis est un homme bien, intègre, et s'il boit, c'est uniquement pendant les fêtes. Jamais il ne lèvera la main sur elle._

Rose ferma un instant les yeux devant l'implication.

_-Quelle horreur.. Et sa mère ne peut pas partir._

_-Bien sûr que non, _soupira Jane. _Mary a tenu bon tout ce temps, c'est pour cela que le père Stephen nous l'a conseillée. Maman lui est littéralement tombée dessus comme une louve, elle l'a à moitié adoptée,_ sourit-elle légèrement._ Elle est à l'abri, ici, et elle aide sa famille. Les petits apprennent toujours, même si Tommy travaille quelques heures comme coursier dans la semaine._

_-Je déteste cela,_ grommela Rose._ Qu'il travaille. Qu'elle travaille. Ils sont tellement jeunes.. _

_-Elle a un an de plus que moi_, fit remarquer son interlocutrice.

_-Et vous pensez à vous marier.. Cela ne fonctionne pas ainsi d'où je viens,_ soupira la blonde. _Je ne réalisais pas .. Tout était juste acquis, _admit-elle. _Je n'ai jamais eu à travailler avant mes dix-huit ans, même si ma mère n'était pas riche. Elle payait tout, et elle m'aurait écharpée si j'avais décidé de prendre un petit boulot à coté. Combien de fois elle s'est saignée les veines pour moi._. La jeune femme secoua la tête, pensive. _Et ce n'était pas méchant, mais j'étais loin d'être reconnaissante._

_-On l'est rarement quand on a tout.. On pense que c'est juste normal. Père et Mère nous ont tous appris à nous débrouiller, pas juste pour être une bonne épouse, ou un bon mari, mais en dehors aussi, vous voyez ? Pouvoir être autonome, surtout pour nous, _admit-elle._ C'est plus simple pour Louis. Le malheur d'être née fille,_ soupira-t-elle, Rose la fixant pensive.

* * *

**L'avantage quand on écrit sur une période historique, c'est qu'on apprend ou se remémore plein de choses. L'inconvénient c'est que du coup, tout n'est pas toujours rose.. sans mauvais jeu de mots. Tout est sorti de mes souvenirs de cours sur la Révolution industrielle au lycée, ou de la condition des enfants et jeunes filles à l'époque. La modernité supposée arrive, mais l'alcoolisme fait des ravages, et Mary n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant.**

**Etudier n'est pas acquis. Votre époque et lieu de naissance, votre couleur de peau parfois, peuvent tout changer. Rose trouve clairement l'école barbante, mais elle n'a pas conscience de la chance qu'elle avait, parce que c'était acquis... comme pour nous. La moitié de mes amis de fac bossait pour manger malgré leurs bourses, et cela me fait toujours mal. On oublie souvent notre chance. Ce que Rose voit ici en 1913 existe toujours sur une large partie de la planète de nos jours.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

_-Vue !_

_-Naaaah !_

Le Docteur secoua la tête en entendant les rires monter de la petite forêt à coté du manoir. Si on lui avait dit à leur rencontre que Jack était doué avec les enfants, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il semblait qu'il allait de surprise en surprise avec son nouveau compagnon, mais était-ce si surprenant ? Jack était loin d'être ordinaire, après tout.

Ordinaire.

Qui était ordinaire, vraiment ?

Chaque être vivant possédait ses propres particularités le rendant unique et spécial de sa propre manière. C'était ce qui rendait la vie si extraordinaire, au fond.

Voilà qu'il devenait philosophe.

Une telle réflexion aurait été plus adaptées à une de ses anciennes régénérations.

Une qui n'avait pas encore été salie.

_-Il est talentueux, _commenta Victoria en venant le rejoindre à la fenêtre du bureau._ Lilith est facile à vivre, mais les jumeaux .._

_-Ce n'est pas leur faute,_ les défendit immédiatement le Docteur.

_-Non, cela ne l'est pas_, sourit leur mère. _Si seulement plus de personnes pouvait le comprendre,_ soupira-t-elle. _Ce monde n'est pas fait pour eux._

_-Un jour, _promit le Seigneur du temps.

_-Le Seigneur vous entende.. En attendant, votre ami leur procure sans aucun doute une grande joie,_ commenta Victoria en regardant le capitaine être pourchassé par Gwen et Lilith.

Le Docteur sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

_-Il est doué pour cela. Passer les barrières._

_-Clairement .. Il est parvenu à communiquer avec eux si aisément.. C'était si naturel.. Je n'ai pas vu les jumeaux si heureux depuis bien longtemps._

_-Jack n'a que faire de ce genre de problèmes_, admit le Docteur quelque peu fièrement._ Ses .. voyages .. lui ont permis de communiquer avec tout type de peuple, et notamment ceux qui sont .. silencieux, dira-t-on._

_-Comme vous, Docteur ? Qui êtes-vous, vraiment ? Un mystérieux voyageur apparaissant avec de bien étranges compagnons pour sauver ma famille d'une maladie inconnue._

_-Je pense que vous venez de répondre_, sourit l'intéressé en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

_-Laconique .. Vous plairiez à Henri.. Je n'ai pas de doute que vous avez autant voyagé que lui,_ répliqua Victoria tout en étudiant ses enfants depuis la fenêtre.

Le Docteur saisit la balle au bond.

_-Et vous comptez repartir._

_-Et nous comptons repartir,_ confirma l'épouse du militaire, mais le plus âgé ne manqua pas l'ombre au fond de ses yeux.

_-Et pourtant, vous doutez._

Victoria ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard se perdant au loin, s'attardant sur l'ombre de la ville en bas de la colline où siégeait l'immense bateau, avant de revenir se poser sur le petit groupe du bas. Jack avait posé Wilf sur ses épaules, le faisant tourner à toute vitesse.

_-Je suis née aux Indes, Docteur. J'ai grandi dans un monde où les esprits sont omniprésents, et leurs messages constants. Là-bas, un avertissement sur un danger pesant sur les miens n'aurait jamais été ignoré. _Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, ce fut pour le fixer de son regard perçant. _La maladie de ma fille est-elle vraiment l'unique source de votre inquiétude, ou bien êtes-vous au courant d'une plus lourde menace sur ma famille ?_

Ce fut le tour du Seigneur du temps de l'examiner, pensif. Décidément, ce voyage ne correspondait en rien à ce à quoi il s'attendait. Plus les heures passaient et plus les surprises s'accumulaient. Ce n'était que le début de l'après-midi, et déjà son esprit tourbillonnait pour analyser toutes les informations contradictoires l'entourant.

Était-il possible que Victoria ait un don, ou était-elle simplement plus perspicace que la majorité de la population ? Une qualité qui n'était pas si compliquée à obtenir, tant la bêtise était courante, mais bien rares étaient ceux qui la possédait.

_-Ne montez pas sur ce bateau, _répondit-il simplement, l'ombre au fond de ses yeux s'ajoutant à sa stature dure pour former une aura qui fit tressaillir Victoria.

Celle-ci hocha simplement la tête, gardant son expression neutre alors que le Docteur se resservait un verre.

_-Vous me posez une question, à mon tour. Pourquoi avoir quitté les Indes ?_

_-Diable, ce n'est pas l'embarras qui vous froisse, _roula des yeux la mère de famille.

_-Jamais, _sourit le plus âgé, son masque craquant pour être remplacé par un visage jovial. _Stupide, d'être embarrassé par une question. Cela ne fait que vous tourmenter plus longtemps. Autant la poser directement._

_-Quitte à agacer toute la foule présente ?_

Le Docteur haussa les épaules, clairement peu concerné. Victoria ne répondit pas immédiatement, l'étudiant un peu plus avant de se décider. Il avait sauvé sa fille, après tout, et peut-être toute sa famille. Et il possédait clairement une plus grande ouverture culturelle que les sagouins de cette ville.

_-Lui non plus n'a que faire des différences.. Je crois que c'est pour cela que je l'ai épousé.. Je l'aurai fait plus tôt mais mes parents nous ont forcé à attendre, histoire de s'assurer de son sérieux, _sourit-elle. Elle avait été si folle à l'époque._ Cela ne l'a pas gêné. Il a attendu un an. Il venait dès que son service le lui permettait pour me faire la cour._

_-Un homme tenace_, sourit le Docteur en s'asseyant sur le bord d'un fauteuil pour mieux écouter l'histoire.

Le récit éternel de deux êtres tombant amoureux. Celui d'une union changeant toute une multitude de destins à jamais. Une église. Une robe blanche. Une rencontre. L'amour était éternel. Ce type de récit, d'histoire si banale, c'était le genre d'aventure qu'il n'avait jamais vécue. Qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre. Ou seulement à travers les récits des autres.

Un Seigneur du temps ne pouvait se mêler au reste de l'univers.

Sa vision de celui-ci était si éloignée de celle des simples êtres l'habitant.

C'était pour cela qu'il lui fallait des compagnons. Pour ne pas perdre pied avec la réalité du reste de l'existence.

_-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire,_ sourit à son tour Victoria, son expression se faisant rêveuse. _Il avait des yeux si bleus.. C'est la première chose que j'ai vue. Cela, et qu'il avait laissé passer devant lui un autre client._

À sa fierté, le Docteur devina qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de simple politesse.

_-Quand vous dites autre client.._

_-J'imagine que beaucoup auraient dit indigène,_ fronça les sourcils Victoria.

_-Mais pas vous,_ commenta le Docteur en la fixant, son regard bleu lui aussi se faisant soudainement perçant.

_-Non,_ répondit-elle, sa voix se faisant froide.

Le Seigneur du temps sentit un nouveau type de sourire étirer ses lèvres.

_-Pas raciste, donc._

_-C'est le terme ? J'appelle cela de l'ignorance profonde._

_-C'en est,_ confirma le Docteur en souriant un peu plus. _Mais vous, Victoria, vous.. Oh, vous êtes fantastique,_ s'exclama-t-il, avant de rire. _Savez-vous combien de personnes j'ai rencontrée comme vous ? Si droite, si honnête ? Se moquant des apparences au point d'engager une jeune fille au lourd passé familial et défendre son enfant sourd-muet dans un monde qui l'aurait tué à la naissance ? _Son regard se fit soudainement noir, le changement d'attitude aussi brusque qu'effrayant. _Si, si peu. Trop peu. Vous, Victoria Daniels, êtes extraordinaire. Et si je lis bien entre les lignes, votre mari aussi. Il était officier,_ commença-t-il, en faisant tournoyer tranquillement son verre._ Sûrement pas quand vous l'avez rencontré, mais il était prometteur. Dur à la tâche. Droit. Mais surtout, surtout, il respectait et aimait cette population avec qui vous aviez grandi. Si différent de toutes les autres brutes de son régiment. Elles aussi vous regardaient, mais elles étaient si stupides. Lui était cultivé, mais simple. Humble, _ajouta-t-il,_ sans pour autant en être timide. Il a vite fait carrière, et vos enfants ont suivi. Mais la mentalité de son régiment n'a pas évolué, et un jour, des conflits ont commencé à éclater,_ énonça-t-il simplement. _Jusqu'à en devenir intenables._

_-Vous voyez, je n'ai pas à raconter, vous le faites parfaitement.. Lisez-vous dans les esprits, Docteur? Ou est-ce simplement l'âge et l'expérience qui parlent ?_

_-Les deux, _répondit taquin l'intéressé._ Je suis désolé_, fronça-t-il soudainement les sourcils._ Que vous ayez dû partir à cause d'abrutis pareils._

Victoria haussa les épaules.

_-Cela devenait intenable. Henri aurait pu simplement demander sa mutation, mais recommencer complètement sa carrière à son âge ? Nous avons fait bien des progrès, mais 43 ans en fait toujours quelqu'un de bien âgé.. Et il rêvait tellement de nous montrer son pays d'origine.. Alors il a demandé toutes les soldes que l'armée lui devait, et nous sommes rentrés. C'était il y a huit mois, _soupira-t-elle.

_-Et depuis rien ne va,_ devina le Docteur.

_-Je ne dirai pas cela, mais beaucoup de choses.. L'acclimatation prend plus de temps qu'on l'espérait,_ admit Victoria_. Surtout pour Louis et Jane. Ce sont les plus âgés.. Ils n'ont connu que les Indes. Jane fait bonne figure, mais Louis.._ Elle soupira._ Il a besoin de plus de temps._

_-Hum .. Et cela n'est en rien lié au fait que vous décidez presque immédiatement après votre arrivée de repartir ? Pour une croisière ?_

Victoria roula des yeux, avant de commencer à faire les cent pas.

_-Elle durera longtemps.. Elle resserrerait nos liens.._

_-Surtout avec Louis ?_

_-Entre autr_e, répondit simplement Victoria.

_-Au point de mettre la santé de vos enfants en jeu?_ demanda durement le Docteur._ Parce que c'est ce que vous allez faire. Mettre leur vie en danger. En particulier celle de Jane. Elle a besoin de repos, pas de grandes bourrasques marines qui empireront son cas !_

_-Je sais,_ répliqua Victoria. _Que pensez-vous, Docteur Smith? Que je suis une mère irresponsable? Cette question est sur la table depuis des semaines. Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'argent, Louis.._

_-Est apparemment plus important que sa sœur,_ la coupa rudement le Docteur en se levant pour lui faire face. _Vous me demandez de la soigner, de vous soigner tous, pour vous laisser vous emmener à la mort !_

_-La _.. Victoria s'interrompit en entendant des hennissements. _Henri est de retour! _s'exclama-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'un son de porte claquant se fit entendre. Se redressant, pensive, elle fixa le battant de bois, avant de frotter nerveusement le pendentif sous sa robe.

Parfois, les messagers des dieux prenaient de bien étranges formes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

Si Jane avait de manière évidente hérité des traits de sa mère, Louis avait gagné ceux de son paternel.

Jack n'était pas certain qu'il avait remporté au change.

Là où Victoria possédait un fort tempérament et une verve immanquable, son époux était plus retiré, observant et écoutant avant de commenter d'un ton bourru et brusque, ses phrases courtes mais directes.

Comment il avait pu devenir officier était une évidence.

Sur beaucoup de points, il lui rappelait le Docteur.

Celui-ci l'avait entraîné à part dès son arrivée, lui laissant à peine le temps de confier son cheval à Louis avant de l'attraper par l'épaule pour lui parler de l'état de Jane. Une conversation sans aucun doute … intéressante, à beaucoup de points de vue. Les compétences sociales du Seigneur du temps étaient loin d'être développées, et Jack avait hâte de voir si ces deux fortes têtes allaient réussir à se comprendre.

Non pas qu'il aurait pu faire grand-chose.

Il se sentait si inutile.

Donnez-lui une infiltration ou une cible à séduire et il brillerait de tous feux. Mais attendre ? Discuter ? Ils n'étaient arrivés que le matin même et déjà le jeune homme se sentait s'agiter. Il avait besoin de bouger, agir. La parenthèse avec les jumeaux avait été agréable, mais déjà l'ennui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

L'échéance se rapprochait, et il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu faire pour aider.

Demain, les Daniels monteraient sur le Titanic.

Rose affirmait que le Docteur avait réussi à les en empêcher, mais pour le moment, rien n'était joué. Le temps, univers si complexe et fascinant, pouvait toujours être changé.

Henri ne semblait pas hostile à leur égard, malgré sa surprise bien normale de voir un trio inconnu dans sa maison. Jack ne doutait pas que la guérison en cours de sa fille aiderait à gagner son amitié, mais serait-ce suffisant pour agir à temps ?

Louis, d'un autre côté..

Le garçon était une pierre impossible à déchiffrer.

Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée, les fixant de son regard impénétrable en les découvrant sur le pas de la porte. Les nouveaux venus n'avaient pu que noter la disparition soudaine des jumeaux dans les bois alentour, et la manière dont il avait saisi les rênes des chevaux, les emmenant directement dans les petites écuries de l'autre coté du manoir sans un regard pour ses parents. C'était il y a une heure et il n'était pas réapparu depuis.

Il semblerait que Jane n'avait pas édulcoré la description de son frère aîné.

Jack haussa les épaules à cette pensée, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de celle-ci, à la recherche de Rose. Si le garçon voulait être seul, c'était son problème. Lui-même en avait bien assez à gérer, le plus urgent étant la crise temporelle en cours, le second son inutilité complète et le sentiment de frustration grandissant qui l'envahissait.

Il était déjà près de 15h et rien ne semblait avoir avancé.

Jack avait l'impression d'être présent depuis des jours.

Amusant, comme le temps pouvait se jouer de vous, parfois.

Il était certain que le Docteur aurait quelque chose à redire sur cette remarque.

Le capitaine secoua la tête à cette idée, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il remontait les escaliers. Il se figea devant la porte d'entrée de la chambre en entendant des éclats de voix.

_-Tu n'es qu'un fou! Et un lâche, en plus! Fuir dans l'armée? Tu crois que cela résoudrait tes problèmes ? On ne retournera jamais en Inde, Louis !_

_-Toi peut-être, mais pas moi! Je hais cet endroit! Tu le sais! Si tu veux rester enfermée ici, tant pis pour toi !_

_-Je n'ai pas le choix !_

_-Bien sûr que si tu l'as ! On l'a toujours eu ! Sauf depuis qu'il nous a emmenés ici !_

_-Il n'a pas eu le choix !_

_-Non, nous n'avons pas eu le choix de le suivre ! Mais je ne resterai pas dans ce trou perdu immonde !_

Le son d'un vase s'écrasant contre le mur.

Ah.

Les pas de Jack étaient légers alors qu'il pivotait sur lui-même, redescendant silencieusement les marches.

Clairement, Rose n'était pas ici.

Le son de voix tendues dans le salon lui fit tendre l'oreille alors qu'il atteignait le bas de l'escalier.

-… _la tuerez ! Elle n'est aucunement en état de voyager ! Vous faites passer vos envies égoïstes avant son besoin !_

Le Docteur et la finesse.

Ici non plus, rien ne semblait avancer.

Un sifflement frustré lui échappa, avant qu'il ne s'enfuit par la porte, le besoin de prendre l'air et s'éloigner l'envahissant. Cette situation lui rappelait certaines missions de l'Agence où il avait aussi été impuissant et incapable d'agir, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. Jack détestait ne pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider.

Tout reposait sur les épaules du Docteur. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire à part attendre, et cela le rendait fou.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

C'est assis sur les marches à coté des moteurs que Rose retrouva Jack. Elle était partie à sa recherche après avoir constaté sa disparition une heure auparavant, l'inquiétude la saisissant lorsqu'elle ne l'avait retrouvé nulle part. Gwen ne l'avait pas vu depuis le début de l'après-midi, et le Docteur était trop occupé à se disputer avec ses parents. Après avoir exploré le petit bois entourant le manoir, l'idée lui était venue d'aller vérifier dans le Tardis. Son hypothèse s'était révélée vraie en découvrant les portes de bois du vaisseau entrouvertes.

_-Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas les laisser ouvertes,_ commenta-t-elle d'un ton léger en rentrant. _Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait si un des gamins rentrait ici ?_

Jack renifla, tournant la tête vers elle amusé.

_-On l'emmène avec nous ?_

_-Oh, je suis sure que le Doc adorerait ça,_ rit Rose. _Un gosse perdu sur son vaisseau... Très Peter Pan._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Oh, c'est vrai.. Un conte de mon époque, _soupira-t-elle en secouant la main. _Un autre dessin animé à te faire voir._

_-Un quoi ?_

_-Je crois que c'est un livre, au départ... Je demanderai au Doc,_ rit-elle en allant s'asseoir à ses cotés, frappant gentiment son épaule contre la sienne. _Dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à te planquer ici ?_

Le jeune homme soupira.

_-Rien. C'est juste.._

_-Tu te sens impuissant ?_

_-Voilà._

_-Mm .. Je suis pareille. J'ai beau savoir, tu sais, qu'il va réussir.. qu'il a déjà réussi.. Je ne sais pas comment, quand... c'est tellement.._

_-Perturbant ?_

_-Voilà, _soupira-t-elle.

_-Cela ne doit pas être simple,_ murmura-t-il en la dévisageant. _Ne rien dire.. Moi et le Doc, on est entraîné pour, et encore, cela peut être compliqué, mais toi, tu débarques dans ce monde sans rien connaître.._

_-J'apprends sur le tas_, haussa-t-elle les épaules.

_-Mouais.. et tu fais des erreurs monumentales au passage sans le vouloir ?_ À l'expression de Rose, il sut qu'il avait visé juste_. Est-ce que je veux savoir ?_

_-Sûrement que non_, répondit celle-ci un peu plus sèchement que d'ordinaire, le souvenir douloureux de son père se remémorant amèrement à elle.

_-Désolé .. Je ne jugerai pas, tu sais.. J'ai mes propres conneries, _marmonna-t-il, et elle pouvait voir danser dans ses yeux sa culpabilité jamais totalement disparue depuis qu'il avait réalisé avoir lancé une version futuriste de la peste sur Londres.

La blonde posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule, la pressant affectueusement.

_-C'est ok, Jack. On fait tous des erreurs._

_-Oui, enfin, certaines sont plus élevées que d'autres.. Et c'est rare de pouvoir faire amende,_ murmura-t-il, le regard perdu dans le vide.

_-Tu espères que cela va compenser ? _Jack fronça les sourcils, la fixant sans comprendre._ Les sauver. Les Daniels. Tu espères que cela compensera Londres ? _Jack détourna le regard. _Tu l'as déjà fait, tu sais. En nous aidant et en emmenant la bombe,_ rappela-t-elle, en serrant une nouvelle fois son bras.

_-Tu es gentille, Rosie.. Ma conscience n'est juste pas d'accord._

_-On dirait le Docteur.. Vous êtes vraiment les mêmes.. Perdus dans votre culpabilité masculine,_ grommela-t-elle, mais il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans sa voix.

_-Oh, je ne suis pas aussi bougon que lui,_ répliqua Jack, avant de lui lancer un sourire taquin. _Je suis plus jeune, et plus mignon, et je n'ai pas peur de danser,_ rappela-t-il en jouant de ses sourcils, la faisant rire.

_-Si tu espères m'avoir avec ça, tu es mal parti, _rétorqua-t-elle en se levant, avant de rire une nouvelle fois quand son ami la suivit, se levant vif comme l'éclair pour la saisir par la taille, la penchant en arrière d'une main tout en glissant ses doigts dans l'autre.

_-Ah oui ? Et comme cela, c'est mieux?_ susurra-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

_-Je ne sais pas.. Il y a du progrès,_ répliqua-t-elle, ses yeux brillant alors que leur danse de séduction recommençait.

_-Parfait .. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes oubliée, _commenta Jack en la faisant tourner au son d'une valse invisible.

_-Jack_ ! Rit-elle. _Le Doc !_

_-Est occupé à jouer au héros, encore une fois. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui aura la fille,_ répondit insolemment le capitaine, s'attirant une tape.

_-Ni toi !_

Et déjà Rose s'élançait par la porte, poursuivi par un Jack hilare.

Aucun d'eux ne vit Lilith de l'autre coté de la clairière, ses grands yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

* * *

_-Vous avez pris une sage décision,_ sourit le Docteur en serrant la main d'Henri.

Les deux hommes étaient assis sur le canapé, entourés de Victoria et des jumeaux.

_-Peut-être .. Sûrement.. Elle m'apaise, elle ne peut donc être que juste,_ répondit le père de famille alors que Rose et Jack rentraient dans le salon pour entendre la fin de l'échange.

_-Oh, vous ne partez pas ? C'est génial ! Vous avez raison! _s'exclama la blonde, surexcitée.

Le plus âgé lui adressa un sourire gentil, amusé par sa fougue. La jeune femme était un tourbillon qu'il avait à peine aperçu depuis son arrivée, immédiatement happé par la poigne du médecin, mais il n'avait guère de mal à comprendre ce qui avait pu plaire à son mari en elle.

_-Votre époux m'aurait poursuivi sur le navire pour attiser ma conscience,_ répliqua-t-il sobrement, s'attirant un double roulement de yeux au titre.

_-Oui, il est plus têtu qu'un âne_, commenta un Jack amusé.

_-Oy !_

_-Non, il a raison,_ rit Rose. _Bien joué,_ ajouta-t-elle, un sourire immense aux lèvres alors qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle.

Le Docteur grogna pour la forme, mais il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir ses yeux briller.

_-Je vais prévenir miss Jane, _sourit Mary en regardant Victoria, qui hocha la tête.

_-Fais, mon enfant, et si elle est en état, fais-la donc descendre, il serait bon qu'elle prenne l'air._

_-Oui, madame !_

_-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a convaincu ? _voulut savoir Rose, incapable de cacher son soulagement.

_-Le Docteur a des arguments.. d'une grande puissance,_ répondit simplement Henri, et la blonde comprit qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas davantage de sa part.

À que cela ne tienne, elle n'avait qu'à interroger le Seigneur du temps. Se tournant vers lui, elle haussa un sourcil, sa surexcitation à l'annulation du voyage rayonnant de son visage. Le Docteur esquissa un léger sourire hautain, avant de leur lancer un clin d'œil et articuler 'Psychologie'.

Le rire étouffé de Jack fut couvert par le son de pas dans l'escalier. Tournant la tête, Rose sentit son sourire s'agrandir en découvrant Jane, soutenue par Mary. Celui-ci se fana, cependant, devant la détresse évidente de l'adolescente.

_-Nous ne partons plus, père ?_

_-Non, ma Jane,_ répondit ce dernier en venant prendre son bras, remplaçant Mary. _Ta santé est plus importante._

_-Je suis désolée, _murmura la jeune fille, son joli visage tout froissé par la tristesse. _Je suis un poids … Sans moi.._

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsque Wilfred se leva soudainement, poussant gentiment son père pour la prendre dans ses bras. L'incrédulité du groupe augmenta quand le garçon se tourna vers Gwen,ses mains s'agitant rapidement. Celle-ci racla sa gorge sous le poids des regards.

_-«Non, jamais, tu es malade tu dois te soigner. C'est plus important qu'un voyage, on en fera plus tard ! » .. Et.. il te traite d'abrutie, _grimaça-t-elle.

Rose fut la première à rompre le silence par son rire, bientôt suivie de Jack et Victoria.

_-Wilf a toujours été droit au but,_ commenta affectueusement la mère en lançant un regard tendre à son fils qui souriait, impénitent.

_-Cela, c'est certain,_ sourit Henri en tapotant l'épaule de son cadet, s'attirant un regard surpris puis ravi.

Jane roula des yeux, avant de sourire.

_-Père, il me semble que vous n'avez pas encore été soigné par le Docteur. Et Louis non plus,_ ajouta-t-elle d'une voix acide.

_-Victoria, je pense que nos attentes en terme d'époux augmentent de jour en jour. Il faudra un homme d'une grande puissance pour savoir répondre à tant de caractère,_ murmura son père en la voyant sortir dans le jardin, suivie de près par Mary et les jumeaux.

_-Henri, mon cher, peut-être serait-il judicieux de laisser son potentiel se développer en l'envoyant poursuivre des études,_ suggéra son épouse en suivant le cortège des yeux.

_-Une suggestion de plus en plus intéressante, ma tendre.. Son avenir s'annonce brillant, contrairement à celui de Louis,_ souffla Henri, sa bonne humeur disparaissant pour laisser apparaître le souci qu'il se faisait pour son aîné.

_-Laissez-lui du temps,_ commenta le Docteur en venant se placer de l'autre coté, Rose et Jack échangeant par derrière des regards mi-exaspérés, mi-amusés. _Il est toujours jeune, et perdu._

_-Je ne le blâme pas, vous savez.. Je comprends sa rage et sa frustration, car je les partage. Et c'est là le nœud du problème, _soupira Henri_. Je suis toujours en train de me remettre moi-même de notre départ, retrouver mes propres marques. _

_-Et ce n'est que bien humain, au fond,_ rappela le Docteur, dans ce que Rose avait coutume d'appeler sa voix philosophe. _Personne ne peut tout gérer seul, votre fatigue est légitime. Laissez-vous du temps, vous aussi, et n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas seul, _sourit-il alors que Victoria passait son bras dans celui de son époux.

_-Un conseil bien sage, Doc, _commenta Jack en venant se placer à coté de lui, suivi de Rose.

Le Seigneur du temps roula des yeux – évidemment, l'un de ses deux humains allait forcement relever cette phrase – mais ne répliqua pas, laissant la blonde poser sa tête contre son épaule alors qu'il échangeait un sourire avec son compagnon le plus récent.

Mission accomplie.

* * *

**Jme suis prise la tête des semaines à chercher comment résoudre le problème.. mais au final, j'oubliais la verve du Doc. Psychologie, le maitre-mot! Culpabiliser des parents sur l'amour égal entre leurs enfants, le meilleur moyen d'être entendu.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

* * *

Ils n'avaient quitté le Tardis que la veille, mais cela semblait une éternité.

Le retour était plus que bienvenue, cependant.

Ils avaient tous tant à penser.

Tant de questions en suspens et de nouvelles idées à analyser.

Rose se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil du pilote, un soupir lui échappant.

Cela avait été un des voyages les plus stressants qu'elle avait vécu, le maintien de la ligne temporelle menaçant de faire craquer ses nerfs à chaque instant. Était-ce ce que vivait tous les jours le Docteur ? Comment faisait-il pour ne pas imploser ?

Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait reprendre sa place.

Et plus jamais elle ne se plaindrait de son époque.

Ce voyage lui avait permis de la considérer sous un nouvel œil.

Tout n'était pas parfait, non, mais comparé aux brimades vécues par Jane et Mary, certaines de ses plaintes méritaient d'être reconsidérées et jetées à la poubelle.

Dieu, mais qu'aurait vécu Shireen à cette époque ? Certainement la même chose que Mary, et cela la rendait malade.

Et Mickey ? Jamais son ami n'avait eu à souffrir de racisme, un petit miracle en soi-même considéré certains arriérés de son quartier, mais en 1912? Il n'aurait rien été de plus qu'un sous-être.

La seule idée la rendait folle.

Qu'en aurait pensé Jack ?

Jack, qui venait d'une époque si lointaine qu'elle devait lui apparaître comme un singe.

Jack, qui flirtait avec toute forme de vie sans réfléchir, là où elle bloquait à la première tentacule ou corne.

Jack, qui était le seul de leur groupe à avoir réussi à communiquer instantanément avec Wilf.

Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que le Tardis avait décidé de les envoyer à cette époque.

Pour l'aider à mieux comprendre son ami, en lui faisant prendre conscience des différences culturelles de chaque lieu et époque, et combien elle forgeaient qui ils étaient.

Jane ne voyait aucun problème dans son éducation, et se considérait même comme chanceuse de ne pas être déjà mariée, et Mary.. Mary était un drame digne de Dickens en elle-même, mais ne semblait pas envisager sa vie autrement.

Aux yeux de Rose, elles étaient le symbole de la bêtise de leur époque.

À peine un siècle entre elles et déjà plusieurs mondes les séparant.

Peut-être garderait-elle cette robe dans son armoire, finalement. Pour ne pas oublier.

* * *

Le Docteur laissa échapper un humement en même temps qu'il finissait de vérifier le réglage des roteurs temporels du vaisseau. Le groupe était rentré depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et depuis un silence confortable était tombé, chacun vacant de son coté à ses occupations.

Tant de matière à réflexion après ce voyage.

Sa belle ne faisait jamais les choses par hasard.

Le Docteur répétait souvent avec ironie que le Tardis avait coutume de ne pas forcément l'emmener où il voulait, mais toujours où il avait besoin.

Une nouvelle fois, son amour avait bien fait les choses.

Lui faire sauver une famille envers et contre tout pour lui rappeler pourquoi il voyageait et le démontrer en direct à Jack.

Sauver ceux que personne n'irait aider.

Être utile même lorsque tout semblait ligué contre vous.

Le Docteur ne pouvait pas stopper le Titanic, mais il pouvait sauver une famille.

Juste ceux-là.

Rose leur avait confirmé avoir déjà vu la photo que Jack avait prise des Daniels la veille, son expression s'intensifiant alors qu'ils posaient devant l'appareil antique.

Il y avait une histoire derrière ce regard, qu'un jour, elle lui raconterait peut-être.

En attendant, la blonde était partie se pomponner, arguant que sa robe était peut-être magnifique, mais les chaussures loin d'être confortables comparées à ses vieilles baskets.

Jack avait ri alors que le Docteur avait roulé affectueusement des yeux, et proposé taquin de venir lui masser les pieds, s'attirant un sourire malicieux de l'une et une tape derrière la tête de l'autre.

_-Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous, Doc !_

_-Sachez, capitaine, que je ne m'abaisse pas à de telles bassesses de singe !_

Le Tardis huma, satisfaite.

Son voleur était heureux.

Les deux jeunes êtres se comprenaient mieux.

La formation du groupe entraperçue dans les filets du temps était en cours.

* * *

**Un petit chapitre très court de transition pour clore l'étude sociale historique :p J'avais prévu une discussion sur la photo, mais je ne savais pas comment l'amener, et ne pas parler de Clive, et des autres photos, et de potentiels autres voyages. Du coup, j'ai fait court, et je me suis concentrée sur le pourquoi je voulais ce voyage entre eux. Les faire mieux se comprendre, ce qui est le but de tout ce tome. On reparle de Clive, ou plutôt de certaines des photos, dans le tome 4!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

* * *

_«Courrez!_»

La boue, ça craignait. La pluie, ça craignait. Des flèches encore plus. Mais le tout mélangé à un alien de boue violette dont l'odeur pestilentielle vous poursuivait à plusieurs centaines de mètres?

Jack décida que c'était une des pires choses possibles au monde.

* * *

_-Ils sont magnifiques,_ affirma Jack en caressant les chevaux de l'écurie royale.

_-Il faut remercier B'enk, c'est lui qui en prend soin,_ expliqua le prince, fier comme un coq, en désignant un jeune palefrenier qui se tenait à quelques mètres, en attente d'ordres.

Le capitaine décocha un sourire flamboyant à celui-ci.

_-B'enk, hein? Heureux de vous rencontrer, B'enk. Peut-être pourriez-vous me décrire quels soins vous apportez à ces splendides créatures? Personne ne sait s'en occuper ainsi d'où je viens._

Le serviteur jeta un regard hésitant à son maître, qui hocha la tête.

_-Répond à toutes ses demandes,_ ordonna-t-il avant de quitter les stalles.

Le sourire de Jack augmenta alors qu'il se rapprochait du palefrenier. À la manière dont ce dernier rougit, il fut certain que l'après-midi allait se révéler particulièrement agréable.

* * *

La porte du Tardis s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer un Docteur blême portant un petit corps aux boucles blondes affreusement familières. Jack laissa tomber ses outils, et remonta quatre à quatre les marches menant à la salle des moteurs pour se lancer à leur poursuite.

Il les rejoignit dans l'infirmerie, dans laquelle le Docteur s'activait déjà, appuyant une compresse stérilisante sur la plaie béante déformant le flanc droit de Rose. Celle-ci avait perdu connaissance depuis longtemps, et gisait silencieuse sur le lit, pour la plus grande horreur de Jack qui courut à ses côtés.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'était sensé être une simple visite de musée !_

Le Docteur ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à endiguer le flot de sang. Son compagnon le repoussa, prenant sa place pour lui permettre d'aller chercher de quoi cautériser la blessure.

_-Une statue qui a pris vie. Possédée par un Schat'z,_ siffla le Seigneur du temps très bas. _Rose a pris un coup d'épée._

_-D'ép.. Bordel, Doc, vous êtes sensé la protéger! _hurla le jeune homme. _C'est votre boulot! La ramener en bon état !_

_-Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas?_ cria l'intéressé en relevant la tête, la furie de la Tempête brillant au fond de ses prunelles._ Vous croyez que je ne m'en veux pas? C'est ma faute si elle est blessée!_

Le capitaine déglutit: jamais il n'avait vu le Docteur si furieux, même pendant l'enfer de Taclos. Il baissa la tête, et murmura :

_-Je … je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû.._

_-Non, vous n'auriez pas dû, _le coupa froidement son ami. _Passez-moi la bande à votre droite._

Jack obéit en silence. Ils travaillèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Rose ait été entièrement soignée, une poche de sang reliée à son bras afin de remplacer celui perdu. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que les deux hommes s'autorisèrent à ralentir, l'adrénaline retombant finalement. Rose dormait, sa peau pale ressortant sous la lumière blafarde de l'infirmerie.

_-Je ne suis pas un dieu, Harkness. Je ne peux pas toujours sauver tout le monde._

Le Docteur avait chuchoté si bas que Jack ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il n'avait pas été juste à côté de lui. Il secoua la tête, et répondit en le prenant dans ses bras :

_-Je sais. Je.. j'ai eu si peur.. Je suis désolé._

Pour une fois, le Docteur accepta l'étreinte, se délestant un instant du fardeau imposant qui était le sien. Jack n'était pas le seul à avoir été terrifié: lui-même avait cru perdre la jeune fille. Jamais il ne s'habituerait à la voir être blessée, quelque qu'en soit la cause. Un jour viendrait où il ne pourrait pas la sauver et ce jour-là, il s'effondrerait.

* * *

Les rires du duo résonnaient dans la pièce ordinairement silencieuse. Rose avait retrouvé Jack assis sur un canapé au second étage de l'immense bibliothèque du Tardis, après l'avoir cherché pendant ce qui lui avait semblé des heures. Le jeune homme était perdu au milieu d'une pile immense de livres, son expression concentrée alors qu'il découvrait des classiques terriens.

_-Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?_ demanda son amie, le faisant sursauter. _Roméo et Juliette, _lut-elle. _On se met à Shakespeare ? Cela fera plaisir au Docteur._

_-Tant de drame et d'amour passionné.. Pas étonnant qu'il soit toujours publié au 51ème siècle,_ murmura Jack.

_-J'adore Roméo et Juliette, _avoua la blonde. _C'est un des seuls livres dont je me souvienne du lycée._

_-Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi,_ la taquina son compagnon. _L'amour interdit de deux adolescents.. La mort tragique finale.. Pas du tout ce qui plairait à une adolescente de 16 ans._

_-Tu te moques,_ bouda-t-elle.

_-Pas du tout,_ murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue du doigt. _En fait, j'ai bien envie de jouer à Roméo._

_-Couché, Jack, _rit-elle en le repoussant.

_-Avec toi ?_

_-Tu n'arrêtes jamais ou quoi ?_

_-Pourquoi je le ferai?_la taquina-t-il, son regard bleu intense se plongeant dans ses prunelles chocolat.

Rose sentit ses joues virer au cramoisi alors que la tension sous-jacente entre eux s'éveillait une nouvelle fois. Que diable n'aurait-elle donné pour.. Détournant la tête, elle saisit au hasard un livre dans la pile devant elle, avant de le plaquer sur les genoux de Jack.

_-Tiens, lis-moi ça._

Le capitaine contint un sourire devant l'attitude de la blonde, avant que l'un de ses sourcils ne vienne se perdre dans son crâne en découvrant le titre de l'œuvre choisie.

_-Peines d'amour perdu ?_

Rose contint un grognement frustré.

* * *

La jeune femme soupira avant de passer une nouvelle fois le gant sur le front de Jack. Celui-ci était couvert de sueur, sa peau d'ordinairement dorée ayant pris un teint pale qui ne lui seyait pas du tout.

_-Vous êtes certain qu'il ira bien?_ murmura-t-elle encore.

Le Docteur roula des yeux. Il avait entendu cette question un nombre incalculable de fois la dernière heure.

_-Je vous dis que oui, Rose. Ce n'est qu'une allergie. Il sera sur pieds demain matin,_ affirma-t-il.

_-Une sale allergie, _contra son amie.

_-Comment aurait-on pu prévoir qu'il ne supporterait pas les poires? Tout le monde aime les poires,_ grommela le Docteur.

* * *

Le Docteur se jeta dans la ruelle, évitant à grand-peine la flèche qui alla s'enfoncer dans le mur juste à côté de lui. Il jeta un regard noir à Jack qui détourna les yeux, penaud.

_-C'est la dernière fois que je vous emmène à terre,_ siffla-t-il.

_-Je me suis déjà excusé !_

_-Ce n'est pas assez,_ râla-t-il alors que le trio reprenait sa course.

_-Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était fiancée !_

_-La bague à son doigt n'était pas un indice suffisant? _grogna Rose, essoufflée.

Jack lui lança un regard blanc.

_-La princesse, Harkness ! La princesse ! Pourquoi toujours les princesses !?_

Ce type serait sa mort.

* * *

_-Excusez-moi.. La place est libre ?_

Le capitaine tourna la tête vers la nouvelle venue: il haussa un sourcil avec intérêt en découvrant une petite brunette à la peau bleu marine vêtue d'une courte tunique argentée. Sa queue de cheval faisait ressortir ses grands yeux marron. Jack lui donna à peine 28 ans. Ses sens s'éveillant, il lui décocha un sourire charmeur.

_-Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que je vous offre ?_

C'était l'avantage des bars intergalactiques: les gens y étaient plus directs que sur la terre ferme. Bientôt, sa conquête du soir avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, ses lèvres cherchant les siennes. Jack rit doucement et se pencha pour saisir son visage afin de l'embrasser, leur donnant à chacun un avant-goût de la nuit à venir.

Glissant sa main autour de sa taille, il l'entraîna vers l'étage, là où attendaient les chambres mises à disposition des voyageurs.

* * *

_Boum_ !

Rose poussa un cri de ravissement alors qu'une nouvelle explosion retentissait. Le Docteur les avait emmenés assister au feu d'artifice annuel de l'ancien nouvel an chinois, en 2153. Non seulement le spectacle était magnifique, mais les formes prenaient vie, se transformant en les animaux du calendrier.

À sa gauche, Jack applaudissait comme un enfant, ses yeux écarquillés tentant d'avaler tout le spectacle sans en perdre une miette. Le Docteur fixait le ciel en souriant, les bras croisés: pour une fois, il semblait réellement détendu et profiter du moment, ses démons endormis.

Rose décida qu'ils devraient assister à des feux d'artifice plus souvent.

* * *

_-Vous n'êtes qu'un bébé,_ affirma Rose blasée.

_-Je n'en suis pas un! Je suis un grand garçon, je sais prendre soin de moi-même,_ bougonna le Docteur, mais l'effet de sa tirade était diminué par ses grognements de douleur et la façon dont il se tenait le ventre.

_-C'est ça, oui_, répliqua sa compagne. _S'empiffrer de bananes jusqu'à en tomber malade, c'est digne d'un adulte mature, peut-être ?_

Le Docteur tourna la tête, une expression boudeuse sur le visage. Il était allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie du Tardis, où ses amis l'avaient traîné après qu'il soit tombé malade.

_-Je voulais montrer l'usine à Jack,_ grommela-t-il. _Pour qu'il voit par quoi les armes de Villengard ont été remplacées._

_-Et se faisant, vous avez dévoré tous les échantillons de bananes disponibles. Fan-tas-tique, _rétorqua la jeune femme en mimiquant sa manière de prononcer son mot favori.

_-Rose_! se plaignit le Docteur.

_-Buvez ça, _ordonna d'un ton sans réplique l'intéressée en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

Le Seigneur du temps voulut protester, mais son ventre lui faisait bien trop mal, et c'est avec soulagement qu'il accueillit le liquide chaud. Un reniflement moqueur lui fit tourner la tête. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, Jack le fixait, une expression narquoise sur le visage.

_-Taisez-vous_, grogna-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

_-Je n'ai rien dit_, répliqua le jeune homme.

_-Je le lis dans vos yeux._

_-Vous êtes tellement mignon quand vous êtes malade,_ commenta son morveux de compagnon en se rapprochant, les mains dans les poches.

_-Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu avec une angine,_ fit Rose en roulant des yeux.

_-C'était une seule fois! Et c'était sur Porlbas! Comment aurais-je pu savoir que leur angine pouvait contaminer les Seigneurs du temps ?_

_-En lisant la description de la planète?_ répliqua Jack, avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur le front du patient.

Ce dernier bougonna pour la forme, mais se laissa faire.

_-Puisque vous êtes malade, je me charge de terminer les échantillons, _ajouta le jeune homme, un sourire canaille s'étendant soudainement sur son visage.

_-Harkness ! Laissez mes bananes tranquilles !_

_-Les bananes sont délicieuses,_ répliqua l'intéressé en jouant de ses sourcils.

Il eut à peine le temps de s'enfuir dans le couloir avant qu'un oreiller ne vienne frapper la porte d'entrée.

* * *

**Scènes de vie du Tardis 2.0.**

**Parfois, on se demande s'il y a un adulte à bord.**


	25. Chapter 25

**WARNING.**

**On quitte pour ce chapitre l'ambiance bonne enfant pour aborder un passage très noir du passé de Jack.**

**Parce que bosser comme espion, c'est dangereux, et violent, et que parfois, on n'échappe pas à ses ennemis.**

**Malgré toute la délicatesse que j'ai essayée de mettre en écrivant ce chapitre, il risque de secouer. Quelques mouchoirs conseillés pour les plus sensibles, et du chocolat pour tout le monde.**

**(Du coup par contre, grand moment d'amitié entre deux abrutis).**

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

* * *

_-Docteur_ ?

Celui-ci releva la tête du livre dans lequel il était plongé, surpris. La nuit était avancée et il pensait être le dernier réveillé depuis bien longtemps. Autour de lui, les lumières de la salle de contrôle avaient même diminué, reflétant une atmosphère nocturne. Il haussa un sourcil en constatant le malaise évident de Jack. Son mystérieux compagnon n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre gêne depuis son arrivée à bord du Tardis. Que se passait-il ?

_-Un souci ?_

Jack se mordilla la lèvre. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que Rose n'était pas là, avant de murmurer :

_-Je.. c'est la période du mois.. Et je n'ai plus rien.. Tout était sur mon vaisseau.._

Le Seigneur du temps hocha la tête, comprenant le sous-entendu. Se levant de son fauteuil, il fit signe à Jack de l'accompagner. Ce dernier le suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où le Docteur ouvrit un tiroir et lui tendit une boite. La contraception demeurait un sujet privé, même au 51ème siècle, où les hommes pouvaient porter la vie. Que Jack vienne ainsi le voir témoignait d'une confiance réelle, une qui réchauffait les cœurs de son ami et involontaire mentor. L'humain prit la boite sans un mot, son soulagement visible. Il se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque la voix du Docteur s'éleva, le faisant sursauter :

_-Asseyez-vous sur le lit._

_-Pardon ? _demanda le jeune homme, confus.

_-Vous m'avez entendu._

_-Pour.. Non, je vais bien,_ protesta Jack, en comprenant le but du Docteur.

_-Vous semblez penser que vous avez le choix sur la question, _commenta ce dernier d'un ton plat. _C'est adorable, mais stupide._

_-Doc, je vais bien !_

_-Vous venez me voir paniqué parce que vous n'avez plus de pilule. Dois-je assumer que vous l'avez fait non protégé ?_

Le capitaine déglutit et détourna le regard.

_-Assis,_ grogna le Docteur.

Cette fois, Jack obéit sans protester : le Seigneur du temps employa un scanner pour chercher la moindre trace de vie. Lorsqu'il n'en trouva pas, il se tourna vers Jack et secoua la tête : les épaules de ce dernier s'affalèrent tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, soulagé.

_-Il est indiqué ici des lésions internes anales qui semblent avoir mal été traitées. Bordel, Harkness, je me moque de ce que vous faites, mais allez-y doucement,_ grogna le Docteur.

Il déchanta devant le silence de l'intéressé. Tournant la tête, il s'aperçut que le garçon avait baissé les yeux, le regard vide de toute émotion. Ses entrailles se tordirent alors qu'un doute le saisissait. Il connaissait cette expression. Il l'avait vue sur..

_-Jack_? Murmura-t-il.

Les épaules de ce dernier se mirent à trembler. Merde merde merde. Il eut à peine le temps de placer une bassine que son ami la remplissait. Soudainement nauséeux, le Docteur la posa sur la première table venue avant d'agir sur instinct, prenant le plus jeune dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

_-Je suis désolé.. Je ne savais pas,_ souffla-t-il.

Jack ne répondit pas, mais serra plus fort son pull.

_-L'Agence_ ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, alors que des flashs le saisissaient sans qu'il ne puisse les stopper. Il n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'il s'était passé. Seul Hart avait su, et il avait gardé – difficilement – le secret.

_-Une mission d'infiltration qui a mal tourné.. Le temps que mon partenaire arrive, ils.._

Un sanglot violent. Le Docteur resserra sa prise sur lui, cherchant ses mots. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses, mais Jack avait besoin que quelqu'un le réconforte, et il était hors de question qu'il aille chercher Rose.

_-Ssssh.. C'est ok de pleurer, Jack.. C'est normal.. Personne ne vous soigné ?_

Le capitaine secoua la tête.

_-John voulait que j'aille voir le médecin.. Mais cela aurait été une preuve de faiblesse.. M'être laissé faire.. J'.. J'étais officier.. Ce n'était pas.. envisageable. _

Le Docteur contint à grand-peine un sifflement hargneux. L'Agence venait de tomber encore plus bas dans son estime.

_-Vous venez de gagner un examen médical complet. Vous en aurez un une fois par mois._

Jack sursauta, et secoua précipitamment la tête.

_-Ce n'est pas la peine.. Je.. _Il se tut devant le regard soudain éminemment sévère du plus âgé. _Oui, monsieur,_ murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

L'expression du Docteur s'adoucit.

_-Allongez-vous._

Il fut particulièrement prudent de ne faire aucun geste brusque pendant son examen, prenant tout son temps et expliquant au fur et à mesure ce qu'il faisait et à quoi servait chaque appareil. Jack avait clairement de mauvais souvenirs concernant les médecins, et il ne voulait pas l'effrayer davantage. Si le jeune homme eut la moindre peur, néanmoins, il ne la montra pas, agissant comme un parfait patient. Sous les mains du Docteur, il se sentait aimé, chéri. Personne ne s'était ainsi préoccupé de sa santé depuis son enfance.

Jack ne fut pas surpris de découvrir d'anciennes blessures mal guéries. On ne travaillait pas des années à l'Agence pour en sortir indemne. Son ami lui prescrivit divers médicaments, et employa un régénérateur de peau pour faire disparaître plusieurs cicatrices, en particulier dans son dos. La disparition de ces marques eut un effet secondaire sur Jack: son souffle se raccourcit alors qu'il laissait tomber son visage entre ses mains, les épaules tremblantes. Avec eux mourraient pour de bon de terribles souvenirs. Lorsqu'il se redressa, cependant, son regard était sec.

_-Merci_, murmura-t-il.

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

_-Je vous en prie._

_-Vous avez partagé mon fardeau.. Mais vous, Doc, qui partage le vôtre?_ souffla le jeune homme.

Son ami lui adressa un léger sourire, avant de se détourner pour ranger le régénérateur de peau. Jack se mordilla la lèvre, cherchant en vain comment exprimer ses pensées.

_-Je .. Vous .._ Le Docteur se retourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil_. Vous voulez prendre un verre_? lâcha-t-il précipitamment, et damn, c'était ridicule, pourquoi bégayait-il, il avait toujours été sûr de lui en toutes circonstances, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il à rien lorsqu'il s'agissait du Seigneur du temps ?

Ce dernier le dévisagea, notant sa tension. Son regard remonta jusqu'au sien, ses yeux bleu nuit se perdant dans l'océan bleu grisé le fixant désespéramment.

Il pouvait pratiquement entendre son compagnon hurler pour ne pas être laissé seul.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

_-Vous connaissez l'emplacement des bières._

Les épaules de Jack retombèrent en même temps que la pression dessus disparaissait, un sourire immense envahissant son visage.

_-Génial ! Je vais les chercher !_

Le Docteur rit doucement en le voyant sauter de la table d'examen pour se précipiter vers la porte.

_-Jack._

_-Doc ?_

_-La bibliothèque ?_

Son ami sourit, hochant la tête, avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Le Seigneur du temps secoua la tête, amusé – _la jeunesse_ – avant de se tourner vers le matériel médical à ranger. Il prit tout son temps, soufflant doucement alors qu'il luttait pour calmer sa rage. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, celle-ci demeurait présente, s'ancrant dans ses deux cœurs alors que la pensée de l'horreur qu'avait subie son compagnon faisait remonter ses réactions les plus bestiales.

Son ami, son compagnon. Son Jack.

Il voulait les tuer.

Et le jeune homme n'en montrait rien.

Aucun d'eux ne montrait jamais rien.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux, se forçant à enfermer sa haine dans un coin reculé de son esprit. Son corps entier était à vif, ses mains se tordant alors qu'il replaçait une nouvelle fois les instruments à leur place après un énième nettoyage.

Jack n'avait pas besoin de sa rage, mais de soutien. Du calme, de la gentillesse, de l'attention. Pas de haine, ou de pitié. Il lui avait fait le don extraordinaire de se c-confier et le laisser le soigner, lui témoignant une confiance immense, et il s'en montrerait le plus digne possible.

* * *

Jack l'attendait sur l'un des canapés du premier étage à son arrivée, deux paquets de bières posés sur la table devant lui. Le Seigneur du temps ne put que constater qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu pour commencer, une bouteille déjà vide sur le sol. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, désapprobateur, mais ne commenta pas.

Si Jack avait besoin de boire pour se donner du courage, il ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

Un silence confortable s'installa alors que les deux hommes buvaient silencieusement, chacun dans leurs pensées.

_-C'était ma vie, vous savez._

Le Docteur ne répondit pas, ses yeux se tournant simplement vers le plus jeune alors que celui-ci se penchait en avant, son regard rivé sur sa bouteille.

Il aurait fallu être fou pour ne pas comprendre que Jack avait besoin de parler de l'Agence.

Le rappel douloureux de ce soir et la séance médicale qui avait suivi l'avaient clairement davantage secoué qu'il voulait bien le montrer.

Le Docteur était honoré que ce soit vers lui qu'il se soit tourné, plutôt que de rester seul tourmenté dans sa chambre.

Lui-même savait à quel point il était aisé de se laisser sombrer dans ses démons.

_-C'était l'enfer, mais c'était ma vie,_ affirma de nouveau le jeune homme. _Après_ .. Sa voix s'étrangla, son regard se voilant. _C'était toujours mieux que ce qu'il me restait._

De nouveau, les questions.

Le Docteur avait forgé de nombreuses hypothèses, mais il n'était pas plus avancé quant à l'origine de son compagnon.

Et bien qu'il brûlait d'envie de demander, agir ainsi aurait été rompre le lien de confiance difficilement établi avec ce dernier.

Là où Rose était un livre ouvert aux quatre vents, le capitaine ne dévoilait jamais rien, tenant son passé caché contre lui. Du peu que le Docteur avait pu en apercevoir, il existait une bonne raison à cela.

_-Je n'étais pas stupide, quand je me suis engagé, je me doutais que ce serait dur, mais.._

Il fit la grimace, clairement irrité contre son jeune lui.

_-Pas à ce point ? _Compléta le Docteur.

Jack roula des yeux.

_-Ils vous donnent tout, mais vous aussi. Vous n'avez à vous inquiéter de rien, mais en échange, ils attendent la même chose de vous. Ce qui est assez logique, au fond. Quand on vous permet un accès illimité aux étoiles et au temps, la moindre des choses est un total dévouement._

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, ne cachant pas sa désapprobation.

_-Cela sonne très glauque à mes oreilles, et je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Ce dévouement, comme vous dites, a toujours résonné comme du fanatisme, du peu que j'ai pu en voir._

_-L'entraînement militaire provoque cela, oui.. Et plus on monte, plus ça empire,_ soupira Jack.

Et il en savait quelque chose.

Jack avait été officier à l'agence.

Le Docteur ne savait pas quel grade, mais il se doutait qu'il était assez élevé. Les connaissances de son compagnon étaient relativement poussées, même pour un agent du temps, et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas deviner ses capacités en combat.

Jack n'avait même pas hésité pour infiltrer Taclos. Et il en était sorti presque indemne.

Le Docteur ne savait pas s'il devait s'en extasier ou s'inquiéter.

Qui était exactement cet homme ?

Qu'avait-il vécu ?

Quel entraînement avait-il subi pour le transformer en celui qu'il était devenu ?

Le sourire amer sur les lèvres du brun lui fit deviner que ses pensées avaient été devinées.

_-Les plus faibles ne survivent pas,_ confirma-t-il, y répondant silencieusement_. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, Doc. Un espion temporel n'apprend pas à faire pousser des légumes._

Espion.

C'était la première fois que Jack employait ce mot.

C'était une excellente façon de résumer son ancien travail, cependant.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, visiblement blasé. Son manque d'estime en lui-même peina une nouvelle fois le plus âgé. Jack valait tellement mieux que cela. Il avait fait de mauvais choix, mais dans quelles circonstances ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se permettre de juger.

Ce qu'il ne cessait de faire, bien souvent.

_-Si vous n'êtes pas un tueur en arrivant, vous en devenez un. Mentir, manipuler, contrôler... C'est une base à l'Agence. Vous êtes là pour vérifier que le temps est intact, et le protéger, à tout prix. Quelques soient les décisions à prendre,_ murmura-t-il, son expression sombre ne laissant aucun doute à ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Le Docteur soupira.

_-Vous étiez jeune, Jack. Vous dites que vous aviez quinze ans quand vous vous êtes engagé. On n'est pas adulte à quinze ans._

Jack secoua la tête.

_-Je n'étais plus innocent depuis longtemps, Docteur._

_-Je me doute.. On ne s'engage pas pour le plaisir dans ce genre d'endroits._

Le jeune homme roula des yeux.

_-Croyez-le ou non, tout ce que je voyais au début étaient les voyages. Le ciel. Avoir accès à tout, sans limite... avec la promesse que quelqu'un surveillerait toujours mes arrières._

Une famille.

Une protection.

Partir, loin, sans se retourner. Tourner le dos à son passé et ses souffrances.

Les mots n'étaient pas prononcés, mais ils étaient limpides.

Les bières commençaient à s'amonceler sur le sol.

Jack semblait décidé à s'épancher.

Vu le tournant que prenait la conversation, le Seigneur du temps risquait de l'imiter.

_-Et c'était ok, vous savez? C'était dur, violent, parfois ignoble, mais c'était ok. À force, on finissait par tout enterrer. Nos doutes. Nos rancœurs. On n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon, _marmonna-t-il. _Il fallait apprendre à se protéger .. Parce qu'on savait que aussi dégueulasse pouvait être ce job, il était nécessaire._

_-On ?_

Le Docteur préférait ne pas commenter sur les mots du jeune homme. Ils lui rappelaient un peu trop certains actes de son passé.

Le visage de son compagnon prit une expression indéfinissable.

_-Mon partenaire._

_-John ?_

Jack hocha la tête.

_-Le même John qui voulait vous emmener voir un médecin ?_ Nouveau hochement de tête. _Et que vous avez quitté._

L'expression de Jack se ferma.

Wow, bien joué, Doc.

_-J'aurai dû me taire, c'est ça? _marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

_-Vous croyez?_ grinça des dents le plus jeune.

_-Désolé,_ soupira-t-il. _Je suis mauvais à cela, je.. Je fais des efforts, vraiment, mais celle qui sait parler sentiments, c'est Rose, je la laisse toujours faire d'ordinaire, mais là.._

Il s'interrompit en voyant Jack secouer la tête, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

_-Quoi ?_

_-Vous savez que vous parlez trop, parfois ? _La bouche du Docteur se referma comme un clapet. Le sourire de Jack s'élargit, se faisant taquin, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. _C'est plus compliqué que cela, Doc. John.. Nous.. C'était compliqué, _soupira-t-il, les yeux rivés sur sa bière.

_-Compliqué «Notre relation était explosive et indéfinissable et je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'en parler » ?_

_-Voilà._ Il fronça les sourcils. _Comment_ ..

Ce fut le tour du Docteur de sourire.

_-Vous oubliez mon âge, Jack. Je suis une tâche pour m'exprimer, mais je sais reconnaître ce type de regard._

_-Ah oui?_ répliqua ce dernier, son expression se faisant grivoise.

_-Oui_, répondit le Seigneur du temps, son sourire s'élargissant.

Jack rit, son humeur s'éclairant légèrement, avant que son expression ne se refasse mélancolique.

_-Quel genre d'homme cela fait de moi, Docteur ?_

Le sourire de ce dernier disparut à son tour. La tristesse et l'amertume du capitaine étaient prégnantes dans sa voix, ses épaules affaissées. Il secoua la tête, avant d'imiter Rose et se pencher pour prendre sa main, la serrant maladroitement.

_-Je ne vous juge pas, Jack. Je sais que vous avez du sang sur les mains, plus que vous ne pouvez compter. Je sais que vous avez honte. Que dormir est un calvaire. Que parfois, le poids semble trop fort. Je sais, _admit-il très bas,_ parce que je vis la même chose_. Il pressa un peu plus fort sa main, son regard se faisant intense. _Mais vous étiez jeune. Perdu. En colère. Vous vous êtes fondu dans un moule pour survivre. Ce n'était pas votre faute, _insista-t-il. _Et si vous êtes monté en grade _– il grimaça – _c'est que vous aviez des qualités._ Jack eut un rire sans joie._ Vous étiez courageux. Tenace. Vous teniez à vos hommes. Comme vous tenez à nous,_ rappela-t-il gentiment. _On ne naît leader, capitaine, on le devient. Et vous, Jack, mon Jack, vous êtes en train de devenir un homme extraordinaire. Et je suis fier de vous_, énonça-t-il simplement.

À ce point, son compagnon n'essayait même plus de contenir ses larmes. Celles-ci coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues, disparaissant dans son pull en même temps qu'une part de sa culpabilité.

Le Docteur comprenait. Il pardonnait.

Un reniflement lui échappa, alors qu'il s'essuyait le visage de sa main.

_-Je.. je suis désolé._

_-Pourquoi ? Pleurer est humain. Je suis le pire exemple possible, mais je vous encourage fortement à exprimer ce que vous ressentez. Le contenir, l'ignorer, cela semble bien sur le moment, mais cela se termine toujours de la même façon._

_-Vous pouvez être drôlement sage quand vous le voulez_, murmura faiblement l'autre homme, s'attirant un sourire désolé.

_-Parfois, oui. Souvent, je ne suis qu'un abruti._

_-Mais on vous aime quand même.._

_-Toujours._

_-Merci,_ murmura Jack, son regard se posant sur leurs mains liées avant de remonter vers son visage. _Je.. J'en avais besoin.._

_-Toujours,_ répondit simplement une nouvelle fois le plus âgé en pressant de nouveau sa main dans la sienne.

Ses questions étaient loin d'avoir trouvé toutes des réponses, mais il en avait appris davantage en une soirée qu'en des mois. Ce n'était pas que les mots prononcés : c'était la manière dont Jack l'avait fait. L'amertume, le regret. La culpabilité gravée en lui. Le manque complet de déni sur ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi, et ce en quoi cela l'avait transformé.

Le besoin de pénitence.

Jack était un reflet de lui-même.

La différence était que le concernant, il existait toujours de l'espoir.

* * *

**Youpi.**

**Jack parle d'être enceint dans le premier épisode de _Torchwood,_ petit clin d'oeil en début de chapitre.**

**C'est fou comme à force, écrire sur la dépression et le manque d'estime de personnages devient facile.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

* * *

Ce fut le silence qui le réveilla.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement, sa main cherchant une arme imaginaire alors qu'il se redressait.

Damn.

Cela faisait longtemps.

Un soupir lui échappa avant qu'il ne se frotte le visage. Clairement, les dernières heures l'avaient davantage secoué qu'il ne le pensait. Parler avec le Docteur l'avait libéré d'un poids, mais avait aussi réveillé une part de démons ordinairement sous contrôle.

En parlant du loup..

Jack tourna la tête, à la recherche de son ami, mais l'espace autour de lui était vide. Il baissa les yeux, apercevant une couverture épaisse, avant de réaliser qu'un oreiller avait été placé sous sa tête.

Il s'était endormi sur le canapé ?

Remarquez, avec le nombre de bières qu'il avait pris et la secousse émotionnelle subie..

Un soupir lui échappa, avant qu'il ne se lève. Décidément, cette nuit était interminable.

Les bières avaient disparu, preuve manquante de sa beuverie privée.

Il en aurait bien repris une, tiens.

Où donc pouvait bien être passé le Seigneur du temps ?

Suivant son instinct, le jeune homme remonta les couloirs, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du vaisseau. S'il existait bien un endroit où irait se réfugier le Seigneur du temps..

_-Doc_ ?

Jack fronça les sourcils en entendant du bruit monter des moteurs. Roulant des yeux, il descendit les marches, pour découvrir sans surprise son ami affairé.

_-Doc, il est tard, vous devriez dormir._

_-Pas sommeil,_ répliqua l'intéressé en se battant avec un marteau.

_-Cela fait des jours que vous dîtes cela ! Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi ?_

Le Docteur s'immobilisa en entendant l'inquiétude émaner de la voix du plus jeune. Il ferma les yeux, avant de murmurer, espérant le faire partir :

_-Je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de sommeil que vous._

_-Mensonge! Je vous ai surpris à bailler hier! Et vous ne dormiez déjà pas quand je suis venu vous voir ! Doc, ce n'est pas bon pour vous_, insista Jack en venant s'accroupir à côté de lui, lui retirant ses outils d'autorité. _Vous devez dormir ou vous allez vous tuer ! S'il vous plaît! _le supplia-t-il. _Vous n'arrêtez pas de m'engueuler parce qu'à vous écouter, je ne me prends pas assez soin de moi, mais vous êtes le premier à ne pas suivre vos conseils !_

Le Seigneur du temps soupira: son compagnon avait raison, il avait besoin de repos. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas l'obtenir.

_-Je ne peux pas dormir, _souffla-t-il très bas.

Jack le fixa sans comprendre, son expression celle de l'inquiétude personnifiée. Le Docteur pointa sa tempe.

_-Ils ne me laissent pas me reposer,_ admit-il.

Des cauchemars.. Bien sûr. Il aurait dû y penser.

Jack n'était pas la personne tourmentée sur ce vaisseau, loin de là.

_-Dormez avec moi, alors, _proposa Jack sans réfléchir. Devant le regard de son ami, il ajouta précipitamment :_ Juste pour avoir une présence! Ne pas être tout seul! Rien de plus, je ne tenterai rien, je vous le promets, rien de déplacé! C'est juste pour vous aider à dormir, Docteur, s'il vous plaît, _insista-t-il, désespéré, en prenant sa main dans les siennes. _Je porterai même un pyj.. pyjama si c'est ce que vous voulez !_

Le Docteur sourit à cette remarque. Malgré tout son temps passé sur le Tardis, Jack ne comprenait toujours pas le principe de ce vêtement. Il avait appris par contre à déchiffrer le visage de son étrange ami, et à reconnaître les signes de détresse, lui permettant de lire la vérité derrière son masque perpétuel de calme. Il ne l'en aimait qu'encore plus pour ne pas être parfait, ne pas toujours être fort. Cela lui évitait de le diviniser, comme il avait parfois l'impression que le faisait Rose.

Jack ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ses chances avec le Seigneur du temps, ce dernier était bien trop entiché de l'humaine pour voir n'importe qui d'autre. Mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour passer la nuit avec lui et connaître le bonheur extraordinaire de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Si c'était tout ce que le destin lui accordait, alors il le prendrait avec reconnaissance.

_-D'accord,_ finit par murmurer le Docteur.

Ce serait si agréable de ne pas être seul, pour une fois. Sentir la chaleur d'un autre corps contre le sien. Avoir des bras qui le serraient et une voix rassurante pour apaiser ses mauvais rêves.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, le Docteur passa une nuit paisible sans cauchemar.

* * *

**Suite et fin de cet interlude entre le Docteur et Jack, avec un peu de douceur après un chapitre très rude.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

* * *

Elle n'avait que quinze ans. Il avait entendu son prénom, mais ne l'avait pas retenu. Il ne les retenait jamais. En cet instant, néanmoins, il aurait souhaité le savoir. Peut-être cela aurait-il aidé à rendre sa mort moins cruelle: l'adolescente s'était jeté sur lui, le faisant tomber derrière les barricades au moment où une rafale de l'armée explosait. Elle avait reçu la balle à sa place, la tuant sur le coup.

Un sanglot échappa au Docteur alors qu'il fermait les paupières de l'adolescente. Les révoltés des Trois glorieuses avaient une nouvelle héroïne.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, il n'aurait pas sauvé tout le monde.

* * *

_-Et celle-ci, c'est Olbon,_ expliqua le Docteur en désignant un point vert au loin. _Juste à côté de Casiopée II._

_-La bleue ?_ interrogea Rose.

_-La rouge,_ rectifia-t-il. _La bleue, c'est Argus, une planète artificielle._

_-Il y a des planètes artificielles ?_

_-Bien sûr,_ répliqua-t-il avec évidence. _Quand les peuples ont commencé à voyager dans les galaxies, ils ont eu parfois besoin d'étapes-relais qui n'existaient pas. Alors ils les ont construites._

_-Comme les stations spatiales?_ comprit Rose.

_-C'est cela, mais à l'échelle supérieure._

Assis à l'entrée du Tardis, le trio admirait la galaxie environnante, protégé par une bulle d'air créée par le vaisseau. Jack désigna une spirale dorée.

_-C'est la galaxie d'Orion.. Je m'y suis rendu une fois, pour une mission de l'Agence. Ils ont des pommes extraordinaires._

Le duo le dévisagea avec intérêt. Jack parlait très peu de son passé. Il partageait des anecdotes sans conséquence, certes amusantes, mais qui ne leur en apprenaient pas beaucoup sur lui. Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il n'en raconterait pas davantage, le Docteur reprit son cours improvisé d'astronomie.

_-Vous savez qu'on l'a appelée longtemps la Galaxie du serpent? Les premiers Terriens qui l'ont découverte ne voulaient pas l'approcher. Des moines, bien sûr. Toujours à la pointe de l'exploration, l'Église. D'ailleurs, cela me rappelle ..._

* * *

Jack semblait sans aucun doute plus heureux. C'est la réflexion que se fit le Docteur en voyant le garçon rire à gorge déployée à une blague lancée par Rose alors qu'ils déjeunaient à Venise, en 1958. Depuis son installation officielle, le jeune homme apparaissait avoir retrouvé une réelle joie de vivre. Ses peurs et incertitudes étaient toujours présentes, et le Docteur doutait qu'elles disparaîtraient un jour, mais elles avaient reculé de manière significative.

Jack ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui-même. Les anecdotes qu'il partageait ne leur apprenaient rien sur son passé, sur son enfance. Il ne leur avait toujours pas dit de quelle planète il était originaire, ni pourquoi il s'était réellement engagé dans l'Agence. Leur conversation quelques semaines auparavant avait permis au Docteur de mettre en lumière certains aspects de son ancien travail, et les tristes conséquences qu'ils avaient engendrées, mais c'était tout.

Le Seigneur du temps respectait ce besoin de protéger sa vie privée. Lui-même était un homme de secret, peu enclin à partager son passé. Trop de pertes, trop de morts. Trop de souvenirs heureux auxquels repenser était désormais douloureux, à présent que les siens étaient tous partis, le laissant seul.

* * *

Rose se demanda si elle cesserait un jour d'être surprise par ses voyages avec le Docteur. Déjouer un attentat contre la vie du pharaon égyptien Ramsès II ne faisait certainement pas partie de son planning originel de la journée. Le trio était venu admirer le royaume du Nil à son apogée, se dissimulant parmi la foule grâce à leurs capes: comme l'avait fait remarquer narquoisement Jack, ils ne se fondaient pas exactement dans la faune locale.

Pas davantage que le pharaon, apparemment, qui semblait avoir décidé de profiter d'un bain de foule en cette journée ensoleillée – ce qu'elles étaient toutes, avait fait remarquer le Docteur avant de se faire rabrouer par ses compagnons, qui avaient regardé fascinés la figure mythique se rapprocher d'eux sur son char sous les ola de la foule en délire.

Les choses étaient devenues moins agréables lorsqu'une boule fumante avait jailli de leur gauche, pour atterrir devant le char en un long sifflement menaçant. Une bombe artisanale. Hé oui, les anciens Égyptiens possédaient certaines formes d'explosifs, surprise.

Peu appréciateurs de cette maîtrise technique, les deux chevaux se cabrèrent, paniqués, alors que la foule reculait en hurlant.

_-Attention_! s'écria Jack en sautant sans réfléchir sur le pharaon, le faisant tomber sur le sol pour le recouvrir de son corps.

_-Jack_ !

Un long sifflement aigu résonna, dominant le vacarme ambiant. Le silence tomba brusquement alors que le bruit de la bombe cessait sans prévenir. Le corps secoué de spasmes violents, Jack releva la tête, à la recherche d'une explication. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il découvrit le Docteur, debout au milieu de la rue, son tournevis sonique tendu vers la bombe. Son expression était noire de colère, et pendant un instant, le jeune homme crut voir un dieu en furie.

_-Bombe artisanale,_ grogna son ami entre ses dents. _Simple, mais mortelle. La moitié de la rue aurait sauté._

_-Et mon peuple aurait été massacré_, gronda le pharaon, sa fureur évidente. _Retrouvez-moi le responsable! _ordonna-t-il à l'intention de ses hommes qui sursautèrent, mais Rose fut plus rapide.

_-Lui_ ! hurla-t-elle en voyant un type s'enfuir.. pour se lancer bien sûr immédiatement à ses trousses.

_-Rose_, pesta le Docteur en la suivant, imité par une partie des gardes.

Resté seul, Jack réalisa avec douleur qu'il était toujours assis en partie sur le souverain. Il déglutit, son ventre se tordant soudain: toucher le pharaon sans autorisation était passible de mort. Il n'était pas généralement intimidé par les figures historiques qu'il rencontrait, mais il n'avait pas prévu de se faire décapiter cet après-midi.

Paniqué, il voulut reculer, mais une poigne de fer saisit son bras, l'immobilisant. Le jeune homme se tendit, son inquiétude augmentant.

_-Tu as sauvé ma vie,_ murmura le pharaon en se relevant, l'entraînant avec lui. _Tu n'as rien à craindre._

La respiration de Jack s'améliora soudain, ses multiples plans pour s'échapper lancés silencieusement à la poubelle.

Cela ne lui donnait aucune indication sur comment agir, par contre.

Comment était-on sensé parler à une figure légendaire ?

Diable, mais il se sentait stresser comme un bleu.

Respire, Harkness.

Il pouvait sentir le poids de la foule sur lui, en plus du regard du souverain.

_-Quel est ton nom, étranger ? Ton apparence n'est pas égyptienne._

Jack s'était vêtu du traditionnel pagne avant de descendre du Tardis, pour le plus grand plaisir de Rose qui ne s'était pas gênée pour le dévisager sous tous ses angles, s'attirant un sourire grivois de Jack.

_-On mate, Rosie ?_

_-C'est ta faute ! Tu es là, tout musclé et taillé comme un dieu sous mes yeux, je suis sensée faire quoi ?_

_-Aow, tu sais certainement comment séduire un homme,_ avait-il répliqué en se tournant pour attraper sa cape, jouant volontairement de ses muscles dans son dos.

Son sourire s'était fait féral en entendant deux inspirations brusques derrière lui.

Un jour, il finirait par en faire craquer un.

_-Harkness. Mettez cette cape._

_-À vos ordres, monsieur_, avait-il ri, son expression canaille.

_-Et cessez de vous pavaner !_

_-Je ne me pavane, c'est naturel,_ avait-il répliqué en venant aider Rose avec sa tenue, rectifiant un pli sur son épaule avant de tirer sa cape. _Tu es magnifique, _avait-il murmuré, sa voix douce.

_-Tu trouves ?_

Elle se mordillait la lèvre, son regard presque timide. Il avait hoché la tête, avant de se pencher pour embrasser son front.

_-Absolument. Tu es la plus belle._

_-Jack,_ avait-elle ri, mais ses joues étaient rouges, son sourire de retour.

Du coin de l'œil, le capitaine avait aperçu le sourire approbateur du Seigneur du temps.

_-Il n'y a aucune honte à se trouver belle, Rosie. Sois fière de toi, toujours._

Rose et le Docteur n'étaient pas là en cet instant, mais Jack était un grand garçon. Se redressant, il sourit et s'inclina légèrement devant le pharaon, déclenchant tout la politesse et charme dont il était capable:

_-Capitaine Jack Harkness, Seigneur._

_-Ton accent n'est semblable à aucun que je connais, et ton nom.._ Il secoua légèrement la tête, pensif_. Je suis surpris que ton seigneur t'ait laissé partir après t'avoir accordé un tel grade, mais je ne peux qu'en être satisfait: toi et ton ami avez sauvé ma vie, et plus important encore, celle de mon peuple. À ce titre, et au nom de l'hospitalité, je vous invite dans ma demeure. Ton ami pourra ainsi m'expliquer avec quelle magie il a pu stopper la bombe._

Ce fut cet instant que choisit le groupe lancé à la poursuite du tueur pour revenir. L'homme saignait de la lèvre, et boitillait, sa peau couverte de bleus. Il aurait mieux fait de réussir à s'enfuir, pensa Jack alors que le Docteur et Rose le fixaient, inquiets. Cela aurait été préférable au sort qui l'attendait. Se redressant, Ramsès II, vie, force, santé, pharaon des Deux terres, énonça d'une voix forte:

_-Cet homme et ses amis ont risqué leur vie pour sauver les nôtres, et ce malgré leur origine étrangère. Afin de les remercier, un banquet sera organisé ce soir au palais. Les réserves seront également ouvertes pour que mon peuple puisse participer à notre fête. Ce soir, chacun mangera à sa faim !_

La clameur qui s'éleva de la foule tira un sourire à Rose. Partager le repas d'un pharaon faisait définitivement partie de sa liste du jour.

* * *

Le banquet fut certainement réussi. Le vin coula à flot, et les viandes circulèrent sans limite, mêlées à du poisson frais et des fruits cueillis l'après-midi même. Le trio avait été assis à la droite de la famille royale, stressant sans commune mesure Rose. Tous trois étaient le centre de l'attention ce soir-là, pour le plus grand déplaisir du Docteur qui préférait rester dans l'ombre. Il lui avait cependant été vertement rappelé par la jeune femme que fuir un repas organisé en leur honneur ne serait pas bon pour leur santé.

Le Seigneur du temps avait néanmoins manqué briser sa promesse de venir lorsqu'on leur avait donné des tenues traditionnelles à porter: de longs pagnes immaculés pour les hommes, une robe blanche en partie transparente pour Rose. Le Docteur s'était montré incapable de la regarder en face depuis, mais il avait certainement poussé quelques grognements à l'égard des nobles de la cour dont l'apparition blonde sensuelle avait réveillé les sens.

Jack avait ri, absolument pas gêné par sa tenue et clairement très satisfait d'avoir une telle vue sur les leurs. Rose avait rougi, le frappant du bras.

_-Arrête !_

_-Pourquoi ? Tu es splendide ! Ils ne vont voir que toi !_

_-Jack !_

_-J'ai raison ! N'est-ce pas, Doc ?_

Le Seigneur du temps avait roulé des yeux, avant de réussir à sourire gentiment devant l'expression inquiète de la blonde.

_-Évidemment_ !

La jeune femme avait souri timidement, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Elle était adorable.

Même vêtue et coiffée comme une déesse tombée sur Terre, Rose continuait à agir avec une innocence inattendue.

Parfois, Jack se demandait si elle réalisait à quel point elle attirait les regards.

Elle avait certainement fait tourner des têtes depuis son arrivée.

Sa jeunesse, son impertinence, son caractère de feu. L'aisance avec laquelle elle communiquait. Jack pouvait pratiquement sentir la testostérone grimper dans la pièce, et il savait que le Docteur aussi.

Si Rose en était consciente, elle cachait bien son jeu.

Lorsque le pharaon avait demandé à Jack si ses amis étaient mariés, le jeune homme avait instantanément répondu oui, sachant que c'était sûrement la seule chose qui empêcherait Ramsès II de réclamer son amie. Et en effet, le souverain avait semblé déçu, mais il avait hoché la tête, et murmuré à quel point le Docteur était chanceux.

_-Et vous, Jack, êtes-vous marié ?_ lui demanda le prince assis à sa droite.

Jack s'étouffa dans son verre.

_-Plutôt mourir,_ hoqueta-t-il sans réfléchir.

Il réalisa l'impertinence de ses propos trop tard, et piqua un fard, mais loin de mal prendre son commentaire, le roi et son fils rirent de bon cœur.

_-Le mariage peut certainement apparaître telle une attache si l'affection n'est pas sincère,_ commenta Ramsès II avant de tourner la tête vers sa gauche, là où était assise son épouse, Nefertari.

L'expression tendre avec laquelle il la fixa indiqua au jeune homme tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Le fils du souverain n'était pas marié, par contre, et il n'était absolument pas timide, comme le lui indiqua la main qui s'était glissée sous la nappe. Jack avait retenu à grand-peine ses réactions. Il avait dû résister jusque tard dans la nuit aux provocations, jusqu'au point où il avait demandé congé, mimant à la perfection la fatigue.

* * *

Rose ne savait pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait quand elle avait commencé à flirter avec Jack. Ce qui n'était qu'un jeu était devenu de plus en plus complexe avec le temps, leur attirance l'un pour l'autre augmentant en même temps que leurs aventures ensemble.

Le souvenir de leur danse ce soir-là devant Big Ben ne l'avait jamais quittée.

Rose l'avait d'abord enterré, gêne et timidité se mêlant dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas attirée par Jack, non, elle l'était, elle aurait été stupide de chercher à le nier. Le problème n'était pas là.

Ce n'était juste pas possible.

Malgré tout son désir pour changer les choses, ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

Leurs différences étaient trop fortes. 3000 ans les séparaient, et si Rose avait appris quelque chose de ses récents voyages, c'était que les différences culturelles étaient parfois trop élevées pour pouvoir être surmontées. Elle n'aurait jamais pu se contenter de rencontres aléatoires, d'une relation ouverte. Elle était née au XXIème siècle, et en son temps, comme l'avait si bien expliqué le Docteur, il existait des normes disparues à celle de Jack. Ils n'auraient pas pu se comprendre, malgré leur affection. Cela aurait été une catastrophe.

Jack était libre comme l'air.

Le retenir et le culpabiliser aurait été égoïste.

Il suffisait de voir la facilité avec laquelle il draguait tout le monde lors de leurs voyages. Cet homme était un flirt sur pattes, un qui faisait se retourner les têtes et rougir tous ceux à qui il souriait. Hé, il avait bien réussi à se taper le fils du pharaon. S'il avait cru être discret, c'était loupé.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être amusée ou blasée. À l'expression du Docteur, lui non plus.

Et puis il y avait le passé de Jack.

Elle n'en savait presque rien, mais le peu qu'elle avait pu en apercevoir était loin de la rassurer. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, non. Il était son ami. Mais il possédait cette noirceur, au fond de son cœur. Comme le Docteur. Et cela l'effrayait. Une part instinctive d'elle, celle qui avait vécu une adolescence compliquée et une relation malsaine avec ce bâtard de Jimmy Stone, cette part reconnaissait un homme dangereux, un homme qui derrière ses sourires et son rire chaleureux avait les mains sales.

Elle ne jugeait pas. Ce n'était pas son caractère. Elle avait toujours préféré voir le bon dans les gens. C'était sa plus grande force, disait souvent avec admiration le Docteur. Elle avait même eu pitié d'un Dalek, après tout.

Mais elle n'en était pas pour autant naïve. Malgré toutes leurs tentatives, elle et Jack n'étaient pas compatibles.

Essayer n'aurait fait que les faire souffrir.

Et Rose ne voulait pas se brûler les ailes.

Peut-être, dans une autre époque, une autre ligne de temps, un autre monde.. Peut-être auraient-ils pu former un 'nous'. Créer un couple extraordinaire. Peut-être.

En attendant, ils continueraient ce qu'ils avaient construit. Flirtant. Riant. Se cherchant, mais sans jamais dépasser la ligne.

* * *

**Un petit peu de réflexion sur la relation entre Jack et Rose, qui est un des thèmes centraux de ce tome.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

* * *

_-J'ai réussi! Doc, j'ai réussi!_

Penché sur un des moteurs du vaisseau, Jack exultait: il avait enfin réussi à maîtriser le maniement d'un outil particulièrement difficile, lui permettant de réparer son moteur seul. Le Seigneur du temps sourit, fier de son jeune ami.

_-Regardez-vous, paradant comme un coq,_ le taquina-t-il.

_-Silence ! Laissez-moi profiter de ma victoire, _exigea Jack en ouvrant les bras en vainqueur.

Le Docteur roula des yeux affectueusement, avant d'oser demander, presque timidement, alors qu'il était certain de la réponse :

_-Êtes-vous heureux, Jack ? D'être avec nous,_ clarifia-t-il. _Vous le semblez.._

Le capitaine lui renvoya un sourire comblé.

_-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Docteur. Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux._

Celui-ci le lui rendit, ses cœurs s'emplissant d'une douce chaleur alors qu'ils reprenaient silencieusement leur travail. Perdus dans leur monde, aucun n'entendit arriver Rose. Celle-ci secoua la tête en découvrant le spectacle qu'ils formaient, attendrie : penchés chacun sur ce qui devait être un moteur du vaisseau – elle n'en avait aucune idée, même après tout ce temps – les deux hommes travaillaient en parfaite coordination, leurs sourcils froncés en cœur alors qu'ils tournaient leurs outils.

_-Regardez-vous, _sourit-elle, leur faisant lever la tête. _On dirait des frères siamois_, commenta-t-elle, taquine.

La réplique de Jack ne tarda pas à jaillir, son sourire grivois :

_-Frères ? Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais, Rosie._

_-Non ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, alors? _répondit-elle, sa langue jouant entre ses dents.

Le capitaine joua de ses sourcils.

_-Partenaires ?_

_-Harkness !_

_-Aow, ne soyez pas timide, enfin, Doc !_

_-Je vais vous jeter par la porte, vous allez voir si je suis timide !_

_-Rose! Il veut encore me tuer!_se plaignit le jeune homme.

_-La faute à qui? _rit la blonde, s'attirant un regard boudeur.

Les mains dans les poches, elle dévala les marches les séparant, sautant les dernières en s'appuyant sur la rambarde. Le Docteur roula des yeux en la voyant faire, mais ne put contenir son sourire. Rose pouvait être une telle enfant, parfois.

_-J'ai envie de musique ! Emmenez-moi écouter de la musique !_

_-Musique ? Quelqu'un a dit musique?_ s'exclama Jack en lâchant ses outils, redressant la tête.

_-HARKNESS! _

_-Pardon_, grimaça le capitaine en les ramassant, avant de caresser le sol lorsqu'un souffle froid le frappa.

Le Docteur le fusilla du regard, son mécontentement devant le traitement de sa belle évident, avant de se tourner vers Rose.

_-Quel type de musique ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, quelque chose.. de gai.. de différent! Faites-moi danser, Docteur !_s'exclama-t-elle, en le fixant de ses grands yeux chocolat incandescents.

Jack contint à grand-peine son gémissement, alors que la blonde saisissait la main du plus âgé, l'entraînant à sa suite en haut des marches. Il soupira, regardant autour de lui le bazar ambiant, le son d'une conversation surexcitée émanant de la salle des contrôles.

_-Bientôt fini, en bas? On vous attend! Encore! Vous ne savez pas travailler plus vite que cela après tout ce temps ?_

Vu de l'extérieur, cela semblait agressif et quelque peu injuste. Jack savait que c'était sa punition pour ne pas avoir pris soin du Tardis plus tôt.

_-Un bon travail prend du temps, Doc, et vous semblez bien heureux sans moi, tous les deux,_ commenta-t-il.

_-Jack_ ! protesta Rose.

Un visage aux grandes oreilles apparut par dessus les marches, les sourcils du Docteur froncés.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous me sortez encore comme ânerie? _Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus devant l'expression déconfite du plus jeune. _Capitaine_ ?

Ce dernier soupira, penaud.

_-Comment je suis sensé finir cela seul ?_

_-Hein? Ce n'est pas compliqué, enf... Aoutch,_ pesta-t-il lorsque Rose le frappa, ses yeux lançant des éclairs._ Quoi ?_

_-Vous êtes désagréable. Volontairement. Allez l'aider, le pauvre, au lieu de vous moquer._

_-Je ne..._

Oh.

Damn.

Il l'avait encore fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Parfois, il n'était qu'un ours.

Il semblerait qu'il le soit davantage avec Jack que Rose.

Celle-ci le poussa brusquement, le faisant grimacer avant qu'il ne redescende les marches. Les épaules de Jack s'affalèrent un peu plus, ses lèvres plissées.

_-Pardon_, murmura doucement le Seigneur du temps en s'accroupissant à ses cotés. _C'était rude. Bien sûr que vous ne pouvez pas finir seul._

_-Parce que je ne suis pas assez intelligent?_ marmonna le jeune homme.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils. Il détestait lorsque Jack se rabaissait, mais à la défense de celui-ci, ce n'était pas facile lorsque votre mentor vous cassait au lieu de vous aider. D'une voix bourrue, il répliqua :

_-Parce que vous êtes toujours en train d'apprendre, et que vous n'êtes pas un Seigneur du temps, alors ce qui me semble évident ne l'est pas pour vous. Ce qui ne vous empêche pas d'apprendre à une vitesse remarquable._

Un sourire étira finalement les lèvres de son ami.

_-Merci_, souffla-t-il.

Le Docteur sourit à son tour, gêné, avant de venir saisir sa main, lui montrant le geste à effectuer, leurs visages l'un à coté de l'autre. Du haut des marches, Rose roula des yeux, partagée entre exaspération et attendrissement.

Est-ce qu'un jour ces deux abrutis feraient quelque chose ?

Près de quatre mois que Jack était sur le vaisseau et ils continuaient à se regarder du coin de l'œil comme deux adolescents timides.

Parfois, elle ne pouvait pas se tenir dans la même pièce sans sentir la tension qui émanait d'eux.

À force, cela devenait exaspérant.

Les gens la pensaient sans cesse en couple avec le Docteur – ils n'étaient qu'amis, damnit ! - mais ils manquaient le plus important.

Elle possédait peut-être un des cœurs du Docteur, mais ce n'était pas elle que ce dernier regardait.

Est-ce que Jack en était seulement conscient ?

Il passait son temps à flirter et rire, comme l'on respirait. Elle l'avait vu séduire toutes formes de vie possibles, certaines qu'elle n'aurait pas approchées à des kilomètres. Rien ni personne ne lui semblait jamais impossible à atteindre, et certainement pas dans le domaine de l'amour et des sens.

**_C'est un type du 51ème siècle_, avait expliqué le Docteur. _Il est plus souple en terme de danse._**

Le Docteur, cependant..

La façade de Jack tomberait quand il le regarderait, ses sourires réels et pas simplement taquins alors que ses yeux s'empliraient d'une lumière que l'on ne voyait que dans le regard d'une personne amoureuse.

Amour.

Rose avait vu Jack tomber amoureux de tant de monde.

Il semblerait que l'univers n'était pas de taille face à l'immensité de son cœur.

Jack aimait, passionnément, complètement.

Une part de lui l'aimait, elle le savait.

Une autre part, plus grande, aimait le Docteur.

Rose ne le blâmait pas. Elle n'était pas jalouse. Le Seigneur du temps était un être extraordinaire auquel personne ne pouvait rester indifférent.

Et Jack, Jack était tombé amoureux de lui, plus fort qu'il n'était tombé amoureux de n'importe qui.

Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux lorsqu'il le regardait. Elle pouvait le sentir à chaque fois qu'ils riaient, ou se disputaient.

La passion. Le désir. La colère. La tristesse.

Le Docteur l'aimait tout aussi passionnément.

Pour une raison inconnue, cependant, aucun d'eux ne semblait prêt à bouger.

Rose n'était pas certaine qu'elle survivrait.

* * *

**L'analyse est la même de chaque côté, chacun voit ce que l'autre ne voit pas! Chacun s'exaspère, sans comprendre qu'il agit exactement de la même manière :)**

**Et à coté, on a le troisième glandu, trop terrifié de souffrir pour bouger.**

**_Doctor Who,_ ou PBLV à la mode BBC.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

* * *

Jack se sentit s'effondrer contre le mur plus qu'il ne le vit.

Sa tête tournait, son corps en feu.

Le Docteur. Il devait prévenir le Docteur.

Levant le bras, il remonta sa manche, révélant son bracelet de cuir, avant de s'immobiliser.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Ils le retrouveraient s'il l'employait.

Sa signature énergétique était la même que la leur.

Comment .. Il fallait qu'il l'appelle..

Un gémissement lui échappa, avant qu'il n'agrippe sa tête.

_-Docteur … Docteur, aidez-moi.._

* * *

_-Nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que nous en saurons plus._

La voix du Seigneur du temps était froide et cassante alors qu'il pivotait sur ses pieds, entraînant une Rose terrifiée et perdue derrière lui, sans plus de regard pour le cadavre nu sur le plancher de la chambre. Derrière eux, il pouvait entendre l'aubergiste paniqué parler à toute allure, la foule s'écartant sur leur passage.

_-Si beau.. Je ne peux pas y croire ! Il était si charmant ! Tout le monde a tourné la tête quand il est entré, vous savez ? C'est un spécimen en son genre, il faut le dire, je n'ai jamais vu d'humain pareil, mais ça! Comment il a pu faire ça? C'est horrible ! Dans mon établissement !_

Rose attendit qu'ils soient au milieu de la rue et très loin de toute oreille indiscrète pour parler.

_-Pourquoi il a fait ça ?_

Peur et incompréhension se mêlaient dans sa voix. L'expression du Docteur s'adoucit immédiatement, son bras venant s'enrouler autour de son épaule pour la serrer contre lui. Elle se colla aussitôt à lui, cherchant du réconfort alors que sa panique augmentait de seconde en seconde.

_-Je ne sais pas. Je suis certain qu'il n'a pas eu le choix. Il nous l'expliquera lui-même._

_-Mais il .. Il.. Jack.. Doc, il faut qu'on le retrouve !_

_-Je sais, Rose, je.._

Le Docteur ne termina pas sa phrase, se figeant sur place alors que sa main plongeait dans la poche de sa veste. La jeune femme se pencha lorsqu'elle le vit en sortir son papier psychique, leurs yeux s'écarquillant en cœur quand ils y découvrirent le message écrit.

**A l'aide.**

* * *

_La veille..._

_-Kulafnzkcopocla ! Le plus grand festival de musique inter-culturelle de ce coin de la galaxie ! Il n'a lieu que tous les cinq ans, pendant trois jours ! Vous allez adorer, Rose !_

Le rire de la blonde résonna au milieu de la foule, son regard surexcité alors qu'elle tournait la tête dans tous les sens, incapable de tout voir en même temps mais essayant pourtant. Elle pouvait entendre la musique porter à des kilomètres, les mélodies douces se mêlant à des concerts endiablés.

La ville entière émanait de musique.

Chaque mur pulsait littéralement autour d'elle, formant une immense enceinte sonique. La foule chantait et dansait, les musiciens se mélangeant aux farandoles pour mieux faire résonner leurs instruments.

Tout n'était que son, couleur et mouvement.

Rose ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Les cornes se mêlaient aux tentacules, un arc-en-ciel de couleur explosant sur chaque peau autour d'eux. Si le Docteur n'avait pas mentionné les origines galactiques des participants, elle aurait pu le deviner seule tant leur variété crevait les yeux.

La blonde était aux anges.

C'était exactement ce pourquoi elle voyageait.

Et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

À coté d'elle, Jack commentait tout ce qu'il voyait, pointant du doigt chaque personne les entourant.

_-Diable, je n'avais pas vu cette espèce depuis longtemps .. Tiens, un Rorgfa.. Beuh, pas les types les plus agréables, il doit être là pour affaire, si je le vois danser, je vous paye ma tournée._

_-Vendu,_ commenta le Docteur, son sourire rencontrant celui de son compagnon.

_-Redites-moi, du coup,_ s'exclama Rose, qui n'avait rien entendu, trop occupée à tourner frénétiquement de la tête. _Pourquoi ce festival ? _

_-Et c'est parti,_ marmonna Jack alors que le Seigneur du temps se lançait ravi dans un historique dense et complet de l'événement.

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

* * *

Les sifflements augmentèrent en même temps que les applaudissements alors que Jack entonnait aussitôt une nouvelle chanson, son adversaire clairement aux anges.

La bataille musicale avait commencé trente minutes plus tôt, et elle était loin d'être achevée.

Ici, on se battait avec les mots, et les sons.

Du coin de l'œil, le capitaine pouvait voir Rose rire aux éclats, le Docteur se tenant amusé à coté d'elle.

La blonde avait eu son propre moment de gloire lorsqu'elle avait ébloui la foule avec ses chansons de la Vieille Terre.

_-Regardez-le,_ murmura-t-elle alors que leur ami et l'alien à la peau verte se tournaient autour en déclamant. _Fier comme un paon. Il est impossible._

_-Clairement,_ répliqua le Docteur, ses yeux pétillant.

_-Ils sont tous comme lui à son époque ?_

_-Hum ?_

_-Vous m'aviez dit que les gars du 51ème siècle étaient plus souples en terme de danse,_ rappela Rose en pliant ses doigts, indiquant ce à quoi elle pensait.

_-Oh_! Un sourire d'un nouveau type apparut sur les lèvres du plus âgé. _Non, il y a aussi son caractère. L'ouverture culturelle est générale, et certaines attitudes qui vous choqueraient sont juste banales, mais il y a des choses.. qui sont juste Jack._

_-Ouf, _rit la blonde. _Je ne suis pas sure que l'univers soit prêt pour plusieurs personnes comme lui._

_-Non, je ne crois pas, non,_ marmonna distraitement le Seigneur du temps, avant que les applaudissements n'explosent de nouveau lorsque l'être à la peau verte s'inclina, marquant la victoire de Jack.

Immédiatement, ce dernier fut assailli par ses fans enthousiastes, chacun cherchant à le toucher ou lui parler. Le jeune homme rit, les repoussant gentiment un instant pour courir vers ses amis.

_-On est populaire, à ce que je vois,_ commenta Rose.

_-Tu as vu ça ? J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais,_ rit-il. _Il avait un de ces souffles ! Je me demande ce qu'il sait faire d'autre avec, _ajouta-t-il grivois, leur faisant rouler des yeux.

_-Tu ne penses qu'à ça, hein ?_

_-Il faut savoir profiter des belles choses, Rosie_, répliqua-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil, avant de secouer les mains. _Allez vous amuser, tous les deux ! Papa a à faire ! On se retrouve à l'Osteria ! Demain !_

_-Demandé si gentiment_, ironisa le Seigneur du temps. _N'allez pas vous jeter en plein ennui !_

_-Moi?_ s'exclama Jack en portant la main à son cœur, faisant sembler d'être outré. _Jamais_ !

Le duo sourit en le voyant pivoter sur ses pieds pour courir vers son adversaire, le saisissant par la main.

_-Doc ?_

_-Rose ?_

_-Vous êtes certain qu'on peut le laisser seul ?_

_-Je crois,_ commenta amusé le Seigneur du temps en voyant les joues de l'être virer au bleu, _que notre capitaine sait exactement ce qu'il fait._

* * *

Jack ne tarda pas à avoir la confirmation que son ex-adversaire – Lounhyr – possédait en effet des réserves d'air à toute épreuve.

La fin de journée avait été passée de la plus sympathique des manières, son – sa ? Il n'était pas certain, peu importait au fond – compagnon se révélant aussi enthousiaste dans les choses du privée qu'en public.

Sa peau verte pale rayonnait sous les rayons du soleil, la sueur étincelant alors que ses mains s'agrippaient au capitaine. Les marques noires sur ses bras avaient tourné au bleu depuis longtemps, ses yeux violets clos de plaisir.

_**-Kinrg,**_ _Jack,_ marmonna-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le lit, son accent rauque faisant s'accentuer les consonnes du prénom de son amant_, tu ne te vantais pas._

_-Moi ? Jamais_, répliqua l'intéressé, son sourire grivois.

Sa main glissa dans les mèches noires de Lounhyr, un ronronnement échappant à celui-ci lorsque ses cheveux se redressèrent pour venir s'enrouler autour de son poignet.

_-Encore.._

Jack rit, avant d'obtempérer, le son obtenu le poussant à venir attaquer les lèvres bleuies de plaisir. Il ne vit pas les heures passer, le soleil d'argent se couchant derrière eux alors qu'ils se perdaient dans les limbes d'un plaisir mutuel.

_-Tu sais_, murmura Lounhyr, son visage posé sur son torse,_ j'aurai bien envie de t'enlever. Te garder chez moi, pour toujours. À ma disposition, _sourit-il, son expression grivoise alors qu'il relevait la tête pour le fixer.

_-Hum.. Cela semble.. terrible,_ commenta Jack en traçant son épaule de son doigt.

_-Je serai un gardien attentionné, _répliqua son amant en se penchant pour lécher son cou.

_-Oui ? Si tu commençais par nous trouver à manger ? Je meurs de faim._

_-Une pensée appropriée,_ confirma Lounhyr en se levant. _Mais peut-être –_ il grimaça –_ après une douche._

_-Quelle excellente idée,_ s'exclama Jack en sautant du lit pour le suivre, le faisant rire.

_-Je sens qu'on va manger dans une heure._

_-À qui la faute?_ répliqua le capitaine en lui décochant une tape sur les fesses.

* * *

**Vous aussi, vous la sentez venir?**

**Le coup du papier psychique est inspiré de l'épisode 6x09 et de l'appel à l'aide de George ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

* * *

Jack avait toujours attiré les ennuis, depuis son arrivée.

Tous ses compagnons finissaient toujours par provoquer des problèmes, c'était le principe, c'était pour cela qu'ils aimaient partager ses aventures. Quel était l'intérêt de voyager dans le temps et l'espace si c'était pour rester assis derrière ?

Mais Jack.. Jack avait élevé les choses à un autre niveau.

La faute à son tempérament rieur et séducteur.

Le garçon ne savait pas garder ses mains sur lui quand il le fallait.

La plupart du temps, personne ne s'en plaignait, mais parfois – c'est à dire souvent – il avait le chic pour choisir _la_ personne à ne pas séduire.

Au vu du cadavre froid découvert dans sa chambre à l'auberge, il avait recommencé.

Que diable avait-il pu se passer pour qu'il soit obligé de tuer son ancien adversaire musical et compagnon de lit ?

Cela ne faisait pas sens. Quelque chose lui échappait. Quelque chose d'urgent, de capital. Il pouvait le sentir autour de lui dans l'air, se promenant narquois sous son nez irrité.

Jack n'aurait jamais tué un innocent.

De cela, il était certain.

Même en 1941, son compagnon n'avait jamais attaqué personne, se contentant de menacer les malades sans leur tirer dessus. Il avait depuis confirmé une certaine tendance à la gâchette, un fait qui ne cessait de provoquer des disputes entre lui et le Seigneur du temps – _Ce n'est qu'une protection, Doc ! - Pas sur mon vaisseau, capitaine !_ \- mais le Docteur savait que Jack n'agresserait jamais personne ne le méritant pas.

Malgré son passé, et les sales habitudes prises, son ami essayait depuis son arrivée sur le Tardis de n'employer les armes qu'en dernier recours. Clairement, la désapprobation du maître des lieux commençait à s'imprégner en lui.

Alors, pourquoi ?

Que s'était-il passé, bordel ?

À quel point Jack était-il terrifié pour réussir à envoyer mentalement un appel à l'aide sur son papier psychique ?

* * *

Le repas avait été délicieux, simple mais solide, comme il les aimait. Jack avait dévoré son assiette, reprenant plusieurs fois du vin délicieux ramené par son amant.

_-Mmm.. C'est ce que j'appelle manger, _grogna-t-il en mordant dans une nouvelle cuisse de l'équivalent du poulet local.

_-Oui, hein ? La nourriture est à mourir ici,_ commenta Lounhyr avant de remplir de nouveau son verre.

_-Doucement,_ rit Jack. _On pourrait croire que tu veux m'enivrer, _sourit-il, son regard canaille. _Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de cela pour me garder auprès de toi._

_-Hum .. Quel gardien serais-je si je ne prenais pas soin de toi?_murmura son compagnon en lui tendant sa coupe.

_-Un bien piètre geôlier,_ confirma le capitaine, avant de soupirer._ Tu m'as eu, je suis épuisé. Je vais m'endormir dans la seconde._

_-Moi aussi,_ rit Lounhyr, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, le repoussant en arrière.

_-Hum_ …

Le sommeil avait été bienvenue, l'enveloppant de ses pans soyeux alors qu'il se laissait sombrer glorieusement dedans, les bras de son amant du jour autour de lui.

Le réveil avait été brutal.

Ce fut le son de pas légers qui le tira de son repos, les réflexes développés après des années à l'Agence le réveillant automatiquement.

Certaines choses restaient gravées en vous.

Même au milieu de sa gueule de bois monumentale, l'instinct de Jack s'activa brusquement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Sa tête tournait, son esprit perdu au milieu d'un brouillard profond.

Son estomac se retourna alors qu'il identifiait sans peine la cause de son état comateux.

L'alcool et la drogue ne faisaient jamais bon ménage.

Merde.

Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela? Il ne pouvait pas passer un moment tranquille, non ?

Plissant les yeux, il se força à entrouvrir ses paupières, testant la solidité de ses liens.

_-Tu es réveillé._

La voix de Lounhyr lui fit tourner sa tête, un grognement lui échappant alors que l'arrière de son crane explosait, un goût acre remontant dans sa gorge.

_-Bâtard,_ jura-t-il. _Pourquoi ?_

_-Ce n'est pas personnel.._ La voix de son amant était nerveuse, presque effrayée. _Mais je n'ai pas le choix.. Ils vous cherchent, et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais fermer les yeux. Ils seront là bientôt, _marmonna-t-il en se tordant les mains.

Au milieu du coton épais enveloppé autour de son cerveau, Jack entendit une alarme s'allumer.

Il fallait qu'il parte. Maintenant.

Lounhyr lui avait tourné le dos, regardant par la fenêtre alors qu'il continuait à parler.

_-Ils étaient surexcités quand je leur ai envoyé votre visage.. Un commandant en personne,_ murmura-t-il, en se mordant la lèvre. _La récompense sera à la hauteur.. Peut-être qu'ils me laisseront enfin tranquille_, soupira-t-il. _C'est une honte, vraiment. Je n'ai pas eu de sexe pareil depuis des années. Mais j'ai su, dès que je vous ai vu dans la foule, j'ai su que je n'avais pas le choix. On ne peut laisser filer le fugitif le plus recherché de l'Agen.._

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase.

La lame du couteau s'enfonçant dans sa gorge pour la traverser, le sang bleu jaillissant alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol.

_-Tu parles trop,_ commenta froidement Jack derrière lui, ses jointures blanches enroulées autour de la lame.

Un hoquet lui échappa, le faisant vaciller en avant alors que le couteau tombait au sol, à coté du corps. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain, rendant une partie de son dîner dans le lavabo. L'obscurité de la pièce calma légèrement son mal de crane spectaculaire, mais ne fit rien pour rendre ses mouvements plus aisés.

Merde.

Merde merde !

Le petit con l'avait bien eu. Aucun doute qu'il avait glissé sa drogue dans le vin. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Lounhyr avait remonté deux pichets. Jack était trop ailleurs pour y faire attention sur le moment, mais le gredin avait certainement bu de l'un pendant qu'il le droguait de l'autre.

Le sexe te perdra, Harkness.

L'eau froide l'aida à peine à se réveiller, son corps tremblant de plus en plus fort alors qu'il luttait pour demeurer conscient. S'habiller fut une lutte qui l'épuisa davantage, et il dut s'agripper au chambranle du lit pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Il fallait qu'il parte.

Si l'Agence savait qu'il était là.. Si Lounhyr les avait en effet prévenus..

Ils étaient tous en danger.

La nuit était noire au dehors lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre, le vent glacé claquant sur son visage. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sauter directement, s'enfuyant terrifié sans regarder derrière lui.

* * *

Jack avait ri quand Rose lui avait proposé un portable.

_-J'ai mon bracelet, Rose ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de cela ?_

Si elle le retrouvait, elle pourrait lui crier que ce serait un autre moyen pour les appeler à l'aide lorsque ce fichu bracelet ne répondait pas.

Les laissant encore plus paniqués qu'à leur départ de l'auberge.

S'ils avaient su que Jack était en danger, ils n'auraient pas attendu en riant dans la grande salle, dégustant tranquillement le petit-déjeuner local.

Ce n'est que lorsque les hurlements du patron avaient explosé à l'étage qu'ils avaient su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ils avaient vite compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le cadavre nu sur le plancher était un indice clair, sa gorge tranchée enrobée de sang séché constellé sur le plancher.

Rose avait manqué rendre son repas.

Dieu merci, le Docteur avait pris les choses en main. Son regard s'était fait ombrageux alors qu'il dégainait son papier psychique, ordonnant d'une voix acérée à la foule de sortir, le laissant seul avec Rose et un patron terrifié. S'accroupissant à coté du mort, il avait sorti son tournevis sonique, le scannant alors que ses yeux notaient tous les détails de la scène.

Plus de 6h depuis la mort.

Une attaque nette et tranchante. L'œuvre d'un professionnel.

Les empreintes de Jack sur le couteau.

Sortant un tissu de sa poche, il les effaça discrètement sous prétexte de l'étudier, avant de le remettre en place, l'échantillon de sang rangé dans sa poche pour être étudié plus tard.

Autour d'eux, des plateaux de nourriture.

Se penchant par dessus, il renifla, son nez se plissant automatiquement alors qu'il reculait.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le vin.

Un nouveau scan le fit jurer.

Drogue.

Puissante.

Est-ce que le mort avait tenté de droguer Jack? Était-ce présent avant que le pichet ne soit monté? Pourquoi? Quelque chose lui échappait. Quelque chose grattait au coin de son crane, hurlant pour se faire voir.

Sortant des fioles, il glissa des échantillons de nourriture dans celle-ci, avant de les ranger dans sa veste. Saisissant Rose par le poignet, il l'entraîna dans la rue derrière lui, son esprit une tempête prête à exploser.

* * *

Une demie-heure plus tard et ils étaient de retour dans le Tardis, le Docteur tournant en rond alors qu'ils attendaient le résultat des tests en cours dans l'infirmerie.

_-On ne peut rien faire pour le retrouver plus vite? _demanda une nouvelle fois Rose, le faisant expirer brutalement par le nez.

_-Non, Rose,_ répliqua-t-il, exaspéré._ Si c'était le cas, je l'aurai déjà fait. Les fioles sont en cours d'analyse, et le Tardis surveille toutes les communications policières. S'il y a quelque chose, elle m'avertira._

La blonde se laissa tomber sur un siège, son expression défaite.

_-Pardon.. Je ne vous sers à rien,_ marmonna-t-elle.

Le Docteur soupira, avant de presser son épaule.

_-On va le retrouver, Rose._

_-Quand? Et dans quel état? Il est drogué! Cela fait plus de six heures, et il n'est pas de retour! On ne sait rien ! Pourquoi il a tué cet homme, si c'est lui qui l'a drogué, pourquoi.._

_-Je sais, je sais, Rose, _murmura-t-il, impuissant_. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à identifier cette chose qui m'énerve.. Ce sentiment.. Oooh !_

_-À quoi ça ressemble? _demanda sa compagne, tentant de se rendre utile.

_-C'est comme.. quelque chose qui me gratte l'arrière du crane.. Quelque chose de familier, et en même temps différent.. Désagréable.. Mauvais.._

_-Un avertissement ?_

_-Oui ! Il y a de cela, oui!_ confirma-t-il en agitant les mains. _Quelque chose me pend sous le nez, et je n'arrive pas à l'identifier, _pesta-t-il, exaspéré.

_-C'est lié à Jack ?_

_-À Jack, mais pas qu'à lui.. _Il s'interrompit lorsqu'un bip émana d'une machine à coté d'eux. _Voyons voir_, s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant, Rose juste derrière lui.

_-Qu'est-ce que cela dit?_ demanda celle-ci en voyant son regard s'assombrir.

_-C'est bien de la drogue, un type très puissant, qui vous fait perdre conscience très rapidement et provoque de graves délires à fort niveau. Extrêmement dangereux pour la santé, même en petite dose.. Totalement illégal dans cette galaxie, et les quatre environnantes. Et Jack a dû boire les trois quarts du pichet, _murmura-t-il, furieux et inquiet. _Comment ce type a-t-il pu mettre la main dessus ?_

_-Vous pensez que c'est lui ?_

_-Le vin en était plein, mais juste un pichet, l'autre était gardé à l'écart. Si je devais former une hypothèse,_ grommela-t-il, son front plissé, _je dirai que notre mort a voulu rendre inoffensif Jack. Mais pourquoi ?_

Rose se mordilla la lèvre, pensive.

_-Je me demandais.. Peut-être que je suis stupide.._

_-Jamais, _la coupa le Docteur en lui prenant la main. _Dites-moi ?_

_-C'est que, Jack.. Il s'est fait des ennemis, non ? Avec son ancien job ? _Le Seigneur du temps la fixa. _Non ? Je le savais,_ marmonna-t-elle.

_-Non ! Non ! C'est brillant ! Rose ! Vous êtes fantastique ! _s'exclama le Docteur en reculant brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'une connexion se faisait enfin._ Stupide ! Je suis si stupide ! Comment je n'ai pas pu y penser ?_

_-Quoi ? Qui?_ demanda la blonde, à la fois soulagée et inquiète.

_-L'Agence ! Son ancien job ! C'est eux ! Ce sentiment étrange, à la fois familier et désagréable! C'est le temps ! Les résidus de temps qui sont enroulés autour de Jack! On en a tous quand on voyage dedans ! Vous, moi ! Lui ! Les siens sont différents, parce qu'il a employé ce fichu bracelet des années, cela a modifié son ADN d'une autre manière ! Je m'y suis habitué à force, mais tout à l'heure, dans l'auberge.. Oh, _murmura-t-il, s'immobilisant soudainement.

_-Oh?_ répéta Rose, inquiète en le voyant se figer alors qu'il faisait presque des bonds deux secondes auparavant.

_-L'Agence_, souffla-t-il, son front se plissant de nouveau sous l'inquiétude._ C'est eux que j'ai senti dans l'auberge. Des résidus, identiques à ceux de Jack, mais pas les siens. C'est ce qui me grattait à l'arrière du crane.. Ils étaient là.. Diable.. _

_-L'Agence?_ répéta de nouveau la jeune femme en faisant la connexion au milieu du discours sans queue ni tête de son ami._ L'Agence a trouvé Jack ?!_

_-C'est mauvais_, murmura le Docteur. C_'est très, très mauvais. Ce devait être un informateur.. C'est pour cela qu'il l'a drogué, pour le leur remettre.. Ils doivent lui fournir cette crasse. Jack, _souffla-t-il, paniqué. _Il est en grave danger._

Comme pour confirmer ce point, un bip sonore émana soudain de la salle des contrôles. Le Docteur s'enfuit immédiatement, talonné de près par Rose. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent devant un écran, le Seigneur du temps le saisissant en même temps que des oreillettes. La blonde attrapa une autre paire, avant de déchanter lorsqu'elle ne comprit pas un mot aux paroles prononcées dedans. À l'expression du plus âgé, cependant, ce n'était pas bon.

_-Docteur ? Docteur! _s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il ne répondit pas.

_-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle_, murmura finalement ce dernier en reposant les écouteurs soniques.

_-La bonne !_

_-Jack est en vie._

_-C'est génial ! Oh mon dieu ! Merci !_

Elle avait crié, le prenant dans ses bras alors qu'un poids immense se soulevait de ses épaules. Son sourire disparut, cependant, devant le regard du Seigneur du temps.

_-Docteur ? La mauvaise nouvelle ?_ Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre. _Dites-moi,_ ordonna-t-elle en cadrant les épaules.

Il soupira.

_-Il y a un autre mort._

_-Quoi ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Jack ?_

_-Sans aucun doute,_ marmonna-t-il avant de commencer à taper frénétiquement sur les touches devant lui. _Même mode opératoire, deux blocs plus loin. Apparemment, notre capitaine n'était pas loin de nous._

_-Il y est encore ? On peut le traquer !_ Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il ne répondit pas. _Docteur_, demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassante._ Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?_

Il demeura silencieux quelques instants, continuant de taper les boutons avant de tirer un levier, la faisant vaciller.

_-Le mort,_ déclara-t-il finalement. _Il porte un bracelet de cuir. Avec des boutons._

_-Que .. Oh, _souffla-t-elle_. Comme Jack ?_

_-Yep._

_-C'est un agent du temps ?_

_-Yep ?_

_-Docteur ! Ils l'ont trouvé avant nous? _s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée.

_-Potentiellement_, murmura-t-il. _La mort est récente, à peine trente minutes. Cela veut dire que je peux traquer plus aisément sa signature énergétique dans la ville. Potentiellement celle émise par son bracelet._

_-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait avant?_ pesta-t-elle.

_-Je l'ai fait, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas, _expliqua-t-il._ Ce qui est normal, puisque son bracelet se fondait avec les autres._

_-Les autres ? Ils sont combien ?_

_-Trop,_ grommela-t-il, avant de tirer brutalement un nouveau levier, son autre main s'écrasant sur un bouton, la faisant tomber en avant alors que le Tardis s'immobilisait brusquement.

_-Hé_ !

Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant se redresser, une furie qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien commençant à émaner de lui.

Le Docteur était en guerre.

Quelqu'un avait attaqué un de ses compagnons, et il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir ramené Jack dans son vaisseau, à l'abri.

Quant aux agents du temps, ils ne feraient pas long feu.

La lueur noire apparue au fond de ses yeux n'indiquait qu'une chose.

La Tempête était de retour.

Rose frissonna, avant de serrer les dents, déterminée. Jack était en danger mortel, et il avait besoin d'eux.

_-Non_, lâcha durement le Docteur en la voyant se diriger vers la porte.

_-Quoi ?_

_-Non. Pas cette fois._

_-Docteur !_

_-Je suis sérieux, Rose. Ces gens, ce sont des tueurs. Jack, notre Jack, un ancien agent, un officier, _articula-t-il, _Jack en a peur. Et il a raison. _

Elle croisa les bras, irritée.

_-Je ne vous laisse pas seul !_

_-Vous ne me laissez pas. Nous resterons en contact tout le long, avec cela_, expliqua-t-il en sortant des oreillettes. _Vous me direz si de nouvelles informations de la police sont disponibles, et vous traquerez la signature énergétique de Jack avec cet écran, _ajouta-t-il en en pointant un autre sur lequel apparaissait ce qui ressemblait à un plan, avec un point rouge.

_-Comment ? Je n'ai rien compris tout à l'heure !_

_-Le Tardis vous les traduira_, répliqua-t-il.

_-Docteur, c'est ridicule, je ne vais pas rester derrière !_

_-Rose. Vous ne comprenez pas. S'ils vous voient, s'ils comprennent que vous êtes liée à Jack.. Ils vous prendront comme otage, _siffla-t-il._ C'est l'Agence. Ils n'ont aucune morale. Je ne vous laisserai jamais prendre ce risque. J'ai promis à votre mère de vous protéger_, rappela-t-il.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, son ventre se tordant. Était-ce mauvais à ce point ? Le Docteur semblait réellement effrayé. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu agir ainsi..

C'était avec le Dalek.

Et on savait tous comment cela avait tourné.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

_-Ok_, souffla-t-elle en enfilant son oreillette. _Mais faites attention à vous._

_-Moi? Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter_, grogna-t-il, avant de pivoter sur ses pieds, sa veste volant autour de lui alors qu'il poussait la porte de son vaisseau.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

* * *

Il avait encore tué un homme.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix, mais ce n'était pas la question.

Jack n'avait pas peur ou honte de se battre lorsque c'était nécessaire, mais il ne tuait qu'en dernier recours.

Même avant de rencontrer le Docteur et Rose, il avait toujours été clair sur ce point.

C'était, ironiquement, une des choses qui l'avait fait monter en grade à l'Agence. Il savait garder la tête froide et employer toutes les ressources possibles plutôt que d'agir comme un boucher. Couplé à une mémoire hallucinante et des capacités d'infiltration étonnantes pour un bleu, il avait vite impressionné ses supérieurs, qui l'avaient envoyé directement en spécialisation d'infiltration.

Jack avait été brillant.

Si, si brillant.

C'était cette même brillance qui lui permettait de demeurer en vie aujourd'hui, alors que ses anciens collègues étaient à ses trousses.

Peut-être en avait-il formé certains. Il ne savait plus; ils étaient si nombreux à l'époque. Si c'était le cas, cependant, il était dans une merde noire encore plus profonde qu'il ne le pensait. Ces types connaîtraient ses méthodes, toutes ses méthodes, parce qu'il leur aurait battu le dos pour les intégrer dans leur cerveau de débutant.

Jack avait été un formateur efficace, mais d'une grande rudesse.

À l'époque, c'était pour leur permettre de survivre le plus longtemps possible.

Aujourd'hui, son efficacité risquait de se retourner contre lui.

Il en avait tué un.

La trentaine, la peau jaune comme le soleil de Rose avec des points bleus sur les joues. Rusé et silencieux comme un renard, son ombre la seule chose permettant au fugitif de l'apercevoir à temps. Il lui avait tiré dessus, le blessant à l'épaule avant de le toucher au front.

La seconde suivante, il avait vomi, l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur augmentant de seconde en seconde.

Depuis combien de temps s'était-il enfui ?

Il faisait jour.

Il s'était évanoui dans une rue environnante à l'auberge, s'écrasant contre un mur alors qu'il réalisait terrifié qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où était le Tardis. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de communication, mais dans son état actuel..

Il avait fini par s'enfuir de nouveau, mettant le maximum de distance entre lui et le mort.

Son corps en feu avait réussi à reprendre le dessus, cependant, la drogue coulant toujours libre dans ses veines, maintenant son esprit dans un état constant de brouillard et semi-conscience.

_-Docteur.. Docteur.._

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé? Cinq minutes? Une heure? Des jours ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Le brouillard augmentait de seconde en seconde, ses jambes lourdes et incapables de se déplacer alors que son contact avec la réalité diminuait d'instant en instant.

Une nouvelle fois, Jack s'écroula contre un mur, se roulant derrière une poubelle pour mieux enrouler ses bras autour de lui.

_-Jack_ ?

Une voix au milieu du coton agrippant sa tête.

_-Jack_ ?

Quelqu'un l'appelait.

Il connaissait cette voix.

_-Jack, bordel !_

Rose.

_-Rose,_ gémit-il._ Oh merci.._

_-Jack_, marmonna la blonde en s'accroupissant à coté de lui, l'attrapant immédiatement par le bras._ Dieu merci, je t'ai cherché partout !_

_-Désolé.. Où est.. Où.._

_-Pas loin,_ murmura-t-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Jack plissa les yeux, luttant pour ouvrir ses paupières. Une image floue se présenta à lui, le visage crispé de la blonde apparaissant.

Elle était seule ?

_-Mal.._

_-Je sais, chéri, je suis là._

_-Ça me rappelle.. notre fuite.. dans la Rome céleste._

_-Un moment mémorable_, sourit-elle.

Elle eut à peine le temps de crier que la main de Jack s'écrasa autour de sa gorge, la poussant contre le mur.

_-Tu.. es.. douée.. mais tu n'es pas.. elle._

_-Jack ! Qu'est-ce que.._

_-Rose.. Il ne l'aurait jamais.. laissée quitter le Tardis.. et on .. n'est pas.. en.. ensemble_, grogna-t-il avant de lui décocher un coup de poing.

La blonde poussa un cri, le son perçant les oreilles du capitaine. C'était un son horrible, d'entendre Rose hurler.

Même si ce n'était pas elle.

_-Comment .. oses-tu.. prendre.. so.. ap'rence.._

_-Tu es.. fou.._

_-D'elle ? Clairement.. Tu n'as.. pas le droit !_

Il sentit le sang couler avant de le voir. Quelque chose s'était enfoncé dans son bras, quelque chose de perçant et dur. Un cri lui échappa, avant que sa main n'agrippe le poignard, l'expression de la blonde se faisant haineuse alors qu'ils luttaient l'un contre l'autre.

_-Tu.. le mérites! Tu nous as tous trahis ! Tu étais commandant !_

Les yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent en voyant Jack saisir son poignet, le retournant pour mieux le tordre, la faisant crier de douleur. Son adversaire siffla, arrachant la lame pour mieux lui écraser le manche dans le visage, l'envoyant voler contre le sol. Dans un réflexe pur, Jack se jeta sur elle, enfonçant sa lame dans sa poitrine.

Un hurlement inhumain déchira la ruelle, les yeux bruns virant au rose pour mieux se figer.

Face à lui, une humanoide couverte de marques violettes semblables à celles d'un tigre.

L'instant auparavant, cela avait été Rose.

Rose.

Est-ce qu'il l'avait tuée ?

Il devenait fou.

Rose..

Le Docteur allait le haïr.

Il le haïssait sûrement déjà.

Le souffle court, il se laissa tomber sur le sol humide, les yeux exorbités.

* * *

_-La vache.. Le gars y est allé fort.. Un peu plus et il y passait._

_-Ça n'aurait pas été une perte._

_-Pas à nous de le décider, tu le sais. Ils le veulent en vie, et en relatif bon état. Du coup, il faut qu'on compense les dégâts, histoire qu'il survive. _

_-Ça n'empêche pas de me défouler. Il les a tués !_

_-Évidemment qu'il les a tués, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il les accueille bras ouverts ? Cet abruti de Lounhyr l'a attaché comme un bleu, je ne suis pas surpris qu'il l'ait eu. Eux, par contre.. Dommage._

Un soupir.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont lui faire ?_

_-Rien de bien joli, crois-moi. On ne trahit pas l'Agence comme cela. Il faut qu'on leur demande un médecin, c'est urgent. _

Glissant sa main dans sa poche, le plus âgé des agents en sortit un petit tube, qu'il glissa dans la main du capitaine, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton. Un petit zip se fit entendre, une lumière dorée apparaissant pour entourer les poignets du prisonnier. Un autre tube et ce fut le tour de ses chevilles. À coté de lui, son collègue appuya sur un bouton de son bracelet : immédiatement, le corps de Jack se souleva, pantin grotesque pendu dans les airs.

Les deux hommes se placèrent de chaque coté, l'encadrant en même temps qu'ils saisissaient chacun un de ses bras, avant qu'une lumière blanche ne les enveloppe, le trio disparaissant pour ne laisser qu'une odeur d'azote derrière lui.

* * *

Il l'avait manqué de peu.

Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du combat qui avait eu lieu dans la ruelle.

Le corps avait disparu, mais le sang était toujours présent, frais, le bleu se mêlant au rouge pour former une flaque violette glauque.

Jack s'était de nouveau battu.

Son compagnon était blessé, mais il était encore en état de se défendre. Pour combien de temps, cependant ?

Une odeur d'ozone vint frapper une nouvelle fois ses narines, confirmant ses suspicions.

Le Docteur plissa des yeux.

L'Agence avait trouvé Jack avant lui.

S'ils avaient touché au moindre de ses cheveux...

Il ne répondait plus de ce qu'il ferait.

* * *

**Tam tam tam.. et les ennuis commencent.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

* * *

Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre.

La vie de Jack était en jeu, et pas seulement à cause des débiles qui avaient réussi à l'attraper. La drogue courait librement dans son corps, faisant un peu plus de dégâts chaque instant passant. Bientôt, elle atteindrait un stade où il n'y aurait plus qu'un autre cadavre à enterrer.

Le Docteur avait envoyé Rose aider le Tardis à préparer l'infirmerie alors qu'il appuyait frénétiquement sur les commandes face à lui, traquant le signal de son compagnon.

Il avait essayé d'être discret, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'Agence. Il n'avait que guère envie de leur prouver qu'un Seigneur du temps existait toujours et parcourait librement la galaxie.

Au diable la discrétion.

Cela n'avait jamais été son genre, de toute façon.

S'ils voulaient la guerre, ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire.

* * *

Lorsque le duo serait interrogé plus tard par des officiers supérieurs furieux, ils seraient bien en peine de décrire ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là.

J'zoz et Tarjmsu étaient passés de héros à déchus en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans un petit entrepôt désaffecté, s'y cachant le temps qu'arrivent les renforts réclamés. Une extraction demandait toujours une certaine procédure, mais dans le cas de leur prisonnier actuel, elle était.. quelque peu exceptionnelle.

Clairement, leurs patrons ne voulaient prendre aucun risque.

Quatre agents expérimentés envoyés, la moitié de morts, et la seule raison pour laquelle ils avaient fini par attraper leur cible était que celle-ci était évanouie à leur arrivée.

L'homme était à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Le problème était que lorsqu'ils l'avaient récupéré, il était dans un tel état qu'une extraction immédiate était impossible. Le prisonnier avait besoin d'un médecin, ou il n'y aurait plus personne à interroger.

Leurs patrons n'avaient pas été contents en apprenant cela.

Était-ce leur faute si leur espion s'était montré un peu trop enthousiaste? Il savait pourtant qu'il fallait employer cette drogue avec parcimonie.

Cet abruti était mort, de toute façon.

En attendant, il leur avait laissé une cible en très sale état, et leurs connaissances médicales étaient certes plus poussées que celles d'un agent de base, mais elles étaient loin d'être suffisantes pour le sauver.

D'où leur réclamation d'un docteur.

S'ils avaient su.

C'était comme un orage cosmique non annoncé par la météo. Une minute tout allait bien, et la seconde le monde autour de vous explosait.

Il y avait d'abord eu ce son étrange, immédiatement suivi d'un vent terrible. Les deux hommes avaient reculé précipitamment, hurlant pour se faire entendre alors qu'ils s'appelaient l'un et l'autre, tombant au sol sous l'effet de la tempête en cours.

Au milieu des objets s'envolant, des flashs avaient commencé à apparaître dans les airs, se transformant bientôt en un objet solide. Quelque chose de grand, et bleu. Des portes en bois.

Et puis elles s'étaient ouvertes, et il était apparu.

Toute le reste de leur vie, les deux hommes feraient des cauchemars au souvenir de cette image.

Si le Diable avait une incarnation, c'était lui.

L'aura qui en émanait était telle qu'ils avaient dû plisser les yeux, se protégeant instinctivement de leur main alors qu'une lumière étincelante apparaissait autour de l'être. Sa veste de cuir volait autour de lui, ses yeux bleus plus froids qu'une calotte polaire.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, il avait fait un mouvement de la main, faisant exploser leurs armes. L'instant d'après, un boum leur indiqua que tout le matériel de communication venait de partir en poussière, les lumières au plafond suivant immédiatement, les plongeant dans le noir.

Ils en auraient hurlé, s'ils n'avaient pas été persuadés d'être sur le point de mourir.

Les yeux de l'être avaient légèrement pivoté, se posant sur la bulle d'inox transparent en suspension dans laquelle attendait évanoui leur prisonnier.

Si c'était possible, la fureur dans ces prunelles avait augmenté.

Il pouvait lister au moins cinq blessures graves en plus du désastre provoqué par la drogue, juste en le regardant. Qu'arriverait-il lorsqu'il l'aurait enfin ramené dans le Tardis ?

Cette simple pensée suffit pour lui arracher un grondement.

Il était presque arrivé trop tard.

Jack, son Jack, était constellé de bleus et coupures ensanglantées en tout genre, le traumatisme crânien évident juste à l'œil.

Aucune de ces blessures ne pouvait être la simple œuvre de la drogue.

Quelqu'un s'était défoulé.

Un nouveau grondement quitta sa gorge.

Face à lui, les deux bourreaux de son ami reculèrent, terrifiés.

Le Seigneur du temps leur prêta à peine attention, se dirigeant droit vers la bulle, son tournevis sonique déjà en action. Un pop et la prison se désintégra, s'écrasant au sol en milliers de petits morceaux alors qu'il réceptionnait avec aisance le prisonnier.

Avec une douceur effarante, il le positionna dans ses bras, plaçant sa tête dans son cou pour mieux la supporter, avant de pivoter sur ses pieds, marchant à grands pas vers le Tardis, ombre gigantesque dans le noir ambiant.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les portes claquèrent derrière lui et que son vaisseau disparut d'elle-même dans le tourbillon du temps qu'il laissa tomber le masque de la Tempête pour redevenir le Docteur, un sanglot lui échappant alors que Rose accourait vers lui, hurlant à plein poumons.

* * *

**J'ai toujours en tête cette image de 9 se tenant sur le pas de la porte de son Tardis, avec la lumière qui l'entoure en contreplongée.. un peu comme l'apparition de Bad wolf dans le 1x13.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés depuis le sauvetage mouvementé de Jack.

Rose aurait juré qu'il s'était écoulé un mois entier.

Des heures suivant son arrivée, il ne lui restait qu'un brouillard, passé à attacher le jeune homme à des câbles et aiguilles, la lutte pour drainer toute la drogue hors de son corps se mêlant à celle de trouver un remède suffisant pour contrecarrer les dégâts provoqués sur celui-ci, et en particulier ses fonctions internes.

Jack, avaient-ils découvert avec horreur, était en train de mourir.

Il existait une raison pour laquelle cette drogue était interdite dans plusieurs quadrants à la ronde.

C'était sans compter également le reste de ses blessures, la plupart très sales en leur propre genre. Au traumatisme crânien – une mauvaise chute ? Un coup de pied ? - s'ajoutaient un nombre incalculable de coupures en tout genre, un bras gauche percé par une lame, une cheville foulée et plus de bleus qu'il n'en fallait pour débuter une collection.

Le Docteur avait fini par placer Jack dans un coma artificiel, espérant que cela aiderait à accélérer sa guérison. Son humeur s'était rapidement faite abominable, provoquant de nombreuses disputes avec Rose, plongée de force dans le rôle d'infirmière.

Elle comprenait sa peur et sa culpabilité, elle ressentait les mêmes. Mais cela ne justifiait pas son agressivité, et sa méchanceté.

_-Fuck off, Docteur! Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir peur pour lui! Reparlez-moi une seule autre fois sur ce ton et c'est vous qui aurez besoin d'être soigné!_

Elle avait hurlé, coupant en pleine série de grognements le Seigneur du temps. Celui-ci se figea, la fixant ahuri, avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent lentement. Rose ne fut pas surprise en le voyant se laisser tomber sur une chaise, son visage entre ses épaules.

_-Je suis désolé._

Il avait laissé la noirceur prendre une nouvelle fois son contrôle. Quel genre d'ami et mentor était-il pour s'en prendre à sa compagne, au nom de sa propre culpabilité?

Un terrible, terrible ami.

Trois jours déjà et ils n'étaient toujours pas certains de l'avenir de Jack.

Rose avait depuis longtemps installé ses quartiers à coté de son lit, une pile de livres accumulée sur le sol à coté de nourriture. Elle avait cessé de parler en dehors des rapports médicaux depuis son retour, son visage se fermant alors qu'elle restait à ses chevets.

Le Docteur avait essayé de lui parler, mais n'avait reçu qu'un mur.

Le Tardis avait déplacé les toilettes et une salle de bain dans une pièce collant l'infirmerie, permettant au duo de se laver un court instant avant de reprendre sa garde.

Leur vie s'était arrêtée trois jours plus tôt, lorsque le Docteur était entré blême dans la salle des contrôles, le corps immobile de Jack pendant dans ses bras.

Depuis lors, plus rien n'était le même.

Les examens s'enchaînant les uns aux autres, stress et tension s'accumulant face aux mauvaises nouvelles.

Plusieurs fois, ils avaient cru qu'il était trop tard.

Combien d'arrêts cardiaques Jack avait-il fait sans prévenir ?

Les larmes de Rose s'étaient taries en même temps que se durcissait son cœur, les impératifs médicaux prenant le dessus sur ses sentiments.

Elle aurait le temps de pleurer plus tard.

Cela n'aiderait pas Jack.

Jack avait besoin de médecins compétents à ses cotés, de personnes comme le Docteur, qui savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, pas d'une blonde de dix-neuf ans sans diplôme et sans compétences.

Elle ne servait à rien.

La plupart du temps, elle se contentait de regarder le Docteur lire ses écrans avant de se pencher vers le blessé, vérifiant ceci, modifiant cela, des termes médicaux incompréhensibles tombant de ses lèvres.

Elle n'en comprenait pas la moitié.

Pourquoi la gardait-il à ses cotés ?

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était lui tendre le matériel demandé. Elle ne pouvait même pas vérifier qu'ils disposaient à volonté de serviettes propres et d'eau fraîche, le Tardis s'en occupait. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était d'attendre, et préparer suffisamment à manger pour nourrir un régiment.

Jack venait tout juste de sortir du coma dans lequel le Docteur l'avait plongé trois jours auparavant, son pronostic vital cessé d'être engagé. Ils avaient enfin pu lui retirer son masque à oxygène, le laissant respirer seul, certes faiblement, mais en complète autonomie, son visage pale sous la lumière de l'infirmerie. Cela aurait dû être une excellente nouvelle, mais le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée des conséquences de la drogue sur son cerveau la gâchait quelque peu. Les multiples scans effectués montraient des lésions, posant la question de l'état mental du jeune homme quand il se réveillerait.

Serait-il toujours lui-même ?

Les conséquences étaient-elles irréversibles ?

Il existait des choses, que même lui ne pouvait soigner.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, lui faisant relever la tête.

Rose le fixait, ange de douceur et compassion au milieu des ténèbres ayant envahi le Tardis.

Tant de courage et d'abnégation en une seule minuscule humaine.

_-Je sais._

Elle venait de lui pardonner, son cœur trop grand pour conserver de la rancœur trop longtemps. Il ferma les yeux, la laissant le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'accroupissait à coté de lui, le contact de son corps chaud le maintenant dans la réalité, l'empêchant de sombrer de nouveau dans le flot de ses pensées dépressives.

_-Ce n'est pas votre faute, Docteur._

_-Bien sûr que si. C'est mon job de vous garder en sécurité. C'est moi qui vous fais monter ici,_ lui rappela-t-il quand elle fronça les sourcils.

_-Jack connaissait les dangers, Docteur, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Hé, il le savait certainement bien mieux que moi, _soupira-t-elle._ Les seuls coupables, c'est l'Agence_, cracha-t-elle, sa hargne émanant de chacun de ses mots pour le faire frémir.

_-Je ne sais pas si je pourrai entièrement le guérir, Rose,_ murmura-t-il, incapable de lui dissimuler sa détresse plus longtemps. _Je suis sensé tout savoir, mais le cerveau.. J'ai des dizaines de machines à disposition, mais parfois, il n'y a plus rien à faire._

_-Vous trouverez, _répliqua-t-elle, sa foi en lui tordant ses cœurs. _Nous trouverons. Ensemble, _rappela-t-elle en pressant sa main dans les siennes, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il ferma les yeux en sentant ses lèvres sur sa peau, le soubresaut de ses deux cœurs lui tordant l'estomac.

Si jeune, si innocente. Si déterminée.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire défaut.

Il devait réussir.

Elle croyait en lui.

Jack avait besoin de lui.

Le visage d'ordinaire si animé de son ami était si pale sous la lumière froide de l'infirmerie.

Ce n'était pas normal.

En cet instant, il semblait si jeune.

Peut-être l'était-il, au fond. Il ne connaissait pas réellement son âge. Jack avait dit penser avoir autour de la trentaine, mais vraiment, de telles choses perdaient tout intérêt après avoir voyagé longtemps dans le temps.

Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras. Le serrer contre lui pour lui transmettre sa force de vie, employer l'énergie de ses régénérations pour le guérir. Mais il en était incapable. Les Anciens auraient su comment agir, mais le Docteur n'avait pas encore réussi à percer ce secret.

Il ne pouvait se fonder que sur ses connaissances et sa propre détermination.

Rose s'était relevée, son expression fatiguée alors qu'elle soulevait la couverture du lit de Jack, se glissant en dessous comme elle l'avait fait depuis trois jours sans discontinuer. La blonde avait refusé de quitter son chevet, dormant enroulée autour du malade, comme si sa simple présence permettrait de le guérir.

Le Docteur ne pouvait pas franchement la blâmer. Il avait installé ses propres quartiers sur le lit à coté, ses yeux rivés sur ses deux humains endormis, la peur de les voir disparaître à chaque instant lui tenaillant le ventre.

Allongés l'un sur l'autre, le visage pale de Rose niché sur le torse du capitaine, ils ressemblaient davantage à des anges que de simples êtres humains.

Leur duo si parfait sur tous les points.

Les cœurs du Docteur se serrèrent à cette pensée.

Il n'était pas aveugle.

Après tout ce temps passé à traîner sa vieille carcasse dans l'univers, il savait reconnaître les signes.

Il savait aussi lorsque certaines choses étaient prédestinées à arriver, ou pas.

Jack et Rose.

On avait fait un film sur un couple de ce nom.

Et tout le monde savait à quel point il s'était bien terminé.

La version se tenant devant lui souffrait de la même malédiction.

Les deux jeunes gens se désiraient passionnément, mais jamais rien de bon ne pourrait résulter d'une telle union. Pas sur la longueur.

Si semblables, et en même temps si différents.

La joie de vivre. Le désir sauvage de tout découvrir, tout connaître. Le manque de considération complet pour les règles établies.

3000 ans de différences culturelles. Le jour, et la nuit.

Il les avait vus se danser l'un autour de l'autre depuis des mois. Observant sans plus jamais intervenir, depuis cette longue conversation sur leurs différences et les précautions à prendre.

Il pouvait voir leurs efforts mutuels.

Les tentatives de Jack pour s'adapter à la pudeur et les blocages absurdes à ses yeux du XXIème siècle. Les remarques moqueuses refoulées de Rose lorsqu'il partirait séduire un alien à l'apparence comique à ses jeunes yeux.

Il était fier d'eux. Une telle tolérance était souvent bien difficile et mettait à l'épreuve beaucoup de leurs préconçus.

Bien souvent, malheureusement, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Jack demeurait un homme du 51ème siècle, et Rose une humaine du XXIème.

Ce n'était pas méchant. Ils ne voulaient pas se blesser mutuellement. C'était juste qui ils étaient. Et c'était ce qui les empêcherait toujours de dépasser le stade de la simple amitié.

Rose aurait besoin d'un cadre strict. Jack se sentirait enfermé. Ce n'était pas un manque de respect, une envie de profiter sans considération pour l'autre. Ce n'était simplement pas qui il était. Jack n'avait aucun souci à s'engager dans une relation, mais celles de son époque ne fonctionnaient pas de la même manière, c'était tout.

Rien ne fonctionnerait jamais entre eux. Pas de cette façon, en tout cas.

Cela ne les empêchait pas de flirter éhontément.

Peut-être était-ce le mieux, au fond.

Lorsqu'il voyait Rose dormir la main posée sur le cœur du brun, cependant, le Docteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelles autres versions de ses amis existaient dans la ligne du temps.


	34. Chapter 34

**Avertissement: la drogue, c'est mal. ça pue, ça casse, ça détruit. Notre pauvre Jack en fait les frais.**

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

* * *

_Dans un réflexe foudroyant, il se jeta en avant, enfonçant sa lame dans sa poitrine. Un cri inhumain jaillit de la gorge de la blonde, son corps s'arqueboutant vers lui._

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant son visage._

_-Rose ? Rose !_

_-Jack ?_

_Le Docteur venait d'apparaître au coin de la rue, son expression terrifiée._

* * *

Il flottait.

Autour de lui, tout n'était que peur et noirceur.

Les flashs s'enchaînant et augmentant le délire dans lequel était plongé son cerveau.

La plupart étaient centrés sur une blonde au sourire taquin et à la peau trop pale pour être vraie, et un homme dont les grandes oreilles semblaient faire des choses impossibles à son cœur.

Jack délirait.

Depuis qu'il avait été sorti de son coma, son esprit était plongé dans un état permanent de lutte, alternant entre flashs cauchemardesques et retours de quelques secondes à la réalité.

La première fois, il s'était réveillé en hurlant le nom de Rose, éveillant brutalement celle-ci qui s'était aussi penchée vers lui, paniquée. Le jeune homme était retombé sur le lit, ses yeux vitreux alors que des sanglots le saisissaient.

Rose l'avait fixé, choquée.

Jamais encore elle n'avait réellement vu son ami pleurer.

Le Docteur avait jailli de nulle part, une seringue à la main. Il avait enfoncé celle-ci dans le bras de Jack, le faisant tressaillir avant qu'il ne retombe dans un sommeil sans rêve.

_-Docteur ? Que … Qu'est-ce qui.._

Il avait soupiré.

_-C'est la drogue_, avait-il expliqué tristement, en la prenant dans ses bras. _Son esprit lutte, mais il ne peut pas empêcher les hallucinations._

_-Les quoi ?!_

_-C'est un effet secondaire lorsqu'on la prend en trop grand niveau.. _

_-On ne peut rien faire pour les calmer ?!_

_-À part des calmants, non. Son cerveau est très endommagé, le mieux que l'on puisse faire est de continuer à lui donner des médicaments pour l'aider à se reconstruire, et attendre._

Rose avait fixé Jack, son cœur se serrant.

* * *

Trois crises plus tard en une matinée et Rose n'en pouvait plus.

La blonde s'était enfuie de l'infirmerie, son courage se brisant devant l'état insupportable de son ami.

C'est effondrée contre un mur que le Docteur la retrouva, secouée de sanglots violents et roulée en boule.

_-Rose_, murmura-t-il, s'accroupissant pour la serrer contre lui.

Elle s'agrippa aussitôt à lui, inondant son pull de ses larmes.

_-Je ne peux pas.. Je ne peux pas, Doc. Le voir ainsi.. Cela me tue._

_-Je suis désolé_, murmura-t-il, caressant ses cheveux. _Je ne voulais pas vous imposer cela.._

_-Ne soyez pas stupide_, pesta-t-elle. _Je n'allais pas vous laisser seul avec !_

_-Mais vous avez besoin d'une pause_, répliqua-t-il. _Vous craquez, c'est normal. Vous n'êtes pas infirmière de base, ce n'est pas votre travail._

_-Je ne vais pas vous laisser vous débrouiller seul !_

_-Vous ne m'abandonnerez pas, Rose,_ ajouta-t-il gentiment_. Vous prenez juste une pause. Manger, dormir, faire du thé, que sais-je, n'importe quoi pour reprendre des forces._

Rose soupira, la culpabilité la saisissant alors qu'elle considérait cette merveilleuse idée.

Elle ne serait d'aucune utilité à Jack dans cet état, de toute façon.

_-Ok_, marmonna-t-elle. _Mais vous venez me chercher s'il y a besoin. Et vous mangez aussi quelque chose ! Vous n'êtes déjà pas bien gros_, rappela-t-elle en enfonçant son doigt dans son ventre, _n'allez pas devenir maigre ! J'ai déjà assez à faire avec un malade !_

Il lui sourit, amusé malgré lui, avant d'hocher la tête, la chassant dans sa chambre.

Pour rien au monde il ne comptait la déranger avant qu'elle ne se soit complètement reposée.

Levant la tête, il envoya une demande silencieuse à son vaisseau. Celle-ci souffla doucement, lui confirmant qu'elle veillerait sur son autre humaine.

Un poids levé de ses épaules, le Seigneur du temps se redressa, son regard se faisant déterminé alors qu'il revenait dans l'infirmerie.

Jack avait besoin de lui, et il serait maudit s'il le laissait tomber.

Il devait exister un moyen de soulager ses souffrances.

* * *

Le Docteur ne fut pas surpris de ne voir réapparaître Rose qu'au milieu de la nuit, un plateau couvert de nourriture et thé en tout genre fermement entre les mains. Elle s'était lavée les cheveux, ses boucles blondes relevées en une queue de cheval, un pyjama rose et bleu fluffy sur le dos. Il secoua la tête, attendri.

C'était tellement Rose.

_-A manger,_ affirma-t-elle en posant le plateau sur la table devant lui. _Je sais de manière certaine que vous n'avez rien avalé depuis deux jours, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous bouger le cu et me vider ce plateau._

Le Seigneur du temps roula des yeux, mais obtempéra, saisissant un sandwich parmi l'immense pile devant lui.

Parfois, Rose se transformait en version miniature de Jackie.

La jeune femme saisit une tasse à bec, l'emplissant de thé avant d'y placer une paille et se diriger vers Jack. Avec douceur, elle souleva sa tête, le faisant boire. Son ami était nourri par des fluides, mais rien ne se montrerait aussi efficace pour sa guérison que des aliments solides. La blonde avait donc ajouté à sa fonction d'infirmière celle d'aide-soignante, nourrissant quatre fois par jour le malade de boissons et soupes en tout genre.

Le Docteur la regarda faire, admiratif.

Un tout petit bout de femme, mais si courageuse.

_-Comment il va ?_

_-Toujours pareil.. Il divague, marmonne.. Crie, parfois.. Il est pris en plein cauchemar, _soupira-t-il._ Ironiquement, cependant, la drogue a complètement disparu de son corps. Ce sont les conséquences._

_-Enfin une bonne nouvelle, _grommela-t-elle. _Les lésions ?_

_-Identiques. Il leur faudra des semaines pour guérir. Il faut continuer ses médicaments, et le nourrir,_ commenta-t-il, la blonde se contentant d'hocher la tête, son expression sombre. _Comment allez-vous?_ demanda-t-il finalement.

_-Bien_, répondit-elle, ses yeux rivés sur son travail.

_-Rose_.

Celle-ci soupira.

_-Reposée ? J'en avais besoin,_ admit-elle, en gardant ses yeux sur Jack.

_-C'est logique... Vous êtes humaine, votre corps se fatigue plus rapidement._

_-Merci,_ grommela-t-elle, vexée.

_-Ce n'est pas une critique, juste un fait, _commenta-t-il alors qu'elle remplaçait le thé par un bol de soupe. _Votre physionomie est moins forte que celle d'un Seigneur du temps._

_-Je sais, _pesta-t-elle, frustrée, en saisissant une cuillère._ Cela ne me rend qu'encore plus inutile._

_-Inutile ?_ répéta-t-il, ahuri. _Vous n'êtes pas inutile !_

_-Si ! Je ne connais rien à la médecine, je ne peux pas vous aider à le soigner ! Je ne fais que vous tendre des objets, et la moitié du temps je me trompe ! Tout ce que je suis bonne à faire, c'est faire à manger et le nourrir! Je vous fais perdre du temps ! _hurla-t-elle, sa colère envers elle-même explosant.

Le Docteur se leva précipitamment pour la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui alors qu'elle explosait de nouveau en sanglots.

_-Rose.. Ma Rose.. Ma douce, si douce Rose_, murmura-t-il en embrassant son front. _Vous n'êtes pas inutile. Au contraire. Vous m'aidez à continuer à me battre._

_-Comment ? Je ne connais rien,_ pleura-t-elle.

_-Non, mais vous avez du cœur. Vous êtes là, à chaque instant, à me pousser, m'encourager à continuer. Vous me faites voir le positif, quand tout ce que je vois sont mes échecs. Vous m'empêchez de sombrer dans mes pensées noires et me forcez à me concentrer sur le présent,_ expliqua-t-il, sa voix triste alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux. _Et la médecine ? Vous l'apprenez, en direct, et Rose, est-ce que vous avez idée de combien vous êtes courageuse ? Ce que je vous demande, est terrible. Apprendre en soignant un ami mourant ? Combien de personnes y arriveraient ? Bien peu, je vous le dis_, ajouta-t-il, sa voix cassante. _Vous ? Vous serrez les dents, et vous vous plongez dans la bataille. Vous n'êtes pas inutile, Rose. Vous êtes un exemple._

La blonde renifla, ses pleurs s'apaisant alors qu'il la berçait d'avant en arrière.

_-J'ai peur, Docteur.. J'ai si peur.. J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir._

_-Je l'ai cru aussi,_ murmura-t-il.

_-Je ne.. Je sais que c'est dangereux, vous savez? Voyager dans le temps et l'espace. Je l'ai su dès le début. Mais ça.. C'est juste.. Cela doit être une des pires choses que j'ai vue. C'est.. On est impuissant.. Même vous.. Même vous_, murmura-t-elle en le regardant de ses grands yeux humides.

Les cœurs du Docteur manquèrent un arrêt, et ce fut un miracle qu'il ne se pencha pas en avant pour l'embrasser, le besoin de faire disparaître la tristesse de son regard urgent. À la place, il embrassa une nouvelle fois son front, fermant les yeux alors qu'il s'imprégnait de son odeur.

_-Vous devriez dormir._

_-Je peux vous dire la même chose.. J'ai dormi dix heures, je vais bien, vous, par contre.._

_-J'ai dormi, _admit-il. _Des siestes, plus ou moins longues._

_-Ce n'est pas pareil qu'une vraie nuit, et vous le savez,_ répliqua-t-elle, son reproche évident. _Je suis là maintenant, et je suis en forme, et le Tardis aussi est là, alors rien ne vous empêche de vous reposer._

_-Je .._

_-Maintenant_, pesta-t-elle en se levant pour le pousser vers le lit le plus proche.

Le Docteur roula des yeux, plissant les lèvres lorsqu'un souffle froid lui frappa le visage. Le Tardis semblait approuver Rose.

Soupirant, il se leva, s'allongeant sur le lit qu'il utilisait depuis quelques jours. Comme pour lui confirmer qu'il devait dormir, les lumières du vaisseau se baissèrent, lui faisant rouler des yeux.

_Si discret, vieille fille._

L'équivalent d'une tape sur la tête.

Il sourit.

_Merci. Veille sur elle. Sur eux._

Il aurait pratiquement pu voir le Tardis rouler des yeux.

Son sourire augmenta.

Sa dernière vision avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fut Rose se penchant sur Jack pour le nourrir, son regard faisant déjà la navette entre eux.

Rien ni personne ne toucherait à ses deux hommes.

* * *

**Rose est la fille de Jackie, et Jackie est une louve nourricière au caractère bien dangereux!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

* * *

Cinq heures, trente-quatre minutes et quarante-trois secondes.

C'est le temps qu'il avait passé à dormir.

C'est le maximum qu'il semblait réussir à se reposer, ces derniers jours.

Au moins, il était davantage frais.

Rose lisait, ses yeux rivés sur ce qui semblait être un tome épais d'_Harry Potter._

Un sourire étira ses lèvres à cette vision.

Elle était si belle.

La blonde tourna la tête vers lui, avant de sourire, sa langue entre ses dents.

_-Hey._

_-Hey._

_-Reposé ?_

_-En pleine forme,_ commenta-t-il en s'étirant. _Jack ?_

_-Miracle, il a dormi comme un bébé,_ répliqua-t-elle. _Enfin un peu de calme. Le pauvre,_ marmonna-t-elle_. Il a toujours de la fièvre, par contre, son corps lutte. Je lui ai lavé le visage avec de l'eau, mais cela ne fait pas grand-chose, _grommela-t-elle.

Le Docteur fut immédiatement sur ses pieds, son tournevis scannant son compagnon. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant les données ainsi obtenues, avant d'hocher la tête.

_-Yep. 39°. Donnez-lui cela, avec du thé tiède,_ ordonna-t-il en saisissant une pilule sur une petite table.

L'état de Jack n'empirait plus, mais il était stationnaire. En soi-même, c'était une excellente nouvelle, mais cela ne faisait rien pour vaincre sa fièvre persistante ou diminuer ses cauchemars. S'il se réveillait, ce serait pour quelques secondes, et complètement délirant.

Son cerveau semblait en surchauffe permanente, déréglé par les cauchemars. Rose avait commenté une fois que c'était comme si ses neurones étaient battus au fer blanc, les empêchant de se reposer. Les calmants ne fonctionnaient qu'en partie, leur emploi limité à cause des dégâts provoqués par la drogue.

_-D.. Docteur.._

Sa voix. Celui-ci fut immédiatement à ses cotés, posant sa main sur sa joue.

_-Jack._

_-Doc.._

_-Je suis là, garçon._

_-Mal .._

_-Je sais_, soupira-t-il.

_-Ne me.. Ne me.. laiss .._

_-Je suis là, Jack_, répéta-t-il, sa voix ferme. _Rose est là. Vous êtes en sécurité._

_-Rose._. La détresse soudaine dans la voix du jeune homme ne lui échappa pas. _Rose.. Je l'ai.. Rose.. Non_, pleura-t-il.

_-Jack.. Jack, je suis là,_ intervint celle-ci en caressant ses cheveux.

_-Mon ange.. Ma Rose.. Rose_, gémit-il sans l'entendre.

_-Je suis là.. Je suis là, Jack,_ murmura-t-elle en embrassant son front, nettoyant de son tissu frais son visage.

Jack lâcha un autre sanglot, avant de sombrer de nouveau dans les vapes. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, pensif, alors que sa compagne lui jetait un regard triste.

_-Je me demande.._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Il répète sans cesse votre nom, _commenta le plus âgé. _Depuis qu'il est sorti du coma. Il marmonne beaucoup, mais votre nom revient sans cesse. Je pense.. Peut-être que ses cauchemars sont liés à vous ?_

_-À moi ? Oh, le pauvre_, s'exclama la blonde, horrifiée. _Avec la drogue qu'il a prise, ce qu'il doit voir._. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, pensive. _Docteur, je pensais.._

_-Oui_**,** _Rose?_ l'encouragea-t-il.

_-Vous êtes télépathe, non ?_

_-C'est une manière de le dire, oui, pourquoi ?_

_-Et Jack aussi._

Il fronça les sourcils, avant de plisser les lèvres en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

_-Non._

_-Je ne vous dis pas d'entrer complètement dans son esprit ! Je sais que c'est un crime quand on n'est pas autorisé, vous m'avez expliqué, mais ce ne serait pas y entrer, juste .. le toucher?_ tenta-t-elle d'expliquer._ Comme .. un message ? Pour lui dire qu'il n'est pas seul ? Parce que au fond, il est coincé dans des cauchemars, non ? Comme une boucle ?_ Le Docteur hocha la tête, la fixant intensément. _Hé bien, tout le monde vous le dira, quand on est pris dans un cauchemar, on enchaîne souvent avec un autre, parce qu'on va mal, et l'esprit le sent et enchaîne, encore et encore.. Et même si on veut en sortir, on n'y arrive pas forcément, et cela ne fait qu'empirer.. Et il faut souvent qu'on nous réveille,_ affirma-t-elle en se levant, agitée._ Et Jack, _ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, _il ne peut pas se réveiller tout de suite, mais peut-être qu'on peut calmer ses peurs. Comme les mamans le font quand elles embrassent un enfant effrayé, vous voyez ?_

Les cœurs du Docteur se gonflèrent.

Voilà pourquoi il voyageait avec des compagnons.

Là où il s'était centré sur le médical, Rose avait pensé au psychologique.

Le soutien émotionnel. L'amour. La meilleure aide pour guérir. La plus grande des magies.

Dormir avec Jack. Du thé. De la soupe. Lui parler constamment comme elle le faisait depuis son arrivée.

Un baiser sur le front, pour l'apaiser pendant ses cauchemars.

Une caresse mentale, pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul.

Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres, ouvrant son visage pour remonter jusqu'à ses oreilles.

_-Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit combien vous êtes fantastique ? _s'exclama-t-il en se levant, un rire lui échappant.

_-Pas assez souvent_, répliqua-t-elle, taquine_. Ça pourrait marcher ? Ça peut l'aider ?_

_-L'aider ? Oh, Rose Tyler, cela va faire plus que l'aider ! Cela pourrait être le moyen de briser ses cauchemars ! Lui faire reprendre le contrôle ! Oh, oui,_ se murmura-t-il à lui-même. _Oh, mais il va falloir être prudent.. Toucher son esprit doucement.. Le rassurer.. Oui,_ affirma-t-il en se redressant, la fixant avec un immense sourire. _Oui, cela pourrait marcher, Rose._

Celle-ci le lui rendit, et il aurait pu marcher sur les nuages tellement il se sentait pousser des ailes, le soulagement de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose se mêlant à l'enthousiasme de tenter une nouvelle méthode.

L'espoir, ce si vieil ami, prenant le dessus sur toutes ses peurs.

_-J'arrive, Jack._

* * *

Tout avait été si rapide après cela.

À présent qu'il avait un objectif précis à atteindre, le Docteur était sur des charbons de bois.

Il s'était assis à coté du capitaine, ses doigts se pliant et dépliant alors qu'il l'étudiait, cherchant n'importe quel signe inquiétant indiquant qu'il devrait attendre.

Il n'en trouva aucun.

_-Ok, une seule chose pour vous à retenir, Rose : je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais trouver, que ce soit l'état de son esprit, ou quelle sera sa réaction à mon apparition_, soupira-t-il._ Vu de dehors, vous risquez donc de me voir lutter. En aucun cas, ne vous interposez entre lui et moi. Ne rompez jamais notre contact. Un lien télépathique relie en profondeur les esprits concernés, le couper brutalement pourrait provoquer.. _

_-Un court-circuit?_ proposa-t-elle.

Il grimaça à cette image, mais hocha la tête. Rose lui sourit, avant de s'asseoir sur l'autre coté du lit. Elle le regarda inspirer profondément, avant qu'il ne pose le bout de ses doigts sur les tempes du jeune homme, fermant ses paupières.

* * *

La peur. Le chagrin. La honte. Le désespoir.

Le Docteur eut à peine le temps de reculer avant d'être mentalement aspiré par les émotions violentes émanant de l'esprit de Jack.

Ses barrières déjà naturellement élevées augmentèrent brutalement, s'épaississant pour le protéger de la tempête mentale en cours.

Wow, comme aurait dit Rose.

Un flash flou d'un champ de ruines traversa son regard, avant de disparaître lorsqu'un mur immense apparut brutalement, le poussant en arrière. Même gravement blessé, l'esprit de son ami était toujours capable de se protéger. Le Docteur plissa les lèvres, sachant qu'il lui aurait été si aisé de détruire la muraille. Cela aurait été un crime, cependant, le non de Jack clair et évident, même s'il n'était qu'inconscient.

Se rapprochant, il posa doucement la main sur les briques, frémissant lorsque celles-ci se mirent à pulser, des sentiments confus et violents en émanant. L'esprit de Jack sentait sa présence, le laissant perdu et effrayé.

_-Jack?_ murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux pour envoyer des ondes de douceur en direction du mur_. Jack, tout va bien, je ne suis pas un danger._

Le mur frémit, avant de gonfler et le repousser. Il recommença, continuant à envoyer douceur et amour en profusion, sa voix calme alors qu'il cherchait à l'apaiser.

Lentement, la muraille cessa de le rejeter, les briques clignotant devant lui, peur et confusion en émanant. Le Docteur soupira, sachant que la bataille était loin d'être finie.

_-Jack ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Jack ? Je ne rentrerai pas dans votre esprit sans votre autorisation, garçon._

Un hoquet qui n'était pas le sien se fit entendre, et la muraille trembla.

Au milieu de ses cauchemars, Jack avait entendu la voix du Docteur.

Le vrai, seul et unique Docteur.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses barrières disparurent, révélant ce qui était dissimulé derrière à un Seigneur du temps attristé.

Un paysage désertique au milieu d'un champ de ruines. Roches et sables se mêlaient à des habitations détruites, sous un ciel noir de plomb. Au loin, le son de tornades.

Le Docteur avait communiqué avec beaucoup d'esprits blessés au cours de sa longue vie, mais celui du capitaine faisait définitivement partie des pires.

Il hésita, regardant autour de lui. Il n'était pas sensé entrer. Il n'était venu à l'origine que pour calmer Jack, le sortir de ses cauchemars en communiquant avec lui. L'inconscient de son ami semblait avoir décidé de le laisser entrer, cependant, appel à l'aide silencieux devant les ravages subis par son esprit.

Comme pour l'aider à se décider, une lueur apparut à une vingtaine de mètres devant lui. Ce qui ne fut d'abord qu'une étincelle se transforma lentement en un immense cercle de lumière, grandissant jusqu'à laisser apparaître..

Un petit garçon.

L'esprit pouvait avoir d'étranges manières de communiquer, parfois.

_-Jack_ ?

_-Docteur._ Un sourire apparut sur le petit visage, et il était tellement 'Jack' qu'il aurait été impossible de ne pas le reconnaître, ses pommettes remontant alors que les yeux bleus étincelaient. _Enfin. Il vous attend._

_-Il ?_

_-Jack. Je ne suis que son subconscient. Il a besoin de vous._

_-Je sais, _murmura le Docteur, avant de regarder autour de lui.

_-Oui, c'est un vrai désastre. Mais c'est réparable. C'est pour cela que vous êtes là, non?_demanda ce que le Seigneur du temps décida silencieusement de nommer Petit-Jack.

Était-ce à cela qu'il ressemblait enfant ? Rose aurait fondu tellement il était adorable.

Le Docteur hocha la tête, sa détermination augmentant devant le regard bleu perçant, si semblable à celui de la version adulte de son ami.

_-Si vo.. tu es là, _s'amenda-t-il, _c'est qu'il est d'accord pour me laisser entrer._

_-Évidemment, _roula des yeux le gamin. _Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait avant? _lui reprocha-t-il.

_-Je .._

_-Vous n'y aviez pas pensé?_comprit effaré le gosse.

_-J'étais un peu occupé à soigner son corps, _se défendit le Docteur. _Entre la drogue et le traumatisme crânien, il y avait de quoi faire._

Était-il vraiment en train de débattre avec une version miniature mentale de son compagnon ?

_-Oui, l'Agence s'est fait plaisir,_ pesta ce dernier, son expression se durcissant pour ressembler douloureusement en tout point à la version adulte. _C'est leur faute, tout cela. Mais vous êtes là, maintenant,_ s'exclama-t-il en saisissant sa main,_ vous allez le sauver. Nous sauver._

_-C'est pour c__ela que je suis là_, le rassura le Docteur. _Mais je n'ai aucune idée de par où commencer_, admit-il en regardant autour de lui_. Ces tornades,_ demanda-t-il en pointant le ciel, _ce sont ses cauchemars ? _Le gamin hocha la tête, sa main se resserrant autour de ses doigts alors qu'une peur qui n'était pas la sienne venait le frapper._ Et il est coincé dedans.. Encore et encore.. Rose avait raison._

_-Rose ?_ Le petit garçon releva la tête pour le fixer._ Elle va bien ?_

_-Bien sûr qu'elle va bien, pourquoi ?_

_-Le .._ Soudainement l'enfant pleurait, des sanglots le secouant._ Il .. Il ne l'a pas tuée ?_

_-Quoi_ ?!

Le Docteur avait crié, ahuri. Qu'est-ce que Jack venait de dire ? Celui-ci sanglotait, à présent, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. S'accroupissant précipitamment, le Seigneur du temps saisit sa tête entre ses mains.

_-Jack. Jack, regarde-moi._ Celui-ci obéit aussitôt, levant deux grosses boules bleues terrifiées vers lui, lui brisant les cœurs. _Jack, Rose va bien. Elle veille sur nous pendant que je suis ici. Pourquoi dis-tu que tu.. qu'il l'a tuée?_

_-Parce que .. parce que c'est ce qu'il pense.. L'un des agents.. C'était.. C'était une métamorphe.._

Il ne fallut pas une seconde au Docteur pour faire la connexion.

Par Rassilon.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait hurler ou pleurer.

Ce n'était pas surprenant que Jack ne parvenait pas à sortir de ses cauchemars. S'il s'était battu contre une fausse version de Rose, son esprit délirant de plus en plus incapable de discerner réalité et mensonges..

Un long grondement quitta sa gorge.

Le garçon frémit, le faisant jurer intérieurement avant qu'il ne le serre dans ses bras.

_-Sssh.. Tout va bien. Rose va bien. Je vais te.. le réveiller, et le guérir. Fais-moi confiance,_ murmura-t-il doucement,_ je suis le Docteur._


	36. Chapter 36

**WARNING: on tombe dans les cauchemars de Jack. Ce n'est pas joli, agréable, ou cool du tout, comme on peut s'en douter. Le dernier en particulier peut secouer.**

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

* * *

Au milieu des tornades et explosions, le sable volant autour de lui pour s'engouffrer dans ses narines, le Docteur avançait, sa main rivée dans celle d'un petit garçon.

Le subconscient de Jack avait choisi de prendre la forme d'un enfant. Cela en disait davantage sur son état actuel que de longs discours.

La peur imprégnait chaque mètre carré autour de lui.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit une tornade s'approcher d'eux à toute allure. Ils avaient réussi à les éviter jusqu'à présent, mais il semblerait que celle-ci était pour eux.

_-Il est dedans, vous savez. _Petit-Jack le fixait, sa main agrippée à la sienne. _Jack. Le vrai Jack._

_-Tu es Jack,_ répliqua le Docteur.

_-Yep,_ sourit l'enfant, son expression se faisant canaille avant de redevenir sérieuse. _Mais pas celui que vous connaissez. Je suis ses peurs, ses rêves. Cette part de lui dont il n'a pas conscience. _Ces petits yeux bleus le dévisageaient, emplis d'une sagesse et d'un calme complètement décalés pour leur âge._ Je suis toujours là, au fond de lui, quelque part. Mais il n'y a pas que ce moi qui existe. Si vous voulez nous sauver, tous, il faut que vous entriez en contact avec la part consciente de son esprit. Celle qui lutte contre les cauchemars. Tout ce que je peux faire,_ plissa-t-il les lèvres, son regard se faisant boudeur, _est voir et attendre. Et ce n'est pas vraiment pas sympa, alors, si vous pouviez faire quelque chose.._

Le Docteur ne put contenir son sourire.

Discuter avec le subconscient d'un de ses compagnons à l'apparence et au comportement enfantins. Il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, celle-là.

_-Préparez-vous, Doc,_ commenta celui-ci alors que la tempête se rapprochait. _Cela ne va pas être beau._

Le Seigneur du temps se redressa, carrant ses épaules avant de se tourner pour faire face aux nuages. Quoiqu'ils avaient en réserve pour lui, il était prêt.

* * *

_-Je suis désolé !_

_-Désolé n'est pas assez, capitaine ! Vous avez manqué tout détruire !_

_-Je ne voulais pas !_

Le Tardis. La cuisine.

Le Docteur cligna des yeux, regardant autour de lui.

_-Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne vous laisse pas seul sur les moteurs !_

Aoutch.

Est-ce qu'il criait si fort ?

Face à lui, un double de lui-même hurlait sur un Jack blême.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Combien de fois avait-il tancé le jeune homme pour ses tentatives maladroites sur les moteurs du vaisseau ?

Apparemment, réalisa-t-il avec culpabilité, suffisamment pour que ce dernier craigne tellement son jugement qu'elle en devienne une peur inconsciente. Une peur à présent réveillée grâce à la drogue.

_-Doc.. S'il vous plaît.. Doc.._

_-C'est indigne, capitaine ! Je pensais que vous pouviez faire mieux ! J'avais tort !_

_-Hé !_

Le vrai Docteur avait crié, s'insurgeant devant ce qui n'était que de la méchanceté pure. Il pesta en réalisant que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

_-Vous êtes surpris ? C'est Jack._

Rose était apparue à la porte de la cuisine, son expression dédaigneuse. Le Seigneur du temps grimaça, avant de froncer les sourcils devant la méchanceté des mots prononcés.

_-Je n'aurai jamais dû vous dire de le sauver, c'est un incapable. Il ne vaut pas mieux qu'Adam._

_-Rose !_

Jack avait tendu la main vers elle, désespéré, mais la blonde recula, plissant le nez.

_-Envie d'un voyage fun sans abruti, Docteur ?_

_-Ce serait fantastique,_ commenta ce dernier en venant saisir sa main, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'ils disparaissaient, laissant un Jack en pleurs.

Avant que le vrai Seigneur du temps n'ait pu réagir, le décor changea, le transportant dans une immense chambre au décor digne d'un des dessins animés dont raffolait Rose. Celle-ci se tenait prêt d'une fenêtre ouverte, un drap enveloppé autour d'elle.

Il fallut un instant au Docteur pour comprendre pourquoi. Ses oreilles virèrent immédiatement au rouge lorsque son cerveau fit la connexion, et il se retourna, pour découvrir un Jack au regard attristé assis sur un grand lit, une couverture recouvrant le bas de sa taille.

_-Je suis désolé_, murmura-t-il.

Rose ne répondit pas, son regard perdu dans le lointain. Jack soupira, avant de se lever, le regard du Docteur se détournant rapidement alors qu'il avançait nu vers la blonde. Ses mains se serrèrent, son besoin de la prendre dans ses bras évidents alors qu'il stoppait derrière elle.

_-Rose.._

_-J'y ai cru, tu sais. Quand tu m'as dit que tu changerais, que tu t'adapterais. Que je ne serais pas.. une parmi tant d'autres._

La voix de la blonde était froide, plus froide que le Docteur ne l'avait jamais entendue. Les épaules de Jack s'affalèrent, ses yeux se baissant.

_-Rose, s'il te plaît.._

_-Au fond, tu n'es que le plus grand flirt de la galaxie._

Jack ferma les yeux en même temps que le Docteur se mordait la lèvre.

Deux cauchemars. À chaque fois, l'irresponsabilité de Jack lui ferait perdre ses amis.

_-Ne me laisse pas,_ souffla paniqué le capitaine, s'attirant une expression froide.

_-C'est toi qui m'as laissée. Ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même._

_-Rose ! Rose !_

* * *

Le Docteur relâcha brutalement une large bouffée d'air alors qu'un nouveau décor apparaissait.

Quoi, maintenant ?

Un autre cauchemar sur lequel il n'aurait aucune prise ?

Comment était-il sensé aider Jack si celui-ci ne pouvait pas sentir sa présence ?

Ses cœurs s'accélèrent lorsqu'il reconnut la chambre du capitaine, avant que ses oreilles ne virent au rouge lorsqu'un geignement particulièrement fort jaillit sa droite.

Se retournant lentement, il sentit son visage devenir cramoisi.

Les mains de Jack étaient enroulées autour de son dos, ses yeux clos alors que le Docteur allait et venait.

Sérieusement ?

Oh, diable, il n'était pas stupide, il savait que son compagnon avait des vues sur lui depuis son arrivée, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe dans _ce_ genre de rêve ?

Un autre gémissement le fit frémir, le corps de Jack s'arquant contre celui de son double lorsque ce dernier accéléra brusquement.

_-Docteur.._

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans sa voix.

Le Seigneur du temps se déplaça sur le coté, cherchant à mieux voir les expressions du couple. Son ventre se tordit en découvrant celle de l'autre lui.

Les yeux de ce Docteur étaient froids.

Jack, réalisa avec horreur le vrai Seigneur du temps, n'était qu'un objet entre ses mains.

Oh, non.

Jamais il ne ferait cela.

Comment Jack pouvait-il croire une chose pareille ?

Il ne le pensait pas réellement, comprit-il, ses yeux rivés sur la scène sous ses yeux, le désespoir d'être aimé du jeune homme évident. Il le craignait, inconsciemment, au fond de lui, et la drogue avait réveillé cette hantise.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à regarder cela.

Il n'avait pas le choix, cependant.

Une vague de nausée le saisit, ses mains se plaquant sur ses oreilles pour tenter d'étouffer la scène à coté de lui.

Ce n'était en rien efficace, cependant et il le savait.

_-Arrêtez cela ! Jack ! Je suis là ! Jack ! C'est moi ! Le vrai Docteur !_

Celui-ci cligna des yeux, regardant autour de lui un instant avant que ses mains ne s'agrippent aux épaules contre lui.

_-Jack!_ s'exclama le Docteur en se jetant sur lui. _Regardez-moi ! Je .. Oh_, murmura-t-il lorsque sa main traversa le corps devant lui.

Bien sûr.

Il devait contrecarrer les cauchemars de Jack. Ses peurs les plus profondes. Il devait réussir à les casser, à les vaincre. Mais comment faire cela lorsqu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un fantôme dans ses pensées ?

Mais Jack l'avait laissé entrer, n'est-ce pas ? Son subconscient savait qu'il était là, quelque part.

Déterminé à le ramener à la réalité, le Seigneur du temps s'interposa de nouveau – vainement – entre son lui maléfique et son compagnon.

_-Jack! Je sais que vous pouvez m'entendre! Je suis là! Le vrai Docteur! Votre ami! Ce n'est pas lui ! Je ne vous ferai jamais cela! Je ne pourrais jamais,_ murmura-t-il, alors que son ami geignait. _Écoutez-moi ! Jack !_

_-Docteur ?_

Le Seigneur du temps se retourna brusquement en entendant une voix derrière lui. Jack le fixait, confus. Le Docteur cligna des yeux, avant de se retourner vers le lit, pour cligner une nouvelle fois des yeux en découvrant la scène .. figée.

_-Par tous les dieux, Jack,_ murmura-t-il en se levant précipitamment, courant vers lui. _Vous pouvez me voir ?_

_-Je .. oui.._

Ses mots se perdirent lorsque deux bras immenses s'enveloppèrent autour de lui, le serrant contre un torse épais et chaud. Il ferma les yeux, s'agrippant au pull familier alors qu'une odeur douce emplissait ses narines.

_-Jack_.._ Par Rassilon, enfin.. Je ne sais pas combien de temps de plus j'aurai tenu.. Mon Jack.. Mon Jack,_ murmura-t-il en le serrant encore plus fort contre lui.

_-Docteur.._ _Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes réel.. Vous êtes vraiment là,_ pleura le jeune homme. _Vous n'êtes pas.._

_-Lui_ ? _Non,_ siffla le Seigneur du temps. _Non, il n'existe pas. Il n'est pas réel, Jack._

_-Pas réel ?_

_-Vous délirez, Jack, _expliqua-t-il_,_ sa voix la plus gentille possible. _Vous êtes enfermé dans votre esprit, dans vos pires cauchemars. Vos plus grandes peurs.._

_-Je.. Comment.. Je ne.._

Jack le fixait, confus.

_-C'est une longue histoire.. Vous avez ingéré de la drogue, en trop grande quantité, et votre cerveau a manqué en brûler.. Vous en avez réchappé, mais maintenant votre esprit est abîmé, et.._

_-Et je suis coincé dans mes pires cauchemars. Oh, génial, _marmonna le capitaine. _C'est.._ Il regarda autour de lui, frémissant lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le duo figé derrière eux. _Ce n'est pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas vrai, _se murmura-t-il à lui-même, posant son front sur l'épaule du plus âgé.

_-Rien de tout cela n'est vrai.. Jack, il faut vous réveiller, il le faut, il faut que vous repreniez le contrôle, que vous vous battiez, votre esprit lutte déjà, mais il faut que vous le fassiez encore plus, je ne peux pas vous sortir seul d'ici. Votre esprit, vos règles_, expliqua le Docteur.

_-Com.. Comment ? Je_ .. Jack détourna le regard._ Je ne.._

Il avait peur, si peur. Même s'il savait maintenant que rien de tout cela n'était réel, les conséquences sur sa confiance en lui-même n'en disparaissaient pas pour autant.

Depuis trois jours, il revivait en boucle ses pires peurs.

Et le Docteur venait de les découvrir sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire pour les cacher.

_-C'est ok, Jack, _murmura celui-ci en enveloppant sa joue de sa main._ Je suis là, je vais vous aider._

_-Je ne.. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'y arriverai.._

_-Moi si. J'ai confiance en vous, capitaine,_ affirma le Seigneur du temps.

Jack ferma les yeux.

_-Ce serait bien la première fois.._

_-Jack._ Le Docteur le fixait, son expression mortellement sérieuse. _Ce sont vos cauchemars qui parlent. Pas moi. J'ai confiance en vous. Complètement. Si j'ai dit.. ou fait des choses qui vous ont blessé, je suis désolé,_ murmura-t-il. _Je suis un ours, je grogne plus que je ne parle,_ rappela-t-il_, et parfois, je peux être abject_, admit-il. _Mais c'est ma faute, pas la vôtre. Ce sont mes démons qui parlent, pas vous. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de mes problèmes._

_-Comment .. Comment je peux être certain que vous êtes réel? Que ce n'est pas mon esprit qui me joue un tour ?_

_-Parce que les drogues veulent vous faire souffrir, pas vous aider_, rappela le Docteur. _Et parce que votre subconscient me fait déjà confiance._

_-Quoi ?_

Le Docteur fit un geste de la tête derrière lui. Le capitaine se retourna, écarquillant les yeux en découvrant une version miniature de lui-même. Petit-Jack sourit doucement, avant de poser sa main sur le bras de l'autre lui, hochant la tête. Jack laissa s'échapper un filet d'air, fermant une nouvelle fois les yeux.

_-Docteur._

_-Jack ?_

_-Si je délire, si rien de tout cela n'est vrai.._

_-Rien de tout cela n'est vrai, _confirma le Docteur.

_-Rose vit ?_

Les cœurs du Docteur manquèrent un battement.

_-Oui,_ répondit-il, sa voix catégorique. _Elle est assise dans l'infirmerie, et vous tient la main, et –_ il plissa les yeux –_ elle est en train de prier tous les dieux possibles et imaginables pour que vous vous réveillez. Enfin._

La main du capitaine agrippa brutalement son bras.

_-Elle vit.. Elle.. Oh, mon dieu, _sanglota-t-il._ Je ne.. Je l'ai vue.._

_-C'était un métamorphe, Jack, _expliqua-t-il au jeune homme confus. C_e n'était pas elle. Elle va bien._

_-Un métamorphe ? Je ne.._

_-Je sais. Je vous raconterai tout, je vous le promets. Mais il faut commencer par vous réveiller. Les lésions dans votre cerveau sont sévères, mais elles peuvent guérir, si vous reprenez conscience,_ insista-t-il.

Jack déglutit, son regard alternant entre le Docteur et son petit lui.

_-Comment je fais ça ?_

_-Comme on se réveille d'un mauvais rêve, écoutez ma voix et celle de Rose. Concentrez-vous dessus, Jack,_ expliqua le Docteur, espérant ne pas énoncer une bêtise monumentale, parce que c'était leur unique chance, l'esprit de Jack ne supporterait pas une autre fusion, il fallait que cela marche..

_-Docteur._ Le regard de Jack s'était fait grave._ Si .. Quand je me réveillerai,_ s'amenda-t-il, _soyez terriblement prudent._

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

_-C'est à dire ?_

_-Vous dites que j'ai des lésions. Que mon esprit est... cassé. Vous n'avez aucune idée de comment je serai. Quels seront mes souvenirs. Je viens de passer trois jours en plein cauchemar. Je ne serai pas forcément capable de discerner rêve et réalité._

_-Vous dites que vous serez dangereux? _Traduisit son ami.

_-Sans aucun doute,_ répliqua calmement le plus jeune._ Cette drogue, elle a joué avec mon cerveau, mes souvenirs. J'ai été beaucoup de choses, Doc, et pas toujours quelqu'un de bien. C'est ainsi,_ haussa-t-il les épaules quand le Docteur ouvrit la bouche. _J'ai menti, et j'ai manipulé comme on respire. Alors, au nom de tous vos dieux, ne me faites pas confiance._

Le Seigneur du temps le dévisagea longuement, avant de finalement hocher la tête.

_-Ok,_ sourit faiblement Jack. _À vous de jouer, Doc. Sortez-moi de cette merde._

Son ami sourit, avant de se concentrer. Autour de lui, tout devint flou, des flashs et images tourbillonnant à toute vitesse.

_**.. qu'un imbécile.. ne méritez pas votre clé !**_

_**Le poing de Jack s'écrasant dans la mâchoire du Docteur, le regard haineux de celui-ci se posant sur lui.**_

_**Un long hurlement s'échappa de la gorge de Jack alors que le bâton électrique s'abattait de nouveau sur lui.**_

_**Il n'avait pu en sauver aucun. Il les avait tous perdus.**_

_**Gray .. Sa main.. Il avait lâché sa main..**_

_**Le visage tordu de Rose sur le sol, le sang coulant de sa bouche.**_

Un hurlement s'échappa de la bouche du Docteur, en même temps que ses mains s'enroulaient autour de Jack.

_Bienvenue sur le vaisseau, capitaine._

_Harkness ! Cessez de flirter avec tout ce qui bouge !_

_Vous me devez toujours un verre, capitaine._

Les doigts de Jack s'agrippèrent à lui, alors que de nouveaux flashs apparaissaient, les souvenirs se faisant de plus en plus forts pour mieux repousser les cauchemars.

_Le rire de Rose dans la cuisine._

_Le roulement de yeux affectueux du Docteur._

_Sa main sur son épaule._

_Son sourire._

_Les yeux pétillants de Rose, sa main dans la sienne alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient à toute allure._

_Le sourire de Hart à son réveil dans l'infirmerie de l'Agence._

_Les lèvres du Docteur sur son front._

Les lèvres du Docteur sur son front.

Chaudes, brûlantes. Réelles.

Ses mains épaisses dans son dos.

Sa voix, rauque et désespérée.

_-Jack ! Jack ! Concentrez-vous sur moi !_

Le Docteur. Le seul et l'unique. Le Docteur l'appelait.

Les yeux de Jack s'ouvrirent brusquement, un cri jaillissant de sa bouche.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

* * *

_-Jack !_

_-Docteur !_

Les yeux de Jack se révulsèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrant en grand.

_-Il risque la crise cardiaque ! Rose ! Le défibrillateur !_

La blonde se précipita pour saisir l'engin, alors que le Docteur se battait pour maintenir le capitaine sur le lit. Jurant, il se coucha sur lui, le recouvrant de son corps. Des attaches, il lui fallait..

Des attaches de cuir médicales apparurent à coté des poignets de Jack.

_Merci, ma belle,_ pensa-t-il en y plaçant de force un des poignets de son ami. Celui-ci hurla, se débattant un peu plus sous les yeux horrifiés de Rose.

_-Docteur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_-C'est la drogue, il est réveillé mais il.. a besoin.. d'un peu –_ le second poignet _– de temps !_

_-Il n'a pas besoin de temps, il a besoin d'un calmant !_

_-Il a eu assez de médicaments comme cela! Jack! Je suis là ! Jack ! Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité, vous êtes réveillé.._

Un cri s'échappa de la gorge du capitaine, le son viscéral glaçant le sang de ses amis. Ses yeux se fermèrent, alors qu'il retombait sur le lit, son souffle court.

_-Docteur ! Est-ce qu'il.._

_-Non, il respire,_ souffla ce dernier, rassuré.

_-Docteur, bordel de nom de Dieu! Vous deviez le calmer! Peut-être le guérir! Pas le rendre fou!_ hurla Rose, furieuse.

_-Je ne contrôle pas tout, Rose,_ pesta le Seigneur du temps._ Son esprit se bat pour revenir dans la réalité, sortir de ses cauchemars! _Il frissonna en repensant à ses derniers._ Et cela ne va pas être facile, croyez-moi._

La blonde fronça les sourcils, son inquiétude augmentant alors qu'elle le voyait détourner les yeux, une expression profondément triste sur le visage. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'interroger, un geignement se fit entendre du lit.

_-Jack,_ s'exclama-t-elle, courant vers lui.

_-Mal .._

_-Désolé,_ soupira le Docteur. _Vous allez avoir un mal de crâne d'enfer des heures._

_-Pas que .. la tête.. partout.. Oh, merde.._

Les lumières se baissèrent autour d'eux, en même temps que le Docteur saisissait un verre pour le remplir d'eau. Se penchant, il glissa sa main sous le crane de Jack, le soulevant légèrement pour l'aider à boire alors que Rose enlevait les attaches.

_-Je vous dirais bien bon retour parmi nous, mais je ne suis pas certain que vous apprécierez._

Jack attendit d'avoir bu deux autres verres entiers avant de rouler des yeux.

_-Clairement. Je ne .. Aie.. Ooh, ça va être long,_ râla-t-il en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller, sa main couvrant son visage. _Qu'est-ce qu'il.._

_-Longue histoire_, commenta le Docteur, incapable de cacher son soulagement. _Tout ce qui compte est que vous êtes réveillé._

_-Réveillé_ ? Jack cligna des yeux, regardant autour de lui. Son regard se posa sur Rose. _Je_ ..

Son sourire tomba.

_-Jack,_ souffla celle-ci en le prenant dans ses bras._ Tu nous as fait si peur !_

_-Je_ .. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, inspirant son odeur. _Désolé .._

_-Mais tu vas bien ! Tu es réveillé, tu vas guérir !_

_-Sûrement .. Je_.. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de reculer. _Je ne .. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Le cœur de Rose manqua un battement.

Jack les fixait, complètement perdu.

Elle tourna la tête vers le Docteur, qui se mordait la lèvre.

_-Jack, regardez-moi._

Celui-ci obéit, mais la méfiance soudaine dans son regard ne leur échappa pas.

_-Vous n'arrêtez pas de m'appeler ainsi, pourquoi ?_

_-Quoi ?_

Rose le fixa, ahurie.

_-Jack,_ lâcha le brun, agacé. _Vous m'appelez comme ça. Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que c'est ton nom !_

_-Ça l'est ?_ Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. _Ok._

_-Quoi ? Pourquoi.. Doc, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_

_-Jack. Regardez-moi,_ répéta ce dernier, sa voix beaucoup trop calme pour être rassurante. _Comment je m'appelle ?_

_-Docteur ? _Le soulagement de Rose disparut quand il ajouta : _Docteur qui ?_

Merde.

* * *

Il semblerait que la drogue avait fait plus de dégâts que prévu.

Rose avait manqué tomber dans l'hystérie en comprenant que Jack ne se souvenait pas d'eux.

Le Docteur n'en avait pas semblé surpris, expliquant que c'était une conséquence potentielle de la drogue. L'amnésie était un des effets secondaires possibles après une telle dose ingérée, un fait qui n'avait en rien calmé Rose.

Le fait que le jeune homme était tombé dans un profond mutisme n'aidait pas.

Jack n'avait pas confiance en eux, et ne faisait rien pour le cacher.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le Docteur ne lui faisait clairement pas davantage confiance.

Elle en aurait pleuré, si elle n'avait pas perdu toutes ses larmes ces derniers jours au chevet du brun.

Celui-ci était silencieux lorsqu'elle entra dans l'infirmerie, ses yeux rivés sur le Docteur en train de lire des scans.

_-Confirmé, _soupira ce dernier._ Votre cerveau est quasiment restauré, mais la zone dédié à la mémoire est.. Pour manque d'un meilleur mot, trouée._

_-Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour l'aider? _demanda désespérée Rose alors que Jack demeurait silencieux.

_-C'est compliqué.. Les souvenirs peuvent revenir d'eux-même, mais à quelle vitesse.. Tout dépend de lui,_ commenta amèrement le Docteur alors que le capitaine plissait les lèvres.

_-Quoi, lui ? Il faut qu'il récupère la mémoire !_

_-Ce n'est pas le problème, Rose._ Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, perdue._ Le problème, _énonça lentement le Seigneur du temps en venant se placer entre eux, _est que notre ami ici présent ne nous fait pas confiance._

_-Quoi_ ?

Un sourire froid apparut sur les lèvres de Jack. Rose sentit son ventre se tordre.

Ce n'était pas son ami.

_-Me blâmez-vous, docteur ?_

_-Non,_ commenta ce dernier, sa voix bien trop calme pour rassurer Rose. _Vous vous réveillez amnésique, avec des inconnus, dans un lieu étrange. Vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes, où vous êtes, et je suis quasiment certain que vos souvenirs datent de plusieurs mois avant votre arrivée._

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit.

_-Vous êtes brillant. Ce lieu.. est fascinant_, commenta-t-il en regardant autour de lui_. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre s'il s'agit d'un vaisseau ou d'un hôpital. Et si c'en est un, ce que vous faites ici, _ajouta-t-il en les regardant, ses sourcils froncés. _Vous êtes clairement médecin, mais votre tenue n'est pas conforme, et elle_.. Il désigna vaguement Rose de la main. _Qui est-ce, votre fille ?_

_-Jack_ !

Rose s'était détournée, horrifiée. Elle ferma les yeux, luttant contre ses larmes et la césure mentale qui risquait de la submerger.

_-Rose, peut-être voudrait-il mieux que.._

_-Non! Ne me dites pas quoi faire! Vous n'êtes pas mon père, quoiqu'il dise! Une semaine_! cria-t-elle en se retournant pour faire face à Jack, furieuse. _Une semaine que tu es dans ce lit! Malade ! Mourant! Drogué comme un chien! On t'a veillé, soigné ! On n'a quasiment pas dormi, pas mangé! Tu mourrais! Tout ça parce que tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu au lit!_

Le jeune homme la fixa, surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la blonde hausse le ton. Apparemment, il l'avait mal jugée. Le surplus d'informations était apprécié, cependant.

_-Drogué ?_

_-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? On était à ce festival ! Kula.. fn.._

_-Kulafnzkcopocla, _termina le Docteur à sa place.

Rose secoua la main, le faisant taire.

_-Tu as couché avec ce type! Et quand on est arrivé, il était mort, tu l'avais tué! Et tu avais disparu !_

Jack cligna des yeux.

_**Un corps chaud contre le sien. Des murs jaunes pâles.**_

_-Ils étaient à ta poursuite ! Tes anciens collègues !_

_**Un poignard s'enfonçant dans son épaule. La douleur, insupportable. Son esprit en feu.**_

_-Rose._

_-Tu .._

_-Rose! Arrêtez !_

Jack haletait, ses yeux écarquillés.

_-Je.. Je.._

_-C'est ok, Jack_, intervint le Docteur en s'asseyant à coté de lui, attrapant son bras. _Ce sont les souvenirs._

_-Je ne.. m'appelle pas.._

Un gémissement tomba de sa bouche, avant qu'il ne retombe sur le lit, inconscient.

_-Damn,_ soupira le Docteur. _J'aurai dû m'y attendre. Le choc._. Il le scanna de son tournevis, ses épaules se détendant lorsqu'il en lut les données._ Il va bien. Juste épuisé._

_-Bien ? Il est amnésique ! Et il est.._ Rose secoua la main._ Ce n'est pas Jack !_

_-Si, _confirma le Docteur en se tournant pour la regarder. _C'est lui. C'est juste.. l'homme qu'il était avant._

Rose frémit.

_-Avant ? Celui de l'Agence ?_

_-Peut-être.. Jack.. Quand je l'ai vu.. dans son esprit.. Il m'a dit de ne pas lui faire confiance quand il se réveillerait. Il avait peur de la version de lui-même qui apparaîtrait._

_-Mais il ne peut pas.. C'est Jack ! Il ne va pas nous attaquer ! Non?_ demanda-t-elle quand il ne répondit pas.

_-Je ne pense pas.. Mais je préférerai que vous gardiez vos distances. Ne soyez jamais seule avec._

Rose grimaça, mais hocha la tête. Elle avait le sentiment que les ennuis allaient recommencer, en trombe.

* * *

Lorsque Jack émergea des limbes du sommeil, deux heures plus tard, ce fut pour découvrir l'expression inquiète de Rose.

_-Rose ?_

_-Jack ?_

_-Rose, qu'est-ce que.. Aiiie .. Oh, la vache,_ pesta-t-il en se massant la tête.

_-Vous êtes réveillé_, commenta le Docteur en apparaissant de nulle part.

_-Clairement.._ Il grimaça lorsque le plus âgé le scanna._ Doc, arrêtez ça, ça fait mal à la tête._

_-Jack? _murmura Rose. _C'est toi ?_

_-Évidemment que c'est moi, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?_

_-Je .. Jack,_ s'exclama la blonde en lui sautant dessus, en pleurs.

_-Hé .. Je suis là, c'est bon,_ murmura celui-ci en lançant un regard décontenancé au Seigneur du temps.

Celui-ci lui rendit un sourire contrit.

_-Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme si j'allais vous mordre ?_

_-Tu .._

_-Rose. Il me semble que Jack guérira plus vite le ventre plein._

La voix du Docteur était gentille, mais ferme. Rose tressaillit, jetant un regard au capitaine avant de sortir. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

_-Sérieusement ? Ce n'est même pas discret. Je ne vais pas l'attaquer !_

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Doc ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous me faites peur !_

L'expression impénétrable de ce dernier se fissura légèrement, laissant apparaître son inquiétude.

_-Il se passe, mon garçon, que vous avez beaucoup à rattraper._

* * *

_-Fuck,_ soupira le capitaine en se frottant le crane.

_-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, oui,_ murmura le Docteur.

Il avait passé les dernières minutes à lui restituer le récit de ces derniers jours, de son agression à leur quête effrénée pour le retrouver, jusqu'à son délire sous médicaments. Il venait de terminer de raconter leur échange avec l'autre lui.

C'était comme – ironie du sort – se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Les souvenirs de Jack lui revenaient lentement, mais demeuraient flous, indistincts, comme s'il les regardait de l'autre coté d'un miroir.

_-Et j'ai été dans le coma.. trois jours ? Et après j'ai encore déliré trois autres jours ? Attendez, ça fait une semaine que.. Oooh, merde.. Je suis désolé.. _

_-En soi-même, une semaine est un miracle,_ commenta le Seigneur du temps en jouant avec son tournevis sonique._ Votre cerveau semble se réparer de lui-même, à présent que vous êtes éveillé. Un petit miracle dû à votre physiologie du 51ème siècle et la technologie du Tardis._

_-Combien de temps.._

_-Aucune idée. Au moins une autre semaine. Ne pensez même pas descendre du Tardis._

_-Je n'en ai.. aucune intention,_ marmonna Jack, avant de se frotter les yeux._ Pourquoi est-ce que.._

_-La fatigue est un effet secondaire à attendre lorsqu'on a passé une semaine à se battre contre une des pires drogues de ce quadrant. _

_-Ouais.. A propos.. _

Le Docteur frémit lorsque le regard de Jack se posa sur lui, perçant malgré sa fatigue.

_-Je suis désolé, _murmura-t-il, sans le regarder. _Je ne voulais pas entrer dans votre esprit, je .._

_-Doc. C'est ok. Ce n'était pas un viol. Je vous ai laissé entrer, je m'en souviens. Je ne vous blâme pas. Vous m'avez clairement sauvé_, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, ses yeux rivés sur ses mains.

_-Je sais, mais.. C'est votre esprit. Et vous n'étiez.. vous n'aviez aucun contrôle dessus. Et ce que j'ai vu _– Jack tressaillit – _était terriblement privé. Et vous n'auriez jamais voulu que je le sache. Je suis désolé._

Jack soupira.

_-Je sais, Docteur._ Il lui saisit gentiment la main, la pressant dans la sienne. _Je ne vous blâme pas_, répéta-t-il. _Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez, dans des circonstances.. particulièrement pourries. Je suis plus inquiet au sujet de.._

_-L'autre vous ?_

Jack hocha la tête, son regard sombre.

_-Je ne peux pas le placer au vu du peu d'informations qu'il a données, mais ma meilleure hypothèse serait l'Agence. Je .._ Il baissa les yeux, sa honte évidente_. Je suis désolé. Je .. Cet homme .. Ce n'est pas un homme bien, Doc._

_-Je n'ai pas peur de lui, capitaine,_ répliqua le plus âgé.

_-Vous devriez, Docteur, vous.._

Lorsque Jack resta silencieux, le Docteur releva la tête, pour le découvrir en train de jouer avec sa couverture.

_-Jack_ ?

Celui-ci sursauta.

_-Vous.. vous me parliez ?_

_-Je_ .. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils. _Jack. À quel point avez-vous mal à la tête ?_

Celui-ci se mordilla la lèvre.

_-.. beaucoup ?_

_-Et vous ne me le dites pas? _pesta le Seigneur du temps en se levant pour saisir un tube.

_-Je .. Je pensais.. que c'était normal.._

_-Tout dépend du niveau de douleur, capitaine ! Et on peut la diminuer ! Avalez ça,_ grogna-t-il en lui collant dans la main une pastille verte. _Tout de suite !_

Jack tressaillit mais obéit. Le Docteur le regarda inquiet ressombrer dans le sommeil, le nouveau pic de fièvre confirmé par un scan. Un mouvement au coin de son œil lui indiqua que Rose avait enfin passé la tête par la porte.

_-On écoute aux portes, Rose ?_

_-C'est le seul moyen pour que je sache ce qu'il se passe, vu que je dois en rester éloignée,_ marmonna-t-elle en posant son plateau de brioches et boissons diverses._ Il délire encore ?_

_-Il a un mal de tête terrible, et de la fièvre.. Je crains qu'il ne va alterner encore un certain temps_, marmonna le Seigneur du temps.

_-Combien de temps? _souffla Rose en regardant leur ami endormi.

_-Je ne sais pas_, murmura-t-il.

Le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait saisi de nouveau depuis le premier réveil erratique de Jack ne faisait qu'augmenter.

_-Docteur ? Il y a quelque chose.. quelque chose qu'il a dit.._ Le Seigneur du temps tourna la tête vers elle._ Il dit qu'il ne s'appelle pas Jack. Au début, je pensais qu'il ne se rappelait pas de son nom, mais après, il a insisté._

Le Docteur soupira. Rose le fixait, perdue et effrayée.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle était si innocente sur beaucoup de points. Elle n'aurait jamais pu envisager de mentir sur son nom.

_-Jack.. a eu beaucoup de vies. Peut-être qu'à ce stade de ses souvenirs, il porte un autre nom_, énonça-t-il simplement. _Cela ne signifie pas que ce n'est pas lui. S'il.. Si ce.. cet autre Jack, réapparaît, il faudra l'aider à se souvenir. Mais pas seule_, rappela-t-il.

La blonde secoua la tête.

_-Je sais.. Mais je n'arrive pas à penser qu'il nous attaquerait._

_-Allez vous reposer_, répondit-il, éludant sa réponse._ Profitez-en, le pire est passé._

_-Seulement si vous mangez quelque chose,_ répondit-elle taquine, avant de partir, un bâillement lui échappant sur le chemin.

Le Docteur la regarda faire en souriant, avant de soupirer et saisir un nouvel écran.

_-Montre-moi ce que tu as pour moi, vieille fille._

Sa gorge s'assécha.

Les neurones de la mémoire de Jack étaient en feu.

Le combat était loin d'être terminé.

* * *

**.. sinon c'est pas drôle!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38**

* * *

Rose manqua faire un bond en apercevant Jack de l'autre coté du couloir.

Est-ce qu'il était enfin sorti de l'infirmerie? Le Docteur ne lui avait rien dit. Peut-être n'en avait-il eu pas encore le temps.

Ou peut-être, pensa-t-elle, inquiète, Jack divaguait encore et errait dans le Tardis.

Et dans ce cas, à quelle version du capitaine aurait-elle droit ?

Son ami, ou l'homme étrange et agressif ?

_-Jack_ ?

Celui-ci se retourna brusquement, avant de sourire faiblement en l'apercevant.

_-Hey._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu.. Tu n'es pas à l'infirmerie ?_

_-Je .. J'aurai voulu .. me changer, _marmonna-t-il en désignant sa chemise de nuit. _Mais je.._ Il se gratte le crâne, et soupira._ Clairement, ma mémoire n'est pas entièrement restaurée, je n'arrive pas à trouver ma chambre._

Rose sourit à cela.

_-Oui, cela arrive. Les pièces changent souvent de place._

-.. _quoi_ ?

La blonde rit, avant de le prendre par le bras, l'entraînant avec elle.

_-Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, tu nous as fait peur hier ! Et tout le reste de la semaine,_ soupira-t-elle.

_-Apparemment .. Je suis désolé._

_-Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la drogue, et ceux qui t'ont attaqué, _pesta-t-elle en prenant un autre couloir.

Jack demeura silencieux après cela, sa fatigue évidente alors qu'ils marchaient. Son soulagement fut évident lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

_-Voilà_ ! Rose poussa le battant, révélant la chambre de son ami_. Comme tu l'avais laissée !_

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent légèrement, avant qu'il n'entre, regardant autour de lui.

_-C'est ma chambre ?_

_-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?_

_-Un peu.._ Il sourit, penaud._ Je me sens stupide, c'est ridicule. Je suis là depuis longtemps et je ne peux même pas me repérer dans ma propre chambre._

_-Heureusement que je suis là, alors, _répliqua Rose, taquine, en lui tapotant le bras, avant de se diriger vers une petite commode, l'ouvrant pour révéler des t-shirts. _Là. Et tes pantalons sont là,_ ajouta-t-elle en désignant un autre tiroir.

_-Merci,_ sourit Jack avant de retirer sa chemise de nuit d'un mouvement leste.

Rose se sentit virer au rouge pivoine.

Elle avait oublié que Jack était nu comme un ver en dessous.

Celui-ci croisa son regard, notant ses joues cramoisies. Il haussa un sourcil, avant de sourire grivoisement.

_-On aime ce qu'on voit, Rose ?_

_-Oh la ferme ! Habille-toi!_ pesta-t-elle en se retournant.

Jack rit, avant de choisir les premiers vêtements venus.

_-Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu n'es pas toujours si timide, _commenta-t-il en jouant de ses sourcils.

_-Jack !_

_-Aow, c'est ok, Rosie, je suis digne,_ répliqua-t-il, goguenard.

La blonde jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, avant de se retourner, soulagée. Le sourire de Jack augmenta lorsqu'elle le frappa au bras.

_-Goujat_ !

_-Toutes mes excuses,_ ronronna-t-il en caressant ses cheveux. _Peut-être pourrais-je me faire pardonner ?_

_-Oh, ne commence pas, _murmura-t-elle en le repoussant gentiment, ses sens toujours allumés à son grand désespoir après le spectacle involontaire auquel elle avait eu droit. _Je vais voir le Docteur._

_-Tu sais où me trouver_, commenta-t-il, la faisant rire.

Jack la regarda sortir un sourire aux lèvres, la porte se fermant derrière la blonde. Immédiatement, son sourire tomba, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers la commode. S'y précipitant, il en sortit une tenue de combat noire et les armes dissimulées en dessous. Sans jamais quitter la porte des yeux, il les enfila avec rapidité, avant de froncer les sourcils. Soulevant un pull, il sourit en découvrant un long manteau épais, et un képi bleu marine.

Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi tout cela était rangé au fond du meuble, et pourquoi il ne les portait plus, mais ce n'était pas la question.

La petite blonde était peut-être mignonne et complètement à son goût, et clairement aisée à manipuler, mais son ami.. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux en lui.

Peu importait comment il était arrivé ici. Il fallait qu'il parte.

Il devait retrouver l'Agence.


	39. Chapter 39

**"On dit à Rose de ne pas rester seule avec et elle reste seule avec, Rose dans toute sa splendeur"**

* * *

**Chapitre 39**

* * *

A quel point cet endroit était-il grand ?

Où qu'il aille, de nouveaux couloirs apparaissaient. Et si cela n'avait pas été stupide, il aurait été persuadé que des portes avaient disparu.

Où était-il tombé exactement ?

Et comment était-il arrivé ici en premier lieu ?

Rose avait parlé d'une attaque. Il avait perdu une partie de sa mémoire. Est-ce qu'une mission de l'Agence aurait mal tourné ? Cela ne l'aurait pas surpris, tiens. La gosse et son ami avaient mentionné plusieurs fois de la drogue.

Erk.

Il avait été drogué, au lit. De cela, il était certain. Il avait manqué y passer, et était resté délirant une semaine.

Et ces deux inconnus l'avaient soigné.

Il leur en était reconnaissant. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. La méfiance était ce qui le faisait survivre dans son métier, après tout.

Et il y avait quelque chose d'anormal ici.

Le Docteur..

Quelque chose émanait de cet homme.

Pourquoi est-ce que Rose l'appelait toujours par son titre et pas un prénom ?

En parlant de prénom, Jack était vraiment merdique. Il avait trouvé mieux comme infiltration.

Il fallait qu'il contacte l'Agence. Le seul problème était que pour une raison non identifiée, son stupide bracelet ne fonctionnait pas. Ou plutôt si, il fonctionnait, en fait, il n'y avait rien d'anormal avec, mais il ne voulait pas s'allumer.

Est-ce que quelque chose le bloquait ?

Pas de moyens de communication, pas de plan, aucune idée d'où il se trouvait..

Sa mauvaise humeur ne faisait qu'augmenter de seconde en seconde.

Où était la sortie, bordel ?!

_-Jack_ ?

Certaines choses semblaient avoir tendance à se répéter.

Un sourire aux lèvres, le brun se retourna, pour découvrir sans surprise une Rose confuse. Les sourcils de celle-ci allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux devant l'accoutrement de son ami : celui-ci n'avait plus porté son uniforme d'officier de 1941 depuis son arrivée, et était-ce sa tenue de combat de Taclos en dessous ?

Il perdait la tête. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu.. ? Pourquoi tu portes cela ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Ça ! Ta tenue de combat ! Ton uniforme de 1941.. C'est._. Elle grimaça_. Tu es sûr que ça va ?_

Le jeune homme pesta intérieurement. Apparemment, sa tenue n'était pas aussi discrète qu'il l'aurait voulu. Optant pour la nonchalance, il haussa les épaules, se rapprochant d'elle.

_-Je ne sais pas, ça me semblait.. adapté. Tu n'aimes pas ?_

_-Ce n'est pas la question, c'est juste.. Je déteste cette tenue_, plissa-t-elle le nez en montrant sa tenue de combat. _C'est .. moche, et c'est.. on dirait un soldat. _

_-Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?_

_-C'est .. bizarre. Jack, ça ne va pas, _fronça-t-elle les sourcils. _Il faut qu'on aille voir le Docteur, tu divagues._

_-Je crois, _répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, _que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop. Je vais bien, Rose. J'ai dormi une semaine, tu te rappelles ?_

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre en le voyant s'arrêter devant elle, charmant et suave comme à son habitude. L'inquiétude se mêlait à une irritation amusée devant le flirt éternel de son ami, son long manteau bleu de l'armée volant autour de lui.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Jack.

Est-ce que ses souvenirs se mélangeaient dans son esprit ?

_Ne restez pas seule avec._

L'avertissement du Docteur lui revint en mémoire.

Mais c'était Jack.

Il n'était pas dangereux.

_Son_ Jack n'était pas dangereux.

L'autre version, cependant, celle de l'Agence.. Celle de son passé.. Cet homme était froid et manipulateur. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait le revoir.

_-Je suis désolé, _murmura le capitaine en caressant ses cheveux, ses yeux bleus rivés dans les siens._ Je t'angoisse. Peut-être que prendre l'air me ferait du bien, tu ne crois pas ? Histoire de m'aérer l'esprit, _commenta-t-il, ses doigts jouant avec ses boucles blondes.

Rose déglutit, avant d'hocher la tête.

Leur contact visuel s'intensifiant de seconde en seconde.

Était-ce une impression ou le visage de Jack se rapprochait du sien ?

Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point son odeur était intoxicante.

Ou plutôt, si, elle le savait exactement, et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle essayait de limiter ce type de contact.

Un feu brutal s'était allumé dans son ventre, et augmentait avec violence, envahissant son torse et ses joues.

Le sourire de Jack s'agrandit, alors que sa main venait envelopper sa joue, la caressant gentiment.

Avant que Rose ne le réalise, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes.

En une seconde, l'incendie explosa pour venir saisir tout son corps.

Un long gémissement lui échappa, sa bouche s'ouvrant immédiatement pour lui répondre, le désir ardent qui la brûlait depuis des mois prenant le pas sur le choc initial. Sa langue rencontra la sienne, un duel féroce s'engageant alors que ses mains venaient saisir son long manteau.

Contre elle, Jack laissa s'échapper un long râle, ses doigts agrippant plus fort son visage alors que sa main libre attrapait sa taille, la poussant contre lui.

Instinctivement, leurs corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre, leur union évidente après des mois d'ignorance mutuelle.

Jack ne se souvenait peut-être pas, mais ses hormones, si.

Rose savait pertinemment que c'était une erreur, mais elle était trop perdue dans son désir pour reculer.

Ce fut le grondement sauvage derrière elle et l'explosion soudaine de la lumière au plafond qui la fit réagir, son souffle rauque alors qu'elle sursautait, tournant la tête.

Le Docteur les fixait, sa fureur évidente.

Dans sa main, son tournevis sonique pointé sur eux, les menaçant.

_-Reculez !_

_-Que.._

Rose n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase.

Une seconde elle découvrait le visage furieux du Seigneur du temps, la suivante elle se retrouvait plaqué contre un énorme torse, une main enveloppant sa gorge alors que quelque chose de froid était plaqué contre son front.

_-Rose !_

_-Docteur !_

_-Rose ! Lâchez-la !_

_-Faites-moi sortir d'ici, et elle vous sera rendue indemne._

La voix de Jack était froide.

Un sentiment abject de peur saisit la blonde, retournant son ventre en même temps que son sang se glaçait.

Ce n'était pas son Jack.

Cela ne l'avait pas été tout le long.

Il n'était pas perdu, ou hagard.

Il l'avait manipulée, comme il avait prévu de le faire lorsqu'elle l'avait emmené dans sa chambre.

Et elle n'avait rien vu.

Le Docteur l'avait prévenue, mais elle n'avait pas pu y croire.

Et maintenant, il la tenait en otage.

Un hoquet désespéré lui échappa, avant qu'elle ne tente de bouger. Le bras autour de sa gorge se resserra instantanément, le pistolet se pressant un peu plus fort sur sa tempe.

_-Tss tss tss.. Tu me sembles plus maligne que cela._

Sa voix était si froide.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

C'était un cauchemar.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Ce n'était pas son Jack.

Son Jack, leur Jack, Jack était drôle, suave, taquin, courageux, charmeur à en devenir insupportable. Il lui masserait les pieds après une longue course-poursuite et la tiendrait dans ses bras quand elle finirait par craquer après une aventure horrible. Il cuisinait comme un pied, mais chantait comme un dieu. Et plus que tout, il était si, si gentil.

Il ne pouvait pas être cet homme.

Le pistolet sur sa tempe disait le contraire.

Lui rappelant toutes ses questions sur le passé sombre de son ami.

_-J.. Jack.._

_-Tu sais, tu répètes ce nom, mais ce n'est pas le mien,_ commenta-t-il froidement.

_-Si ! C'est comme cela que tu t'appelles !_

_-Si cela t'amuse, _murmura-t-il, ses yeux rivés sur le Docteur. _Je ne suis pas le seul à mentir sur mon nom ici. Docteur ? Docteur qui ? Personne ne s'appelle juste par un titre. _

_-Je ne suis pas personne,_ répliqua ce dernier, sa voix tout aussi froide.

_-Clairement.. Vous m'avez emprisonné ici, et il n'y a aucun moyen pour moi d'en sortir. Où que j'aille, les portes disparaissent. J'ai cru devenir fou au début, mais j'imagine qu'il y a une explication logique à cela._

_-Il y en a une, oui_, murmura le Docteur. _Mais vous ne la croiriez pas._

Le Tardis tentait d'empêcher Jack de partir. Sa belle l'avait avertie du danger dans lequel était tombée Rose alors qu'il courrait dans son vaisseau, à la recherche de son patient disparu.

_-Peu importe.. Vous êtes là, maintenant, alors vous allez me faire sortir d'ici, _commenta son compagnon amnésique._ L'Agence me retrouvera une fois dehors._

Un cri échappa à Rose alors que le Docteur plissait le nez.

S'ils avaient douté de quelle époque venait ce Jack, ils venaient de recevoir la dernière preuve nécessaire.

_-Si l'Agence vous retrouve, vous êtes mort._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Vous en avez claqué la porte, Jack. Ils vous ont volé deux ans de souvenirs._

_-Et maintenant vous racontez n'importe quoi pour me faire douter, _grogna l'ancien agent, avant d'appuyer sur la gorge de la blonde, la faisant gémir.

_-Je ne mens pas ! Vous pensez vraiment que je serai stupide à ce point ? Que je la mettrai en danger ?_ La voix du Docteur s'était teintée de désespoir._ Regardez-moi !_

Jack le dévisagea plus intensément, notant sa posture tendue et combien il prenait soin de demeurer à distance.

_-Prouvez-le._

Il avait peur. Derrière sa violence, le Docteur pouvait percevoir ce que l'homme en face de lui tentait de dissimuler.

Le brun était terrifié.

Perdu et amnésique dans un environnement inconnu, des souvenirs contradictoires et un duo étrange prétendant l'aider après qu'il ait été drogué.

Ses épaules s'affalèrent, en même temps qu'il baissait le bras, rangeant son tournevis sonique dans sa poche. Les yeux de Jack ne le quittèrent jamais, les doigts autour de la gorge de Rose se contractant.

_-Ok._

Parlementer. Il savait faire. Il était doué à cela. Il n'arrêtait pas de le faire, et la moitié du temps pour sauver ses compagnons.

Il pouvait le faire.

Le fait que ce soit Jack en face de lui n'y changeait rien.

Cela changeait tout.

Il était émotionnellement compromis.

Sa terreur pour Rose l'empêchait de penser correctement.

Jack .. Jack n'était pas un ennemi. Jack était son compagnon, son ami. Il était amnésique. Il ne devait pas le blâmer pour ses réactions.

Il ne le blâmait pas.

Le seul à blâmer ici était lui. Il aurait dû arriver plus tôt. Comprendre plus vite que le cerveau de son ami était endommagé au point qu'il ne pouvait plus lui faire temporairement confiance. La drogue avait fait son travail.

_-Vous êtes sur mon vaisseau. Vous avez raison, nous ne sommes pas de l'armée, ou l'Agence, ou n'importe quelle organisation. Juste deux voyageurs._

Sa voix était tendue, ses poings serrés alors qu'il parlait. Face à lui, Jack l'écoutait avec attention, son emprise sur Rose toujours aussi forte. La blonde tremblait, sa respiration hachée alors qu'elle tentait de retrouver son calme.

_-Tout ce que l'on vous a dit est vrai, vous avez été drogué il y a une semaine, et vous avez manqué mourir. Et vous.. Vous m'aviez averti, quand je suis entré dans votre esprit, que vous risquiez d'être agressif, et dangereux._

C'était une carte à risque qu'il venait de lancer, il le savait. Comme prévu, les yeux de Jack se plissèrent.

_-Mon esprit ? Je ne vous aurai jamais laissé rentrer dedans !_

_-Vous n'étiez pas exactement en état de me rejeter, mais je n'y suis pas entré en force. Vous m'avez ouvert la porte,_ répliqua le Docteur._ Votre inconscient savait qui j'étais, et m'a fait confiance._

_-Imaginons que je vous crois, _siffla le capitaine. _Pourquoi êtes-vous entré dans mon esprit ?_

_-La drogue_, expliqua tendu le Seigneur du temps._ Elle avait fait des ravages sur votre cerveau, vous déliriez constamment_. _Rose,_ expliqua-t-il, les yeux de Jack se baissant un instant vers la blonde en larmes, _Rose pensait que vous étiez coincé dans un état cauchemardesque. Il fallait que je rentre pour vous en sortir._

C'était trop développé pour être un mensonge. Il était un expert en manipulation, et il ne voyait aucune faille dans cette histoire. L'homme en face de lui était terrifié pour son amie, et jouait clairement cartes sur table avec lui.

Il avait été drogué au point de perdre tout contact avec la réalité ?

_-Qui?_ murmura-t-il_. Qui m'a attaqué ?_

Il avait commencé à l'atteindre. Sa voix s'était tendue, ses doigts se contractant légèrement sur son arme.

_-L'Agence_ ! Rose avait crié, furieuse et désespérée._ Je te l'ai dit ! On était à ce festival, et tu as flashé sur quelqu'un, mais c'était un informateur de l'Agence, et il t'a drogué !_

_-Vous mentez ! L'Agence ne m'attaquerait pas ! Pourquoi.._

_**Une lame s'enfonçant dans son épaule. Un visage haineux en face du sien.**_

Il avait tressailli, le geste n'échappant pas au Docteur.

_-Vous les avez quittés, Jack, vous nous l'avez raconté, ils vous ont volé deux ans de souvenirs!_

_**Votre ami ici ne me fait pas confiance. Et pour ce que j'en sais.. il a raison.**_

Sa voix.

Mais il ne se souvenait pas.

_-Deux ans de souvenirs ? C'est absurde !_ Il avait crié, son arme s'abaissant jusqu'à la joue de Rose, alors qu'il luttait pour rester droit. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient fait cela ?_

_-Je ne sais pas ! Vous ne le savez pas vous-même ! Vous vous souvenez ? Vous tremblez ! Jack!_ La voix du Docteur s'était faite désespérée. _Concentrez-vous_ !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, son mal de crâne devenant de pire en pire au fur et à mesure des secondes.

_-Qu'est-ce que.. Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? _s'exclama Rose.

_-Je ne sais pas, il souffre.. Jack, ne résistez pas ! Il faut que vous retrouviez la mémoire !_

_-Restez où vous êtes, _gronda ce dernier, un clic terrifiant leur indiquant que la sécurité du pistolet avait été retirée. _Je ne sais pas où je suis, ma mémoire est déchiquetée, l'Agence m'a potentiellement trahi.._ Un rire sans joie lui échappa._ Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire._

_-Je le sais._

La voix du Docteur s'était adoucie en même temps que son expression.

Il s'y était pris de la mauvaise manière.

Confronter, au lieu d'apaiser.

Il était un abruti, parfois. Neuf cents ans de vie, tu parles.

_-Vous allez m'écouter._

_-Pourquoi je ferais cela?_ s'exclama désespéré le jeune homme.

_-Parce que vous le faites déjà. Parce que je vous ai soigné. Parce que sans nous vous seriez mort d'overdose, dans une rue sale et humide._ Sa voix se brisa. _Parce que vous êtes mon ami, et que je n'arrêterai pas tant que vous serez tous les deux en sécurité, alors vous pouvez tout autant lâcher votre arme, vous ne partirez pas d'ici._

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix.

Quelque chose qui le fit s'immobiliser.

Une nouvelle fois, le regard de Jack croisa celui du plus âgé.

Ce qu'il y lut manqua le faire défaillir.

La peur. L'angoisse. La tristesse. La colère. Pas contre lui, réalisa le malade brutalement. Contre lui-même, pour ne pas réussir à l'aider et le convaincre.

Cet homme voulait vraiment l'aider. Il ne mentait pas.

_-Pourquoi.. Pourquoi est-ce que l'Agence m'a attaqué ? Pourquoi m'auraient-ils volé mes souvenirs ? Je travaille pour eux ! Je .. C'est ma famille !_

Le Docteur et Rose sentirent leurs cœurs s'ouvrir à cette dernière phrase. Le désespoir de Jack était évident, sa souffrance celle d'un enfant trahi par ses parents.

Rose n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Jack souffrait de cette situation. Elle comprenait sa rage d'avoir perdu ses souvenirs, c'était évident, mais elle n'avait jamais considéré l'Agence comme sa famille, simplement comme ses patrons.

Apparemment, elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle le pensait.

_-Je ne sais pas, Jack. Vous ne savez pas. Je suis désolé. Vos souvenirs sont partis pour toujours_, murmura le Docteur.

_**Un vaisseau minuscule. Un panel de boutons devant lui. Ses doigts bougent à toute vitesse, son inquiétude le saisissant au cœur. Il a merdé. Il ne sait plus pourquoi, mais il a fait une erreur, terrible.**_

_**-Donc, vous étiez un agent du temps, et maintenant vous essayez de les escroquer ?**_

_**Rose. Derrière lui. Sa voix curieuse et quelque peu perdue. Il continue à manipuler les boutons et leviers devant lui, ses yeux rivés sur son travail alors qu'un sentiment de rage le prend à la gorge.**_

_**-Si cela peut aider, ce n'était pas pour l'argent, s'entend-il dire.**_

_**-Pour quoi, alors ?**_

_**Il se retourne brusquement, sa mauvaise humeur augmentant alors qu'il leur fait face. Le Docteur est là aussi, l'étudiant avec méfiance d'un coin de son vaisseau. Chula. Un vaisseau Chula. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-dedans ?**_

_**-Je me suis réveillé, un jour où je travaillais pour eux, s'entend-il expliquer. J'ai découvert qu'ils m'avaient volé deux ans de souvenirs. J'aimerai les récupérer.**_

Comment .. Non..

Il était tombé sur le sol, ses mains agrippant son crâne.

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

C'était impossible.

Deux bras vinrent s'envelopper autour de lui, le poussant contre un torse large alors qu'il haletait.

_-C'est ok, garçon. C'est ok. Je suis là. Ne luttez pas, laissez-vous aller._

Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il agrippait le bras contre lui.

Il avait si mal.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Où était-il ?

Ses yeux roulèrent en arrière alors qu'il se laissait sombrer dans les ténèbres, succombant à la douleur infernale.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40**

* * *

_-John_ !

_Son partenaire était tombé au sol, un cri de douleur lui échappant. Derrière lui, le soldat avait levé son arme, son doigt pressant la gâchette._

_Un rayon jaillit du sol, le tir frappant en pleine tête leur poursuivant qui s'effondra dans la terre. Jack se laissa tomber à côté du blond, hors d'haleine. Celui-ci roula des yeux, le repoussant en même temps qu'il rangeait son arme._

_-Je vais bien, abruti. Merci pour ton aide._

_-Ne bouge pas, siffla-t-il, le maintenant au sol pour pouvoir examiner sa jambe tranquillement, le son des explosions et tirs vrillant leurs oreilles._

_-Il faut qu'on bouge, on n'a pas le temps de.._

_-J'ai dit, ne bouge pas !_

_John roula des yeux, mais se laissa faire. Avec le temps, il s'était habitué au caractère surprotecteur de son partenaire. Celui-ci lui décocha un regard noir, auquel il répondit en souriant, amusé._

_-Tu es pire qu'une mère louve, tu sais ?_

_-C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie, répliqua sèchement son amant. Avec tes réflexes de survie, tu ne tiendrais pas seul une heure._

_-Oh, méchant.. Bisou, bouda le blessé._

_Son compagnon le frappa à l'épaule, avant d'attraper ses cheveux et le pousser vers lui, l'embrassant brutalement. John grogna, attrapant son épaule pour le rapprocher de lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, l'expression noire du plus âgé n'avait pas disparu. Fronçant les sourcils, il caressa sa joue._

_-Je vais bien, abruti, j'ai dit._

_L'autre homme ne répondit pas, l'aidant à se relever, son bras enroulé autour de sa taille._

_-Le point de rendez-vous est à vingt minutes à pied. Sers les dents. Je ne te porte pas._

* * *

_-Je vous jure! Des gardes dans toute la pièce, leurs lasers sur moi.. J'ai à peine eu le temps de sauter par la fenêtre avant qu'ils ne me tirent dessus. J'ai su tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas quand je suis tombé dans le buisson, ça me grattait de partout.. L'un de ces abrutis avait mal réglé son faisceau, son arme était en mode désintégrateur au lieu d'assommer! Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à m'enfuir nu dans les jardins du palais, conclut le capitaine, affalé contre sa chaise, son verre à la main._

_-Pourquoi est-ce que toutes tes histoires finissent toujours par toi nu? hoqueta Rose entre deux fous rires._

_-Le talent, Rosie, le talent, répliqua Jack avec un sourire grivois._

_-J'aurai aimé vous voir courir, cela devait être un spectacle, avec tous les gardes à vos trousses, commenta le Docteur d'un ton plat._

_Le sourire de Jack augmenta._

_-Vous auriez pu mater tout le long.. Je savais qu'il y avait un coquin caché sous cette armure sévère._

_-Vous gagneriez à fouiller, répliqua son ami en esquissant un des larges sourires dont il avait le secret._

_-Est-ce une proposition? demanda Jack en se penchant._

_-Offrez-moi un verre, d'abord, rétorqua le Seigneur du temps, sans jamais cesser de sourire._

_-Tant de travail, fit semblant de se plaindre le jeune homme._

_ Combien de fois avaient-ils échangé ces piques? C'était presque devenu un rituel à chaque fois qu'ils allaient prendre un verre à terre._

_-Tout de suite on fuit.. Vous n'êtes bien qu'un beau parleur._

_-Personne ne s'est jamais plaint de ma langue, commenta doctement Jack._

_ Rose s'étouffa dans son verre, une rougeur soudaine envahissant ses joues et la pointe de ses oreilles._

* * *

Son cerveau était en feu.

Les flashs se suivaient, contradictoires et violents.

L'Agence se mêlait au Tardis.

Qui était-il ?

* * *

_-Tu dois aller voir le médecin !_

_-Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il._

_-Bien sûr que si ! Ne sois pas débile !_

_Face à lui, John le fixait, blême. Il secoua la tête, se recroquevillant davantage sous ses couvertures._

_-Tu ne peux pas.. Tu as besoin.._

_-Tu sais ce qu'il se passera s'ils le découvrent. Un officier ne peut pas.. -Sa voix se brisa- Je t'en prie, ne leur dis rien._

_Un cri de rage fut la seule réponse qu'il eut. Presque immédiatement, le son d'une assiette s'écrasant contre un mur suivit, la respiration rauque de John le seul son restant. Il l'ignora, se roulant en boule, ses yeux clos pour tenter d'effacer ses flashs._

_En vain._

_Derrière lui, le son de chaussures qu'on retire, les pas feutrés de son partenaire s'arrêtant au pied du lit. John sembla hésiter un instant, avant de siffler et relever la couverture, se glissant dans le lit. Son bras s'enveloppa autour de sa hanche, son corps se collant au sien de derrière._

_-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, sa voix tremblante. Je suis désolé, je.. C'est ma faute.._

_Il secoua la tête, se retournant pour lui faire face._

_-Tu sais bien que non._

_Les lèvres chaudes de son compagnon se posèrent sur les siennes, brûlantes et désespérées. Il frémit, mais ne le repoussa pas, attrapant ses bras alors que John se glissait par dessus lui._

* * *

C'était son pire souvenir de l'Agence.

Son viol.

Cela ne s'était plus jamais reproduit.

Il n'avait plus jamais été le même après cela.

Il était déjà connu pour sa rudesse dans ses missions auparavant, mais ce n'était rien comparé à après. Si ses supérieurs s'étaient interrogés, ils avaient eu l'intelligence de ne rien demander.

_**Il est indiqué ici des lésions internes anales qui semblent avoir mal été traitées. Bordel, Harkness, je me moque de ce que vous faites, mais allez-y doucement.**_

Le Docteur l'avait soigné.

Depuis combien de temps le connaissait-il pour l'avoir laissé faire ? Pire, pour lui avoir raconté ?

Flash après flash, sa mémoire se reconstituait.

Jack se souvenait.

Les rires. Courir. Le sourire fier du Docteur lorsqu'il faisait une hypothèse juste. Leur drague incessante. Les cheveux blonds de Rose. Leur danse sur son vaisseau devant Big Ben. Leur attirance mutuelle dès leur rencontre.

Ils étaient ses amis.

Ils l'avaient sauvé, et accueilli, quand il ne méritait rien. Ils lui avaient donné un foyer. Une famille.

L'Agence avait été sa famille. Mais l'Agence l'avait trahi.

Jack se souvenait.

* * *

_-Tu ne peux pas faire cela !_

_Un rire sans joie lui échappa._

_-Tu crois que cela me fait plaisir ?_

_-Tu es fou ! Ils te tueront !_

_-Ils m'ont déjà tué, John. Ils m'ont volé ma mémoire._

_Assis en haut d'une falaise, les pieds pendant dans le vide, l'agent fixait l'océan, son regard perdu dans le lointain. À coté de lui, son partenaire tournait en rond, agité._

_-Cela ne peut pas être eux !_

_-Qui d'autre ? Tu es plus intelligent que cela, John, commenta-t-il amèrement. Tu sais que cela ne peut être qu'eux._

_Le blond le fixa, ses jeunes yeux perdus. Il ne pouvait pas croire que l'Agence ait pu trahir son ami ainsi, c'était évident._

_Il ne le blâmait pas._

_Il arrivait à peine à y croire lui-même._

_Le trou dans son cerveau racontait une autre histoire, cependant._

_-Ne me laisse pas._

_Il ferma les yeux._

_La voix de John s'était faite suppliante._

_Celui-ci s'accroupit à coté de lui, l'attrapant par le bras._

_-Je ne peux pas.. je ne peux pas faire cela sans toi.._

_-Bien sûr que si, murmura-t-il en caressant son visage. Tu es brillant. Tu t'en sortiras parfaitement. On s'est formé ensemble, tu te rappelles ?_

_-Je ne veux pas le faire sans toi !_

_Son cœur se brisa._

_Parfois, il oubliait combien le blond était encore jeune._

_-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas rester, pas après cela.. Il faut que je retrouve mes souvenirs, tu comprends ?_

_John hocha la tête, les larmes luisant au coin de ses yeux bleus._

_-Je.. je sais.. Laisse-moi venir avec toi._

_-Même pas en rêve, grogna-t-il. J'ai déjà peu de chances de m'en sortir seul, mais à deux? Je ne te mettrais pas davantage en danger._

_Le blond eut un rire sans joie._

_-Tu m'abandonnes.. Qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire de mourir.. Tu me laisses seul dans ce trou à rats._

_-Viens là, murmura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui. _

_John siffla, le repoussant avant de le frapper au visage. _

_-Je ne suis pas une poupée ! Pour qui me prends-tu !_

_-Pour le meilleur avec moi, sourit-il, amusé. Tu es à moitié dégénéré, tu as plus d'addictions que toute l'Agence réunie, mais tu es le meilleur._

_John renifla, son expression dédaigneuse._

_-Pas mon problème s'ils ne savent pas profiter de la vie. Tu vas vraiment partir, hein?murmura-t-il, son regard brisé._

_-Je n'ai pas le choix.. Viens là, souffla-t-il, et cette fois John ne le repoussa pas, posant son front contre le sien alors que Jack le serrait contre lui. Prend soin de toi, débile._

_Celui-ci ne répondit pas, agrippant son visage pour l'embrasser désespéramment._

* * *

Il était parti juste après. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé à John. Il lui faisait confiance pour se protéger, mais seul contre tous après sa disparition, cela avait dû être l'enfer.

Jack avait été trop perdu dans son propre enfer personnel pour réussir à s'en soucier.

On ne disparaissait pas de l'Agence en claquant des doigts.

Il avait dû se terrer dans les lieux les plus obscurs qu'il connaissait.

1941 avait été le dernier d'entre eux.

À cette époque, il était résigné à son sort.

Lorsque Rose était apparue en haut de son ballon, il avait ri, sachant désespéramment que la sauver l'envoyait à sa perte si elle était bel et bien un agent du temps, mais il s'en moquait.

Rose n'avait pas été un Agent du temps.

Rose avait été l'instrument qui l'avait sauvé de lui-même.

* * *

_-Garde les yeux fermés !_

_-Jack! s'exclama la jeune femme en riant, sa main fermement enfermée dans celle de son ami._

_-Encore un peu.. On y est presque.. Voilà._

_ Se plaçant derrière elle, le capitaine retira le bandeau qui recouvrait les yeux de la blonde. Le souffle de celle-ci se coupa en découvrant le spectacle qui lui faisait face: Jack l'avait emmenée sur un des toits de Praxus IV, la capitale de la planète où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Les lumières de la cité étincelaient devant eux, contrepoints lumineux à l'obscurité de la nuit. D'où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient voir le dôme qui recouvrait la ville, la protégeant de toute attaque._

_-C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle._

_-Pas autant que toi, chuchota-t-il en déposant un baiser dans sa nuque, ses mains enroulées autour de sa taille._

_ Rose ferma les yeux, enivrée par l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui. Phéromones du 51ème siècle, qu'il ne cessait de lui répéter. Elle allait finir par le croire: elle n'avait jamais été aussi addict à une odeur._

_-N'est-ce pas magnifique? fit-il à voix basse, sa bouche posée à côté de son oreille. Toi et moi, dominant la ville de nuit. Maîtres du monde de cette partie de l'univers._

_Rose explosa de rire._

_-Admirant leur royaume depuis les hauteurs de leur palais, ajouta-t-elle en rentrant dans son jeu._

_-Le roi et la reine d'un monde solitaire.._

_-Qu'est-ce que cela fait du Docteur ?_

_-Le chien ?_

_ Le fou rire de la jeune femme résonna longtemps sur le toit. Jack la fixa avec adoration: qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel trésor? Il ne savait pas quel dieu de quelle constellation il devait remercier pour sa chance, et c'était bien dommage: il aurait déposé quantité d'offrandes dans son temple._

_ Ses mains glissèrent sur le ventre de la blonde alors qu'il se pressait plus fort contre elle. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, le laissant faire sans le repousser comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal. Personne ne pouvait les voir, personne n'était présent._

_ Ils étaient seuls, coupés du reste de l'univers._

_Était-ce mal de s'accorder un plaisir dont elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne se reproduirait jamais ?_

_-Viens, murmura-t-il en la saisissant par la main, l'entraînant vers une petite table qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée à son entrée, trop obnubilée par la vue._

_ La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant une bouteille de champagne et deux verres. Elle ne put contenir son sourire lorsque Jack fit apparaître une petite télécommande, les premières notes de Glenn Miller commençant presque immédiatement à résonner dans le silence._

_-Tu te souviens, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il posait ses mains sur sa taille, l'attirant contre lui._

_-Comment oublier ? Notre première danse, en plein Blitz, au son des bombes._

_Rose rit._

_-Tu voulais me séduire pour m'escroquer._

_-C'est dur! J'aime me considérer comme un criminel, rétorqua-t-il, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux._

_Sa compagne lui lança un regard espiègle._

_-J'imagine bien, répondit-elle, répétant à son tour les mots de cette nuit._

_ Cette fois, cependant, il n'y eut pas de bombes, ni d'enfant à masque. Rien ne vint les stopper, les mains de Jack se perdant dans le dos de la blonde, les yeux de celles-ci se fermant alors qu'elle inspirait l'odeur du jeune homme._

_ Leur attirance mutuelle reconnue silencieusement._

_ Ce n'était qu'une danse._

_ Une nuit._

_ Demain, rien de tout cela ne serait évoqué au petit-déjeuner. Le duo reprendrait sa vie habituelle de voyages et courses-poursuites._

_ Pour le moment, cependant, cette nuit était à eux._

_ Et lorsque Jack commença à la faire danser, l'univers entier n'aurait pu les arrêter._


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41**

* * *

Jack ouvrit les yeux.

La lumière froide de l'infirmerie le força à les plisser.

Il semblait qu'il y passait sa vie.

Un mouvement au coin de son œil lui indiqua la présence du Docteur, penché sur une des machines.

Le siège à coté de son lit était vide.

Jack ferma les yeux.

_-Où est-elle ?_

Le Seigneur du temps tourna la tête, son soulagement disparaissant devant l'expression de son compagnon.

_-Dans sa chambre, _murmura-t-il.

Jack hocha la tête, avant d'essayer de se tourner sur le coté.. pour se découvrir attaché. Il baissa les yeux, découvrant des attaches en cuir terriblement familières autour de ses poignets.

_-Je suis désolé, _murmura son ami en venant se placer à coté de lui. _Je n'ai pas eu le choix._

_-Je sais, _souffla-t-il.

_-Vous êtes vous ? _Jack hocha silencieusement la tête, son expression vide._ Je vais avoir besoin de davantage de preuves que cela, capitaine._

Le jeune homme détourna le regard.

_-Pourquoi ne regardez-vous pas par vous-même ?_

La mâchoire du Seigneur du temps se contracta.

_-Je ne suis pas l'Agence, Jack._

_-Dommage_, marmonna-t-il. _J'aurai su comment réagir._

Les cœurs du Docteur se brisèrent.

_-Je suis désolé.. J'aurai dû voir que vous n'étiez pas vous-même._

_-Il n'y a rien à culpabiliser, Docteur. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Vous m'avez soigné._

La voix du jeune homme était plate et détachée, son regard vide.

Le Docteur avait envie d'hurler.

Il n'avait aucun doute que la personne devant lui était bel et bien son ami, mais il devait s'en assurer.

Jack ne réagit pas lorsqu'il posa ses doigts sur ses tempes, fermant les yeux.

Là où se tenait auparavant un champ de ruines détruit, une immense cité blanche lui faisait à présence face.

L'esprit de Jack était réparé.

Il aurait dû en être soulagé.

Mais le regard vide du jeune homme quand il émergea lui contait une tout autre histoire.

_-Jack,_ murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à coté de lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne._ Ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous aviez peur. Vous étiez perdu._

_-Je l'ai agressée._

La réponse avait été froide et tranchante, l'écœurement évident. Le Docteur tressaillit.

_-Je l'ai agressée, Docteur. Je l'ai prise en otage. Je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas me voir. Je n'ai aucune envie de me voir._

_-Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, capitaine._

_-Non_ ? Jack souleva ses poignets, montrant ses attaches._ Mais vous ne me faites pas confiance._ Le Seigneur du temps détourna les yeux. _Je ne vous blâme pas. Vous ne savez pas si je dis la vérité. Mais ne me mentez pas._

_-Je vous crois, Jack. _Le Docteur planta son regard dans le sien, son expression à la fois irritée et attristée. _Je sais que c'est vous. Votre esprit est réparé. J'ai simplement besoin de savoir que vous ne vous enfuirez pas si je les enlève,_ expliqua-t-il en montrant les attaches.

_-Donc c'est à mon tour d'être otage ? Génial_, commenta amèrement le jeune homme. _Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas partir ? Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici._

_-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Vous êtes un membre de mon vaisseau !_

_-Et j'ai tout détruit ! J'ai agressé Rose, je l'ai terrifiée au point qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir, elle préfère se cacher dans le couloir pour nous écouter !_

Un hoquet derrière la porte se fit entendre, avant que le son d'une course ne monte du couloir. Jack secoua la tête, son chagrin évident.

_-Je ne vous promets rien, Doc,_ murmura-t-il._ Je ne vous mettrai pas de bâton dans les roues, je sais que je dois rester ici pour être étudié encore des jours. Faites votre travail, mais.. Sinon.. Laissez-moi._

Il détourna la tête, et le Docteur sut que c'était le signal pour la fin de leur conversation. Soupirant, il se pencha, détachant les lanières autour des poignets du jeune homme.

_-Je ne vous abandonnerai pas, capitaine. Vous êtes mon ami. Mon compagnon. C'est mon job de prendre soin de vous, tout autant que de Rose._

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, son regard perdu dans le vide. Le plus âgé secoua la tête, avant de poser un pichet et un verre à coté de son lit.

_-Vous avez intérêt à vous nourrir correctement. Vous êtes resté évanoui neuf heures, et votre seule nourriture avant cela a été intraveineuse pendant une semaine. Si vous comptez remarcher seul, il va falloir me vider plusieurs assiettes._

* * *

Jack vida plusieurs assiettes.

Sans surprise, il était affamé.

Le Docteur ne fut pas surpris de le voir dormir des heures. Son esprit avait besoin de calme après l'ouragan qui l'avait secoué des jours.

Il ne fut pas surpris non plus lorsque Rose demeura éloignée de l'infirmerie.

La blonde s'était retranchée dans sa chambre depuis son agression.

Elle l'avait écouté lui donner des nouvelles de Jack sans un mot, son visage fermé, avant de se détourner.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'était pas parvenu à briser le mur derrière lequel elle s'était enfermée.

De elle ou de Jack, il ne savait pas lequel le rendrait fou le premier.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle avait toutes les raisons d'être terrifiée et furieuse. La séquence que leur avait offerte le capitaine dans le couloir aurait fait faire des cauchemars à tout le monde. Mais Rose, Rose avait été celle prise en otage. Elle avait été celle manipulée, séduite, employée. Elle avait beau savoir que ce Jack avait perdu la mémoire, elle ne pouvait pas simplement pardonner.

Rose avait toujours su que leur ami possédait une face sombre, mais elle ne l'avait jamais réellement vue.

Cette fois, il lui avait été impossible de la nier.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Donnez-lui un dossier médical et il serait votre homme, mais la faille née entre ses deux compagnons ne pouvait être soignée avec des médicaments.

Il avait espéré que le temps l'aiderait à la réparer, mais au fur et mesure que les jours passèrent en silence, le Docteur se demanda s'il trouverait jamais une solution pour surmonter la tempête en cours.

Un long geignement mental le fit frissonner.

Le Tardis souffrait, elle aussi.

Sa belle ressentait la brisure née entre eux plus que tous. Et comme lui, elle était impuissante pour la soigner.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42**

* * *

Ariane poussa un reniflement exaspéré: le bar était empli de monde jusqu'à en exploser. Elle qui aimait d'ordinaire la foule s'en serait bien passée ce soir, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à retourner seule dans sa chambre vide. Cela ne ferait que lui rappeler James, et.. James. Bref.

La brune scanna du regard la pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, d'intéressant. La salle était envahie d'espèces en tout genre, lui procurant un sentiment bienvenue de mixité, à l'échelle galactique. Tout le monde et personne à la fois. Un peu comme elle, quand elle y songeait.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un client à l'apparence clairement échevelée : l'humain devait avoir la trentaine, les cheveux noirs, coupés très courts, un manteau épais de la .. ce devait la Seconde Guerre mondiale terrienne. Wow, cette chose datait et pourtant elle semblait d'époque, tout comme l'uniforme caché en dessous. L'esprit en alerte, la mercenaire se rapprocha lentement, étudiant à présent le visage de sa future proie: l'homme passait clairement une mauvaise soirée, ses yeux vides fixant un verre sûrement vidé déjà bien trop de fois. Des traits fins, des lèvres goutteuses, sans aucun doute un compagnon de soirée fort agréable lorsque sobre.

_-La place est libre ?_

Jack tourna la tête en entendant la question : une petite brune lui faisait face, ses grands yeux châtain innocents le fixant avec expectative. Une peau très pâle, des boucles qui dévalaient dans son dos, des yeux bleus qui semblaient percer l'âme, un pantalon noir épais et des bottes de rangers complétant une veste tout aussi robuste... Une aura trouble qui ne correspondait pas à l'apparence qu'elle dispensait au monde.

Mercenaire.

Jack haussa les épaules, avant de lui tourner le dos. Il n'était pas d'humeur à flirter. La fille était mignonne, et il se serait sûrement amusé avec elle dans d'autres circonstances, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser ce soir était son échec.

_-Blimey, vous savez parler à une fille, _ironisa Ariane en s'asseyant d'autorité sur le siège avant de faire signe au barman de remplir leurs verres.

Le capitaine eut un reniflement méprisant.

_-Écoute, chérie, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Si tu cherches un coup pour ce soir, tu te trompes de personne._

Le ton était vif, la voix sèche. Ariane haussa un sourcil. Peut-être pas si bourré que cela, finalement.

_-Pour un type du XXème siècle, vous êtes bien vulgaire, _nota-t-elle. _Je vous croyais emplis de bonnes manières, à cette époque._

_-XXème.. Oh_, comprit Jack avant d'esquisser un sourire moqueur, accentué par l'alcool. _Ne te fie pas aux apparences, petite. Le manteau est peut-être d'époque mais le corps est bien plus récent,_ commenta-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lui faire un clin d'œil.

_-C'est ta meilleure phrase pour draguer? _répliqua doctement la jeune femme. _Parce que c'était pitoyable._

_-Désolé.., _murmura Jack en laissant retomber lourdement ses épaules._ Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie, ce soir._

_-Je suis d'humeur atroce, alors autant rester ensemble._

_-Ça ne te fera pas gagner ce manteau, tu sais. Ni l'uniforme._ Il sourit en la voyant se tendre, amusé malgré lui. _Tu as beaucoup à apprendre encore, gamine. L'attaque frontale de l'innocence ne fonctionne pas dans une telle tenue. Un peu trop.. guerrière._

Le duo se fixa quelques secondes, avant qu'Ariane n'explose de rire.

_-Ok, j'avoue. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé._

_-Ce serait aller contre mes principes les plus chers_, ironisa-t-il.

La gamine lui rappelait ses débuts, emplis de culot et provocation. Il aurait voulu l'envoyer balader, lui dire de partir, mais étrangement, il n'y arrivait pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, son attitude qui l'attirait malgré lui. À moins que ce ne soit l'alcool qui dérange ses sens. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

_-Recommençons correctement,_ fit la jeune femme en se redressant avant de lui tendre la main._ Ariane. Mercenaire en repos._

_-Jack. Voyageur bourré –_ Elle pouffa en le voyant lever son verre - _Tes parents étaient fans de mythologie grecque ?_

_-Aucune idée, je ne les ai jamais connus. Jack ? C'est tellement … vieux,_ renifla-t-elle.

_-Tu vas voir si je suis si vieux_, rit-il. _Quel âge tu as pour me critiquer ainsi, gamine ?_

_-Assez âgée pour ne pas te traiter de pédophile._

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, amusé, avant de reprendre une gorgée de son verre. Whisky. Hum. Miam. La gosse s'y connaissait en alcool.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi fait seule dans un coin tellement pourri? C'est à peine recommandable si j'en juge par mes critères, alors les tiens.._

_-La vache, ça aussi c'était cliché.. Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de boire pour oublier ?_

_-Tant que tu partages,_ rétorqua-t-il en attrapant la bouteille, l'attaquant directement au goulot sous le regard halluciné de la mercenaire.

_-Oh oh oh ! Doucement ! J'ai pas les moyens d'en racheter une autre!_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça_, grogna-t-il en reposant la bouteille sur le comptoir. _J'ai largement ce qu'il faut. Oublier, hein? Qui est l'abruti? _demanda-t-il en la fixant de son regard alcoolisé.

Ariane se renfrogna.

_-Je ne veux pas en parler._

_-Ne me pose pas de questions, alors_, fit-il en haussant les épaules, avant de se servir une autre lichée – mon Dieu mais il avait la descente facile.

La jeune femme souffla. Elle ne voulait pas discuter de sa vie privée, mais ce type, qui qu'il soit, savait boire, et elle pourrait vraiment utiliser un bon compagnon de soirée. Et puis il était mignon, et elle s'imaginait bien avec au lit.

_-Mon copain_, reconnut-elle.

Jack se retint à grand-peine de rouler des yeux. Typique. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à noyer une peine de cœur dans l'alcool, ce soir.

_-ll t'a trompée ?_

_-C'est plus.. compliqué que cela. On n'est pas.. exclusif,_ expliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard en coin, attendant de voir sa réaction, mais l'homme ne commenta pas. _Avec nos vies.. et puis.. on n'a pas envie de se limiter._

_-Ça me semble un bon parti, _commenta Jack amèrement.

_-Mais on a une soirée dans le mois.. c'est la nôtre. Juste nous. Quoiqu'il se passe, juste nous._

_-Et il n'était pas là,_ devina-t-il.

_-Nope._

_-Il t'a trompée ce soir-là, _comprit-il. _Le seul soir où.. wow. Connard._

_-Yep, _fit-elle en se resservant un verre.

_-Ce débile arriéré a un nom ?_

_-James._

_-Tu parles d'un prénom récent. Et tu trouves Jack ancien ?_

_-Il a toujours eu tout ce qu'il fallait pour me prouver qu'il n'était pas si âgé,_ répliqua-t-elle en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, faisant sourire Jack.

_-Ah oui ?_

_-Oh_ _**ouais.**_

Jack eut un léger rire. La manière dont la gamine parlait de son petit-ami.. aucun doute que cet abruti saurait se faire pardonner. Contrairement à lui. Son sourire disparut, et il replongea dans son verre. Constatant son changement d'humeur, Ariane demanda :

_-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qui t'a brisé le cœur ? _Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. _Il ou elle ?_

Jack lui lança un regard vide. Elle comptait jouer au flic ?

_-J'ai parlé, c'est ton tour._

Le jeune homme eut un rire amer.

_-Tu ne vas pas me lâcher, hein ?_

_-Un cu pareil? Jamais._

Les lèvres de Jack s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais, avant qu'il ne s'affale une nouvelle fois sur le comptoir.

_-Eux_, murmura-t-il en fixant son verre.

_-Plusieurs ? Terrien_? _Terrienne_ ? Réessaya-t-elle quand il plissa le nez en pensant au Docteur.

Il hocha la tête.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil?_ compatit Ariane.

Un nouveau rire amer, cette fois plus accentué, qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Jack était clairement plus affecté qu'il ne le montrait.

_-Ils n'ont rien fait.. C'est moi qui ai tout foutu en l'air._

_-Maintenant, c'est un récit que je veux entendre._

_-Il n'y a rien à dire.. Ils étaient tout, et j'ai foiré._

_-Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple._

_-Ça l'est.. Elle.. Ils … Ils m'avaient accueilli, et ils savaient que je n'étais pas exactement.. recommandable.. mais ça ne les avait pas empêché de m'embarquer.. Et j'avais réussi à devenir quelqu'un de mieux, tu vois ? Quelqu'un de fréquentable, _murmura-t-il._ Pas juste en apparence, vraiment. Je pouvais me regarder dans la glace et sourire._

_-Cela semble bien_, marmonna Ariane.

_-Mais j'ai.. Il y a eu un accident, et j'ai perdu la mémoire._

Oh. Ce genre de choses se terminait rarement bien.

_-Tu les as attaqués ? Oh merde,_ souffla-t-elle quand ses épaules s'affalèrent de nouveau. _Désolée .. Oh, je ne peux même pas imaginer cela,_ murmura-t-elle. _Du coup, quoi, tu t'es barré?_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Rose .. Le Docteur, c'est déjà rude, le regarder et savoir que j'ai tout foutu en l'air, mais elle.. Elle est juste.. Elle n'a jamais vu que le bon en moi, même quand je ne le méritais pas, elle m'a toujours soutenu, et.. Bon dieu, je l'ai prise en otage,_ murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'elle, mais Ariane l'entendit quand même.

Elle frissonna.

Soudainement, elle ne savait plus exactement si elle voulait rester assise à coté de lui.

L'homme avait l'air si misérable, cependant, qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur de partir.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait le juger.

Elle tuait pour gagner sa vie, après tout.

Prenant sa décision, elle se jeta dans le vide, demandant avant de se dégonfler :

_-J'ai une chambre, là-haut. Envie de venir ?_

Jack lui jeta un regard en coin.

_-Je ne crois pas que tu ais compris avec qui tu es assise, petite._

_-C'est Ariane. Je suis majeure depuis longtemps, merci bien. Et je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui pourrait oublier. Et moi aussi. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Jack ? Tu préfères te saouler la gueule toute la soirée ou t'amuser ?_

Les lèvres du jeune homme se redressèrent.

Ce n'était qu'une nuit, après tout. Demain, il disparaîtrait de nouveau.

_-Tu te démerdes avec ton copain_, commenta-t-il en jetant de l'argent sur le comptoir, avant de saisir sa main, l'entraînant derrière lui.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43**

* * *

Jack poussa un geignement plaintif: sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'être en train d'exploser, la douleur tellement intense qu'il appuya ses mains sur ses tempes, tentant en vain de la faire disparaître. Le mouvement lui fit pousser un juron, son corps se rappelant à son tour durement à lui. Chaque parcelle de sa peau lui faisait mal, terriblement mal, comme s'il avait été frappé en continu. Bon Dieu, mais il avait fait quoi la veille ?

_-Réveil difficile? Vu ce que tu t'es enfilé hier, ce n'est pas surprenant. Ne bouge pas._

Ce n'est pas comme s'il était en état de bouger quoique ce soit … Le jeune homme se roula en boule, avant de grogner une nouvelle fois, notant à peine la voix inconnue qui lui avait parlé. Il siffla lorsque des mains épaisses repoussèrent les siennes pour venir envelopper son visage, commençant un massage qui manqua lui faire pousser un long hululement. Oh mais c'était bon. Très bon même. La douleur disparaissait progressivement, diminuant jusqu'à devenir – à peu près – supportable.

_-Voilà.. Tu devrais te sentir mieux, maintenant, _ronronna la voix masculine.

Masculine ? Il était peut-être à moitié bourré la veille mais il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi avec un homme. À moins qu'Ariane était une métamorphe? Ouvrant les yeux, il haussa un sourcil en découvrant un homme d'une quarantaine d'années le fixer comme s'il était une friandise de luxe. L'inconnu lui adressa un sourire prédateur, le blanc de ses dents ressortant avec éclat au milieu de sa barbe soigneusement entretenue. Jack ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres devant sa musculature particulièrement développée.

_-On aime ce qu'on voit? _ronronna le brun en tendant la main pour caresser sa joue avant de l'embrasser, sa langue explorant avec lenteur l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Jack poussa un gémissement. Oh mais ce type savait embrasser. Mais c'est qu'il pourrait s'habituer à des réveils pareils. Ses doigts vinrent trouver les boucles brunes, s'agrippant à elles avant de tirer pour les rapprocher, approfondissant l'échange. L'homme rit devant son enthousiasme, et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de le repousser gentiment sur le dos. Jack cligna des yeux en apercevant un flash jaune illuminer un instant ses pupilles qui se rétractèrent. Du sang de félin? Intéressant.

_-Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui t'es tapé ma copine hier soir?_

James. Merde. Jack sentit ses muscles se tendre douloureusement alors qu'il se préparait à une fuite peu digne de la chambre. Ce ne serait ni la première ni la dernière fois que cela lui arriverait mais il aurait préféré ne pas le faire dans cet état.

_-Relax, beautiful, _rit James devant son expression._ Je ne vais pas te tuer, j'ai été une enflure, c'était mérité. Et elle a du goût, _commenta-t-il en lui adressant un regard appréciateur._ Elle m'a dit que tu avais une peine de cœur et besoin d'oublier, peut-être que je peux t'aider ?_

Le sourire qui avait commencé à s'esquisser sur les lèvres de Jack devant sa drague disparut à ce rappel. Son expression s'assombrit alors que les derniers jours se rappelaient à lui. L'homme félin l'observa en silence, notant son attitude perdue.

_-Peut-être souhaiterais-tu oublier quelques heures?_ suggéra-t-il en caressant son torse.

Oublier, oui, oublier. C'était tout ce que Jack souhaitait en cet instant. Il inspira profondément, s'abreuvant de l'odeur de l'autre homme. Celle-ci était intoxicante, à la fois si forte et sauvage, il devait être métisse pour posséder des phéromones d'une telle puissance, et Jack s'y connaissait. Il voulut tendre la main, mais une douleur sourde lui vrilla le bras, le faisant jurer.

_-Je.. je ne peux pas bouger, _reconnut-il piteusement.

_-Je vois ça.. Ce n'est pas un problème, cela me laissera tout le contrôle.. Parfait,_ grogna James en se penchant pour lécher ses lèvres. _Je vais prendre soin de toi, petit. Tu ne vas pas le regretter, crois-moi._

Oh non, Jack ne le regretta pas. James possédait une présence forte et possessive, un héritage de son sang félin, sans aucun doute. Et Jack n'avait aucun souci à perdre le contrôle, encore moins lorsque son nouvel amant commença à tracer une carte de son corps, l'explorant d'abord de ses lèvres, puis de sa langue et ses mains. Malgré ce que lui dictait son instinct, il se força à prendre son temps, dévorant chaque morceau de peau accessible et remplaçant peu à peu la douleur par une douceur tendre. Jack avait fermé les yeux, sa respiration ralentie alors qu'il se concentrait sur son toucher. Parfois, il lui arriverait de passer sur un point plus douloureux, provoquant un geignement chez le jeune homme: il stopperait alors pour l'embrasser gentiment, avant de reprendre son parcours.

Lorsqu'il le sentit assez détendu, James reprit le chemin en sens inverse, remontant le long de son corps avec sa langue avant de venir s'emparer des lèvres charnues tant désirées. Jack fondit dans le baiser, et voulut envelopper son cou de ses mains, mais James l'en empêcha, appuyant sur ses poignets.

_-Reste immobile, tu vas te faire mal._

Ses pupilles rivées dans celle de son amant, il commença à se frotter contre lui, d'abord lentement puis plus vite, provoquant une délicieuse chaleur dans le bas de leur ventre. Jack gémit doucement, son corps à présent parfaitement éveillé.

_-Concentre-toi sur moi,_ murmura l'homme félin_. Sur moi et rien d'autre. Ressens ma peau, mes hanches, mon souffle, ma chaleur. Laisse-toi être envahi._

Il continua ainsi à le torturer pendant plusieurs minutes, chuchotant dans son oreille en même temps qu'il collait son bassin au sien, variant le rythme selon ses envies et les réactions de Jack. Parfois, il se pencherait pour mordiller son cou ou son oreille, provoquant une décharge soudaine chez le plus jeune qui se tordrait, ses sons de plaisir se mêlant aux paroles de son bourreau. Le sexe de celui-ci douloureusement abandonné entre eux le faisait souffrir comme jamais, mais il n'osait pas bouger, effrayé que son amant stopperait.

_-Métisse,_ murmura-t-il, ses yeux mi-clos sous son plaisir. _Félin.._

James se figea, le dévisageant. Jack sourit doucement, tendant la main vers lui alors que les yeux de l'autre homme viraient au jaune, des griffes apparaissant au bout de ses doigts.

_-Si beau.._

Le cœur de James s'arrêta de battre un instant. La seconde suivante, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de Jack, l'entraînant dans un baiser fou qui leur fit perdre leur peu de contrôle subsistant. Leurs cris s'étranglèrent dans leur gorge alors que leur vision s'emplit soudainement de points noirs, les laissant essoufflés et épuisés, James affalé de tout son corps sur Jack. Celui-ci lâcha un faible rire. Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de son amant, qui se redressa péniblement pour le fixer d'une expression orgueilleuse.

_-Wow.. tu.. wow.._

_-Mais encore ?_

_-La ferme, _grogna le capitaine en attrapant son visage pour l'embrasser, avant d'inverser sans prévenir leur position.

* * *

Ce fut repus et arborant un regard profondément satisfait qu'Ariane retrouva le duo une demie-heure plus tard. La jeune femme plissa le nez en sentant l'odeur emplie de sexe de la pièce.

_-Vous réalisez à quel point vous êtes provocants tous les deux? Allongés comme ça dans mon plumard en train d'exceller de masculinité?_

_-C'est un appel? _demanda Jack en lui souriant grivoisement – son vrai sourire, pas celui à moitié beurré de la veille.

Ariane renifla.

_-Vous puez._

_-Oh c'était méchant_, gémit Jack en baissant la tête, lui adressant un regard blessé de chien battu.

_-Je ne vois qu'une solution à ce problème,_ s'exclama James en le prenant par la main. _Douche! Et pour toi aussi, belle de mon cœur_, ordonna-t-il en la dévorant des yeux.

_-Hum.. Deux mâles à tomber dans ma douche.. Est-ce que j'ai un semblant de morale pour dire non ?_

_-Parce que tu en as une ?_

La mercenaire décocha un sourire salace à son petit-ami, avant de décocher une tape sur les fesses de Jack.

_-Hum.. directrice.. j'adore._

_-Tu étais moins chiant hier !_

_-J'étais bourré !_

_-Mais obéissant !_

_-Oh, il l'est toujours_, commenta James en poussant Jack sous l'eau. _N'est-ce pas, Jackie boy ?_

_-Tu m'appelles une seule fois encore comme ça, je t'arrache les yeux, _grogna l'intéressé.

_-Tu disais?_ sifflota Ariane tout en finissant de se déshabiller.

* * *

Les choses étaient si simples avec eux.

Pas de questions, ou d'obligations.

Il aurait tellement aimé rester, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il avait fait assez de mal ainsi.

_-Tu comptais partir sans dire au revoir ?_

Jack sursauta, avant de se retourner pour découvrir James, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, ses bras croisés. Il se mordit les lèvres, avant de détourner la tête.

_-Je .. je ne peux pas rester._

_-Pourquoi pas ?_

_-Je suis un nid à emmerdes, James.. Je sais qu'Ari t'a raconté ce que je lui ai dit._

_-Potentiellement. Elle m'a aussi dit que tu étais dans un état beaucoup trop lamentable pour être laissé seul. _

_-Une vraie mère louve_, grommela Jack, mais il ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à la jeune femme, et James pouvait le voir.

_-Ouais, elle est comme ça_, sourit ce dernier avant de s'avancer pour poser sa main sur son épaule. _Viens avec nous. Pas d'attaches, pas d'obligations. Juste pour te reposer un peu. _

Jack soupira, avant de secouer la tête.

_-Et quoi ? Tu m'épouses ? Tu as déjà une copine._

_-Ne sois pas stupide. Tu sais qu'on ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Viens_, insista l'autre homme. _Planque-toi avec nous le temps que tu as besoin. Qu'est-ce que tu y perds ?_

Le plus jeune déglutit.

Un endroit chaud où se cacher le temps de trouver où se rendre.

Cela semblait bien.

Il hocha la tête, un sourire apparaissant sur les lèvres de James.

_-Je le savais. Nos affaires sont prêtes, on part dans dix minutes. C'est largement assez pour que je m'occupe de toi, _grogna-t-il en le tirant par la main, faisant sourire malgré lui Jack.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44**

* * *

Le Docteur releva les yeux de son tournevis sonique, les posant sur la porte abîmée devant lui.

_-C'est ici ?_

La voix de Rose était tendue, ses poings serrés.

_-Je crois,_ murmura-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

_-Parfait, alors_, siffla-t-elle en s'avançant à grands pas vers le battant de bois, pour être stoppée par le Docteur.

_-Rose. On ne sait pas avec qui il est. Doucement._

La blonde grogna, ses yeux lâchant des flammes.

_-Peu importe ! Je vais le tuer !_

Le Seigneur du temps grimaça. Même lui savait reconnaître un combat perdu d'avance. Il en aurait presque plaint Jack, si lui aussi n'était pas d'une humeur massacrante.

Deux jours à traquer un abruti de compagnon disparu vous provoquerait cela.

Sa main glissa instinctivement dans sa poche, en tirant un papier froissé. À le voir, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait plusieurs années tant il avait été manipulé et trituré dans tous les sens.

* * *

_-Il n'a pas osé ! L'abruti ! Je vais le tuer !_

_-Docteur ! Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Rose avait surgi du couloir, essoufflée. Les cris du Seigneur du temps l'avaient tirée de sa chambre, l'emmenant jusque dans la salle de contrôles. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant l'expression furieuse de son ami. Celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire face, sa veste claquant autour de lui._

_-Cet imbécile! Il est parti !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Jack !_

_Le Docteur leva la main, et ce fut seulement à cet instant que Rose réalisa qu'il tenait quelque chose._

_Un morceau de papier._

_Son sang se glaça, et elle se précipita vers lui, le lui arrachant pour le lire._

**Docteur,**

**Je suis désolé.**

**Je ne peux pas.**

**J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment, vraiment essayé, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Rien à sauver.**

**Je pensais avoir changé, mais il semble que je suis toujours le même abruti que j'étais en vous rencontrant.**

**Merci. Pour m'avoir accueilli. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Je ne l'oublie pas. Vous m'avez montré à quoi ressemblait la vie d'un honnête homme. C'était agréable d'avoir l'impression d'en être un, même temporairement. Mais c'est à cause de cela que je ne peux pas rester. J'ai sali votre vaisseau, et notre amitié.**

**Je suis désolé.**

**Prenez soin d'elle. Ma Rose. Notre Rose. Je suis trop lâche pour oser essayer de m'excuser en face. Il n'y a rien à excuser, de toute façon. Je l'ai agressée. Manipulée. Je pourrais essayer de me cacher en disant que ce n'était pas moi, mais ce serait un mensonge. C'était moi. Un moi d'une autre époque, que je croyais disparu depuis que je voyageais avec vous.**

**Je suis peut-être moins lâche que je croyais, finalement.**

**Vous allez me manquer.**

**Je sais que vous allez essayer de me retrouver. Je vous connais, Docteur. Vous êtes plus têtu qu'un âne. Vous allez vouloir me sauver, encore. Mais il n'y a rien à sauver. Protégez plutôt Rose. Elle mérite votre amour, pas moi.**

**J'aurai aimé en être digne.**

**Encore un autre regret à ajouter à une longue liste.**

**Ne me cherchez pas. S'il vous plaît. Je ne sais pas où je vais aller, de toute façon. Mais ce ne sera pas un endroit sympathique. Il n'y a pas tellement d'endroit où aller pour les crapules comme moi.**

**Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Doc. Restez-le. Pour elle. Oubliez-moi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y a beaucoup à se rappeler, de toute façon.**

**J.**

_Le cri de Rose avait percé le Tardis._

* * *

Les deux jours suivants étaient passés dans un brouillard.

Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour traquer son compagnon, sa disparition dans le temps et l'espace rendant sa recherche particulièrement compliquée. Jack pouvait être n'importe où, n'importe quand.

Comment était-il sensé le retrouver ?

Toutes ses affaires avaient disparu, sa chambre rangée de manière impeccable ne laissant en rien deviner son passage. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été présent sur le Tardis.

Rose était dans un état lamentable, ses cris et pleurs résonnant encore dans les oreilles du Seigneur du temps. Il ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir, remarquez. Elle devait penser que c'était sa faute. Comme si c'était possible. Rose pouvait se montrer beaucoup trop sensible dans certaines situations, beaucoup trop empathique, mais c'était bien là le moindre des reproches qu'on pouvait lui faire. La méchanceté gratuite ne ferait jamais partie de ses défauts.

Ce n'était, cependant, pas l'avis de la blonde.

_-J'aurai dû.. je n'ai pas voulu le voir.. Il pense que je le hais !_

_-Et ce n'est pas le cas? _avait-il murmuré, s'attirant un regard choqué puis furieux.

_-Bien sûr que non ! Mais j'avais.. J'étais.. J'avais besoin de temps, c'est tout ! Il m'a agressée ! Et même s'il n'était pas entièrement lui-même, c'était quand même lui, et je .._

Un reniflement plus tard et la jeune femme s'effondrait de nouveau en larmes contre lui. Soupirant, le Docteur l'avait prise dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui.

_-Je sais, Rose. Je comprends tout cela. Mais Jack.. Il faudra que vous lui expliquiez._

_-Mais il ne.. Il s'est enfui.. Il ne veut plus nous voir.._

_-Nous allons le retrouver, Rose, _lui avait-il promis. _Et le ramener à la maison._

_-Je ne peux pas.. S'il lui arrive quelque chose.._

_-On le sauvera. Encore._

La blonde avait souri faiblement à cela, avant d'hocher la tête. Il s'était donc attelé à la tâche, interrogeant le TARDIS qui lui confirma avoir vu l'humain quitter le vaisseau plusieurs heures auparavant, dans la nuit, alors qu'ils dormaient. Damnit. Le gosse pouvait être n'importe où et n'importe quand dans le temps et l'espace. Un long grognement lui avait échappé, avant qu'il ne commence à taper frénétiquement sur les boutons autour de lui. Le bracelet de Jack ne lui permettait pas des sauts dans le temps immenses, mais ils étaient tout de même possibles. S'il en avait effectué un dans son vaisseau – l'imbécile ! Du voyage de premier prix – il le saurait. Ce genre de données demeurerait enregistrée dans la mémoire interne du vaisseau.

_Bip bip bip bip bip._

Bingo.

_-Vous avez quelque chose? _demanda Rose frénétiquement, en se levant pour se placer à coté de lui.

_-Peut-être.. Notre imbécile s'est téléporté d'ici dans le temps.. Hu._

_-Hu ? Quoi, hu ?_

Le Docteur ne répondit pas immédiatement, tapant sur des boutons avant de tirer un levier. Il grimaça.

_-Docteur !_

_-Hein ? Hum. _

_-Docteur, si vous ne commencez pas à vous exprimer autrement qu'avec des monosyllabes, je vais vous arracher la langue !_

Le Seigneur du temps roula des yeux.

_-Son bracelet a laissé des déchets temporels derrière lui. J'ai pu les traquer, mais.. Disons qu'il a bien choisi son endroit_, grommela-t-il.

_-C'est à dire ?_

Le Docteur tira un écran, lui montrant une image.

_-Wow, c'est moche ! C'est une ville ?_

_-Un quartier, _corrigea le Docteur. _Quoique, à cette époque, c'est la ville entière qui est dans cet état. Bienvenue à New New New Milan, en 1596 de leur ère. Une petite colonie en pleine expansion, au centre de tous les commerces de sa région._

_-Et en quoi c'est une mauvaise chose ? Ils devraient être riches !_

Le Seigneur du temps ne put contenir son sourire devant la réplique pleine de naïveté de sa compagne.

_-Ils le seraient, _confirma-t-il, _si leur système était un peu plus égalitaire. Avec la manière dont il fonctionne, à peine 5% de la population reçoit les richesses._

Rose plissa le nez.

_-Comme toujours,_ grommela-t-elle._ Et donc en gros, c'est pauvre à souhait, et ça pue les trafics ?_

_-Un assez bon résumé_, commenta-t-il en tirant un levier.

_-Et comment on est sensé le retrouver dans ce lieu puant ?_

_-Avec difficulté, _confirma-t-il.

Leur recherche les avait d'abord emmenés dans un bar, en plein milieu d'une zone malfamée, le genre de coin où il évitait normalement de mettre les pieds. Il se serait attendu à ce que Rose se sente mal à l'aise, mais si c'était le cas, sa compagne le cacha avec talent. Elle avait changé de tenue après avoir appris leur destination, lui faisant ouvrir de grands yeux quand elle avait débarqué dans la salle de contrôle avec un pantalon noir épais, des bottes et une veste militaire par dessus son t-shirt. Une tresse complétait l'ensemble.

_-On ne voudrait pas attirer l'attention, hein?_ expliqua-t-elle en le dépassant pour mieux ouvrir la porte.

Le Docteur sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne la suive.

Diantre, Jack choisissait vraiment ses lieux de descente.

Le bar en lui-même était correct, mais le quartier..

Rose avait simplement roulé des yeux avant de rentrer dans l'établissement, et il s'était une fois de plus demandé dans quel genre d'endroit elle avait pu se rendre pendant son adolescence. La jeune femme s'était dirigée droit vers le comptoir, son expression fulminante faisant hausser un sourcil au barman.

_-Besoin de quelque chose, demoiselle ?_

_-C'est Rose,_ grogna-t-elle, avant de sortir son portable et lui montrer une photo de Jack. _Dites-moi que vous l'avez vu. _

Le barman haussa un peu plus haut son sourcil, son regard se posant sur le Docteur qui les regardait derrière, ses mains dans les poches. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

_-J'allais adopter pour une manœuvre plus diplomate, mais ma jeune amie est particulièrement énervée et direct. J'apprécierai grandement que vous répondiez avant qu'il me faille l'empêcher de détruire tout votre matériel._

Le barman roula des yeux.

_-Pas besoin de me menacer. Beau gosse ? Ouais, je l'ai vu. Tout le monde l'a vu. Avant-hier. Il était complètement bourré. Personne n'osait l'approcher. À part Ari,_ sourit-il, ses lèvres vertes s'étirant pour former un sourire évocateur.

_-Ari?_ grogna Rose.

_-Tu es sa copine ? Je te conseille de te dépêcher... Ariane est vorace,_ rit l'homme. _Et James aussi. Ils vont vous le bouffer avant que vous n'ayez le temps de comprendre,_ commenta-t-il, ses antennes se pliant pour montrer son amusement.

Le Docteur posa la main sur l'épaule de Rose, l'empêchant de passer par dessus le comptoir pour étrangler le pauvre homme.

_-Où sont-ils ?_

Le barman haussa les épaules.

_-Ils sont partis hier matin, vers les coups de 10h. Ensemble. Il avait l'air en piteux état, ton copain_, ajouta-t-il en direction de Rose._ Vu ce qu'il m'a bu, je peux comprendre. Il a une sacrée descente._

_-Où?!_ gronda la blonde, la lueur de plus en plus rageuse dans ses yeux amusant clairement leur interlocuteur.

_-Ils ont plein de planques ici, il va falloir que vous les fassiez toutes.._

_-Et bien sûr, nous donner la liste vous est impossible_, commenta le Docteur d'un ton docte, avant de sortir son papier psychique._ Dommage pour vou_s.

L'homme blêmit en découvrant l'inscription dessus.

_-Vous ne.. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit.._

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il avait lu, il avait saisi ce qui ressemblait à du parchemin, avant de tapoter ses doigts, faisant apparaître une lueur rose. Rose haussa un sourcil en voyant des mots apparaître sur le parchemin.

_-Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si compliqué,_ répliqua en souriant le Docteur, avant de pivoter sur ses pieds, Rose sur ses talons.

_-Combien il y a de planques?_ demanda celle-ci dès qu'ils furent sortis.

_-Quatre. Le Tardis va les scanner pour repérer l'énergie temporelle du bracelet de Jack. Avec un peu de chance, cela nous diminuera la liste._

Une heure plus tard, ils apparaissaient dans une minuscule ruelle, l'humidité imprégnant les murs faisant grimacer la jeune femme.

* * *

Le Docteur inspira profondément, avant de relire une énième fois la lettre de Jack. Le papier était humide, l'odeur des larmes toujours présente.

S'il se concentrait un peu, il pouvait percevoir le chagrin de son compagnon quand celui-ci l'avait écrite.

Rose lui lança un regard noir, avant de le tirer par la manche, l'entraînant vers la porte. Le Docteur glissa sa main dans la sienne, la pressant pour lui indiquer silencieusement sa présence, avant de frapper.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45**

* * *

Quelqu'un avait frappé à leur porte.

Personne ne frappait jamais à leur porte.

Le principe d'une planque était que vous étiez sensé être caché.

Ariane s'était figée en même temps que lui, sa main descendant immédiatement à sa ceinture pour saisir son arme. James leva la main, lui indiquant l'escalier du regard. Elle hocha la tête, se levant silencieusement pour monter avec vitesse les marches, sa démarche souple et féline. Serrant les dents, son petit-ami se leva à son tour pour se diriger vers l'entrée.

Qui oserait frapper à leur porte en début de soirée ? Tous ceux qui savaient qu'ils étaient là étaient assez intelligents pour savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais les déranger sans une excellente raison.

Il haussa un sourcil en découvrant sur le pas de sa porte deux humanoïdes.

Deux humains ?

Non.

Une humaine.

L'autre avait deux cœurs.

Il pouvait entendre le double rythme cardiaque battre avec force dans sa poitrine.

James eut à peine le temps d'agripper le poignet de la blonde pour l'empêcher de rentrer en trombe chez lui. Celle-ci siffla, se débattant avec force.

_-Hello,_ sourit l'homme._ Je suis le Docteur. Voici Rose. Vous devez être James. Désolé pour l'arrivée abrupte. Mon amie est un peu.. sur les nerfs._

_-Je vois cela_, grommela-t-il en la repoussant, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui pour les rejoindre dans la rue. _Je me demandais quand vous arriveriez._

Ce fut le tour des deux autres d'hausser leurs sourcils.

_-Vous nous attendiez? _demanda Rose, surprise malgré son irritation.

James haussa les épaules, expliquant de sa voix grave :

_-Vu ce qu'Ari m'a ramené, oui._

_-Jack ? Il est là ? Il va bien ?_

L'angoisse de la blonde avait pris temporairement le pas sur sa colère, faisant sourire l'inconnu.

_-Oui. Et .. je ne dirai pas cela, non. Il est en vie, c'est déjà cela. En relatif bon état physique, même si l'alcool l'a bien défoncé. Mentalement, par contre.._

_-C'est une épave, hein? _soupira le Docteur.

_-Complètement. Donc, vous comprendrez qu'avant de vous le rendre, j'aimerai savoir ce qui l'a foutu dans cet état. Je l'ai probablement empêché d'aller finir sous un pont, donc bon.._

_-Il.._

James grimaça devant le regard noir du Docteur. Rose avait crié, son jeune visage devenant de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'entendait parler.

_-Félicitations, vous avez perdu le droit de mener la conversation, _commenta le Seigneur du temps en le poussant pour entrer, suivi de près par Rose.

Le petit salon dans lequel il pénétra était simple mais propre, un canapé entouré de plusieurs fauteuils créant une zone confortable où s'asseoir. Du regard, il la scanna, à la recherche du moindre indice indiquant un quelconque danger à venir. N'en trouvant aucun, il se laissa tomber d'autorité dans le fauteuil le plus proche, Rose s'asseyant sur un des accoudoirs à coté de lui. James roula des yeux, avant de les rejoindre, son sentiment de danger augmentant d'instant en instant alors qu'il étudiait l'inconnu en face de lui.

_-Vous êtes seul? Où est Ariane ?_

_-Pas ici,_ répliqua-t-il, irrité.

_-À moins que vous vouliez que Rose détruise chaque pièce pour le retrouver, je vous conseille de nous dire où est Jack,_ répondit sèchement le Docteur.

James le fusilla du regard.

_-Rose ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle est une des raisons pour laquelle il est dans cet état. Et vous, la seconde_, ajouta-t-il sèchement, faisant déglutir la blonde.

Le Docteur plissa les yeux, la tension entre les deux hommes augmentant de seconde en seconde.

Chacun cherchant à protéger ce qui était sien.

Malgré sa colère, le Seigneur du temps ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une once de plaisir en voyant l'inconnu le défier silencieusement, son regard noir et protecteur. Il existait peu de monde qui osait le défier tout en en ayant la carrure. C'était … rafraîchissant, bien que stupide.

L'homme devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, sa stature clairement celle d'un soldat, ou au moins quelqu'un ayant été dans l'armée. Au vu du quartier pourri dans lequel il vivait actuellement, il l'avait quittée, certainement depuis un certain temps vu le nombre de planques qu'il possédait.

Mercenaire.

_-Il dort,_ lâcha froidement James. _Enfin, oserais-je dire. Cela a été deux très longs jours._ Il haussa les épaules devant le regard interrogateur du Docteur. _Je ne sais pas grand-chose, juste ce qu'Ari m'a dit. Il voyageait avec vous, il se sentait heureux, tout allait bien. Un accident, et paf, il perd la mémoire. Et il t'agresse, _ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt Rose qui frémit à ce souvenir. _Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec cela, alors il s'est taillé. Et a atterri dans le lit de ma copine_, grommela-t-il.

Les deux autres haussèrent un sourcil à cela. James secoua la main.

_-C'est une autre histoire. Il souffre, c'est tout. Et je pense que, malgré tout notre talent, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir vraiment l'aider. Si vous le voulez, évidemment,_ commenta-t-il froidement.

Rose fut la première à comprendre.

_-Vous voulez le protéger,_ énonça-t-elle lentement.

_-Évidemment,_ grogna James en se redressant, une lueur jaune apparaissant un instant dans son regard alors que son aura se faisait plus animale.

_-Vous avez flashé sur lui,_ traduisit-elle. _Vous. Et Ariane._

Il ne répondit pas, lui confirmant son intuition. Le regard du Docteur fit la navette entre eux deux, notant la possessivité de James et l'expression en partie amusée de Rose.

_-Oh,_ murmura-t-il.

_-Sérieusement, Docteur, vous pouvez être lent, parfois,_ soupira-t-elle. _Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous le piquer,_ lâcha-t-elle. _Mais oui, vous avez raison, c'est notre ami, et c'est en partie ma faute s'il est dans cet état. Donc on va le ramener, et lui remettre le cerveau à l'endroit,_ grogna-t-elle en se levant._ Il est seul ?_

James roula des yeux, amusé malgré lui.

_-Il vaut probablement mieux que je vous accompagne, ou Ari va vous tirer dessus._

La blonde le fixa, choquée. Ce fut le tour du Docteur de soupirer.

_-Mercenaires, Rose._

_-Quoi ? Uh,_ marmonna-t-elle avant de suivre James, les yeux du Docteur rivés sur celui-ci alors qu'il leur emboîtait le pas.

Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme. Quelque chose de spécial.

Il n'était pas entièrement humain, il pouvait le sentir.

Son nez le brûlait.

Était-ce du sang de félin qui émanait de lui ?

Cela expliquerait certainement sa démarche, et les lueurs jaunes qu'il avait entraperçues plusieurs fois pendant leur conversation.

Les pas de James les menèrent jusqu'à une porte de bois au bout d'un couloir. Le Docteur leva la main, empêchant Rose de rentrer la première. Il avait le sentiment que celle-ci n'apprécierait pas le spectacle qu'elle découvrirait derrière. La blonde le fusilla du regard, mais obéit, peu désireuse de se faire tirer dessus.

Cette hypothèse fut confirmée lorsque le Docteur ouvrit la porte à la volée, pour découvrir Jack – enfin, un bout de ses cheveux – enfoui sous une couverture, clairement très occupé avec une belle brune.

_Clic._

_-Je déteste être interrompue, _grogna celle-ci, la pointe de son arme pointée sur le Docteur qui contint un râle.

Comment faisait-il pour toujours se retrouver dans de telles situations ?

Un hoquet résonna en dessous la couette, et la tête de Jack émergea soudain, ses joues aussi rougies que ses lèvres.

_-Doc ?!_

_-Jack !_

_-Doc ? Mais.. Putain, qu'est-ce que.._

_-Tu le connais? _s'exclama Ariane.

_-Plutôt! Baisse ton arme! Vire ça!_ siffla-t-il en la fusillant du regard, avant de se redresser pour se tourner vers son ami, qui le fixait, indigné.

_-Je vois que vous vous êtes trouvé des amis ! Quand je pense qu'on a fait le tour du quartier pour vous retrouver ! Damn it Jack ! Pourquoi vous vous êtes enfui?_ explosa le Seigneur du temps en claquant la porte.

_-Hé ! Laissez-le tranquille !_

Le Docteur l'ignora pour se concentrer sur sa cible. Jack avait baissé la tête, sa honte évidente. Le silence retomba, tous les regards se centrant sur lui.

_-Je pensais que nous avions passé le stade des fuites et non-dits! _pesta le plus âgé. _Visiblement, j'avais tort !_

_-Doc …_

_-Vous avez idée de la panique qu'on a eue en vous découvrant disparu ? Rose est intenable !_

Jack renifla.

_-Elle doit être bien contente de ne plus me voir.._

_-Vous êtes malade ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ? _Le Docteur plissa les yeux, avant de tester l'air. Il grogna._ James disait vrai, vous avez bu. _

_-Non._

_-Combien ?_

_-Ça ne vous regarde pas !_

_-Ça me regarde totalement! Puisque vous êtes clairement incapable de prendre soin de vous-même!_

_-Beaucoup_, murmura Ariane, dont le malaise augmentait de seconde en seconde.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour l'intimider, mais cet inconnu lui fichait la chair de poule. Était-ce son regard? Son ton? Tous ses instincts lui hurlaient qu'elle ne voulait pas le monter contre elle, et à l'expression tendue de James, qu'elle entrapercevait derrière la porte, elle savait que son petit-ami ressentait la même chose. Le grognement à peine contenue de l'homme en entendant sa réponse la fit frissonner.

_-Je vais le tuer !_

Ah, cela devait être Rose. Une jeune blonde furieuse venait de débarquer dans sa chambre, sa tresse volant derrière elle alors qu'elle remontait en un instant la distance la séparant du lit. Jack avait tressailli en l'apercevant, un chagrin imperceptible apparaissant au fond de ses yeux.

_Clac._

Aie.

Ariane ne put contenir sa grimace.

Elle avait dû faire mal.

La furie de Rose Tyler venait de s'abattre sur Jack.

_-Pour qui te prends-tu ! Tu crois que tu peux simplement choisir de disparaître !_

_-Rose .._

_Clac_.

Le Docteur tressaillit. Les yeux de Rose brûlaient d'une rage qu'il n'avait jamais vue en elle. En cet instant, elle ressemblait plus que jamais à la digne fille de Jackie Tyler.

_-La ferme ! Je parle ! Et tu n'as pas le droit à la parole ! Tu l'as perdu en t'enfuyant !_

Jack, bien sûr, n'était pas de cet avis.

_-Je vous avais dit de me laisser tranquille !_ siffla-t-il en se levant, se révélant à eux dans toute sa gloire.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil alors que Rose rougissait légèrement. En dehors de cela, cependant, aucun d'eux ne recula.

_-Parce que tu croyais qu'on allait obéir ! À quel point nous penses-tu cons ?_

_-Il n'y a rien à sauver, Rose ! Il n'y a pas de monstre à vaincre, de princesse en détresse! Il y a juste.._ Sa voix se brisa. _Je t'ai agressée, Rose. Je t'aurai tirée dessus, tellement j'avais peur. Je me souviens. De tout. Je ne suis pas.._

Un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce alors qu'il détournait le regard, luttant pour refouler ses larmes.

_-Je crois,_ murmura doucement James depuis la porte, _que vous avez tous les trois besoin d'une longue conversation._

_-Ta gueule, James_, pesta Jack.

_-La ferme lionceau, habille-toi_, ordonna le plus âgé.

Jack lâcha un flot d'injures, mais se détourna, obéissant. Le Docteur regarda James, stupéfait.

_-Comment vous faites ? Je me bats toujours avec !_

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Se dirigeant vers une armoire, il en tira un tee-shirt et un pantalon noirs, les balançant sans ménagement au capitaine.

_-J'ai vu bien pire. Ce n'est qu'un lionceau paumé qui a besoin qu'on lui rappelle les règles._

L'intérêt du Docteur augmenta. Quiconque parvenait à contrôler un tant soit peu l'impossible capitaine avait son attention.

_-Quand vous dîtes lionceau.. bref, ce n'est pas la question. Allez vous laver,_ grogna-t-il à l'intention de Jack. _Je ne vous ramène pas couvert de sueur._

_-Vous préférez à poil ?_

Avant que le Docteur n'ait pu faire quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté, Ariane attrapa d'autorité le bras du jeune homme, le traînant vers la salle de bain.

_-Dommage pour lui, Ari vient de passer en mode mère louve,_ pouffa James avant de passer son bras autour de l'épaule du Docteur, l'entraînant à sa suite, Rose sur leurs talons.

* * *

**Rose est la fille de Jackie Tyler. Qu'on se le dise.**

**Clac.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 46**

* * *

C'est attablé autour de la petite table dix minutes plus tard que Jack et Ariane retrouvèrent le trio. Le silence pesant sembla augmenter à leur arrivée, les yeux de tous rivés sur le capitaine au visage renfermé. Celui-ci demeura volontairement debout, avant de rouler des yeux lorsque Ariane le poussa entre elle et James, le bras de l'homme-félin s'enroulant autour de ses épaules.

_-Tu es un grand garçon, Jack. Assume tes conneries._

Celui-ci le fusilla du regard, mais ne répondit pas.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, son regard noir alors qu'il plaquait la lettre sur la petite table. Jack haussa un sourcil en la reconnaissant, mais ne commenta pas.

_-Si vous voulez partir, dites-le en face_, lâcha froidement le Seigneur du temps.

Le jeune homme déglutit, détournant le regard.

_-Vous êtes beaucoup de choses, capitaine, mais depuis que vous nous avez rejoints, vous êtes tout sauf un lâche._

Jack se mordit la lèvre, mais demeura silencieux.

_-Jack_! Rose avait crié, chagrin et colère évidents dans sa voix. _Regarde-moi! C'est à cause de moi que tu es parti !_

_Cela_ fit relever les yeux au jeune homme. Le Docteur et Rose tressaillirent en y découvrant la douleur qui les empreignait. James et Ariane demeurèrent silencieux, sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient de trop dans la conversation, se contentant de se serrer plus fort contre lui.

_-Et qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?_

La voix du capitaine était plate, abattue.

Cela faisait si mal, de le voir ainsi.

_-Jack.._

_-Tu ne voulais plus me voir. Tu n'es pas venue une seule fois dans l'infirmerie, en quinze jours. Même pas quand je dormais. Tu as peur de moi, Rose. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as raison. _

_-Je ne.. Cesse de parler pour moi!_ cria la blonde en se levant brusquement pour lui faire face. _Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête ! Tu as une idée de combien de temps tu es resté dans le coma ? Une semaine ! Tu délirais ! Tu pleurais ! C'était un cauchemar ! Et quand enfin tu t'es réveillé, tu.. Ce n'était pas toi_, murmura-t-elle, sa voix se cassant.

Jack baissa la tête.

_-Je sais. Le Docteur m'a raconté. Et si, Rosie, c'était moi. Juste .. un moi du passé, _murmura-t-il, las. _Un homme dur, froid. Et tu ne.. Tu le hais, alors ne me dis pas que tu peux m'accepter comme je suis, parce que c'est faux, Rose, je le sais depuis le début, depuis que je suis arrivé, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre, et je ne te blâme pas, tu es quelqu'un de bien, de droite.. Tu n'as rien à faire autour d'une crapule comme moi_, souffla-t-il.

La blonde déglutit, incapable de nier une partie de son discours. Elle secoua la tête, cependant.

_-Il faudra bien, parce que je ne te laisse pas derrière. Tu rentres avec nous._

_-Quoi ?_

Jack la fixa, ahuri. Il tourna la tête vers le Docteur, qui haussa un sourcil.

_-Pourquoi croyiez-vous que nous étions là, capitaine ?_

_-Pour .. me faire chier ? Me faire vos adieux correctement ? Vous ne .. Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux,_ souffla-t-il, paniqué.

_-Et pourquoi pas? _demanda calmement le plus âgé.

_-Mais je ._. La voix de Jack se fit désespérée. _Je vous ai attaqués ! J'ai .. J'ai trahi votre confiance .._

_-Jack._ Le Docteur l'interrompit, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer. _Vous savez qui je suis. Vous connaissez une partie de mon passé. Est-ce que vous croyez que je vais vous haïr pour quelque chose sur lequel vous n'aviez aucun contrôle ? Les seuls à détester, ce sont vos agresseurs_, murmura-t-il doucement, s'attirant un sourire approbateur de Rose. _Oui, vous avez un lourd passé. C'est ainsi. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne vous condamne pas dessus. Je le connaissais quand je vous ai accueilli à bord, et encore plus quand je vous ai donné votre clé. Je sais qui vous êtes, ce dont vous êtes capable. Mais l'homme que je connais, celui qui voyage avec moi, est un homme bien. Un abruti, oui, mais j'en suis un souvent, alors je ne peux pas me permettre de vous juger là-dessus,_ commenta-t-il avec un fin sourire.

_-Je ne..._

Jack pleurait à flot à présent. Le bras de James se serra un peu plus fort autour de lui, Ariane prenant son autre main.

_-Écoute-le, Jack,_ lui intima-t-elle. _C'est ton ami._

_-Mais je.. _Il se laissa tomber en avant, son visage entre ses mains. _Je ne le mérite pas.._

_-Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord, _commenta James.

_-Ce n'est pas.._

_-Vous vous punissez tout seul,_ murmura le Seigneur du temps._ Parce que vous pensez que vous le méritez. _

Sa tristesse était évidente alors qu'il parlait, le poids des années lourd sur ses épaules. Rose pressa une de ses mains, alors que James et Ariane échangeaient un regard.

_-Mais la chose est, Jack, mon garçon, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui vous est arrivé. Et c'est pour cela que je vous pardonne._

Un hoquet échappa à son compagnon. L'instant d'après, il pleurait à gros sanglots, le couple se poussant pour laisser passer une tempête blonde. Jack se laissa tomber contre Rose, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

_-Je te pardonne aussi, _murmura-t-elle. _Je suis désolée. J'ai eu si peur, je n'arrivais pas à passer dessus.. Je t'ai laissé seul._

_-Je le méritais.._

_-Non. Tu avais besoin de moi._

Ariane roula des yeux, se levant en battant des mains. James grimaça avant d'hocher la tête, attrapant par le bras le Docteur pour l'entraîner dans la cuisine. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, peu désireux de laisser son ami seul alors qu'il était dans une telle détresse.

_-Il ira bien, Docteur,_ commenta Ariane en fermant la porte derrière elle._ C'est bon, il a entendu le message._

Le Seigneur du temps soupira, avant de se laisser tomber contre le mur.

_-Longue semaine? _demanda James en sortant trois verres d'un placard, une bouteille à la main.

Le Docteur roula des yeux, mais prit avec plaisir le sien.

_-Long mois, plutôt.._

_-Apparemment.. Vous savez, je ne sais toujours pas votre prénom, _commenta l'homme-félin. _Docteur qui ?_

Celui-ci sourit.

_-Juste le Docteur._

_-Qui s'appelle Docteur?_demanda Ariane en plissant le nez. _C'est.. bizarre._

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

_-Mercenaires, donc ?_

_-Un problème avec cela? _demanda James, alors que sa compagne se tendait.

_-Pas le meilleur plan de carrière pour vivre vieux,_ répliqua simplement le plus âgé.

_-Mais le seul qui nous tend les bras actuellement. Pourquoi, vous avez mieux ?_

Le Seigneur du temps jeta un coup d'œil à la porte. Il prit le temps de déguster sa gorgée, faisant tourner l'alcool sous sa langue, pesant le pour et le contre.

_-A vrai dire,_ murmura-t-il en se redressant, _c'est bien possible._

* * *

_-Je suis désolé.._

_-Je sais,_ sourit Rose._ Tu me l'as dit quatre fois._

_-Je le redis.. Je.. J'ai vraiment, vraiment merdé.._

_-Tu n'es pas le seul, tu sais._

_-Autant que cela ?_ Il secoua la tête. _Je .. Comment je suis sensé réparer cela, _souffla-t-il.

_-En t'excusant ? Comme tu n'as pas cessé de le faire. Et_, ajouta-t-elle pour la forme,_ tu peux aussi m'embrasser._

Elle s'attendait à un sourire de son ami, mais celui-ci se rembrunit un peu plus.

_-Rose. À propos de cela. Je .._

_-Jack._

_-Non, vraiment. Rose. Je suis désolé. Je ne t'ai pas juste manipulée, je t'ai utilisée, et c'est.. Je l'ai souvent fait pour mes missions, et aussi pendant nos aventures, pour m'en sortir quand j'étais dans la mouise, mais .. Là.. C'était sur toi, et.. C'est sale,_ murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

_-Je sais, _reconnut-elle._ Je t'ai détesté pour cela,_ admit-elle, le faisant tressaillir. _Mais je sais que tu ne le ferais jamais en temps normal._

_-Non.. Fuck_, soupira-t-il, _depuis le temps que j'en rêve, et il faut que cela arrive ainsi._

Rose grimaça, avant de sourire.

_-Peut-être peux-tu te faire pardonner, alors ?_

Jack cligna des yeux, avant de se tendre.

_-Non._

_-Dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie,_ souffla-t-elle en levant la main vers lui, caressant sa joue. _Et je saurai que tu mentiras._

Jack ferma les yeux, le toucher doux contre sa peau le brûlant.

_-Ce n'est pas.. J'en ai envie.. J'en ai envie depuis que je t'ai vue.._

_-On est deux, alors,_ sourit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver un autre argument pour la repousser, les lèvres de la blonde se posèrent sur les siennes, douces et tendres.

Son cerveau se figea, sa respiration se coupant.

Et puis une barrière s'effondra dans son esprit, et il se jeta sur elle, sa main fondant dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre saisissait sa taille. Les bras de Rose s'enroulèrent autour de lui, le pressant contre elle alors que leurs lèvres se mêlaient les unes aux autres.

Leur désir commun enfin reconnu officiellement.

Après tant de temps passé à se tourner autour, tous deux étaient las de continuer à nier.

Le monde aurait pu exploser autour d'eux qu'aucun n'aurait bougé, perdu dans leur étreinte.

La passion, contenue si longtemps, s'exprimait enfin, leurs corps se collant l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à en mourir.

Lorsqu'ils reculèrent enfin pour respirer, leurs lèvres rouges et prunelles brillantes, la jeune femme ne put contenir un immense sourire. Jack le lui rendit, une expression grivoise de retour sur son visage.

_-Tout de même_, murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme rit doucement, caressant sa joue.

_-La faute à qui ?_

_-Hé ! Tu sais bien que c'est une mauvaise idée_, répondit-elle gentiment en s'asseyant confortablement sur ses genoux._ Cela ne marcherait pas._

Jack soupira, avant d'hocher la tête.

_-Je sais. Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai jamais rien pressé? Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué,_ admit-il en caressant sa joue.

La blonde soupira à son tour, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, les bras du brun l'enveloppant. Incapable de se retenir, il embrassa son crane, leurs lèvres se cherchant de nouveau pour un autre baiser, long et tendre. Ils humèrent en même temps, leurs mains se déplaçant pour explorer doucement l'autre, une fièvre de désir les enivrant en même temps que leur passion réaugmentait. Sans un mot, Rose poussa Jack en arrière sur le canapé, ses lèvres collées aux siennes tandis qu'il la pressait contre lui. Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'ils se séparèrent finalement, se redressant pour mieux revenir se coller l'un contre l'autre, leurs bras enveloppés ensemble.

_-Et où est-ce que cela nous mène ?_souffla Rose.

_-Comme avant ? S'il te plaît ? Je veux juste.. que tout redevienne pareil. Cela ne change rien pour moi, tu sais.. Il existe des milliers de types d'amour_, murmura-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

_-Je crois.. que j'aimerai beaucoup cela,_ admit-elle en fermant les yeux, se laissant aller contre lui.

Le silence confortable fut rompu quelques minutes plus tard par un raclement de gorge.

_-C'est bon ? On peut rentrer ? Vous êtes dignes ?_

Rose roula des yeux alors qu'Ariane apparaissait, une main devant ses yeux. Jack rit, faisant sourire James et le Docteur.

_-Ne fais pas ta timide, pas toi !_

_-Hé ! Je sais me tenir en société ! Un peu_, reconnut-elle devant le regard de James.

_-Oui, tais-toi_, sourit celui-ci avant de l'attraper par la taille, s'attirant un sourire grivois. _C'est bon ? Réconciliés? _demanda-t-il au duo.

Rose tourna la tête vers Jack, qui déglutit, lui lançant un regard vulnérable, avant de lentement hocher la tête devant son expression.

_-Je.. je crois._

_-Super, parce que le Doc nous a proposé quelque chose ! _S'exclama Ariane, surexcitée.

_-Hein ? Quoi?_ demanda Rose en se tournant vers leur ami.

Celui-ci s'était appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés.

_-J'attendais que vous autres singes ayez fini de vous reproduire pour vous le proposer,_ commenta placidement ce dernier, faisant rougir la blonde, alors que Jack détournait le regard.

Il s'était réconcilié avec Rose, mais cela ne calmait en rien sa honte vis-à-vis de son ami et mentor. Celui-ci soupira devant son expression effrayée. Faisant le tour du canapé, il s'accroupit à coté de lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

_-Jack. Votre maison sera toujours le Tardis, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Je .._ Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre. _Vous .. Vous voulez toujours de moi ?_

_-Évidemment, andouille. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai fait tout ce chemin, sinon ? Pour un cerveau si brillant, vous pouvez être vraiment stupide, parfois._

_-Même si.. Je vous ai agressé? Menti? Attaqué ? Que .. que je me suis enfui comme un lâche?_

_-Même après cela, oui, _confirma-t-il fermement. _Je crois me souvenir vous avoir dit que vous étiez pardonné. __Vous faites partie de l'équipage, Jack, combien de fois devrais-je le dire ? Quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il se passe, cela ne changera pas._

Son compagnon le fixa pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, cherchant une quelconque trace de mensonge. Il ne trouva que sincérité et réelle inquiétude.

_-Merci_, souffla-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Il ne les méritait pas. Seigneur, il ne méritait pas l'amour de ces deux fous.

_-Je pense qu'il est l'heure de rentrer_, suggéra doucement le Seigneur du temps.

Jack hocha silencieusement la tête, mais une ombre passa sur son visage, son regard se tournant vers le couple qui les observait silencieusement.

_-Et puisque vous ne pouvez pas vous passer d'eux, vos amis sont les bienvenues._

_-Quoi ?_

Jack avait sursauté en même temps que Rose. James haussa les épaules, son expression nonchalante contrastant avec le visage surexcité d'Ariane.

_-Le Docteur nous a invités. Voyager avec vous? Bien plus intéressant que ce qui nous attend dans ce coin merdique de la galaxie._

_-Tu parles! C'est génial! Je n'y croyais pas quand il l'a proposé ! __Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose nous retenait ici,_ s'exclama Ariane.

_-Et de cette manière, je garderai un œil sur toi,_ commenta James en lorgnant Jack.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de ce dernier, alors qu'il se relevait.

_-C'est.. Oh, ce serait génial ! Vous.. Merci, _balbutia-t-il en se tournant vers le Seigneur du temps, qui lui lança un de ces sourires orgueilleux dont il avait le secret.

_-Ne dites rien. Vous avez quinze minutes pour vous préparer, _commenta-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. _Je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus dans ce coin boueux._

_-Quinze minutes ? _Rit Ariane en courant vers l'escalier._ Il m'en faudra trois fois moins !_

James sourit, avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

_-Doc, vous êtes sûr? _murmura Jack, en les suivant des yeux.

_-Pourquoi pas ? Ils comptent pour vous,_ répondit simplement le plus âgé. _Et ils ont veillé sur vous pendant que vous étiez seul et souffriez. Les inviter, même pour peu de temps, me semble un minimum._

Le Docteur sut que son instinct avait été le bon lorsque son jeune ami lui sauta dessus, l'enveloppant de ses bras immenses en murmurant une litanie de 'merci'. James l'aiderait à garder un œil sur le turbulent morveux, et Ariane lui fournirait une masse d'amour sauvage dont le garçon avait été clairement privé. En deux jours, ces deux-là en avaient fait autant pour Jack que lui-même en plusieurs mois. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'attachement évident entre son compagnon et le couple, aussi dangereux soit-il.

Le Docteur avait le sentiment que la vie sur le Tardis allait devenir encore plus mouvementée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 47**

* * *

_-Alors, où est votre vaisseau?_ demanda Ariane alors que le petit groupe remontait à grandes enjambées l'avenue.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au couple pour se préparer: ils ne mentaient pas en affirmant que rien ne les retenait ici. Toutes leurs possessions avaient été réunies dans quelques sacs à dos en quelques minutes – l'habitude des départs précipités – leur permettant de rejoindre Jack et le Docteur à peine dix minutes après être montés dans leur chambre. Rose était repartie dans le Tardis avant eux, le choc des retrouvailles et de tout ce qui en avait découlé lui retombant brutalement sur les épaules.

_-Derrière l'échoppe, _répondit le Docteur en désignant le magasin d'un geste du menton.

_-Pardon ? Il doit être minuscule !_

Jack explosa de rire, alors que les lèvres du Seigneur du temps s'étiraient en un sourire orgueilleux.

_-Oh crois-moi, Ari, il a ce qu'il faut où il faut._

_-Jack ! C'est de ma belle dont vous parlez !_

_-Justement ! _

_Tellement mariés, _mima Ariane dans leur dos à James qui hocha la tête, désespéré. Ces deux-là agissaient comme un vieux couple depuis leurs retrouvailles, se disputant et chamaillant et plaisantant sans interruption. La tension sexuelle entre eux était presque aussi étouffante que celle entre lui et sa compagne, c'était dire.

_-Et voilà,_ sourit le Docteur en se dirigeant vers .. une boite bleue.

_-Heu .._

_-Doc, je ne veux pas me montrer insultant, mais c'est …_

-… _petit,_ termina Ariane.

Jack ricana, s'attirant une tape de son ami.

_-Laissez-les découvrir !_

_-Non mais.. on ne va même pas pouvoir entrer à deux ! Même pour le faire, c'est serré !_

Jack explosa de nouveau de rire.

_-Il y a toute la place pour tout ce que tu voudras, mon cœur,_ la taquina-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant de s'écarter pour les laisser passer.

Ariane lui lança un regard sceptique, avant de pousser la porte. Jack compta jusqu'à deux, avant que ..

_-IMPOSSIBLE_ !

La brune sortit en courant avant de reculer, les yeux écarquillés. Elle rentra ensuite en trombe dans le vaisseau, suivie de James qui poussa un juron sonore. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice alors que le couple sortait en courant pour commencer à tâter le vaisseau.

_-Mais c'est pas possible !_

_-Je rêve !_

_-Mais il est .._

_-C'est.._

_Dis-le, dis-le._

_-Mais comment .._

_-Où est le truc ?_

Le capitaine s'accouda paresseusement à la porte d'entrée, aux côtés du Docteur. Ils en avaient pour encore plusieurs minutes.

_-JACK_ ! cria finalement Ariane en se plaçant devant lui, les poings sur les hanches._ Comment c'est possible ?_

_-Hum? _demanda-t-il en mimant l'ennui, mais ses pupilles pétillaient.

_-C'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur !_

_-Elle l'a dit!_ hurla Jack en faisant des bonds.

_-Vous le dîtes tous!_ rit le Seigneur du temps, avant d'entrer dans le vaisseau, le torse bombé.

_-Comment c'est possible? _répéta encore Ariane.

_-Technologie !_

_-Ne me prenez pas pour une conne ! Aucune technologique que je connais ne peut faire cela !_

_-Tout est dans 'que je connais',_ répliqua le Docteur en se penchant sur la console. _Un peu d'aide, Jack ?_

_-Oui, monsieur!_ s'exclama avec enthousiasme le jeune homme avant de l'aider à lancer le vaisseau dans le vortex. _Accrochez-vous!_ prévint-il les mercenaires, qui s'agrippèrent précipitamment à la rampe.

James explosa de rire.

_-Oh, j'adore ! Je veux faire cela !_

_-Ne rêve pas ! Tu dois le mériter !_

_-N'importe quoi pour piloter ce bijou !_

_-Bon courage, il n'a pas laissé Jack y toucher avant des semaines, _commenta Rose en apparaissant au coin du couloir.

_-Et c'était absolument injustifié, _s'exclama l'intéressé en tirant sur un levier avant de reculer, le torse bombé.

Un sourire grivois apparut sur ses lèvres devant le regard admirateur du couple.

_-Avant que vous ne commenciez à vous reproduire sur ma console,_ s'exclama le Docteur, Ariane lançant un clin d'œil à Jack qui le lui rendit, _peut-être pourriez-vous vous déplacer dans une chambre ? Vous savez, vous installer, poser vos affaires._.

_-Tester nos nouveaux lits,_ ronronna James en attrapant Jack par le bras, l'entraînant derrière lui.

Rose fronça les sourcils, avant de tourner la tête vers une Ariane blasée.

_-Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?_

_-Si, pourquoi ?_

_-Et tu.._ Elle tourna la tête vers le Docteur, mais celui-ci avait mystérieusement disparu en voyant le changement de conversation virer au sentimental. _Tu le laisses faire? _fronça-t-elle les sourcils._ Ce n'est pas normal !_

_-Hé ! Ne juge pas ma vie ! On se connaît à peine_, répliqua Ariane en fronçant les sourcils à son tour. _Est-ce que je juge ta relation avec Jack ? Ok, oui, un peu_, admit-elle, _mais il a atterri bourré dans mon pieu, donc j'ai le droit. _

Rose secoua la tête.

_-Jack et moi.. c'est compliqué._

_-Cela me semble rudement simple, d'où je me tiens, _rétorqua Ariane en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil du capitaine, croisant les jambes sans manière. _Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous n'allez plus loin._

La blonde haussa les épaules, s'asseyant contre la console.

_-ça n'en a pas l'air, mais on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre. On s'adore, oui, mais on est trop différent. On ne ferait que se blesser._

_-Mmm .. C'est rudement mature.. C'est peut-être mieux comme cela.. Il t'aime, ça, c'est certain. L'homme que j'ai rencontré l'autre soir.. était brisé,_ murmura-t-elle finalement, réveillant la tristesse de Rose. _Détruit. Il se haïssait. Il était persuadé qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Et au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué, il souffre d'un complexe de culpabilité digne d'un enfermement psychiatrique._

_-C'est peu dire.., _marmonna Rose en enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes. _Il n'est pas le seul.. Le Docteur n'est pas mieux.. _Elle secoua la tête._ Mais ce n'est pas sa faute. Il est de retour, maintenant, c'est le principal. Et non, désolée, je me permets, mais je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez coucher tous les deux avec lui, _admit-elle. _J'ai vu plein de choses pendant mes voyages ici, mais ça, ça demeure un des plus grands mystères que j'ai vu._.

_-Ça a demandé des ajustements.. et il y a parfois des couacs. J'ai galéré au début, j'avais ce sentiment d'être trahie.. J'ai tellement peiné à lui faire confiance.. Il était le premier qui ne cherchait pas à m'exploiter, _murmura Ariane, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle sursauta, se rendant compte qu'elle en avait trop dit, avant de secouer la tête._ Les relations ouvertes.. ça demande beaucoup de dialogue et de confiance. Ce n'est pas fait pour tout le monde. Et .. je parle trop,_ fronça-t-elle les sourcils.

Rose lui sourit.

_-C'est un de mes nombreux charmes_, rit-elle. _Manger, ça te dit ?_

_-Ola, si tu commences à me parler d'amour, _s'exclama l'autre femme en se levant pour la suivre.

La blonde rit, avant de l'entraîner vers la cuisine. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise chose que le Docteur ait invité les Davies à bord, finalement. L'idée l'avait perturbée au départ, une part égoïste en elle préférant demeurer avec ses amis, mais celle-ci disparut alors que l'idée d'une nouvelle amitié faisait son apparition.

Avoir une autre femme à ses cotés serait sans aucun doute plus qu'agréable.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapitre 48**

* * *

_-S'il te plaît, James.._

_-Non._

_-James ! Ce n'est pas sympa !_

_-Tu en as assez vu._

_-James! Pour une fois que je peux en voir un! S'il te plaît !_

_-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gosse._

_-C'est ce que tu aimes chez moi, non ?_

_-Morveux, _grogna l'homme félin.

_-S'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaaait!_

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil. Dissimulé derrière la porte de la chambre des nouveaux venus, il écoutait la conversation en cours, la pointe de ses oreilles rougissant alors qu'une foule de questions l'assaillait. Oui, il écoutait derrière les portes. Mais c'était son Tardis, non? Il avait le droit d'écouter derrière ses portes!

Il voulait simplement en savoir plus sur ses nouveaux compagnons, voilà tout.

_-C'est trop dangereux.._

_-James, combien de fois ? Tu n'es pas en danger ici._

_-Tu ne comprends pas … Et ce n'est pas comme si on allait rester longtemps.._

_-Ne sois pas stupide ! Vous êtes les bienvenues ici !_

_-Pour combien de temps ? Je ne me leurre pas, gamin, on va s'amuser, mais on ne restera pas là des années. Ton chef.._

_-Ami_, le coupa Jack.

_-Bref … Il me fait peur, _admit James. _Combien de temps avant qu'on fasse quelque chose qui ne lui plaise pas et qu'il nous mette dehors ?_

_-Je ne le laisserai pas faire !_

_-Soyons réalistes, gamin : tu lui obéiras. Le choix sera vite fait entre nous et lui. Ne me prend pas pour un abruti, j'ai bien vu comment tu le regardes: tu en es mordu comme un ado. Tu respires son air, tu bois ses paroles, tu cherches constamment son approbation.. Je dirais que c'en est étouffant si ce n'était pas si beau._

Jack ne répondit pas. Le Docteur retint son souffle. Il n'avait pas souvent accès aux pensées intimes du capitaine, et même s'il savait que c'était indigne de les découvrir ainsi, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_-Le Docteur ._., commença finalement Jack. _Il .. il m'a sauvé. J'étais .. totalement perdu.. Je coulais.. Il est arrivé et il m'a sauvé. Rose aussi. Ils sont ma lumière.. Ils m'ont réappris ce que signifie être un homme bien. Se battre pour quelque chose qui en vaut la peine .. pas juste de l'argent._

_-Cela doit être bien,_ murmura son compagnon. _D'avoir une raison .. Se sentir utile.. Y croire encore,_ souffla-t-il sombrement.

_-Mais tu en as une!_ protesta Jack. _Tu as Ariane !_

_-Ariane .. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Elle sait se défendre seule. Je lui conviens pour le moment.. Mais ça ne durera pas._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Elle t'adore ! Ça la rendait malade que tu ne sois pas là l'autre soir !_

Un silence. Le Docteur pouvait presque entendre les neurones de l'homme félin tourner.

_-Quel âge tu me donnes, Jack ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Répond._

_-Je ne sais pas.. La quarantaine ?_

Un rire sans joie.

_-J'ai 80 ans, Jack._

_-Tu quoi ?!_

_-Je suis un métisse, Jack. J'ai du sang de panthère d'Alma qui coule en moi. Sûrement un de mes parents.. Je n'en sais rien, je ne les ai jamais connus. J'ai été récupéré dans un orphelinat et élevé avec les autres gosses. Mais je n'étais pas comme eux.._ Il inspira profondément_. Je ne vieillis pas, Jack. Ou très lentement. Je ne sais pas quelle est ma durée de vie.. mais elle est bien plus longue que celle d'un humain normal. Si je suis humain.. Je pourrais être le fruit de n'importe quoi._

Le silence retomba. Visiblement, Jack accusait le coup. Le Docteur également, bien qu'il ne soit pas si surpris que cela avec le recul. Il avait senti le sang de félin en James, après tout, et avait fait l'hypothèse d'un métissage.

_-Je .. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire,_ avoua le jeune homme. _Être si vieux.. Mais n'en paraître que la moitié.. Seigneur, j'ai couché avec un papi !_

_-La ferme, morveux_, grogna James en lui donnant ce qui devait être une tape. _Je suis toujours capable de te punir._

_-Oh, ça je le sais_, rit Jack, et le Docteur le voyait d'ici faire les yeux doux à son amant. _Tu as toujours tout ce qu'il faut où il faut, _le taquina-t-il.

_-Yep .. et je sais toujours m'en servir._

Un bruit de tissu froissé. Des soupirs.

_-Montre-moi.. James, s'il te plaît._

L'espoir résonnait dans la voix de Jack.

_-C'est trop dangereux.. Je ne veux pas te blesser._

_-Tu ne me blesseras pas, je te fais confiance._

_-Pas moi.. Tu ne comprends pas, je ne l'ai pas relâché depuis des années.. Il dort depuis si longtemps, il pourrait t'attaquer. Je ne prendrai jamais ce risque. _

Le fauve. Il parlait du fauve en James, comprit le Docteur. Bien sûr. C'était logique. Il devait exister deux choses en lui. L'humain – ou le méta-humain, peu importe- et l'animal. Jack voulait voir ce dernier, inconscient qu'il était. Le jeune homme abandonna le combat, du moins pour le moment. Le Docteur n'avait aucun doute qu'il reviendrait à la charge.

_-Est-ce que.. Est-ce que Ariane sait ?_

_-Que je suis métisse ? Oui. Elle voit parfois mes yeux, elle a entraperçu mes griffes une fois.. mais c'est tout. Elle n'a jamais osé en demander plus, maligne fille qu'elle est. On a tous nos secrets. Je ne fouille pas les siens, elle ne touche pas aux miens._

_-Pourquoi .. Pourquoi tu me le dis, alors ? Tu me connais depuis bien moins longtemps qu'elle, s'il y en a une à qui tu devrais faire confiance, c'est elle._

Un long silence tomba. James cherchait visiblement les bons mots.

_-Tu m'as percé à jour bien plus vite qu'elle.. Tu as immédiatement compris ce que j'étais, juste à mes yeux et mon attitude. Et tu n'as pas fui. Tu n'as pas eu peur. Peut-être que .. je me suis demandé si tu en savais plus que tu ne le montrais. Et j'ai .. espéré obtenir des informations._

_-C'est la seule raison ?_ demanda Jack, clairement blessé à la pensée d'avoir été utilisé.

_-Ne sois pas un abruti.. tu sais bien que non_, murmura James en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser gentiment. _Si j'avais seulement voulu des informations, je ne t'aurai pas suivi ici.. Tu ne serais pas assis sur mes genoux, _le taquina-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec passion, ses mains glissant sous le tee-shirt du plus jeune qui se laissa tomber contre lui.

Le Docteur sentit ses joues virer au rouge pivoine en entendant leur échange. Il choisit un retrait stratégique, peu désireux d'en savoir davantage. Il en avait appris suffisamment.

Inconscients de sa présence, les deux hommes continuèrent leur baiser, leurs mains s'agrippant aux vêtements de l'autre alors que la passion les envahissait.

_-Ariane..,_ souffla finalement James de sa voix rauque. _Elle mérite mieux que moi. Elle mérite une famille, une vie normale, sans peur, sans violence. Et je ne peux pas le lui donner .. Parce qu'elle finira par vieillir, et mourir, et je me retrouverai seul, encore. Je ne veux pas souffrir, Jack.._

_-Je suis désolé, _murmura l'humain en le serrant contre lui.

_-Je l'aime tellement .. Mais il y a des fois où je ne peux pas la regarder. Savoir qu'un jour elle sera partie.. que ce soit dans les bras d'un autre ou morte .. ça me rend malade. Je ne suis pas un imbécile, je sais qu'elle veut plus qu'une relation ouverte. Mais je n'en suis pas capable.. alors je la laisse aller s'amuser ailleurs.. en sachant qu'un jour, elle en aura marre, et elle me quittera._

Jack ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Une telle peine ne demandait pas de réponse, pas verbale en tout cas. À la place, le jeune homme saisit la main de son amant, avant de l'entraîner vers la salle de bain. Ça, au moins, il maîtrisait.

* * *

C'est attablés dans la cuisine que le duo retrouva Rose, Ariane et le Docteur une demie-heure plus tard. La mercenaire grogna, tirant immédiatement son petit-ami à elle pour lui tendre de la brioche et du chocolat.

_-Regarde! Ils ont plein de bouffe ici ! Et y a pas de limite ! Et si on veut aller au resto, on n'a qu'à demander !_

Les yeux de la brunette brillaient, son excitation évidente. James sourit doucement, embrassant sa main avant de s'asseoir à coté d'elle et la laisser le nourrir comme une mère oiseau. Rose les regarda faire, un pincement au cœur la saisissant devant la joie d'Ariane.

Être heureuse de pouvoir manger à sa faim.

Parfois, le destin avait une drôle de manière de se rappeler à elle.

Malgré toutes leurs difficultés financières, Rose et sa mère avaient toujours eu à manger à foison sur leur table. Si Jackie avait souffert, elle ne le lui avait jamais montré.

Clairement, Ariane ne mangeait pas ses trois repas par jour.

Rose se promit que cela changerait.

_-Alors, installé? _commenta le Docteur.

_-Oui ! Cette chambre est immense, Docteur_, répondit James en frissonnant. _Vous êtes sûr que.._

_-C'est la vôtre, Davies, _répliqua le Seigneur du temps d'une voix sans appel.

L'homme-félin secoua la tête, avant de passer son bras par dessus l'épaule d'Ariane.

_-Merci, vous savez. Pour la proposition._

_-Vous avez pris soin d'un ami cher et me l'avez ramené, _rétorqua le Docteur. _C'est le moins que je puisse faire._

_-C'est bon, les remerciements émouvants sont terminés ? On peut finir notre café?_commenta Ariane, franchement pas à l'aise avec l'exposition de sentiments.

Jack explosa de rire. Rose roula des yeux. Et juste avec ça, la tension disparut.

_-Je ne crois pas avoir eu l'occasion de le dire.. Bienvenue dans le Tardis,_ lâcha le Docteur, provoquant un fou rire général.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**La suite dans Lonely angels: Derrière les sourires!**


End file.
